COMING HOME
by cutie monkey
Summary: Karena aku percaya, tak pernah ada kata salah untuk cinta... /HAEHYUK/BOYS LOVE/DLDR/REMAKE dari novel karya SEFRYANA KHAIRIL/TAMAT/
1. Chapter 1

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fafic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul COMING HOME karya Sefryana Khairil dari penerbit Gagas Media. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Hidup sendiri ternyata lebih gampang diucapkan ketimbang dijalani.

Mencari orang untuk dicintai sepenuh hati juga tak kalah rumitnya.

Tapi tak ada yang lebih sulit daripada, jatuh cinta kepada orang yang pernah membuatmu bersumpah tak akan pernah mencintai siapa pun lagi. Orang yang tak ingin lagi kau temui seumur hidup. Orang yang dulu pernah menduakan cintamu.

Orang yang bersamamu pernah bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan akan selalu mencintai selamanya.

Ya, dialah orang yang kumaksud.

Dia yang kusebut sebagai **'mantan suamiku'**

.

.

BAB 1

Here comes the rain again

falling from thr stars

dranched in my pain again

becoming who we are

ass my memory rests

but never forgets what i lost

-" Wake Me Up When September End's" Green Day-

.

.

.

 **Aku, satu-satunya yang merasa seperti ini.**

Rangkaian kereta api bergerak semakin pelan begitu memasuki Stasiun Busan, hingga akhirnya berhenti. Donghae mengenakan jaket dan ranselnya, tetapi masih tetap duduk di tempatnya, menunggu hiruk-pikuk di sekitarnya reda. Dipakaikannya topi biru muda bergambar minnie mouse di kepala Haru, gadis kecil yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya dan di usapnya punggungnya perlahan ketika anak itu mengeluarkan suara-suara –seperti mengigau. Donghae merasa tidak sedang tergesa, tidak sedang ditunggu. Bahkan, ia tidak mempunyai berbagai kemungkinan apa pun.

Saat menapakkan kaki di peron, Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Di sekililingnya, penuh dengan orang berlalu-lalang cepat, membawa barang-barang. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ditemuinya di kota ini. Membayangkannya pun tidak mampu. Suram, berbaur-baur, tak menentu. Dihatinya muncul perasaan gamang, tidak yakin dengan apa yang dijalaninya kini. Dunia sekitarnya menjadi terasa sempit, meninggalkan dirinya bersama anak yang tergolek di bahunya.

Di hadapannya, seorang perempuan hamil besar memeluk laki-laki yang baru datang. Wajah keduanya tampak berbinar. Walaupun sang laki-laki masih tampak lelah, terlihat bahagia. Ya, bahagia. Kebahagiaan. Donghae menyadari satu hal itu yang lama menghilang dari kehidupannya. Kapan kali terakhir ia merasakannya? Mungkin, beberapa tahun lalu dan itu pun tak pasti –ia benar-benar bahagia atau hanya ilusinya saja.

Di luar halaman Stasiun Busan, udara pagi lembut bercampur dingin menyeruak ke pori-pori kulitnya. Hari masih terlalu pagi, masih terasa hembusan angin dan percik air hujan sisa semalam. Laki-laki itu berdiri, tidak mau menunggu lama, Donghae lekas memillih taksi. Sopir pun segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

Setelah mengatakan tujuannya, Donghae menyandarkan punggung di sandaran jok yang tak terlalu empuk, Pusat kota Busan masih tampak lengang. Pertokoan sepanjang jalan masih tutup. Sesekali, terlihat orang berjalan pagi, menikmati udara pagi. Kendaraan umum sudah banyak melintas. pohon-pohon besar tampak menaungi jalan, tempat matahari bersembunyi di antara celah celah daunnya.

"Appa..."Haru disampingnya terbangun, masih menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan sang Appa. Matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap dan mulut mungilnya menguap. "Kita sudah sampai, ne Appa"

Donghae mengusap perlahan rambut putrinya, "Iya, Chagi." Lalu, mengeluarkan sebungkus roti dari sakunya. "Makan dulu." Anak itu menerima dengan tangan lemas, "Haru juga ingin susu, Appa" katanya sambil membuka pembungkus roti.

Drrttt

Tangan Donghae yang hendak mebuka tas, terhenti. Dilihatnya nama 'Eomma' tertera di layar ponselnya. Tidak tahu kenapa ada perasaan enggan yang membuat ibu jarinya berlama-lama di layar untuk menjawab, tapi akhirnya ditekan juga.

"Ne, Eomma?" Ada yang tertahan dalam perasaannya saat memulai percakapan.

"Kau sudah sampai, Hae? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu Eomma?" Suara Ibu Donghae terdengar khawatir.

"Aku baru sampai Eomma, keretanya terlambat satu setengah jam,"

"Ah begitu,ya sudah" Suara Ibu Donghae sedikit lebih tenang. "Apa Haru baik-baik saja, Hae?" Donghae memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kanannya, pandangannya menelusuri kota di luar jendela. Sekilas dilihatnya Haru, gadis kecil yang tengah menikmati roti strawberry di sampingnya. "Ne, Eomma, Haru sedang memakan rotinya"

Merasa dirinya sedang dibicarakan, Haru menoleh, "Halmoni ne Appa?" bisiknya. Tapi, sang Ayah hanya tersenyum, membuatnya kembali duduk dengan mimik penasaran.

"Jangan lupa untuk memberi Haru vitamin, Eomma sudah taruh di kantong depan tasnya"

Donghae menghela napas panjang, "Ne Eomma"

"Kau tidak lupa jaket dang selimutnya Haru kan? Ingat, Haru itu kalau terkena udara dingin gampang terkena flu"

"Arraseo" Donghae tidak mendengar jelas apa yang baru saja dikatakan ibunya, pikirannya terlalu penuh untuk ditambahkan memori-memori baru.

"Kau itu, Hae, dari tadi hanya iya, iya saja jawabnya." Eomma mendesah kesal. "Hae, jujur Eomma masih bingung, untuk apa kau jauh-jauh ke Busan? Disana sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kalau mau mencari kerja, di Seoul banyak kan'?

Donghae memijit kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening. Bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana lagi kepada sang Eomma mengenai kondisinya. Sekilas diliriknya lagi Haru yang masih duduk tenang dengan rotinya sembari melihat keluar jendela.

Mendengar tak ada sahutan dari putranya, Eomma melanjutkan. "Hae, dinginkan kepalamu. Jangan terbawa amarah, tidak baik. Hidup yang bahagia itu kalau kau bisa melepaskan perasaan-perasaan buruk yang kau buat sendiri."

Donghae mengerjapkan mata, menahan gemuruh batinnya. "Eomma, sudah dulu ya. Nanti aku telepon lagi."

"Ya sudah, kau harus menjaga kesehatan. Jaga Haru juga. Kalau ada apa-apa, cepat telepon. Annyeong"

"Ne, Annyeong Eomma." Donghae meletakan ponselnya, kembali menghela napas. Terasa berat. Sangat berat. Persis jalan hidupnya yang dilalui kini.

"Appa tidak mau?" Haru menyodorkan rotinya.

Donghae melihat putrinya dan tersenyum. "Appa sudah kenyang, Haru. Haru saja yang habiskan ya."

Haru mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. "Appa, Kapan kita akan pulang? Haru kangen sama Halmonie."

Donghae hanya tersenyum. Ia mengusap rambut putrinya. _Kita sudah pulang, Sayang._ Tapi, ia tahu Haru tidak akan mengerti mengapa mereka harus ke sini. Dan, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu berapa lama mereka akan di sini. Setahun, dua tahun, atau mungkin... selamanya.

.

.

.

Donghae berdiri memunggungi ruang keluarga yang luas dan lenggang. Perabotan rumah hampir semua ditutupi kain putih berdebu. Sepi, hening. Hanya terdengar plastik yang seluruhnya isinya dikeluarkan Haru, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimainkan. Wajah mungil itu tampak serius menekuri satu-satu benda yang ditemukannya. Seisi rumah ini kebanyakan laki-laki-Ayah, Donghae dan satu Hyung-nya. Mainan yang mereka memiliki tidak jauh dari mobil-mobilan atau robot yang sudah buntung-buntung hasil rebutan saat mereka masih kecil.

Laki-laki itu memandang ke luar jendela kayu. Kali terakhir ia berdiri di sana, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, saat pemakaman Ayah. Saat itu, ia tidak berkata banyak, hanya menyimak ucapan belasungkawa, mendengar isak tangis, dan mencoba membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Sayangnya, tidak satu pun dari bayangannya terwujud. Dan, itulah yang paling menyesakkan dadanya kini, ketika begitu jauh ia melarikan diri, tetapi, ternyata tidak cukup jauh ia melarikann diri, tetapi, ternyata tidak cukup jauh melarikan semuanya.

Donghae memilih kembali ke kota ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ia menikmati masa kecilnya disini. Hidupnya bermula di kota ini hingga Senior High School pindah ke Seoul. Dulu, setiap pagi selalu tercium bau tanah basah yang disukainya. Di sisi taman, Ayah duduk dengan koran dan secangkir kopi. Kicau burung yang merdu. Berjalan bersama teman-teman menuju sekolah melewati jalan yang sebagian masih tanah berbatu. Kehidupan terasa begitu bersinar, begitu nyaman untuk dilewati, begitu tidak ingin cepat berakhir.

Tetapi, waktu begitu cepat berjalan. Kehidupan berubah arah. Sama seperti kebun di samping rumah yang sudah berubah warna. Kuntum-kuntum mawar berubah menjadi kecoklatan, kering. Rumput yang dulu selalu mencipatakan keindahan embun tampak menguning. Semak-semak lebat mengelilingi rumah dan alang-alang mengisi jalan setapak berkerikil menuju rumahnya. Tempayan yang biasanya diisi ikan hias, tidak lagi terurus. Benar-benar hampa. Mungkin, dulu dia sudah merasakan cukup banyak kebahagiaan sehingga kenyataan merasa perlu membawanya jatuh berdebum di tanah.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, berusaha menyingkirkan kekacauan hidupnya, tapi batinnya tetap tidak bisa tenang. Pikirannya tetap kusut. Ia kembali membuka mata dan tetap meringis menyadari kebahagiaan hilang satu per satu dari hidupnya. Dulu, ia pernah mengatakan, ketika sudah melangkah jauh,tidak mungkin menoleh kebelakang lagi. Namun, sekarang, justru sebaliknya. Sangat lucu-ironis.

Donghae membuka daun jendela lebih lebar, kemudia melangkah ke samping rumah. Ke sebuah ruangan gelap dan pengap berisi keramik-keramik pajangan yang rusak, serta sebuah mobil di balik kain parasut abu-abu. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Dongha berdiri di kegelapan ruangan itu.

Andai saja bisa mengendalikan kehidupan sendiri. Andari bisa memilih ingin hidup atau mati. Donghae merasa jantungnya berdebar kuat, mengalirkan gelisah. Matanya terpejam erat, mencoba melihat di mana ujung jalan yang di laluinya.

"Appa, lihat ini!"

Donghae membuka mata, melihat putrinya berdiri di pintu menunjukan boneka pororo miliknya dulu. Senyumnya terulas melihat keceriaan itu. Ia tidak memerlukan apa pu lagi. Tidak ingin menitipkan harapan terlalu tinggi. Ia akan membangun hidupnya dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Perjalanan masih belum berakhir. Entah sampai kapan dan dimana.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Adakah yang berminat membaca lanjutan fanfic remake ini? Sebelumnya mohon maaf kepada kalian yang kurang nyaman dengan semua hal yang berbau ramake, apalagi ini dari novel yang mungkin hanya sedikit dari kalian yang pernah membacanya. Novel karya Sefryana Khairil ini bener-bener bikin aku 'ngebet' banget buat dijadiin HaeHyuk Versi. Jadi beginilah, selain untuk kenyamanan diri sendiri /karena versi aslinya straight/ aku pikir apa salahnya berbagi ke temen-temen HaeHyuk lain. Sekedar meramaikan ff HaeHyuk yang mulai melangka dan biar bisa jadi obat rindu karena HaeHyuk yang sedang mejalankan kewajiban sebagai warga negara Korea Selatan.

.

.

.

Big love

Cutie Monkey


	2. Chapter 2

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul COMING HOME karya Sefryana Khairil dari penerbit Gagas Media. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 2

I looked away

then I looked back at you

You tried to say

the things that you can't undo

-"Fall to Pieces", Avril Lavigne—

.

.

.

 **Ketika jejak kakimu bergema dalam ingatanku.**

Sebuah ruangan kelas penuh warna dengan hiasan langit-langit dari kertas origami, meja dan bangku mungil berwarna-warni, dan beberapa rak yang diberi warna senada untuk menyimpan buku dan mainan, terdengar ramai oleh suara nyanyian.

Lee Hyukjae-sang guru-berkeliling sambil bertepuk tangan, memperhatikan satu-satu anak muridnya bernyanyi mengikutinya. Anak-anak itu terlihat semangat, suara mereka terdengar nyaring. Mereka duduk rapi-melipat tangan di meja dan duduk tegak-dan membuka mulut lebar saat bernyanyi.

Hyukjae tersenyum senang melihat anak-anak itu menampakkan wajah ceria. Berpasang mata mungil itu menyimpan perjalanan panjang dengan cahaya-cahaya lembut yang terpancar. Melihat cahaya itu salah satu alasannya tetap bertahan di Kindergaten sederhana bersama seorang sahabatnya-yang juga guru disini- dan seorang kepala sekolah. Meskipun Hyukjae seorang lelaki, tetapi keputusannya menggantikan guru yang pindah ke kota lain, ternyata bukan hal yang buruk.

Anak-anak dan Kindergaten ini menawarkan sesuatu yang lain untuk hidupnya. Penggambaran hidupnya sempat pupus lima tahun lalu, sebuah titik dimana dia harus benar-benar berhenti atau bertahan dengan sisa kepingan hidupnya. Hyukjae memilih berhenti untuk kali pertama, tetapi terasa sia-sia. Hingga sahabatnya mengundang masuk ke dunia yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Setelah lagu berakhir, Hyukjae tersenyum senang. "Ayo, tepuk tangan!" ujarnya riang. Ia bahagia melihat mata di wajah-wajah mungil di hadapannya berbinar. Lalu, ia mengambil mistar plastik panjang dan menunjuk ke kotak-kotak warna di papan tulis. "Nah, jadi warna pelangi apa saja, Adeul?"

"Merah!" seru anak-anak serentak.

"Lalu, yang ini?" Hyukjae menunjuk kotak warna di sebelahnya.

"Kuning."

"Yang ini?"

"Hijau."

"Kajja, sama-sama sebutkan lagi!"

"Merah, Kuning, Hijau."

"Aigoo~ Charanda!" Hyukjae kembali bertepuk tangan.

Di saat bersamaan, Hyukjae melihat sekilas sepasang ayah dan anaknya sedang berjalan memasuki Kindergaten dari arah halaman sekolah. _Siapa?_ pikirnya. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah yang tengah menunduk, berbicara dengan anak yang digandengnya. Lalu , Hyukjae melanjutkan pelajaran. Ia menunjuk warna lain di papan tulis. "Nah, tadi warna pelangi sudah. Kalau warna langit apa? Ayo diingat-ingat."

"Biru!"

"Kita nyanyikan sekali lagi sambil sebutkan warnanya, ne."

Hyukjae mulai bernyanyi sambil menunjuk kotak-kotak dipapan tulis. Suara anak-anak kembali menyemarakan suasana kelas.

"Permisi, Hyukjae Sonsengnim," Terdengar suara Kim Taeyeon Sonsengnim di pintu berbarengan dengan ketukan.

Hyukjae meletakan mistar dan mendekati pintu. "Ya Kim Sonsengnim?" Namun, tiba-tiba saja, tenggorokannya tercekat mendapati dua orang yang berdiri di samping kepala sekolah. Benar dugaannya, ia mengenal laki-laki yang tingginya sama dengannya, berkulit agak kecoklatan, dan bermata sendu itu.

"Ini Lee Haru, anak baru yang saya ceritakan. Panggilannya Haru." Kim Sonsengnim merangkul gadis berambut lurus dikucir dua, bermata sendu pekat jernih, dan berkulit putih bersih. Kemudian, Kim Sonsengnim beralih ke laki-laki disampingnya. "Ini ayahnya Haru, Lee Donghae."

 _Ini mimpi, kan?_ Hyukjae merasakan tubuhnya menegang dan lidahnya kelu. Tidak mungkin dia. Tidak! Ia sudah melupakan laki-laki itu dan berhenti memikirkannya. Ia pun sudah membuang jauh-jauh kenangan pahitnya. Kenapa Donghae muncul begitu tiba-tiba dihadapannya? Benar-benar nyata.

"Hyukjae?" Suara laki-laki itu pun terdengar berat dan terbata, tidak kalah terkejut. Tangannya terulur perlahan.

Hyukjae tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, menempelkan di telapak tangan lelaki itu sekenanya, lalu menarik kembali. Ia ingin bersuara, tetapi kalah dengan debaran jantungnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan wajahnya mendingin tanpa ekspresi karena bimbang dan emosi campur aduk.

Hyukjae mengingat segala apa yang terjadi antara mereka. Detik bahagia, detik sedih, hingga detik kecewa, semua tergambar jelas dalam memorinya. Ia kira setelah ketukan palu, semua selesai. Tak ada yang sulit, tak ada yang harus di khawatirkan lagi. Tetapi, ia salah besar karena semua tidak terhenti sampai disitu.

"Apa, Mr. Donghae kenal dengan Lee Sonsengnim?" Kim Sonsengnim memandang kedua orang itu dengan bingung.

"Iya, Kami..." Donghae menelan ludah susah payah. Wajahnya memucat ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Hyukjae. "Kami... teman lama."

"Betulkah begitu, dunia sempit betul ternyata" Mata Kim Sonsengnim melebar.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae sejenak, tetapi segera menjatuhkan pandangannya, berusaha memalingkan muka.

Hyukjae masih mematung. Suaranya pun masih tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia memperhatikan setiap detail laki-laki itu. Lekuk senyumnya dihiasi rahang kuat. Cara berdirinya begitu menarik. Hanya saja, penampilannya sangat jauh berbeda dengan kali terakhir ia melihatnya. Kemeja biru tua yang warnanya sedikit pudar, celana kain berwarna hitam, dan sepatu yang tak lagi terawat. Tubuhnya pun jauh lebih kurus dari lima tahun lalu, kali terakhir mereka bertemu. Donghae memang tidak pernah gemuk-selalu proporsional untuk tingginya-tetapi kali ini, lebih kurus.

Donghae mengalihkan perhatian dengan melihat sejenak ke dalam kelas. Anak-anak sedang ribut bermain ke sana kemari. Lalu, ia melirik ke Hyukjae sekilas dan menunduk ke putrinya itu. "Haru, ayo salam sama Sonsengnim."

Haru menurut menyalami tangan Hyukjae, membuat dadanya tidak menentu. Melihat Haru tersenyum, mau tidak mau ia mngakui, anak itu ramah pada orang lain. Pandangannya masih menampakkan rasa tak percaya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak karuan. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang menggeliat dan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Hyukjae menatap sepasang sendu jernih itu, persis seperti mata Donghae. Menggemaskan melihat pipi gembulnya. Semakin diperhatikan, Hyukjae semakin teringat Sohyun. Perempuan yang memutarbalikkan dunianya, mengubah kebahagiannya, dan mengambil apa yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Lee Sonsengnim, ajak masuk Haru dan kenalkan ke teman-temannya," Ujar Kim Sonsengnim.

Hyukjae mengangguk seraya mengulurkan tangan ragu pada anak itu, "Haru, kajja kita masuk,"

Donghae menatap putrinya masuk sambil memasukan tangan ke saku celananya. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk-anggukan kepala saat mendengarkan Kim Sonsengnim memberinya pengarahan.

Hyukjae sempat melirik laki-laki itu sambil berjalan masuk ke kelas. Perasaan yang menggeliat itu terus meliputi hatinya. Sesaat, kilasan masa lalunya yang tiba-tiba muncul bercampur dengan simpul-simpul kekecewaan yang terlepas. Hatinya terus mempertanyakan kehadiran laki-laki itu disini. Kenapa dan untuk apa?

Ah, kenapa dia tiba-tiba memikirkannya?

 _Tuhan, apakah rahasia-Mu mempertemukan kami kembali?_

.

.

.

Kenyataan apa yang dibawa hidup untuknya saat ini? Hyukjae melihat Donghae yang tengah memainkan smartphone di sisi halaman sekolah sendirian, sementara itu orang tua lain menunggu di kedai yang berada persis di depan Kindergaten. Kemudian, Hyukjae menatap Haru yang duduk tenang membuat bentuk dengan lilin mainan.

Jika ini mimpi, ini adalah mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya! Matanya berkilat menahan kekesalan hatinya. Mungkinkah laki-laki itu sengaja datang untuk mengungkit masa lalu mereka? Untuk mengacaukan hidupnya? Senangkah Donghae melihatnya benar-benar terpuruk atau bunuh diri karena tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang pernah di torehkannya?

"Sonsengnim!" Haru mengangkat tangannya.

Ini baru hari pertama anak itu, tetapi mampu membuatnya benar-benar resah. Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri, lalu melangkah ke meja anak itu. Sepatunya seakan dilem, begitu berat untuk melangkah dan terasa begitu jauh. Senyumnya dipaksakan setenang mungkin, "Kenapa, Haru?"

Hatinya masih tak percaya dimana ia menundukkan tubuh kini. Masih berharap ini mimpi yang akan berakhir ketika ia terbangun keesokan hari. Wajah mungil Haru mau tidak mau menyeretnya ke masa lalu. Anak yang membuat segalanya berakhir. Anak yang menempatkannya di titik terberat dalam hidupnya. Anak yang tidak pernah ingin ditemui atau bahkan diketahuinya. Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae meremas tangannya sendiri, sama kuat dengan remasan diperutnya.

"Haru tidak bisa membuat daun." Haru menunjuk ke badan pohon yang telah dibuatnya dari lilin mainan berwarna cekelat.

Hyukjae berjongkok mengambil lilin mainan warna hijau. "Kita buat bola-bola saja, ne." Ia berusaha menjaga batinnya. Matanya menghindari tatapan bola mata jernih anak itu, sementara tangannya membuat bulatan. Kemudian, bulatan kecil yang dibuatnya ditempelkan di badan pohon. "Jadi kan daunnya?"

"Ne, Bagus!" Anak itu tersenyum penuh semangat. Diambilnya lilin mainan dan dibentuknya persis seperti yang dicontohkan Sonsengnimnya. "Tadinya, Haru mau buat bunga, Sonsengnim. Tapi, warna merahnya tidak ada."

Hyukjae menanggapi dengan senyuman. Remasan tangannya semakin kuat. Seandainya ia bisa mengungkapkan keenggannya. Seandainya anak itu bisa mengerti bagaimana ia sulit bernapas menatapnya. Seandainya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghindari anak itu.

Haru kembalii serius dengan kegiatannya. Tangannya dengan cepat membuat bulatan dan menempelkan di batang pohonnya. Sorot matanya begitu serius, memperlihatkan ketelitiannya mengerjakan sesuatu. Begitu mirip Donghae.

"Selesai!" pekik Haru senang melihat pohon dengan bulatan –bulatan hijau yang rapi.

Hyukjae hanya melihat sejenak seraya melangkah menjauhi meja anak itu. Dengan tenang, ia membantu anak lain mengerjakan tugasnya. Dalam hati, ia ingin hari ini cepat berakhir. Ingin tahun cepat berganti dan menghilangkan jejak-jejak masa lalu dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **Terbang dengan sayap terkoyak.**

Mengalah bukan berarti kita kalah kan, chagi? Barang siapa berani mengalah, dialah yang lebih luruh. Hyukjae ingat betul ucapan Eomma-nya saat ia membicarakan perceraiannya dengan Donghae. Ia yang merasa semuanya bisa abadi, tetapi hanya tiga tahun pernikahannya dengan laki-laki itu. Ia yang merasa begitu mengenal Donghae, tetapi perempuan lain yang bisa mengambil hatinya.

Sebuah foto ukuran postcard bergambar dirinya dan Donghae dalam balutan busana tuxedo, dipegangnya dengan gemetar. Hyukjae menatap dengan sorot mata penuh amarah, kesal, kecewa dan berbagai emosi yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya seaakn dilumat kuat-kuat.

Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun lalu saat ia kali pertama bertemu dengan Donghae. Pertemuan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Mereka sama-sama menunggu taksi di depan sebuah gedung di pinggir jalan kota Seoul. Lalu lintas siang itu sangat padat dan langit mendung. Beberapa tetes air terasa ditangannya. Sialnya, Hyukjae lupa membawa payung dan hampir semua taksi yang melintas sudah terisi, sedangkan ia harus sudah sampai di tempat bimbingan belajar kurang dari satu jam.

 _Ketika hujan merintik perlahan dan tetesnya semakin nyata, Hyukjae berusaha melindungi kepalanya dengan map plastik yang dibawanya. Baru saja ia hendak menyingkir dari jejeran orang yang menunggu bus, ketika sebuah taksi kosong berhenti. Ia bergegas menghampiri. Namun, ketika tangannya meraih handle pintu, ada tangan lain yang juga meraihnya. Hyukjae menoleh, seorang laki-laki yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya, dan juga harum sitrun yang sangat kental, menatao sesaat. Sebuah daya tarik misterius yang membius._

" _Ingin memakai taksi ini juga?" tanya laki-laki itu. Pandangannya serius. Ketampanan dengan aura karismatik menambah pesonanya._

 _Bodoh! umpat Hyukjae. Tentu saja laki-laki itu bisa melihat tangannya yang lebih dulu meraih handle pintu. Hyukjae mengangguk tanpa suara. Ia kesal dan juga gugup. Baru pernah jantungnya berdebar seperti ini—pada seseorang yang belum dikenalnya!_

" _Kau ingin ke daerah mana?"tanya laki-laki itu kemudian. Sekilas, ia melihat jam tangannya dan mendecak. Pandangannya lurus ke mata lelaki manis di depannya._

" _Myeongdong."Bodohnya lagi, Hyukjae terus memperhatikan gerak bola mata sendu itu. Jernih. Ada sesuatu yang lain, yang dirasakannya memancar dari laki-laki di sampinnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat dan tangan mereka masih bersentuhan._

 _Laki-laki itu berpikir sesaat, lalu berkata. "Kita searah. Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama naik taksi ini saja?"_

 _Hyukjae terkejut mendengar tawaran itu. "Itu bukan ide yang baik. Lebih baik Anda menunggu taksi yang lain."_

" _Terserah." Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu, sikapnya sangat santai. "Saya buru-buru. Kalau mau, silakan masuk, kalau tidak, silakan menunggu lagi."Ia berkeras. Lalu, menatap langit. "Hujan sebentar lagi deras."_

 _Hyukjae ikut menatap langit. Tetes-tetes air semakin lebat. Beberapa kendaraan di belakang membunyikan klakson dan sopir taksi ikut membuka kaca jendela, menanyakan apakah jadi menggunakan jasanya. Hyukjae tidak mempunyai pilihan. Dibukanya pintu taksi._

" _Terima kasih." Hyukjae tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa debarannya semakin kencang. Aneh. Ia melihat laki-laki di sebelahnya yang tengah mengusap rambut depannya dari tetes-tetes air. Lelaki ini tipe perayu, pikirnya. "Sering memakai taksi bersama seperti ini?"_

" _Tidak, ini kali pertama." Laki-laki itu membalas senyumnya. Matanya seperti menangkap kegugupan lelaki manis di sampingnya. "Mobil saya sedang di bengkel, sopir saya tidak masuk. Padahal, saya harus mengejar meeting. Anda sendiri ada kerjaan penting?"_

 _Hyukjae mengangguk. Hatinya masih setengah percaya pada laki-laki itu. Sengaja ia menjauhkan duduknya "Ya. Saya mengajar di bimbingan belajar."_

" _Lee Donghae."Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya melihat lelaki manis di sampingnya waspada dengan kehadirannya. Ia tersenyum._

 _Lelaki manis itu sempat menggantung tangan itu sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjabat. "Lee Hyukjae."_

Donghae memang memilliki daya pikat yang kuat dengan alis mata tebal, hidung bertulang tinggi, lekuk bibir tipis yang seimbang, dan rahang yang kokoh. Matanya memiliki tatapan sendu yang sempurna, menyimpan jerat. Dan, Hyukjae adalah salah satu yang terjerat di dalamnya. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum getir menyadarinya.

Mereka bertemu kembali di tempat yang sama beberapa hari setelahnya. Donghae menghentikan mobilnya di depan Hyukjae dan menawarinya tumpangan. Lelaki tampan itu juga menawarkan dunianya untuk tempat berteduh. Dunia yang belum pernah Hyukjae temukan sebelumnya. Donghae mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi kecilnya, membuat kejutan untuknya, memberikan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

Donghae dengan sifat dan sikapnya, mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Tipe pekerja keras yang memiliki obsesi dan menganggap sesuatu yang diinginkannya pasti menjadi miliknya. Hyukjae bisa melihat itu dari kegigihan Donghae mendapatkan dirinya. Lelaki itu mau melakukan segala hal asalkan bisa bersamanya. Dan, Hyukjae tahu lelaki itu adalah tempatnya berlabuh.

Setelah pemberkatan di gereja, Hyukjae merasa memasuki dunia khayal yang menyediakan kebahagiaan tanpa batas. Donghae terkadang pulang lebih cepat untuk bertemu dengannya, begitu juga Hyukjae yang rela meninggalkan kelas malam di bimbingan belajar agar bisa membuat sesuatu untuk suaminya. Semua berlangsung sempurna.

Hingga di pertengahan tahun kedua, Donghae sesekali terlihat tidak begitu peduli padanya. Terkadang mereka makan sendiri atau tidur pisah kamar kalau salah satu pulang larut. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran tanpa alasan jelas sering terjadi. Janggal memang, namun Hyukjae tetap mencintainya. Begitu cintanya sampai ia tidak mempercayai omongan miring tentang Donghae yang mengatakan laki-laki itu sering terlihat bersama seorang perempuan, ia tahu pergaulan Donghae saat masih lajang, dan ia percaya saat itu semua baik-baik saja.

Bagi Hyukjae, hari-harinya dengan Donghae tetap indah, meski tanpa tangis bayi di rumah mereka. Betapapun Donghae sibuk, ia tetap menyiapkan kebutuhannya sehari-hari dan menunggu hingga larut. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Donghae di matanya. Masih lelaki sama yang menjadi tempatnya bertahan. Sosok karismatik yang bertanggung jawab dengan pesona gelapnya.

Kebahagiaan yang di rasakan Hyukjae ternyata tidak cukup untuk Donghae. Di tahun ketiga pernikahan mereka, Hyukjae merasakan Donghae mulai tidak dikenalinya—atau justru mulai mengenal siapa laki-laki itu sebenarnya. Wajah dan fisik tidak ada beda, tetapi ia mulai merasa kehilangan sisi hangat dari lelaki itu. Ia istrinya, namun merasa sangat asing di dekatnya. Pertengkaran lebih sering terjadi dibandingkan sebelumnya. Sikap Donghae tak acuh, lebih banyak diam, dan jadwal meetingnya semakin padat. Mereka menjelma menjadi dua patung bernyawa tinggal di bawah satu atap.

Hyukjae mencoba mengambil sisi positif, suaminya hanya sibuk dengan proyek-proeknya. Suaminya masih memiliknya, masih mencintainya, masih menginginkannya. Tetapi sebuah penuturan membeturkannya ke sisi lain...

" _Sebenarnya sudah lama, Tuan. tetapi saya tidak berani mengatakannya. Tuan Donghae sering pergi dengan Nyonya Sohyun. Mengemudi sendiri. Saya ditinggal di kantor."_ Itu yang diungkapkan Pak Hwan, mantan sopir pribadi Donghae,

Kemudian, banyak penuturan-penuturan lain tentang hubungannya dengan Donghae dan perempuan yang menjadi rekan kerja lelaki itu. Seandainya bisa, saat itu, dia tetap ingin tidak percaya. Donghae melengkapi hidupnya. Donghae mengajarkannya banyak hal, termasuk menjadi bahagia dan rasa sakit. Semakin memikirkannya, membuatnya ingin bertemu dengan perempuan yang membelah hati suaminya.

Dengan hati terhempas, Hyukjae menatap Ju Sohyun, perempuan bertubuh semampai dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang tampak modern, cantik dan cerdas. Hyukjae merasa memerlukan cermin besar yang mampu memperlihatkan detail-detail yang tak pernah disadarinya sehingga terlewat begitu saja. Sohyun seorang perempuan yang sangat dewasa. Dia tahu Donghae sudah menikah. Namun, dia tetap mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa dia mencintai lelaki itu, tetapi tidak akan memaksakan kehendak untuk memilikinya. Hyukjae ingin meminta suaminya kembali, tetapi tahu itu mustahil karena kenyataan melemparnya pada selembar kertas hasil tes kehamilan yang ditunjukkan di hadapannya. Sohyun mengandung—buah cintanya dan Donghae.

Ternyata, Hyukjae memang benar-benar keliru melihat sosok suaminya. Donghae, pemdamping hidupnya—yang dia kira menepati janji mencintainya selamanya—tega memorak-porandakan mimpi dan harapannya. Donghae menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya, menghancurkan perasaan yang ia pupuk, dan membuatnya merasa sangat terpuruk. Hyukjae merasa begitu bodoh terpedaya lelaki itu, terpengaruh oleh segala pesonanya dan menganggap Donghae benar-benar mencintainya. Padahal, sebenarnya, ia hanya mainan bagi Donghae.

Kenyataan tidak menyediakan pilihan untuknya saat itu. Ia dihadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa pernikahan mereka berada disebuah persimpangan dan jalurnya tertutup batang kayu besar yangmengharuskannya berhenti, berpindah mencari jalurnya sendiri. Hatinya terlanjur hancur. Harapan-harapan yang dibangunnya menguap/

Hyukjae hampir meremas foto yang berada di tangannya, tetapi lekas memasukkan kembali ke laci. Sejak mereka bercerai, Hyukjae menarik diri dari banyak orang yang mengenalnya. Sakit tidak bisa bertahan. Dan, pada tahap sekarang ini, harusnya ia sudah bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, ketenangan, kedamaian. Tetapi, kehadiran Donghae dan putrinya memupus semua yang dibangunnya.

Hyukjae merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Matanya penuh oleh air. Sakit dan nyeri merambati sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat mantan suaminya lagi. Tidak ingin bertemu dengan Haru. _Tuhan seandainya Engkau mau mengubah kenyataan ini._ Air matanya menetes perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	3. Chapter 3

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul COMING HOME karya Sefryana Khairil dari penerbit Gagas Media. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 3

In a time and place where you don't wanna be

You don't have to walk along this road with me

My yesterday, won't have to be your way

-"If I Could", Michael Bolton—

 **Tidak selamanya hidup berputar satu arah.**

Hyukjae berdiri di depan kelas, menyambut murid-muridnya. Satu persatu anak memasuki kelas dengan sebelumnya membungkuk ke sang guru. Para orang tua yang mengantar hingga pintu, melambaikan tangan dan sebagian berpesan agar si anak bersikap baik.

Udara pagi itu terasa hangat. Angin yang biasanya menerbangkan debu, kini bersikap lebih ramah. Hari yang cerah, seperti wajah-wajah mungil yang ceria. Mereka duduk tenang menunggu guru memulai pelajaran. Beberapa tampak bicara. Hyukjae senang anak muridnya belajar bersosialisasi satu sama lain.

"Pagi, Sonsengnim." Haru membungkuk ke Hyukjae.

Senyum Hyukjae berubah ragu-ragu melihat kehadiran anak itu. Begitu mengadahkan kepala, pandangannya bertemu dengan Donghae. Hyukjae mendesah kesal dalam hati. Selalu saja, ketika menatap wajah itu, serentetan peristiwa berlintas di kepalanya.

" _Kau mau tahu satu rahasiaku, Hyuk?" Donghae berbisik di lehernya, mencium perlahan lalu meletakkan kepala di bahunya._

" _Apa?" Hyukjae sedang sibuk mengetik di laptopnya, melirik suaminya sekilas._

 _Donghae mendekatkan mulut ke telinga lelaki manis itu. "Aku mencintaimu." Lalu, memberi gigitan kecil di telinga Hyukjae._

 _Hyukjae tersenyum dan berusaha menjauhkan diri agar tetap berkonsentrasi. "Itu rahasia?"_

" _Selalu menjadi rahasia. Antara kau dan aku."_

"Sonsengnim?" Haru masih berdiri didepan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersadar dan merasa konyol. Semua itu sudah selesai. Ia memberi senyum ke Haru, berganti mengusap rambut gadis kecil itu yang hari ini menggunakan bando pink berpita, berusaha menyembunyikan kegusarannya. "Pagi, Haru." Sekilas sempat dilihatnya laki-laki itu masih berdiri disana, menatap dengan kegalauan yang sama.

Donghae tersenyum simpul. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana. Matanya beralih ke arah lain, menghindari gemetar yang dirasakannya.

Hyukjae menghela napas dan ikut membuang muka. Ada gemuruh di dadanya. Segala kenangan berhamburan. Ia tidak bisa berbohong, dadanya berdebar ketika kedua mata sendu laki-laki itu lurus menatapnya, seakan mengunci untuk terdiam.

Setelah semua anak-anak masuk ke kelas, Hyukjae berdiri di hadapan mereka. Memulai pelajaran dengan doa dan ucapan 'selamat pagi'. Suara-suara itu terdengar keras penuh semangat, membuat Hyukjae senang dan tidak kalah semangat.

"Anak-anak, sudah hafal satu sampai sepuluh yang Sonsengnim ajarkan?'

"Sudah!" Tidak semua anak terdengar menjawab.

"Ayo, siapa yang sudah hafal? Tunjuk tangan!" Hyukjae tersenyum riang agar menambah semangat murid-muridnya.

"Haru!" Lee Haru mengangkat tangan pertama diikuti dengan yang lain.

Hyukjae mendenguk ludah. Kenapa selalu anak itu? Kenapa keadaan semakin menyiksanya? Ia ingin memilih anak lain, tetapi batinnya melarang melakukan itu. Disuruhnya Haru maju ke depan kelas.

"Kajja, Haru sebutkan angka satu sampai sepuluh." Hyukjae menunduk di sampingnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa tubuhnya begetar meskipun berusaha agar tidak tampak.

Haru melafalkan cukup cepat membuat Hyukjae tersenyum. Anak itu memang cepat tanggap setiap di berikan materi. "Haru boleh kembali ke tempat duduk, sekarang gantian Jion yang maju. Kajja Jion-ah!"

Pelajaran terus berlanjut. Anak-anak bergntian maju untuk menyebutkan bilangan-bilangan itu. Mendengar temannya menyebutkan, yang lain ikut bersemangat mengikuti.

Hyukjae tertawa gembira bersama anak-anak. Ia merasa dunianya tidak pernah sepi mendengar celoteh-celoteh itu. Dan untuk kesekiaan kali, saat ia menyuruh salah satu anak maju menggambar bulatan, Haru yang kali pertama mengangkat tangan

"Haru bisa?" ujar Hyukjae saat gadis kecil itu sudah berdiri di depan papan tulis,

"Ne, Sonsengnim!' Haru mengangguk mantap.

Tuhan... Hyukjae meremas tangannya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menghindari anak ini? Setelah selesai menggambarkannya, Haru memberikan spidol kepada Hyukjae, gurunya itu. Melihat langkahnya pergi, debaran di dada Hyukjae semakin terasa.

.

.

.

Donghae melihat lagi surat-surat lamaran dan CV yang baru diprintnya di penyewaan komputer. Miris sekali. Saat lulus kuliah dia pernah melakukan ini, dan tanpa disangka, sekarang dia harus melakukannya lagi. Kalau bukan karena Haru, mungkin ia sudah menjadi gila atau mati.

Disandarkannya punggung di jok mobil. Dadanya merasa luruh. Hidup dan dunianya terasa runtuh. Tidak disangka pembenahan diri harus berlangsung begitu panjang.

Saat ini, semua terlihat abu-abu. Buram dan sangat tidak jelas. Sebelumnya, ia seorang general manager. Belasan tahun ia bangun kariernya. Semua fasilitas ia miliki. Namun, sekarang, ia harus menjalani hidup sendiri, merawat anak, merelakan barang-barang miliknya. Ia kehilangan hampir semuanya. Tak ada lagi bayangan serba ada. Tak ada lagi kesibukan meeting. Tak ada lagi karier yang dikejar. Tak ada. Segalanya sudah lenyap. Gelap. Kesibukan berganti dengan keheningan.

Donghae meremas kuat-kuat setir, terasa seperti sedang melupat habis-habis dirinya. Pikirannya seperti benang kusut yang tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengurainya. Benar, yang harus berlalu biarkan berlalu. Benar, yang harus terjadi biarkan terjadi. Tetapi, dari semua itu, ia butuh keajaiban setelah jauh berlari.

Apa yang kurang dalam hidupnya sebelum ini? Hampir tidak ada. Terasa begitu sempurna hingga hari kelahiran Haru mengubah semuanya. Sohyun harus pergi—benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan dunia—karena terjadi pembengkakan pembuluh darah. Semua berawal dari itu. Atau, jauh sebelum itu? Donghae tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Sajak saat itu, hidupnya berjalan tidak tentu arah. Semua semakin rumit. Satu pertemuan terakhir dengan bosnya membuatnya berpikir panjang, bahwa proses memaafkan bukan melupakan, tetapi memberi ruang dalam diri sendiri. Lucu! Gila! Donghae menertawakan dirinya sendiri dengan getir.

Donghae mengambil rokok di jok sebelahnya. Bunuh diri pelan-pelan, itu yang Hyukjae katakan ketika melihatnya merokok. Delapan tahun lalu.

Kenapa jadi memikirkan lelaki manis itu? Tangan Donghae yang hendak menyalakan korek gas terhenti di depan batang rokok. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa harus bertemu kembali dengan mantan istrinya itu. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi antara mereka. Mungkin, Hyukjae sudah berumah tangga lagi sekarang, sudah mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia. Diakuinya, lelaki manis itu lebih segar, semakin terlihat cantik dan berbinar. Keelokan yang membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan saat mereka kali pertama bertemu.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari seorang Lee Hyukjae. Begitu sederhana dengan rambut hitam mengilap lurus seleher, kulit putih bersih, dan mata bulatnya. Tinggi tubuhnya hampir sejajar dengannya sehingga tampak begitu pas ketika dulu berdampingan dengannya. Senyumnya menapakkan lekuk bibirnya yang tebal. Pinggangnya ramping. Aroma manis strawberry begitu khas dari tubuhnya. Masih seperti dulu, begitu menarik.

Hyukjae bukan orang yang banyak bicara, terkesan kaku. Pembawaannya pemalu. Begitu datar dan tenang, seperti telaga. Tapi, itu yang dulu membuat Donghae tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Ingin menyelami apa yang ada di hatinya. Ingin memilikinya. Ingin menaklukkannya. Tidak ada seseorang pun yang tidak bertekuk lutut kepadanya karena ia mempunyai segala apa yang diinginkan orang pada umumnya.

Namun, Hyukjae tidak sama dengan perempuan atau lelaki yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Bukan tipe lelaki yang bisa diajaknya menikmati wine, lalu bercinta sampai pagi, atau tipe lelaki yang rela menyenangkannya demi mendapatkan hal yang diinginkan. Ia hampir kehabisan akal mendapatkan Hyukjae. Tidak pernah ia merasa begitu penasaran dan tergila-gila lepada seorang Lee Hyukjae. Membuatnya semakin-semakin tertantang, semakin memikirkan cara-cara yang mungkin dengan mudah menembus hatinya.

" _Hae..." Hyukjae mendesah kesal. "Jadi aku meninggalkan kelas di bimbingan belajar untuk main-main denganmu?"_

" _Aku sedang tidak main-main." Donghae berkata pelan. Diciumnya telapak tangan Hyukjae dan kembali digenggamnya. "Aku yang mengadakan makan malam ini. Khusus untukmu."_

 _Hyukjae memandangi lelaki yang tampak begitu serius. Tangannya tanpa terasa membalas genggamannya. Senyumnya terlihat malu-malu, membuat rona merah di wajahnya semakin terpancar. Tubuh rampingnya dibalut setelan Sweater warna putih yang terlihat kebesaran dibadannya dan celana jeans hitam. Mata hitam bulatnya bersinar. Rambutnya ditata seperti biasa yang memperlihatkan leher dan kulitnya yang halus. Aroma manis menguar dari tubuhnya. Begitu menggoda._

 _Donghae mempererat genggaman tangannya. Ia tahu lelaki manis iu juga menginginkannya. Ia tahu pasti mendapatkannya. Dimajukan tubuhnya hingga membuat jarak antara wajah mereka menjadi semakin mendekat. Napas Hyukjae begitu hangat menerpa wajahnya. Dengan suara sedikit berbisik, ia berkata, "Menikahlah denganku, Lee Hyukjae?"_

Mereka menikah enam bulan setelah itu. Donghae puas, ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Mereka membangun rumah sendiri dan merencanakan semua dalam hidup mereka dengan sempurna. Sayangnya, perlahan Donghae merasa hidupnya terlalu hambar, terlalu monoton, terlalu tidak menarik. Ia bosan. Jenuh.

Hyukjae masih mengajar, terkadang juga mengisi jam malam. Namun, Donghae tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia ingin kehidupan yang dinamis, ingin sesuatu yang baru dalam hidupnya, ingin sesuatu yang berbeda, ingin mengejar lebih dari apa yang sudah didapatkannya, ingin banyak hal. Sampai suatu saat, ia bertemu dengan Sohyun, perempuan yang menawarkan sesuatu yang lain.

Selingkuh. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin sejauh itu dengan Sohyun. Hanya ingin hubungan bebas dan menyenangkan. Namun, Donghae merasa jatuh cinta—jenis perasaan ini tidak dikenalinya pasti. Sohyun tidak lebih menarik daripada Hyukjae, tetapi seakan-akan mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Selera humornyan cerdas. Pintar dalam bisnis. Mereka berbagi banyak hal dan menemukan kesamaan. Apakah salah mendapatkan apa yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya? Apakah salah menginginkan lebih dari apa yang sudah dimiliki?

Pelan-pelan, Donghae menemukan dirinya berada di satu titik yang menentukan ke mana semua harus berjalan. Sohyun menunjukan sebuah surat keterangan laboratorium yang menunjukan hasil positif—ia hamil. Donghae sadar betul dengan perbuatannya dan tidak bisa mengindari apa pun. Itulah dunia yang dipilihnya.

" _Ada pepatah, tiga orang terlalu banyak dalam sebuah pernikahan, Hae" ujar Sohyun seraya menggenggam erat tangan laki-laki di hadapannya. "Harus ada salah satu yang mundur. Dan, dipandang dari segi mana pun, akulah orangnya."_

Donghae tidak bisa menjawab cepat apa yang dituturkan Sohyun. Ia harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Donghae berpikir untuk melepaskan Hyukjae karena ia bukan lelaki yang ingin mempunyai lebih dari satu istri. Ia merasa sudah lama kehilangan rasa terhadap Hyukjae. Namun, ia salah karena yang ia butuhkan bukan waktu yang tepat, melainkan cepat.

 _Ruangan itu gelap. Sunyi. Suram. Dingin—meskipun pendingin ruangan tidak dinyalakan. Tidak ada suara, kecuali hembusan napas yang menderu. Hyukjae berdiri di tengah, terlihat siluet tubuhnya lewat sedikit cahaya lampu taman. Sementara itu, Donghae bersandar di pintu. Wajahnya sama kusut dengan kemejanya._

" _Kau dan Sohyun sering pergi ke luar kota berdua, kan? Kalian menginap beberapa malam dan..." Hyukjae tidak sanggup melanjutkan. Suaranya bergetar karena tangis dan amarahya. "Kenapa kau begitu tega, Hae?!" tanyanya parau._

 _Donghae menghembuskan napasnya berat. Hawa dingin membuatnya sulit bernapas. Ia benci keadaan i ni. Kalau sepanjang hidupnya, segala hal sepele, mengapa kali ini terlihat seperti sesuatu besar dan sulit? "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja!"_

" _Kau pembohong!" Hyukjae tak kuasa menahan emosinya. "Dari awal, kau memang tidak menganggap aku ada! Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku!"_

" _Kau yang tidak pernah mengerti aku, Hyuk! Kau tidak pernah pedulii kepadaku!" Mata Donghae berkilat-kilat. Dari semua alasan yang dikumpulkannya, hanya itu yang terlontar untuk membela diri._

" _Apa katamu?" Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap suaminya nanar. Mata bulatnya memerah dan penuh air mata. "Kau bilang aku tidak pernah mengerti dirimu? Tidak peduli? Kapan dan dimana letak aku tidak mengerti, tidak peduli?!"_

" _Kau sadar tidak, Hyuk, hidup kita aneh! ANEH!" emosi Donghae semakin menjadi._

" _Apanya yang aneh?!" Sorot mata Hyukjae semakin tajam._

" _Banyak hal!" Donghae semakin tersulut emosinya. "Kau tidak bisa mengerti aku! Tidak bisa mengimbangiku! Kau hidup di duniamu sendiri! Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan!" Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya, tetapi tidak berhasil. "Aku tidak bisa hidup dalam situasi seperti ini!"_

 _Hyukjae menggeleng tak percaya. "Kau menyalahkan aku? Kau pikir, semua keanehan hidup kita, keadaan kita begini, karena aku?" Emosinya semakin meluap-luap. "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan semua ini kepadaku, Hae!"_

 _Donghae menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Ia ingin membuka suara tetapi tercekat. Tidak tahu kata-kata seperti apa yang bisa diucapkannya . Sekujur tubuhnya seakan berdenyut-denyut._

" _Kau selalu bilang, kita harus memikirkan banyak hal sebelum mempunyai anak! Tapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Semuanya omong kosong!" Hyukjae berapi-api._

 _Donghae diam, ia sulit berpikir saat ini. Sesaat ia memejamkan mata. Ia berada di arah yang ia tidak pernah kira. Ia selalu bisa mengendalikan segalanya, tapi kenapa tidak kali ini? Kenapa justru ia tidak bisa menentukan arah yang mana yang ia tuju?_

 _Hyukjae mengusap matanya meskipun air matanya terus mengalir. Dadanya terasa semakin penuh dan sesak. "Selama ini aku terus percaya kepadamu, Hae! Aku tidak peduli apa omongan orang! Aku kira kau benar akan memberikanku kebahagiaan selamanya! Aku kira kau benar-benar mencintaiku! Tapi, kenyataannya aku salah, Hae!" Hyukjae kehabisan kata-kata._

 _Donghae mengusap wajahnya, tidak kalah frustasi. "Aku lelah, Hyuk!"_

" _Kau pikir aku juga tidak lelah!?" Hyukjae menatap suaminya tegas. "Aku mendengar omongan orang-orang! Aku berusaha menyembunyikan masalah dari keluarga kita! Menurutmu, itu tidak melelahkan? Apa maumu sekarang, Hae?"_

 _Donghae menghela napas. Ia menguatkan diri, lalu berkata, "Aku pikir, aku membutuhkan pembetulan, Hyuk! Pernikahan kita tidak berhasil!" Ia menatap dengan sorot sulit di jelaskan._

 _Hyukjae kembali menggeleng, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan suaminya. Pembetulan macam apa? Air matanya masih terus mengalir. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur._

 _Donghae mendekatinya, berusaha menggapai tangannya, tapi Hyukjae menepis kasar. Lelaki manis itu mengalihkan wajahnya, tidak ingin mereka bertatapan. Donghae meremas seprai tempat tidur mereka kuat-kuat._

" _Maaf, Hyuk..." Donghae berkata sangat pelan. Kata-katanya tercekat di kerongkongan. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sohyun."_

 _Drrrrrrtttttt_

 _Dering ponsel mengalihkan pikiran Donghae. Ia meraih benda kecil itu. Nama "Eomma" tertera di layar._

 _Donghae hendak mereject, tapi segera memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya. Ia ingin sendiri, ingin semua bisa kembali atas kendalinya, ingin seperti sebelumnya. Ingin, ingin, ingin..._

 _Arghh! Donghae memukul stir. Saat ini, rasanya dia benar-benar ingin mencabik-cabik dirinya sendiri._

.

.

.

 **Menuju jalan yang berlawanan.**

Dering bel menggema di seluruh bangunan Kindergaten. Kelas berubah berisik oleh anak-anak yang mengeluarkan kotak makan. Mereka bercanda-tawa satu sama lain, bersorak gembira, berteriak, dan terlihat beberapa anak menangis karena makanannya jatuh atau berebut dengan temannya. Hyukjae berkeliling, sibuk menengahi, mengganti makanan dengan dengan roti kecil, dan menenangkan anak yang ikut menangis karena ketakutan.

Hyukjae memegang tangan salah satu muridnya, memberi tahu cara yang benar makan roti isi meises agar tidak berjatuhan butir cokelatnya. Tapi, anak itu tetap kelolosan meises dari rotinya. Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya, kemudian melangkah ke meja-meja lain, memperhatikan satu-satu anak muridnya mengunyah.

"Sonsengnim!" Haru mengangkat tangannya.

Suara anak itu membekukan Hyukjae seketika. Ia tidak pernah keberatan menghampiri anak muridnya, tetapi Haru soal lain. Langkah kakinya terasa berat menuju meja Haru dan memaksakan diri tersenyum setenang mungkin. Ketika sudah dekat, tanpa perlu bertanya, ia melihat donat tergeletak di lantai. Hyukjae memungut donat itu, membalutnya dengan tissu, sebelum menyingkirkannya ke tempat sampah. "Ini, Haru makan, ya." Ia menyodorkan roti kecil.

"Tangan Haru kotor, Sonsengnim." Gadis kecil itu menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Hyukjae meremas bungkusan tisu dalam tangannya. Haru adalah salah satu dari sekian muridnya yang aktif. "Cuci tangan dulu ya, baru makan roti ini." Hyukaje terus memaksakan senyumnya.

Haru menganggu. Namun, tidak bebarapa lama, Haru kembali ke kelas masih dengan tangan kotor. "Tempat cuci tangannya penuh, Sonsengnim."

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam dan menahannya. Dengan sedikir semangat, diantarnya Haru ke kamar mandi. Dilihatnya anak itu mencuci tangan dengan tertib. Donghae dan Sohyun mendidiknya dengan baik. Mereka bahagia. Hati Hyukjae teriris menyadari hal itu.

Saat kembali ke kelas, anak-anak sudah selesai makan dan bersiap-siap pulang. Hyukjae mengantar kembali ke mejanya dan menyerahkan roti kecil untuk Haru.

"Kamsahamnida, Sonsengnim," Ucap Haru sopan.

Hyukje berusaha memperkuat pertahanan dirinya. Harum anggur menguar dari tubuh gadis kecil ini. Ketika Haru menengadahkan wajah sambil makan roti, mata Hyukjae bertemu dengan bola mata sendu itu. Sungguh, ia tidak suka suasana seperti ini antara mereka. Mata sendu itu memancarkan pesona khas. Hyukjae tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya terhipnotis. Haru mengembangkan senyumnya, memperlihatkan dua lesung pipi yang dalam.

"Sama-sama, Say—" Hyukjae menyadari kata-katanya dan lekas memperbaiki. "Sama-sama Haru." Kemudian, ia berjalan ke depan kelas. Namun, seakan kesialan belum berakhir, matanya bersiborok dengan Donghae yang berdiri bersama dengan orangtua lain di depan kelas. Hyukjae merutuk dalam hati.

"Kajja anak-anak, kita berdoa dulu." ujar Hyukjae setelah melihat anak-anaknya tenang, siap-siap pulang. Ia mengambil sikap berdoa, diikuti oleh semua anak muridnya. "Berdoa mulai." Kelas menjadi hening. Anak-anak menundukkan kepala. Hingga beberapa saat, Hyukjae kembali mengangkat wajah. "Berdoa selesai. Kajja, sekarang kita bernyanyi sambil berbaris rapi, ya."

Anak-anak bernyanyi seraya bangkit dari kursi, berbaris rapi keluar kelas. Hyukjae mengusap kepala mereka satu-satu. Ia kesal karena tidak mampu mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri saat menatap Donghae. Hyukjae merasa tegang menatap laki-laki itu. Sempat dilihatnya Donghae tersenyum tawar sebelum mengalihkan muka. Pipinya merah padam mengingat tatapan Donghae yang membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan jerat di mata itu. Ia tidak mau tampak menderita di adapan Donghae. Sesaat dipejamkan mata, menenangkan pikiran dan perasaannya. Dalam hati ia bersungguh-sungguh tidak ingin mengenal lelaki itu lagi—kalau bisa—selamanya

.

.

.

"Appa, sayurnya tidak enak! Haru tidak mau!" Haru membawa piring berisi nasi dan sayur keruang tengah. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa mual.

Donghae mengangkat tangan, menyuruh putrinya menunggu. Ia sedang menelepon temannya di Seoul, membicarakan kesempatan bekerja di kantor yang dipimpin temannya itu cabang Busan. Sesekali terdengar tawa. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen di meja.

"Appa, Haru tidak mau makan ini!" Haru berubah kesal melihat sang Ayah yang acuh padanya. Ia mendekati Donghae, meletakkan piring di dekat tumpukan kertas ayahnya. "Haru, tidak mau makan ini, Appa!"

"Sebentar, Siwon-ah. Biasa anakku." Donghae menjauhkan ponselnya, beralih pada putrinya. "Haru, dimakan ya. Tadi Appa beli makanan ini ditempat biasa kok."

"Sayurnya tidak enak, Appa! Batangnya masih keras-keras!"

"Makan daunnya saja, Haru. Masih bisa, kan?!" Donghae mulai tak sabar.

"Tidak mau! Tidak enak juga! Sayurnya tidak enak! Haru ingin makan yang lain saja, Appa!"

Donghae kembali dengan ponselnya. "Jadi, bagaimana, Siwon-ah? Kau bisa membantuku, kan? Ya, aku benar-benar menjadi pengangguran sekarang, Kenapa? Tidak bisa menjamin? Tolong diusahakan lah..."

"Appa!" Haru berteriak.

Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia mengatakan pada sahabtnya untuk menunggu, tetapi sahabatnya memilih mengakhiri percakapan. Kali ini, ia benar-benar kesal. "Haru, makan!" Ia menunjuk ke piring.

"Shirreo!"

"Membuang-buang makanan itu tidak baik, Haru!"

"Pokoknya Haru tidak mau makan!" Gadis kecil itu meninggalkan ayahnya. Terdengar suara pintu ditutup keras-keras dan dikunci.

Donghae melempar ponselnya ke meja. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ia kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan pekerjaan, bertemu dengan mantan istrinya, dan sekarang putrinya marah-marah. Bising dan membingungkan sekali semua ini. Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya dan menyisiri rambutnya ke belakang.

Ia bertahan hidup hanya untuk Haru. Melihatnya tumbuh dan belajar banyak hal. Setiap hari ia mengantar ke sekolah, menunggu sampai Haru duduk nyaman, dan memandangi putrinya untuk beberapa saat. Bukan hanya untuk memastikan bahwa putrinya baik-baik saja tetapi juga untuk memperoleh semangat bila menatap senyum dan keriangan gadis kecil itu.

Seluruh hidup Donghae selama lima tahun ini berputar di sekeliling putrinya dan dunia penuh warna anak itu. Pergi dan pulang kerja tidak lengkap bila tidak mendengar suara nyaringnya, tidak melihat putrinya menari-nari kecil. Ia tahu tanggung jawab yang dipikulnya membesarkan anak seorang diri. Banyak ia dengar menjadi single parent bukan hal yang mudah. Dan, memang tidak sesedarhana memberinya makan, uang, dan tempat tidur nyaman, Haru membutuhkan lebih banyak.

Donghae mendekati pintu kamar. Handlenya masih dikunci. Ia mendesah pasrah. Haru memang sama kerasnya dengan dirinya, susah sekali mengatur emosinya. Donghae mengetuk pintu kamar gadis kecilnya. "Haru. Sayang buka pintunya ya..."

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Haru, Appa minta maaf. Tadi, kan Appa sedang mencoba mencari kerja, demi Haru juga."

Masih tidak ada sahutan.

"Haru... Appa akan membuatkan ramen untuk kita. Kita makan bersama, bagaimana?"

Masih hening.

"Haru..." Dongha melagukan saat memanggilnya seraya menggerakkan handle pintu.

Hingga beberapa saat, Haru akhirnya membuka pintu. Ia tidak menangis, hanya saja masih cemberut. "Haru mau makan ramen."

Donghae berjongkok dan mengusap rambutnya. "Kita berdamai?" Ia menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

"Baikan!" Haru melingkarkan kelingkingnya di kelingking sang Ayah dan tersenyum.

"Ini baru anak Appa!" Donghae mencium puncak kepala gadis kecil itu.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan. Rumah ini memang terlalu besar untuk mereka tinggali berdua. Halaman cukup luas yang memisahkan bangunan utama dengan dapur dan kamar mandi terasa sangat lenggang. Lampu-lampu tama sebagian besar padam.

"Appa, ini!" Haru menyerahnkan dua bungkus ramen yang ada ditangannya.

"Oke, ayo masak!" Donghae menuang air kedalam panci kecil dan memanaskannya. Haru membantunya membuka bungkus-bungkus ramen, sementara sang Ayah memasukkan ramen ke air yang mulai mendidih.

"Haru, tidak mau pedas!" ujar Haru sambil berjingkat-jingkat melihat ayahnya membuka bumbu ramen.

"Siap!" Donghae berlagak memberi hormat. Diam-diam, dia meringis, apakah hidupnya akan begini selamnya?

"Appa, Haru ingin menonton TV ne..."

"Oke!" Donghae menatap kepergian putrinya, lalu beralih pada jendela dapur. Tidak ada apa-apa disana, hanya langit gelap, lampu remang, daun-daun bergoyang tertiup angin, selebihnya sunyi.

Donghe menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia bisa mengatasi semua ini, pikirnya. Segalanya pasti akan lebih mudah tanpa kenangan dan pertemuan dengan mantan istrinya. Namun, itu bukan masalah besar. Ia pasti dapat mengatasinya. Pasti.

Dari jendela dapur, Donghae mencoba memandang lebih jauh. Sama jauhnya dengan harapan yang terburai kini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Apakah ini aneh? Hyukjae yang notabene seorang lelaki menjadi guru TK? Maaf kalau kurang nyaman. Soalnya dicerita aslinya, Hyukjae menggantikan karakter seorang perempuan. Dan ini aku update per-bab jadi yang merasa kurang panjang yang sabar aja. Aku juga ini juga harus ngetik ulang satu novel, saolnya aku cari-cari file pdf-nya nggak nemu.

Terima kasih temen-temen udah mau review. Cuma mau mengingatkan kalau cerita ini milik **Sefryana Khairil** , aku Cuma me-remake nya.

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	4. Chapter 4

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 4

Tears of hope run down my skin

Tears for you that will not dry

-"Remember When It Rained", Josh Groban-

 **Karena Tuhan menunjukkan jalan ke arahmu.**

Donghae ingin meraung. Langkahnya sedikit limbung ketika keluar kantor sambil melonggarkan dasi. Ini adalah perusahaan kesekian yang didatanginya untuk melamar pekerjaan, tetapi lagi-lagi tidak berhasil. Satu persatu tiang dalam hidupnya patah. Dia seperti gila bergegas entah hendak ke mana. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Di mana tempatnya bersandar.

Sesampainya di mobil, Donghae langsung menyandarkan punggung, membuat tubuhnya relaks setelah beberapa lama di ruangan wawancara. Kepalanya kembali diserang denyut-denyut yang membuat pening. Dalam pikirannya, terbayang bagaimana jika ia benar-benar gagal membangun hidupnya kembali? Dari mana uang sekolah dan biaya hidup Haru?

Donghae benar-benar merasa seluruh dunia sia-sia. Ia menyesali betapa pengecutnya dia selama ini. Betapa dia terlalu buta mengejar segalanya, terlalu gegabah mengambil sikap, dan terlalu hanyut dalam kehidupannya. Tiba-tiba, ia sangat benci kepada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan, Donghae menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari parkir kantor. Ia merasa begitu asing dengan sekitarnya. Sangat asing. Orang-orang seperti biasa bergegas berlalu lalang memenuhi jalan. Semua bergerak begitu cepat, sementara dirinya berdiri di tempat, tanpa tujuan.

Mungkin benar, selama ini terlalu banyak waktu yang terbuang sia-sia, yang seharusnya dapat ia gunakan untuk mempertahankan sesuatu. Hampir separuh hidupnya, ia tidak memahami banyak hal. Mengikuti arus ke mana hidup membawa hingga ia tersadar dan tersiksa sendiri. Akhirnya, ia mengerti mengapa semua menghilang dari dirinya, tetapi terlambat. Semua terlanjur pergi.

Di depan sebuah minimarket, Donghae menghentikkan mobilnya. Ia teringat harus membeli beberapa makanan instan untuk persediaan. Hanya sepersekian yang ia bisa lakukan untuk Haru, tetapi ia mampu menukar hidupnya untuk melihat putrinya bahagia.

Dengan cepat, Donghae memasukkan beberapa ramen instan, bubur instan dan nugget. Waktu menjemput Haru tidak lama lagi dan ia berharap jalan tidak terlalu padat. Otaknya terus mengingat-ingat apa yang dibutuhkannya di rumah, tapi memikirkan banyak hal, membuatnya tidak bisa mengingat optimal. Sialnya juga, kertas catatan kebutuhan tertinggal di rumah.

Setelah merasa cukup, dibawanya keranjang tersebut ke kasir. Hari itu minimarket terlihat sepi, hanya ada dua perempuan sedang berkeliling dan dirinya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan." sapa perempuan di meja kasir.

Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya dari keranjang. Sekilas dilihatnya jam dinding dan terkejut. Waktu menjemput Haru sudah lewat! Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memperhatikan jarum panjang dan jarum pendek jam tangannya. Buru-buru dikeluarkan dompetnya. "Jadi berapa?"

Perempuan di meja kasir itu menyebutkan nominal dan menerima uang dari pelanggannya yang tampak tergesa membuka dompetnya. "Terima kasih, Tuan." ucapnya sambil memberikan uang kembalian.

Donghae mengambil kantong plastik belanjaannya dan langkah cepat ke pintu kaca. Namun, belum sempat ia menarik pintu, perempuan penjaga kasir itu memanggilnya,

"Fotonya jatuh, Tuan." Perempuan itu melambaikan sebuah foto kecil yang tampaknya tadi terjatuh dari dompetnya.

Foto? Foto siapa? Donghae mengingat-ingat. Ia kembali ke kasir dan menerima fotoitu. Ternyata foto Hyukjae sedang tertawa dengan kembang gula di tangannya. Foto koleksi Hyukjae yang dulu diam-diam dipotongnya karena ia begitu menyukai ekspresinya.

"Pasangan Tuan cantik," ujar perempuan di meja kasir itu.

Donghae tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Dengan sisa tenaga, Donghae masuk ke mobil dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sesaat, ditatapnya foto itu. Pasangan? Foto itu sudah lama ingin dikeluarkannya dari selipan dompetnya, sejak mereka berpisah, tetapi selalu lupa—atau mungkin di bawah sadarnya, ia sengaja membiarkannya disana? Lucu! Kenapa ia merasa ingin terus menyimpan foto itu?

" _Kau pernah tidak, membayangkan kehidupan kita berubah, Hae?" Hyukjae menggampit tangannya seraya menatap pegunungan Bugaksan di depan mata mereka. "Atau..., suatu hari kita berpisah?"_

 _Donghae menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu, satu tahun mereka berpacaran hari itu. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin berpikir seburuk itu, Hyuk."_

" _Pasti ada hal yang paling buruk, Hae." Hyukjae menyandakan kepalanya di bahu bidang laki-laki itu. "Dan, kalaupun kita berpisah..."_

 _Donghae menempelkan telunjuk di bibir lelaki manis di sampingnya "Tidak ada yang akan berubah, Sayang. Kau ingat kataku, kan? Semua seperti lomba lari, sejauh apa pun kita berlari, pasti akan kembali ke titik awal kita memulainya. Selalu begitu."_

Donghae memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia memasukkan foto itu kembali ke selipan dompetnya dan men-stater mobil.

.

.

.

Hyukjae membentangkan kedua tangan, merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah sekian lama bergerak kesana kemari membereskan kelas. Lalu, ditumpuknya buku-buku dan dibawanya ke luar kelas. Hari ini kelas lebih tenang dan tidak ada sesuatu yang khusus terjadi. Perlahan-lahan, ditutupnya pintu kelas. Sekolah sudah sepi, rapat untuk pengajaran besok sudah selesai, dan kelas sudah rapi.

Dengan langkah tenang, Hyukjae menyusuri lorong pendek menuju ruang guru. Dalam pikirannya, sudah terbayang susu strawberry atau teh hangat yang akan menyegarkan pikirannya. Tetapi, langkahnya harus terhenti mendengar Pak Byun, petugas bersih-bersih sekolah, memanggilnya.

"Lee Sonsengnim, tadi saya lihat ada murid main di belakang sekolah," ujar Pak Byun dengan mimik cemas.

Hyukjae langsung merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti. "Murid? Siapa, Pak Byun?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Sonsengnim. Coba ditengok saja. Anaknya masih dibelakang."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Hyukjae berjalan cepat ke belakang sekolah. _Siapa?_ Jantungnya berdetak cepat karena begitu cemasnya. Pelajaran berakhir satu jam lalu, tetapi kenapa bisa ada anak yang masih di sekolah tanpa sepengetahuannya atau Sungmin. Hyukjae menyesali dirinya.

Halaman belakang sekolah sebagian masih berupa kebun yang belum sempat ditanami. Banyak semak-semak dan alang-alang. Menyadari hal itu, Hyukjae semakin khawatir. Bagaimana jika anak itu main tanah? Bagaimana jika anak itu dan jatuh dan terluka? Hyukjae menggeleng cepat, tidak mau menduga-duga hal buruk.

Ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil berkucir dua sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di kebun, Hyukjae sudah bisa menebaknya. Haru. Anak itu untuk kesekian lakinya membuat napasnya nyaris berhenti. Hyukjae bingung untuk menarik napas lega melihat murid yang di maksud penjaga sekolah baik-baik saja atau justru merasakan sesak karena merasa tak bisa mengindari anak itu. Diam-diam Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. Ia semakin gelisah terus menghadapi keadaan ini.

"Haru sedang apa disini?" katanya, mencoba menahan emosi, meski sedikit terdengar diantara napasnya yang tidak teratur.

"Mengejar kupu-kupu." Haru menunjuk ke kupu-kupu di atas bunga mawar.

Hyukjae mendesah pelan. Ia berjongkok di depan anak itu. Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk, tidak mengerti mengapa anak ini tidak bisa berhenti mengusik ketenangannya. Setiap hari, selalu ada saja yang dilakukannya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dipegangnya lengan Haru. "Haru, kalau Appa belum jemput, Haru tunggu di depan kelas atau di halaman sekolah saja, ne? Arrachi?"

Anak itu mengangguk "Ne, Sonsengnim."

Hyukjae menggandeng tangan Haru, mengajaknya ke halaman depan sekolah. Pandangan gadis kecil itu masih tertuju ke kupu-kupu yang terbang ke bunga lain. Haru memang hanya seorang anak kecil. Muridnya. Tapi, tidak istimewa. Dan, ia tidak tertarik menjadikan Haru spesial. Sekuat tenaga, ia mencegah menoleh ke anak itu meskipun ternyata, hal itu tidak dapat menghindari hangat kulit Haru mengalirkan energi lain ke dalam dirinya,

Mereka duduk di bangku panjang di halaman sekolah Hyukjae sempat melihat Sungmin berdiri di lorong dengan mimik terkejut. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya pada sahabatnya lewat ekspresi wajah dan sorot matanya. Sungmin mengulas senyum, seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa dia mengerti, lalu memberi tanda bahwa dia menunggu di ruang guru.

"Seonsengnim, mau menemani Haru, kan?" ujar Haru kepadanya.

Hyukjae mengangguk sambil menarik tangannya perlahan. Ia memang tidak akan ke mana-mana, untuk tugasnya sebagai guru. Kemana Donghae? Kenapa belum datang juga? Ingin sekali rasanya bisa memutar waktu lebih cepat agar anak ini cepat berlalu dari sisinya.

"Sonsengnim pernah dengan cerita Ratu Bunga?" Perkataan Haru memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Balum, Haru."

"Sonsengnim mau menderang ceritanya?" Haru menatap Sonsengnimnya dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Boleh." Hyukjae mengembangkan senyum tipis.

Cerita Haru begitu mengalir, seakan menggambarkan kesadaran baru tentang anak disampingnya. Ada rasa yang tidak dikehendakinya hadir, tetapi langsung ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Tawa Hyikjae berderai, membuatnya ikut merasakan kekacauan. Hyukjae menatapnya lekat. Jari-jari tangannya mengejang. Batinnya bergelut.

.

.

.

 **Dan, satu hal mampu menghentikan detak jantungku.**

Saat memarkir mobil di depan Kindergaten, sekolah sudah sepi. Donghae menutup pintu mobil agak kasar dan setengah berlari memasuki halaman sekolah. Sepanjang jalan, ia hampir gila mengkhawatirkan keadaan putrinya, ditambah dengan ramainya lalu lintas saat makan siang.

Langkah Donghae terhenti seketika mendapati putrinya sedang berbicara dengan Hyukjae. Seseorang yang baru saja menyelinap dalam angannya. Seseorang yang pernah mempercayainya dan berbagi hidup bersamanya. Tidak peduli berapa tahun berlalu sejak perpisahan mereka, lelaki manis itu tetaplah pernah menjadi bagian dalam kehidupannya.

"Appa!" pekik Haru gembira menyadari kehadirannya. Kaki kecilnya langsung berlari menghampiri sang Ayah. Hyukjae di sampingnya ikut menoleh ke arahnya dengan sorot sulit diterka.

Donghae berjongkok, mengusap rambut putrinya. "Mian, Appa lama, ya?"

Haru mengangguk. "Haru ditemani Sonsengnim." Ia menunjuk lelaki manis yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Donghae kembali berdiri, menguatkan hati untuk mendekatinya. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya, terlebih menatap sepasang mata bulat itu lurus didepannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan mungil putrinya. "Terima kasih sudah menemani Haru." Nadanya terdengar formal.

Hyukjae mengulas senyum ragu-ragu. "Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya, Tuan."

Rasanya, seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Berdiri, terdiam, bertatapan. Angin yang berhembus membawa aroma manis lelaki bergummy smile itu yang dulu sangat disukainya. Dunia sekitarnya seakan-akan menyedot kesadarannya, berubah menjadi pusaran yang berputar di sekeliling mereka.

Ini mungkin hanya khayalannya saja, pikir Donghae. Ia menelan ludah. Terasa pahit. Mulutnya sudah terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja membeku tak berdaya. Wajahnya memucat karena begitu tegang.

Kali ini Donghae tidak dapat membaca apa yang tersembunyi di mata bulat itu. Wajahnya semakin kaku dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia begitu mengenal setiap tatapan dan lekuk wajah Hyukjae, namun sosok dihadapannya sangat berbeda.

Hyukjae memalingkan wajahanya cepat. Masih bungkam. Angin menerbangkan poni yang menutupi jidatnya. Semakin menatapnya, Donghae merasa sesuatu telah menembus jauh kegetiran hatinya. Ia berusaha mengebalkan diri dari ketertaikan yang mengendap pada lelaki manis itu.

"Appa, Haru lapar." Gadis kecilnya menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

Donghae merasakan pusaran di sekililingnya mereda dan mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia menunduk pada Haru. "Iya, Sayang." Kemudian, beralih kembali kepada lelaki manis didepannya."Kalau tidak keberatan, ka...maksud saya, Lee Sonsengnim, ingin ikut makan siang dengan kami.?" Sesungguhnya, ia benci basa-basi semacam ini.

Hyukjae tertegun, tetapi menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak usah. Terima kasih."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Donghae hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi."

Hyukjae memberikan senyum tipis, mempersilakan keduanya pergi.

Donghae menggandeng Haru keluar gerbang sekolah. Ia tidak menoleh lagi sampai berada di dekat pintu mobil. Hyukjae sudah berjalan meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Hanya ada sisa angin menghembuskan aroma manis yang masih sangat terasa.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengusap wajahnya. Tak sepenuhnya ia siap menghadapi kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi. Berbagai emosi bergumul dalam jiwana, bersulur-sulur seperti benang kusut memenuhi pikirannya. Ia menyesali menatap mata pekat itu, menyesali menikmati aroma khas laki-laki itu. _Tuhan..._ Hyukjae kembali menutup wajahnya dengan keduan tangannya. Keseimbangan dirinya belum kembali sepenuhnya.

Kalau ditanya apakah ia masih mencintai Donghae? Jawabannya tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak mencintai laki-laki itu. Perasaan itu sudah dihapusnya sejak lama. Ia sudah menutup hatinya rapat-rapat dan membuang kuncinya jauh-jauh. Sudah terlalu banyak luka dan rasa sakit yang ia yakin tidak akan tahan menambahnya.

Tanpa bisa ia cegah, matanya memanas. Gelombang amarah dan frustasi menyerangnya. Hyukjae menyadari benar, mereka bukan menjadi bagian satu sama lain. Laki-laki itu sudah milik orang lain! Air matanya bergulir. Kenapa Donghae begitu tega menyakitinya lagi? Sampai kapan Donghae membuatnya begini? Benar-benar belum puaskah laki-laki itu?

"Hyuk..."

Mendengar suara Sungmin, Hyukjae mengusap cepat matanya yang basah. Ia kembali melihat-lihat majalah yang sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin dibacanya, tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat terluka. Dalam hati, ia berdoa agar menemukan kekuatan menghadapi semua ini.

Sungmin meletakan kantong kertas yang cukup besar. "Untukmu, dari Chansung."

"Chansung?" Hyukjae mengerutkan kening.

"Itu lho, yang mempunyai toko roti. Yang dua minggu lalu bertemu denganmu. Ingat tidak?" Sungmin tampak bersemangat mengingatkan. "Itu dia bawakan macam jenis roti."

Hyukjae menganggukan kepala tanpa minat. Ia tidak kenal siapa Chansung itu. Hanya bertemu, menyapa sebentar, dan bicara basa-basi sekedarnya. Kantong kertas itu sama sekali tidak disentuhnya. Pikirannya masih berada di peristiwa sebelum ini.

Sungmin duduk disampingnya. "Jadi diantara Chansung, Nickhun dan Zhoumi, siapa yang sudah menarik perhatianmu?"

Hyukjae terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Memangnya kau punya tipe khusus?" Sungmin terus menyelidik.

"Tidak ada kok." Hyukjae menghela napass panjang. "Aku hanya berpikir, cinta datang dari hal-hal yang lebih sederhana."

"Itu yang dulu Donghae lakukan?"

Hyukjae terkesiap. Bayangan peristiwa tadi muncul di kepalanya. Mata sendu itu, aroma parfum yang khas itu. Ia menatap sahabatnya, seperti melihat kilasan yang usang. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Hyukjae seakan-akan melihat kilasan yang usang. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Hyukjae seakan-akan melihat Donghae disana.

"Hyuk." Sungmin menunggu jawabannya.

"Oh-eh..." Hyukjae tergagap sesaat dan tertawa tanpa makna. "Kau ini aneh-aneh saja, Ming"

Sungmin menatap Hyukjae penasaran. Baru kali ini dilihatnya lelaki manis itu memancarkan sorot lain di matanya, entah emosi macam apa yang bergulat didadanya.

"Oh, iya, tadi Donghae bicara apa denganmu?" Mengingat mantan suami sahabatnya, raut wajahnya berubah serius. Sungmin tahu bagaimana terpuruknya Hyukjae setelah perpisahan. Lelaki manis itu mengundurkan diri dari bimbingan belajar, mengurung diri karena tidak mau mendengar pertanyaan orang-orang. Sungmin tidak mau melihat Hyukjae menjadi gila dan mengajaknya mengajar, berharap Hyukjae bisa memulai hidup yang baru. Namun, nasib membawa laki-laki itu kembali dalam hidup Hyukjae, membuat luka kembali terlihat di wajahnya.

"Basa-basi biasa." Hyukjae membalik halaman majalah tanpa minat.

"Kau tidak masalah mengajar Haru sejauh ini?" Sungmin memandangnya cemas.

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum getir. "Mau tidak mau. Tidak mungkin aku meminta ke Kim Sonsengnim untuk memindahkan Haru ke sekolah lain hanya karena masalah pribadi. Aku tidak senaif itu, Ming." Dimatanya, terbayang wajah mungil itu. "Haru tetap anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa." ujarnya lirih.

Sungmin mengusap pelan pundak sahabatnya. "Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, Hyuk. Aku juga tahu masa lalumu dengan Donghae pahit. Tapi, aku harap kau jangan menutup mata terlalu rapat juga. Kita tidak tahu maksud Tuhan mempertemukan kalian lagi, kan? Mungkin saja perjalanan waktu mengubah Donghae menjadi lebih baik."

Hyukjae mencoba lebih relaks dengan mengambil sepotong kue isi selai strawberry di kantong kertas itu. "Aku tidak mau terlihat dengan Donghae lagi, Ming. Cukup sekali aku disakiti. Aku tidak kuat kalau harus merasakan sakit sekali lagi." Ditahannya napas untuk mengendalikkan panas matanya. "Perjalanan waktu memang bisa mengubah banyal hal, Ming. Tapi..." matanya menatap lekat mata Sungmin. "...bisa juga tidak merubah satu pun."

.

.

.

"Kau ingat kataku, kan? Semua seperti lomba lari, sejauh apa pun kita berlari, pasti akan kembali ke titik awal kita memulainya. Selalu begitu."

Ada sebuah perasaan menggelayut, membuat bayangan sepasang mata bulat Hyukjae hadir dalam benaknya. Penyesalan mulai berbaris, mengutuki keegoisan, kekasaran, emosi yang meluap berlebihan lima tahun lalu. Sorot mata lelaki manis itu dingin dan datar, tersimpan sesuatu yang beku di dalamnya.

" _Pasangan Tuan cantik."_

Wajah itu terus memburunya. Mendera rasa bersalahnya penyesalannya. Maukah Hyukjae sebentar saja mendengar maafnya? Bukan untuk hal lain, hanya satu kata itu, _maaf._

Donghae mengangkat chicken nugget yang selesai digorengnya ke piring. Seperti biasa, ia tidak menggoreng dengan baik. Beberapa potong daging ayam olahan berbalut tepung itu berwarna kehitaman. Donghae meletakkan piring itu putus asa dan menghela napas panjang. Hidupnya terus carut marut. Berbagai hal tidak mungkin tergapai. Tapi, ia harus melakukkan sesuatu, tidak tahu apa, dan mengubah semua ini.

"Appa, sudah selesai gorengnya?" Haru muncul di sudut pintu dapur.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit terhibur melihat putrinya. Senyumnya terlulas. "Sudah, Sayang."

Haru mendekat ke ayahnya, berjinjit melihat nugget di piring. "Haru mau yang itu, sama itu." Ia menunjuk potongan yang tergoreng sempurna.

"Oke! Kajja kita bawa kedalam." Donghae mengangkat piring dan menggiring anaknya keluar dari dapur.

Haru dengan semangat duduk di kursi makan, mengambil sendok dan garpunya. Dua lesung pipinya terlihat bersama dengan binar matanya. "Haru mau pakai saus tomat!" Jari mungilnya menunjuk botol disamping tempat sendok.

Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan. Diambilkannya empat potong nugget ke piring putrinya, lalu menuangkan saus tomat. Ia sendiri hanya mengambil dua potong yang kehitaman. Sudah beberapa lama ia lupa bagaimana enaknya makan karena semua makanan terasa hambar di lidahnya.

"Appa, tadi Haru menceritakan cerita Ratu Bunga ke Sonsengnim." ujar Haru sambil menyuap makanannya.

Donghae mengernyit. "Ratu Bunga?"

"Cerita tentang Ratu yang jelek dan bau, yang pernah Appa ceritakan ke Haru."

Donghae buru-buru mengambil minumnya karena hampir tersedak. Cerita itu adalah cerita konyol buatannya sendiri untuk Haru, kenapa anak itu menceritakannya ke Hyukjae? Donghae kembali meneguk minumnya banyak-banyak, meredakan jantungnya yang sempat berdegup cepat.

"Sonsengnim bilang ceritanya lucu." Haru terus berbicara dengan lugunya.

"Sonsengnim bilang begitu?" Donghae menelan makanannya susah payah.

"Ne." Haru mengangguk. "Sonsengnim juga menceritakan cerita Gadis Berkerudung Merah. Tapi, Sonsengnim ceritanya tidak semangat, terus tidak selesai karena Appa datang."

Donghae menatap putrinya seraya mengulas senyum. Ia diam memperhatikannya. Terasa tubuhnya bergetar semakin menyadari kenyataan ini. Hyukjae dan putrinya—ia dan Sohyun. Penyesalan dan serbasalah menyesaki dadanya. Betapa kehidupan benar-benar membawanya ke tempat dimana ia memulainya.

Haru masih berceloteh riang. Masih bercerita tentang sekolahnya, tentang imajinasinya. Donghae meletakkan sendoknya dengan perasaan tak enak. Dihelanya napas berat. Hingga pikiran itu datang. Suatu waktu, mungkin tak salah mengejar pintu maaf. Mengejar sesuatu yang seharusnya sejak lama ia lakukan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	5. Chapter 5

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 5

And after all that's been said and done

You're just the part of me I can't let go

-"Hard to Say I'm Sorry",Chicago-

 **Luka yang tak pernah ingin digoreskan.**

"Jadi, Lee Sonsengnim sudah memutuskan siapa satu murid lagi yang akan ikut lomba menggambar?" tanya Kim Sonsengnim sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

Sejak pembicaraan ini dimulai, Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya sedemikian sering dan keras hingga terasa tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke bentuknya semula. Otaknya berpikir keras menemukan sebuah nama, tetapi tidak berhasil, hingga merasa tak tahan lagi dan menarik napas panjang. "Belum, Sonsengnim."

"Saya punya satu nama. Lee Sonsengnim bisa mempertimbangkannya." Kim Sonsengnim mengangkat wajahnya dengan pulpen masih ditangannya.

"Siapa, Sonsengnim?"

"Lee Haru."

Hyukjae tertegun dengan mata lurus menatap perempuan cantik didepannya. Ruangan kepala sekolah yang cukup luas terasa menyempit. Ia tak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Anak baru itu?"

Kim Sonsengnim mengangguk seraya meaih gelas berisi teh di dekatnya. Diteguknya beberapa kali dan kembali menatap salah satu guru di sekolah yang dipimpinnya itu. "Waktu kali pertama datang kesini, anak itu bawa buku gambar. Bagus-bagus. Anak itu juga bilang kalau dia suka menggambar."

"Mungkin saya kurang memperhatikan." Bola mata Hyukjae bergerak menelusuri meja kayu di depannya. Gusar. Darahnya berdersir cepat, tetapi ia menjaga suara dan sikapnya tetap tenang.

"Bukan salah Lee Sonsengnim." Kim Sonsengnim tersenyum menenangkan. "Saya tahu, melihat kemampuan seorang anak tidak mudah. Kalau Lee Sonsengnim punya pendapat atau calon lain, tidak masalah."

"Saya belum bisa memutuskannya sekarang, Kim Sonsengnim." Hyukjae merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Ia tidak dapat memikirkannya satu cara pun. "Dalam satu minggu ini, saya akan melihat bagaiman perkembangan anak-anak." Hanya itu yang bisa dilontarkannya.

"Saya terserah Lee Sonsengnim saja." Kim Sonsengnim kembali meraih pulpen yang sepat di letakkannya dan masih tersenyum. "Untuk saya pribadi, Lee Sonsengnim, memberikan kesempatan untuk Lee Haru tidak ada salahnya meski ia anak baru. Mengarahkan anak sesuai bakat dan minatnya akan menjadi bekal yang cukup untuk anak itu kelak, kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Tangannya saling meremas dengan gelisah. Mulutnya ingin mengucapkan alasan, tapi akan terlalu pribadi dan tidak adil. Ia menatap resah Kim Sonsengnim yang kini kembali menulis, lalu melirik jam tangannya. Tidak lama lagi, waktunya untuk mengajar. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi, Kim Sonsengnim."

Setelah menutup pintu ruang kepala sekolah, Hyukjae memejamkan mata sambil mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya. Percakapan yang baru saja berlalu membuat kecemasannya semakin bertambah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana anak itu begitu menarik perhatian banyak orang—diam-diam, termasuk dirinya. Kenapa dan ada apa dengan Haru?

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang dan mulai melangkah menuju ruang kelas. Setiap anak memang memiliki kesempatan yang sama, juga daya tarik yang tidak kalah menarik satu sama lain. Tetapi, Haru membuat dirinya sendiri berbeda dengan temannya. Dan, Hyukjae semakin resah ketika langkahnya semakin dekat dengan pintu kelas. Anak-anak sudah ramai. Langkahnya kian melambat dan dipastikan napasnya tercekat ketika benar-benar berada di dalam.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama Donghae tidak bertemu dengan Yesung, sahabatnya sejak kecil? Donghae menatap cafe yang berada di sepanjang jalan Busan. Masih sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu. Kesan klasik sungguh terasa disini.

Sejak sekian malam, Donghae berpikir, mungkin Yesung bisa ia mintai tolong. Memang terkesan janggal. Ia tidak mau ada orang peduli dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Tidak mau ada orang yang mengasihaninya. Tidak mau ada orang yang menganggapnya begitu tak berdaya. Tetapi, saat ini, ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin keluar dari masalah ini secepatnya.

Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya. Banyak telepon dan pesan masuk dari sang Eomma yang tidak dijawabnya. Tanpa mengecek satu-satu, Donghae mencari nomor Yesung dan langsung meneleponnya.

"Yesung-ah? Ini aku, Donghae. Aku sudah didekat cafemu. Bisa ketemu? Jangan dicafemu. Kita keluar saja. Oke, aku tunggu."

Donghae memutuskan sambungan telepon dan berdiri di dekat mobilnya. Beberapa orang melewatinya. Ada yang menatap sambil lalu atau sekedar memberikan senyum. Donghae tampak tidak ingin merespons.

Beberapa lama kemudia, seorang laki-laki lebih tinggi darinya keluar dari dalam cafe. Wajahnya terlihat senang saat melihat Donghae mendekat.

"Kita akan mengobrol dimana, Hae?" tanya Yesung.

"Di kedai tteobokki itu saja." Donghae menunjuk salah satu kedai yang berjajar di tepi jalan

Yesung mengangguk setuju. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Donghae memasukan tangan ke saku celananya, sementara Yesung memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah, tampak heran.

"Apa kabar?" ujar Yesung.

"Buruk!" ucap Donghae. Pandangannya lurus ke jalan.

Yesung mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Sohyun, istriku meninggal dan belum lama ini, aku dipecat." Donghae tersenyum masam. "Hidupku benar-benar parah."

"Aku turut berduka cita untuk istrimu."

"Thanks." Donghae mendesah pelan. ia tidak tahu harus bercerita dari mana. Perasaannya masih digelayuti malu. Untuk datang menemui sahabatnya ini pun ia berpikir panjang. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, tetapi ia tidak berbohong baahwa saat ini, ia membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Hae?" Yesung memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya. Ia bisa menangkap ada sesuatu pada laki-laki ini karena seorang Donghae yang dikenalnya jauh berbeda dengan yang ada saat ini. Tidak ada lagi kesan arogan, begitu menganggap enteng, dan penuh keinginan—meski mungkin keras kepala masih tertinggal.

"Ternyata kau benar, Yesung-ah. Semakin jauh kita mengejar sesuatu, semakin sesuatu itu tidak tergapai." Donghae berbicara dengan nada putus asa. Seringai dan tatapannya kosong.

Yesung tertawa pelan mendengarnya sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

Mereka sampai di kedai tteobokki dan memesan dua botol cola. Di antara mereka, ada jeda senyap cukup lama. Aroma pedas tteobokki memenuhi -suara di sekeliling terdengar lebih nyaring berpadu dengan ketukan jari Yesung.

"Ini mungkin teguran dari Tuhan untuk hidupku. Aku terlalu menyepelekan. Jika Eomma bilang tidak baik, tetap saja aku lakukan." ujar Donghae.

Yesung kembali menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Donghae meneguk cola-nya, "Aku tidak tahu Yesung-ah. Jadi gelandangan mungkin."

Yesung mendengus. "Ya! Tidak mungkin menjadi gelandangan. Jangan mengasal, ada-ada saja kau ini!"

Donghae tertawa getir. "Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Aku punya anak. Tidak mungkin aku rela jika anakku tidur dijalan." Ia melayangkan tatapan ke luar tenda dan berkata dengan nada datar. "Aku akan memulai hidup dari nol, Yesung-ah. Mengumpulkan uang. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan."

"Kalau kau mau, untuk sementara kau bisa ikut denganku, bantu-bantu di cafe." Yesung menatap mantap.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu repot, Yesung-ah." Donghae tersenyum tidak enak dengan sahabatnya itu. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak mau melihat tatapan iba yang terpancar dari mata sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang direpotkan, Hae. Santai saja. Kebetulan orang keuangan berhenti minggu lalu." Yesung membalas senyumnya dengan senyum meyakinkan bahwa semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Donghae terdiam memikirkan tawaran Yesung. Ia tahu batas. Tetapi, ia menginginkan pekerjaan—apa pun itu. Ragu-ragu, ia menatap kembali sahabatnya, kemudian mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Yesung-ah."

"Tidak perlu begitu jika denganku." Yesung merangkulnya singkat.

"Aku harap kau tidak bosan melihatku karena aku akan sering meminta bantuanmu." ucap Donghae.

Yesung tertawa. "Sahabat akan selalu menjadi tempat yang nyaman, kan?"

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika tteobokki dan jajanan pendamping lainnya datang dihadapan mereka.

Sambil mengaduk tteobokki, Yesung menatap sekilas sahabatnya. "Ah matta! Kau sudah bertemu dengan Hyukjae lagi setelah berpisah. Dia berada disini juga."

Donghae yang hendak meneguk cola-nya jadi terhenti. Dia tersenyum masam, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Mau tidak mau, ia membayangkan kembali pertemuan mereka. Mengurai lagi perasaan bersalah dan penyesalannya. "Begitulah." Ia tidak ingin menjelaskan apa pun.

Yesung tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Sekilas, ia melirik sahabatnya yang terdiam merenungi sesuatu, tetapi ia urung bertanya.

"Hyukjae..." Donghae ragu-ragu untuk menanyakannya. Ia menelan ludah. "Dia... apakah sudah menikah lagi, Yesung-ah?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Belum. Aku sering bertemu dengannya dan sedikit mengobrol jika dia membantu bibinya membawa bunga." Lalu menatap sekilas sahabatnya. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Donghae mulai menyantap tteobokkinya. Ternyata Hyukjae masih sendiri selama lima tahun ini. Donghae semakin menyesali dirinya. Mungkin, harga semahal apa pun tidak mampu membayar kesalahannya. Ia lekas menyuap tteobokkinya ketika menyadari Yesung mulai menyelidiki matanya.

.

.

.

 **Sebuah rasa yang demikian sederhana.**

Sekolah kembali sepi seperti pagi hari. Halaman terasa sangat luas saat angin menerbangkan daun-daun kering. Lorong sekolah begitu lengang meski masih terasa jejak-jejak mungil melintasinya.

Di kelas, mainan anak-anak, kertas origami, dan buku-buku berserakan di segala sudut. Hyukjae mulai menumpuk buku dan memasukkanya ke rak. Biasanya, ia bisa dengan cepat membereskan ruangan sebelum diskusi dengan guru lain untuk persiapan kelas esok hari. Namun, matanya tertumbuk pada kertas gambar berukuran sedang yang tertinggal di meja Haru.

Entah ada dorongan dari mana, Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan meraih kertas gambar itu. Dilihatnya gambar pemandangan penuh warna yang sangat jarang ia temukan di kertas gambar murid-muridnya. Anak itu bukan hanya manis dalam bersikap tapi juga pintar.

Gambarnya sangat hidup. Gadis kecil itu menggambar dengan baik untuk anak seusianya. Garis-garis, guratan-guratan, pewarnaan, hingga bayangan, semua tergambar detail.

Hari-hari sebelumnya, Hyukjae tidak memperhatikan jelas, hanya tahu di jam bebas, Haru selalu duduk tenang, menggambar sesuatu di buku gambar yang dibawanya. Kenapa bisa tidak berpikir untuk melihatnya? Kenapa ia begitu keras kepala menyikapi hal ini dengan egonya?

Haru memang memberi kesan lain untuknya. Sikap tanggapnya, sikap ramahnya, senyum manisnya, kepintarannya, keriangannya, keramahannya.

Belum pernah Hyukjae menemukan anak yang pandai dan sangat menarik perhatian seperti Haru. Tapi, mungkin, itu hanya karena ia baru mengenalnya. Mengetahui sifat seseorang tidak secepat itu, kan? Atau, iya?

"Hyuk, masih lama?" Sungmin melongokkan kepala di pintu kelas.

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. "Sepertinya begitu, Ming." Ia melepaskan kertas gambar dan meletakkanya di tumpukkan kertas.

Sungmin duduk di hadapannya. Melihat yang ditanya sibuk dengan membereskan buku-buku, ia jadi ingin tahu ada apa di gambar yang dilihatnya tadi. "Ini gamabr siapa, Hyuk?"

"Haru."

"Haru? putrinya Lee Donghae?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia merasa jiwanya luruh seketika.

"Hmmm..." Sungmin menatap sahabatnya sejenak, lalu beralih kembali pada kertas gambar itu. Suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu. "Aku setuju dengan keputusan Kim Sonsengnim yang ingin mengikutsertakan Haru dalam lomba."

"Kau tahu soal itu?"

"Kim Sonsengnim sempat menayakan hal ini padaku juga."

Sungmin menyentuh kertas gambar di tangannya. "Hyuk, cobalah mempertimbangkan secara lebih objektif."

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu, Ming." Ia melayangkan tatapannya pada kertas gambar itu. "Aku mencoba melupakan semuanya lima tahun ini. Dan tidak mudah melakukan semua itu."

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tangannya masih memegang kertas gambar, menunggu sahabatnya kembali bicara.

"Ming, aku..." Hyukjae menatap lelaki cantik yang terdiam di dekatnya. "Katakan sesuatu mengenai hal ini."

"Kau harus melihat Haru, jangan libatkan Donghae." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Justru, anak itu selalu terlibat dengan Donghae, Ming. Terlibat denganku. Masa lalu kami."

"Hyuk, ketika seseorang berselingkuh, dialah satu-satunya yang bersalah dan seseorang lain yang selalu tersakiti. Bukan begitu?" Melihat anggukan Hyukjae, Sungmin menghela napas panjang. "Kau selalu melihatnya dari satu sisi, Hyuk. Terkadang, perselingkuhan bukan hanya karena salah pada satu orang, Hyuk."

"Ming, menurutmu, aku juga salah? Dia yang tidak peduli denganku dan pendapatku! Dia hanya memikirkan dirinya, kepentingannya! Dia tidur dengan perempuan lain! Bahkan dia meyalahkan aku atas semuanya!" Hyukjae merasa tersulut emosinya membayangkan masa lalunya.

"Hyuk..." Sungmin mengusap tangannya. "Pernikahan bukan hanya ada satu orang, kan?" Sebelum Hyukjae buka suara, Sungmin segera menahannya. "Aku tahu, seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi tentang masa lalu. Menghadirkan orang lain diantara kalian memang salah. Sangat salah. Donghae terlalu pendek memikirkan hal itu."

"Dia egois, Ming! Aku membencinya! Sangat membencinya!" ucap Hyukjae penuh emosi.

"Dan, begitu benci juga pada Haru?"

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, Ming." Matanya tertuju keluar kelas, melihat langit biru luas dan kehampaan di sana. Ia mulai menyukai Haru, hal itu tidak bisa dipungkiri. Ingin rasanya dia membuka hati selapang mungkin. Tetapi, menyadari kenyataan masa lalu pada diri anak itu, selalu ada perasaan bimbang, yang menginginkan dirinya hanya berdiri disana. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin membayang.

"Kau harus belajar memaafkan, Hyuk." Sungmin menggenggam jemarinya erat.

"Tidak sesedarhana itu, Ming." Hyukjae merasa perlawanannya berujung sia-sia. Ia kembali terhempas di ujung yang sama.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang lebih sederhana dari memaafkan, kan?"

Hyukjae menatap sahabatnya. Perasaannya memberontak dan pikirannya terus menolak. Ia kembali terdiam, memikirkan segala kemungkinan, keputusan yang akan diambil, wajah-wajah yang muncul silih berganti, dan banyak hal.

.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan semilir angin yang mengantarkan sayap seekor burung meninggalkan dahan, Hyukjae mengendarai sepedanya menyusuri jalan tidak begitu luas yang ramai. Kendaraan-kendaraan melintas disekitarnya dan banyak anak-anak bermain di pinggir jalan. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang juga mengendarai sepeda, melemparkan senyum padanya.

Hyukjae masih mengingat jelas bagaimana tetangga dan orang-orang yang mengenalnya di Seoul dulu selalu bertanya tentang dirinya. Tentang status pernikahannya. Tentang alasan perpisahannya. Ia lelah dengan rasa sakitnya, dengan pembicaraan orang. Dan, setelah apa yang diusahakannya, apakah ia harus memafkan Donghae? Apakah masih bisa mengatakan tidak ada yang lebih sederhana daripada memafkan?

Hyukjae menghentikan sepedenya didepan toko kue dipinggir jalan. Tempat langganannya. Seperti biasa, toko kue itu terlihat ramai. Beberapa orang keluar dari dalam membawa bungkusan. Tanpa menunggu lama Hyukje bergegas masuk dan memilih kue-kue favoritenya.

"Nona, kue yang ini lima,ya."

Hyukjae mengenali suara itu. Ia menoleh dan melihat Donghae bersama dengan Haru berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dirinya langsung dilanda kesal. Kenapa bisa bertemu dua orang itu disini. Kenapa ia tidak bisa satu hari saja tanpa kehadiran mereka di sekitarnya?

"Sonsengnim." Haru memanggilnya riang.

Hyukjae menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap gadis kecil itu. "Annyeong, Haru." Ia mengembangkan senyum. Tapi, tidak tahu kenapa, tubuhnya bereaksi lain dihadapan Haru. Ada aura damai yang membuatnya menikmati tatapan berbinar itu.

"Langsung kemari dari Kindergaten?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne." Hyukjae berusaha menghindari mata laki-laki itu dan beralih ke pelayan di balik etalase. Ia harus secepatnya pergi dari toko kue ini sebelum tubuhnya menjadi tegang. "Hanya kue strawberry, Nona. Berapa semuanya?"

"lima belas ribu won, Tuan. Tidak ingin kue cokelatnya Tuan? Bukankan kue ini kesukaan Tuan juga?" Ujar pelayan itu sambil menunjuk kue cokelat yang baru keluar dari oven.

"Kue cokelatnya lima, Nona, untuk Tuan Hyukjae. Nanti biar semuanya sekalian saya yang bayar." sergah Donghae cepat.

Hyukjae meliriknya. Ia merasa kekesalannya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Kue cokelatnya tidak perlu, Nona." Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan uang dan mengambil bungkusan. "Saya permisi." ujarnya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Apa maksud Donghae? Ingin menarik perhatiannya? Hyukjae mendengus kesal seraya menggerakkan sepedanya. Ia tidak akan terpengaruh dengan cara laki-laki itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia kenal siapa Donghae dan ia tahu mantan suaminya itu sedang merencanakan perangkap untuknya. Tapi, ia tidak akan terjerat lag!

.

.

.

Donghae memandangi kepergian Hyukjae. Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dan ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menguasai resah yang menjalarinya.

Diam-diam—walau sesaat—Donghae ingin Hyukjae melihat ke arahnya tadi. Tidak tahu untuk apa. Tapi, kalau pandangan mereka benar-benar bertemu, hal itu hanya mencari-cari masalah. Matanya terus menatap keluar, sementara pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Tumben sekali Tuan Hyukjae tergesa seperti itu." gumam si pelayan.

"Tuan Hyukjae sering kesini, Nona?" Donghae mengeluarkan bebarapa lembar won untuk membeli kue yang dibelinya.

"Lumayan sering, Tuan. Biasanya sekalian melihat-lihat buku di toko sebelah." Pelayan itu menunjuk ke arah kirinya.

Donghae mengangguk-angguk kepala seraya meraih jemari Haru. Keduanya melangkah keluar toko dalam diam. Donghae tidak mengerti, apakah masa lalu memiliki relevansi dengan masa kini? Mengapa ia berpikir tentang sebuah perasaan dari masa lalu yang sudah sangat jauh?

Sebelum menyalakan mesin, Donghae menghela napas panjang. Kalau kata orang, melupakan perpisahan yang pahit itu mudah, ternyata salah. Kemarahan dan kebencian bukan berarti selesai, melainkan membutuhkan penyelesaian.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Untuk kali ini mohon maaf atas banyaknya typo yang bertebaran. Dan untuk bab selanjutnya mungkin akan lebih lama di publish, karena belum masuk tahap pengetikan dan aku harus pintar-pintar cari waktu ditengah-tengah tugas kuliah. Jadi mohon maaf sebelumnya. Tapi aku usahakan minggu depan bab selanjutnya udah di publish. Terima kasih untuk semua teman-teman yang sudah me-review fanfic remake ini ^^

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	6. Chapter 6

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 6

And I Can feel her like a memory

From long ago.

-"Puzzle of My Heart", Westlife-

 **Waktu mengajarkanku untuk menata hati.**

Oh Tuhan, ini semakin aneh!

Donghae tidak mengerti mengapa saat melihat kembali foto Hyukjae di selipan dompetnya untuk mengambil uang makan siangnya, ia merasakan sebuah sensasi membingungkan. Donghae memejamkan mata dan melihat wajah mantan istrinya dalam benaknya. Garis wajahnya tampak kecewa, terluka, dan tidak percaya.

Perlahan, ia kembali membuka matanya. Kenapa Hyukjae jadi selalu terbayang di pelupuk matanya? Donghae menggeleng-nggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan lelaki manis itu. Apakah karena begitu bersalah sehingga tidak mampu melupakannya? Mungkin. Donghae menatap tumpukan pekerjaan di mejanya, berharap kertas-kertas laporan keuangan bisa mengalihkan pikirannya tentang Hyukjae.

Hari ini merupakan minggu pertamana bekerja di cafe Yesung. Hidupnya dimulai disini. Segala hal yang semula dipikirnya buruk, ternyata tidak juga. Mengalihkan diri dari kebisingan dan kesibukan Seoul, begitu terasa dengan Busan yang mempunyai harinya sendiri. Kota ini mempunyai hiruk-pikuk dan ramai yang sama, tetapi kekentalan suasana memberikan kesan berbeda.

Yesung keluar-masuk ruangannya untuk mengecek bagaimana sahabatnya sejauh ini. Donghae menanggapi dengan senyuman. Ia tidak mau ada yang khawatir atau memperhatikannya secara lebih. Ia meyakinkan Yesung bahwa semua berjalan dengan lancar dan baik. Semua bisa ia nikmati. Mungkin, ini yang dinamakan ketenangan dan kenyamanan, ketika melihat dan merasakan semuanya bukan hanya dari pikiran dan penglihatan, tetapi juga perasaan.

Matanya tertuju pada lembar-lembar yang harus dikerjakannya, tetapi tanpa bisa ia hindari, ia mendengar suara Hyukjae dan tertegun. Dalam benaknya, langsung muncul bayangan Hyukjae yang berdiri depan etalase toko kue. Hyukjae yang ramah bertegur sapa dengan sang pelayan. Juga Hyukjae yang tampak dingin terhadapnya.

Donghae menghela napas panjang. Ia ingin melakukan apa saja untuk menebus rasa , bagaimana jika tidak ada tempat untuk penyesalannya? Bagaimana jika semua menjadi tidak mungkin? Donghae meletakkan pulpennya dan mengusap wajahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya diisyaratkan Tuhan kepadanya? Batinnya resah.

.

.

.

Selesai menulis sebuah kata di papan tulis, Hyukjae berbalik menatap murid-muridnya yang tampak serius belajar menuliskannya. Pensil di tangan mereka bergerak perlahan, sesekali mereka menghapus. Hyukjae berjalan melihat meja mungil itu satu persatu. Tulisan mereka besar-besar dan banyak yang belum berbentuk sempurna. Sesekali Hyukjae menghampiri salah satu muridnya dan memberi contoh bagaimana menulis yang benar.

Hyukjae melanjutkan langkahnya, melihat anak-anak yang lain. Suasana sedikit ramai, tetapi kebanyakan dari murid-murid terlihat serius menulis. Ada yang melihat ke buku temannya, ada yang mengusap-ngusap hidung, ada yang menunduk, dan banyak lagi. Hyukjae kembali berdiri di depan, memperhatikan murid-murid di sudut kelas.

"Aku mau pensil itu!"

Hyukjae langsung berpaling ke arah suara itu, melihat Taejun sedang berusaha merebut pensil yang sedang digunakan Haru. Ia menggeleng sambil berjalan ke arah mereka. Bocah laki-laki itu memang usil. Setiap hari, selalu ada saja ulahnya.

"Taejun-ie, Tidak boleh memaksa pada teman." Hyukjae berusaha melerai.

"Aku mau pensil itu!" Taejun masih mencengkram kuat ujung pensil.

"Pensil ini punya Haru!" Haru juga tetap mempertahankan.

"Pokoknya, aku mau pensil itu!" Taejun setengah berteriak, membuat suasana dibelakangnya ikut gaduh.

Hyukjae melihat kedua anak itu bergantian. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan mereka dari pensil itu, tetapi kekuatan Haru dan Taejun tidak kalah kuat. "Haru, Taejun, lepas pensilnya!" Ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Secara refleks, Haru dan Taejun langsung melepaskan pensil. Wajah mereka masih cemberut satu sama lain. Taejun menjulurkan lidah pada Haru, membuat bocah perempuan itu menahan tangis karena kesal.

"Taejun, Haru, ayo kalian salaman." Hyukjae berjongkok , meraih tangan keduanya untuk bersalaman. " Anak baik, tidak boleh berkelahi."

Haru mulai membuka tangan untuk menyentuh tangan bocah laki-laki di hadapannya. Tetapi, tanpa disangka, Taejun mendorongnya hingga hampir terjengkang. Beruntung Hyukjae cepat menangkap tubuh gadis kecil itu. Haru menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Taejun, tidak boleh mendorong-dorong. Ayo sayang, minta maaf." Hyukjae mengusap rambut Haru.

"Shirreo! Habis, Haru tidak kasih pensilnya!" Taejun masih kelihatan kesal.

Hyukjae mendesah pelan melihat bocah laki-laki itu. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya mendengar Haru merintih sakit. "Ada yang luka, Haru?"

Haru menunjukkan lengannya yang baret dan sedikit bardarah, mungkin terkena gesekan meja kayu di belakangnya. Matanya sudah penuh oleh air dan isakannya seperti tertahan karena sakit.

"Kajja, Sonsengnim obati." Hyukjae tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi anak itu.

.

.

.

Hyukjae membasuh luka dengan sapu tangan yang diberi sedikit air sambil ditiu-tiupnya pelan agar mengurangi rassa sakit. Baretnya cukup panjang dan merah, meski darahnya sudah tidak keluar lagi. Haru masih meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat kerena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Appo, Sonsengnim..." Ujar Haru di sela-sela isakannya.

Hyukjae menanggapinya dengan senyum. Ia mengambil plester dari lacinta dan menunjukkannya ke anak itu. "Haru suka warna apa?"

"Biru." Haru menunjuk salah satu plester.

"Kenapa?" Hyukjae membuka plester, membubuhkan obat luka, lalu merekatkannya di lengan gadis kecil itu perlahan. Sempat dilihatnya Haru meringis, tetapi Hyukjae dengan cepat membawa lengan yang luka itu ke pangkuannya untuk diolesi balsam di sekitarnya.

"Biru itu cantik." jawab Haru masih dengan napas tidak teratur.

"Oh ya?" Lelaki manis itu menatap bola mata yang basah itu sembari mengusap pipinya. "Sonsengnim juga suka warna biru."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena biru itu seperti laut. Ada ombaknya, ada anginnya, ada langitnya, ada awannya."

Haru mengembangkan senyumnya. "Haru juga suka laut, Sonsengnim. Appa pernah bercerita, di laut ada putri duyung cantik dan pengeran bertemu. Sonsengnim tahu, kan, cerita putri duyung? Setiap malam Appa dan Halmonie mendongeng cerita putri duyung, untuk Haru."

"Eomma juga sering mendongeng untuk Haru?"

Haru menggeleng, "Eomma di surga, Sonsengnim. Kata Appa kalau Haru jadi anak yang baik, di surga bisa bertemu dengan Eomma. Terus nanti Eomma bisa mendongeng untuk Haru."

Hyukjae tercekat, tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. Sohyun sudah meninggal? Dalam hati, ia sedikit bersyukur perempuan itu menerima hukumannya. Puas. Tetapi kepuasan itu tidak membuat hatinya lebih lapang. Tidak memberinya ketenangan. Apalagi melihat makhluk mungil ini. "Haru pernah ketemu Eomma?"

"Tidak pernah, Sonsengnim. Haru hanya lihat fotonya."

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam. Apakah Sohyun meninggal saat melahirkan anak ini? Berarti pernikahannya dengan Donghae hanya terjalin enam bulan—waktu yang sangat singkat. Dan Donghae mengurus Haru sendiri? Atau... lelaki itu sudah menikah lagi? Menyadari pikiran terakhirnya, mambuat ngilu meremang. "Haru dirumah dengan siapa?

"Berdua dengan Appa."

"Tidak bersama Halmonie?"

Haru kembali menggeleng. "Rumah Halmonie jauh. Kata Appa, sekarang rumah Haru disini. Tapi, Haru rindu Halmonie."

Berarti mereka benar-benar tinggal berdua? Hyukjae mendengar kabar mantan Ayah mertuanya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Apa itu yang membuat Donghae terpuruk? Atau terjadi sesuatu dengan pekerjaannya? Hyukjae tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu ingin tahu, tapi ia merasakan betul kekhawatiran pada gadis kecil ini membayangkan Donghae mengasuhnya sendirian.

"Haru hobinya apa?" Hyukjae mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri dari Donghae.

"Gambar"

"Kenapa suka gambar, Sayang?"

"Haru suka diajarin Halmonie melukis setiap hari. Terus Haru diajari gambar bunga, gambar awan, gambar gunung. Banyak!"

Hyukjae kenal bentul mantan ibu mertuanya yang sering menghabiskan waktu di halaman belakang rumah untuk melukis. Bukan pelukis profesional, tapi setidaknya, pencampuran warna yang disapukan memiliki arti tersendiri. Ia tidak menyangka, bakatnya menurun pada Haru.

"Haru lebih suka gambar apa?"

"Haru suka semuanya."

Hyukjae terus memperhatikan mimik wajahnya yang serius sekali. Lucu dan menggemaskan. Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarkan anak itu berceloteh panjang. Manis sekali. _Seandainya Haru tidak berhubungan dengan masa lalunya..._

.

.

.

 **Diantara semua mimpi, satu hal yang nyata adalah ketika aku menyadari tak lagi ada tanganmu dalam genggamanku.**

"Bagaimana hari ini di sekolah?" Donghae berjongkok menatap putrinya. Perasaannya terhibur melihat wajah mungil itu tampak riang saat menghambur padanya. Meski diam-diam, matanya melihat ke pintu kelas, memperhatikan Hyukjae yang masih berdiri di sana, berbicara dengan orangtua murid.

"Seru, Appa!" Haru menunjukkan sesuatu di tangannya. "Tadi, Sonsengnim mengajarkan Haru membuat burung kertas." Ia menggerakkan benda-benda kecil itu seakan-akan terbang,

"Cantik sekali burung kertasnya." Donghae meraih satu burung kertas itu. Ia jadi teringat dulu Hyukjae bermimpi untuk menghias kamar anak mereka dengan bentuk-bentuk dari kertas origami. Seandainya dulu ia tidak punya banyak pertimbangan. Seandainya dulu ia tidak menyarankan Hyukjae menunda mempunyai anak.

"Appa, tadi ada anak nakal. Namanya Taejun. Dia mau ambil pensil Haru," cerita Haru sambil mendengus kesal membayangkan kejadian tadi. "Terus..."

"Tapi, pensilnya tidak jadi diambil, kan?"

"Appa dengarkan cerita Haru dulu!" sergah Haru cepat. "Nah, terus Sonsengnim coba ambil pensilnya dari Haru sama Taejun. Pad sudah diambil, Sonsengnim suruh maaf-maafan. Haru mau maafin, tapi didorong sama Taejun." Ia menunjukkan lengannya. Suaranya terdengar lebih manja. "Tangan Haru berdarah, Appa. Lihat ini. Masih merah, kan?"

Wajah Donghae langsung berubah cemas. "Hah? Haru sempat jatuh tadi? Seperti apa? Duduk atau tengkurap?"

Haru menggeleng. "Haru tidak jautuh, Appa. Soalnya, Sonsengnim membantu Haru. Terus Sonsengnim juga yang obatin Haru."

Perasaan Donghae berubah menjadi hangat, sekaligus menambah rasa bersalahnya. "Haru sudah bilang terima kasih sama Sonsengnim?"

"Sudah." Haru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. "Sonsengnim juga kasih permen. Katanya, kalau Haru makan permen ini, sakitnya pelan-pelan hilang, Appa."

"Sonsengnim baik, ne?"

Haru mengangguk penuh semangat. "Sonsengnim baik. Haru suka sama Sonsengnim."

Donghae tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Hyukjae bisa begit berlapang dada menghadapi gadis kecilnya. Ia jadi tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi perempuan itu jika bertemu lagi.

"Appa, Eomma baik seperti Sonsengnim tidak?" ujar Haru, menghetikan permainnya sejenak. Ia menatap ayahnya, meminta jawaban.

Dinghae menelan ludah. Bola matanya bergerak mencari jawaban. Apakah ia harus menjelaskan? Tetapi, anak secekil Haru tidak akan mengerti kondisi yang terjadi. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menjawab. "Ya."

"Eomma pintar cerita juga?"

"Tidak, sayang. Eomma pintar berhitung."

"Eomma sayang tidak sama Haru?" Mata mungil itu menatap lekat sang Ayah.

"Tentu, Haru." Donghae mencuil hidung putrinya. Ia tertawa kecil. Lucu sekali mendengar pertanyaan putrinya dan menyadari bahwa hidup mereka pun tidak kalah lucu.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menghempaskan tubuh di atas kursinya. Badannya terasa benar-benar lelah seharian ini. Dengan sisa tenaga, ia melihat-lihat kertas dihadapannya dan menemukan lembar formulir pendaftaran lomba menggambar. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pulpen erat-erat, belum, belum mampu bergerak menuliskan nama disana. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, sama cepat dengan desiran darahnya.

Dalam benaknya, muncul wajah Haru. Anak yang mengingatkannya bahwa waktu berjalan cepat sejak kejadian pahit itu terjadi. Anak yang membuat hidupnya berubah. Namun, kini Hyukjae merasa aneh. Haru tampak sebagai seorang anak yang begitu manis, begitu ingin disentuh.

Hyukjae memajukan sedikit tubuhnya, meraih gelas berisi air putih diatas meja, dan meneguk isinya yang tinggal setengah hingga tandas. Ia perlu menyegarkan pikiran dan hatinya. Setelah meletakan gelas kembali, ia menyandarkan punggungnya. Kalau saja ia punya kekuatan untuk mengenyahkan Haru dan Donghae dari hidupnya. Kalau saja ada pilihan menghilang, ia akan memilih tanpa pikir panjang.

Sudut mata Hyukjae mengarah ke pintu ruang guru ketika mendengar ketukan. Sekilas, ia melihat jam tangannya. Siapa yang mau menemui guru setelah dua jam pelajaran berlaku? Apakah ada anak yang belum dijemput lagi? Dengan berat. Hyukjae bangkit dari kursinya menuju pintu seraya merapikan pakaiannya.

Hyukjae sudah membuka mulut untuk menyambut orang di balik pintu. Namun, seseorang itu membuatnya tercengang. Donghae berdiri disana bersama Haru yang tengah menyendok eskrim. Mata sendu itu. Senyum itu. Hyukjae nyaris tidak bisa bernapas.

"Selamat siang."

Sapaan Donghae membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat. Apa yang diinginkan laki-laki ini? Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menahannya, berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Selamat siang." jawabnya datar.

Donghae menyodorkan kantong plastik berisi kotak makanan. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena mengobati Haru. Bimbibap dan Japchae." Matanya bersorot lembut.

"Saya baru makan siang." Hyukjae tenang. Ia menguatkan hatinya, berusaha mengabaikan sikap baik laki-laki itu—meski hatinya resah. Ia tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh aliran aneh yang dipancarkan tatapan lelaki itu padanya.

Donghae tampak berpikir cepat dan berkata, "Lee Sonsengnim bisa memakan japchaenya. Masih suka japcahe, kan?"

"Sekarang, saya tidak suka lagi japchae." Hyukjae tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Tapi, dulu..."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Tuan Lee?" Hyukjae lekas menyela ucapannya. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri. Benar-benar tidak mengerti permainan seperti apa yang dimainkan mantan suaminya. Sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Donghae seakan kehabisan kata-kata. Tangannya diturunkan perlahan, diikuti dengan pandangannya.

Satu-kosong, pikir Hyukjae sat kembali menutup pintu ruang guru. Ia tidak akan menyerah dalam peramainan laki-laki itu. Kalau Donghae berpikir dirinya adalah lelaki lemah setelah ditinggalkannya, lelaki itu salah besar! Betapa pun bodoh dirinya, ia tidak akan masuk dalam jebakan yang sama.

" _Percaya denganku, Hyukjae. Kita akan bahagia. Selamanya."_

Selamanya? Hyukjae menyeringai masam. Donghae memuntahkan kata-katanya sendiri. Penipu! Jika ingin membuatnya bahagia tidak mungkin tega mengkhianatinya! Tertatih Hyukjae membangun hatinya dengan kehampaan. Saat itui atau kapan pun, ia tidak akan mengizinkan Donghae menginjakkan kaki dalam dunianya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Sorry kalau makin banyak typo yang mengurangi kenyamanan teman-teman membaca novel remake ini. Dan untuk yang meminta setiap chapter-nya di panjangin, maaf ya tidak bisa, soalnya aku updatenya per-bab sesuai novel aslinya. Kalau chapter depan di update sekaligus 2 bab pada setuju? Tapi resikonya ya harus sabar menunggu, soalnya ini aku harus ngetik ulang perbabnya. Bagaimana? hihihi~ ^^ Terakhir, Terima kasih yang udah kasih apresiasi novel karya **Sefryana Khiril** ini.

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	7. Chapter 7

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 7

I will not make same mistake that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

-"Because of you", Kelly Clarkson

.

.

 **Jejak yang kau bawa kembali melemparkankku pada jeruji tajam yang tak ingin kupijak lagi.**

Selalu saja ada tempat, peristiwa, atau hal-hal kecil yang muncul dalam benak Hyukjae saat menatap Donghae yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, sambil menggandeng tangan Haru. Hal-hal yang seharusnya terlupa, dikubur dalam-dalam, atau cukup terekam dalam otaknya tanpa perlu berserakan saat melihat sepasang mata sendu yang memancarkan pesona gelap itu berada lurus di bola matanya. Benar-benar menyiksa. Dan, entah mengapa, lelaki itu seakan-akan tidak mengerti sesaknya, tetap berdiri disana. Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengalihkan matanya ke rak buku yang berada disampingnya.

 _Jangan pedulikan,_ perintah Hyukjae pada diri sendiri. Ia memakukan pandangannya pada buku-buku dongeng anak yang sebenarnya tidak menjadi perhatiannya. Dari ekor matanya, ia tahu Donghae masih di sana meski sudah berpaling menemani Haru yang memilih buku. Hyukjae menyadari kekuatan tersembunyi laki-laki itu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat akibat kesadaran itu, membuat tubuhnya meremang.

Kenapa waktu terus mempertemukannya dengan laki-laki itu? Dan, kenapa laki-laki itu bisa berada di toko buku langganannya? Apakah Donghae memata-matainya? Gila, Hyukjae menarik napas, menahan, lalu menghembuskannya.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti alur pikiran Donghae saat ini, dan memikirkan segala rencana laki-laki itu untuk hidupnya bisa membuatnya hilang kendali. Tanpa menoleh lagi, Hyukjae melangkah menjauhi rak tempatnya berdiri. Namun, suara Haru menghentikannya. Ia tidak bisa mendustai dirinya, ia tidak mungkin menghindari anak itu. Saat berbalik, Hyukjae melihat deretan gigi mungil yang membuat wajah gadis kecil itu semakin manis.

"Sonsengnim, Haru mau beli buku ini." Haru menyodorkan dua buka bersampul cerah kepada Sonsengnimnya itu.

Hyukjae melihat judulnya. "Buku yang bagus, Haru. Nanti ceritakan ke Sonsengnim, ya, kalau sudah selesai baca." Ia mengembalikan buku itu dan mengusap rambut Haru, berusaha keras mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang anak itu.

"Masih suka Michael Crichton?" tanya Donghae yang kini berpindah di samping putrinya, membuat jarak tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hyukjae mengecil.

Tusukan kesadaran merayap sepanjang tubuhnya. Sial! Kenapa laki-laki itu akhinya buka suara? Hyukjae mendengus kesal. Ia memaksakan diri mengangkat wajah tanpa ekspresi dengan sebelumnya melirik novel _Next_ karangan Michael Crichton yang berada di tangannya. "Ya."

"Saya lupa dulu berniat memberikan _Congo_ dan _Timeline._ Tapi, tertinggal di rumah ki—" Donghae tercekat sesaat menyadari kesalahan ucapnya. Ia meraskan cekaman dalam ketenangan lelaki manis itu. "Di Seoul, maksud saya."

"Saya sudah baca dua-duanya." Hyukjae menjaga suaranya tetap netral. Rasanya, ia ingin menghancurkan sendu pekat itu, yang membuatnya semakin sulit mengendalikan diri dan terdesak oleh aroma laki-laki itu.

"Ya, saya yakin Anda sudah baca." Donghae mengeluarkan buku dari kantong plastik hitam di tangannya. "Sudah pernah baca novelnya Isaac Asimov? Saya ingat Anda pernah nonton _I, Robot,_ pasti suka dengan novelnya." Ia menjulurkan buku yang kertasnya sudah menguning itu.

Napas Hyukjae semakin berdesakan di tenggorokan. Menjengkelkan sekali menyadari Donghae masih memberi efek seperti ini padanya. Nadinya berdetak cepat. Matanya turun pada buku itu. Ia ingat akting Will Smith dalam film berjudul sama yang membuatnya tertarik, tetapi ia harus menahan diri. "Saya tidak tertarik."

"Bukannya dulu Anda ingin baca cerita lengkapnya?" Buku itu masih dijulurkannya. Entahla, tapi Donghae ingin meluluhkan sisi hati Donghae yang mungkin masih bisa dijangkau. Lelaki manis didepannya tampak seperti gunung es—berdiri tegak, tenang, tanpa suara sedikit pun.

"Beda dulu, beda sekarang, Tuan Lee." Hyukjae berkata sinis. Ada kilatan dimatanya. Suaranya pelan, tetapi menciptakan keheningan yang menusuk. "Maaf, saya ada urusan lain." Ia menyingkir dari hadapan lelaki itu.

Donghae menatap punggung lelaki manis itu menjauh. Kesal dan kecewa bercampur dalam dadanya. Hyukjae masih menjadi gunung tertinggi yang sulit didakinya. Getar suara Hyukjae tenang, hampir dingin. Tapi, dalam posisinya, ia tidak bisa meluapkan emosinya. Ia yang meminta dan ia tahu butuh waktu untuk menunggu. Sayangnya, ia tidak pernah tahu dimana batasnya.

.

.

.

Kening Hyukjae mengerut mendapati bungkusan dimeja. Dengan ragu, ia membuka plastik itu, berisi CD Richard Marx _original_ yang masih terbungkus plastik bening. Ia tidak ingat pernah membeli CD ini. Dilirknya meja Sungmin di sebelahnya. _Mungkinkah?_ Tapi, sahabatnya itu tidak menyukai penyanyi luar negeri. Lalu, milik siapa CD ini?

Jemari Hyukjae mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran meja. Ia penasaran. Kalau CD ini memang miliknya, siapa yang memberikannya? Tidak banyak yang tahu apa yang disukainya, kecuali... Satu nama terlintas dalam benaknya. Raut Hyukjae berubah kesal. Dadanya bergemuruh, bercampur emosi-emosi yang disimpannya sejak kedatangan seseorang iu dan putrinya.

Hyukjae menjatuhkan tubuh di kursinya. Diletakkannya CD itu diatas meja dengan sedikit kasar. Lelaki itu benar-benar membuat emosinya berada diambang batas meledak. Untuk apa Donghae melakukan semua ini? Mulai dari Bimbimbap, buku dan sekarang CD! Apa yang sebenarnya Donghae inginkan darinya? Merayunya? Mengajaknya bernostalgia? Atau sedang membuat lelucon?

" _Tidak ada yang lebih sederhana daripada memafkan, kan?"_

" _Kalau kau sudah berpisah dengan Donghae, kau harus belajar memaafkan, Sayang. Kebencian yang ada dihati kita akan menghancurkan diri kita sendiri."_

Ucapan sang Eomma dan Sungmin berganti terdengar di telinganya. Hyukjae ingin mengeram. Masalahnya bukan kata "maaf", melainkan pantas atau tidak seorang Donghae mendapatkan maaf. Hyukjae tidak mempercayainya. Tidak akan pernah. Ia tidak mau masuk dalam permainannya, kemudian terjerat. Terlalu bodoh jika harus menjadi boneka dalam hidup lelaki itu lagi.

 _Aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini!_ tegas Hyukjae dalam hati. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan lelaki itu. Kalau Donghae mengira ia tidak punya pertahanan dan mengalah, sayangnya lelaki itu salah besar. Ia punya benteng yang tinggi dan besar. Bahkan, lelaki itu tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan, dengan segala daya yang kumiliki, kubiarkan menjadi tetap**

Ingin rasanya Hyukjae meluapkan emosinya pada lelaki yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Lorong sekolah sudah sepi. Hanya terdengar suara riang Haru bermain bersama Sungmin dihalaman. Hyukjae menguatkan hati menatap lurus dan tegas pada sepasang mata pekat itu.

Cuaca terasa hangat. Tidak seperti biasanya, lelaki itu menggunakan _Polo Shirt_ hitam ang kontras dengan kulitnya. Donghae terlihat tampan dan Hyukjae tak memungkiri, dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, Donghae memiliki daya tarik baginya.

"Kata Sungmin Sonsengnim. Anda ingin bicara dengan saya. Ada apa?" Donghae membuka suara.

Hyukjae menunjukkan CD Richard Marx ke hadapan lelaki itu. "Mengenai CD ini."

Donghae cukup bingung mendengar suara Donghae yang sedikit meninggi dan raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keramahan. "Maaf kalau CD itu membuat Anda terkejut. Karena kamarin Anda masih rapat, saya minta tolong ke penjaga sekolah meletakkan di meja Anda."

"Apa maksud Anda memeberikan CD ini?" Tatapannya dingin, sedingin suaranya. Hyukjae berusaha menekan emosinya agar tidak tumpah.

"Saya tahu Anda menyukai Richard Marx dan saya ingat Anda kehilangan CD ini." Donghae mengendalikan diri agar tetap terlihat tenang.

Sebelah alis Hyukje melengkung naik mendengar penuturan itu. Bisa sekali Donghae mengatur jawabannya. Memutar-mutar saat ini dan masa lalu agar dia tertarik untuk berterima kasih. "Tuan Lee, saya sama sekali tak terkejut, tapi saya tidak suka." Diulurkan benda itu ke Donghae. "Dan saya tidak membutuhkan CD ini."

Donghae terkesiap. Wajahnya menggelap. Tangannya ragu menerima benda itu. Ditatapnya Hyukjae dengan sorot bingung dan serba salah. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana menghadapi Hyukjae seperti ini. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Suasana mencekam tiba-tiba saja hadir melihat kilatan di mata pekat Hyukjae.

"Apa yang saya suka atau tidak suka, adalah urusan saya. Anda tidak perlu ikut campur dalam hidup saya!" sergah Hyukjae.

"Maaf," jawab Donghae tenang. Wajahnya kembali datar. "Saya tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Anda, saya hanya ingin memberikan CD ini kepada Anda."

"Tapi, saya tidak suka diberi apa pun oleh Anda." Hyukjae menatapnya semakin tajam. "Dan pertanyaannya, untuk apa? Saya tidak pernah meminta apa pun dari Anda, Tuan Lee. Karena saya tidak menginginkan apa-apa dari Anda dan karena Anda bukan apa-apa bagi saya!" Hyukjae melihat ekspresi diamnya Donghae. Wajahnya masih datar, tidak dapat ditebak ekspresi apa yang dimunculkan lelaki itu diwajahnya.

Hening melambat kali ini. Donghae tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya. Begitu juga Hyukjae. Berbagai emosi bergejolak dalam diri mereka. Ada amarah, kekesalan, kebimbangan bercampur dalam dua orang yang berdiri terpaku itu. Hyukjae benci harus hidup dibawah bayang-bayang masa lalu. Hidupnya adalah hidupnya, bukan lagi bagian dalam pikiran lelaki di hadapannya.

"Mulai sekarang, Anda tidak perlu memberikan saya apa pun," ujar Donghae seraya terus menahan napas. Seluruh emosinya seakan naik dan berkumpul di ujung lidah. Menatap mata Donghae yang terguncang memberikannya sedikit kelegaan. Terkadang seseorang seperti Donghae perlu tahu bagaiman rasanya sebuah hantaman keras.

Donghae tidak bergerak. Matanya tak berkutik dalam mata Hyukjae. Napasnya seakan putus-putus mendengar amarah Hyukjae dalam suaranya. Ketegangan dalam dirinya tidak teredam. Bibirnya tidak dapat membuka, seperti merekat kuat.

"Dan, satu hal lagi. Saya harap Anda tidak mengganggu saya lagi jika tidak berhubungan dengan urusan sekolah Haru." Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menahannya. Donghae pergi jauh dari penglihatannya dan dari hidupnya.

Donghae semakin membeku. Ia melihat Hyukjae melangkah ke kelas tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi. Donghae memejamkan matanya, berusaha menyadarkan diri dari keterkejutannya, tetapi belum bisa beranjak dari tempatnya. Dihelanya napas panjang lalu ditatapnya CD di tangannya.

Di dalam kelas, Hyukjae berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia marasa puas. Sangat puas. Baru pernah ia melihat wajah Donghae memucat seperti itu. Dan, ia bisa benar-benar bernapas lega. Lelaki itu akan pergi. Pasti.

.

.

.

Donghae merapikan buku-buku bacaan anak yang berserakan di samping tempat tidur dan diletakkannya di meja kecil. Ia menatap Haru tidur dengan boneka pororo dalam pelukannya. Tidurnya begitu tenang. Napasnya begitu teratur. Ia merapikan selimut putrinya itu dan mengecup kening beningnya. Gadis kecilnya itu susah sekali tidur kalau cerita yang didengarnya belum selesai, bahkan dua atau tiga cerita panjang baru bisa membuatnya terlelap.

Sekilas, dilihatnya jam dinding. Pukul sebelas malam. Belum sidikit pun ia merasa mengantuk. Ia keluar kamar dan duduk diruang tengah. Matanya menerawang ke lantai yang dingin. Pikirannya kusut. Masih diingatnya jelas kilat mata Hyukjae dan luapan amarah dalam suaranya. Lelaki manis itu sangat membencinya. Bibir Donghae melengkung getir.

" _Dan satu hal lagi. Saya harap Anda tidak mengganggu saya lagi jika tidak berhubungan dengan urusan sekolah Haru."_

Donghae mengambil rokok yang masih meyala di asbak menghisapnya dalam, dan menghembuskan asap melewati hidung. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan satu pun jalan keluar. Buntu.

Sesekali dalam lima tahun kesendiriannya, ia sering memikirkan Hyukjae. Sebenarnya, ia yang selalu menghindari memikirkan lelaki manis itu. Bagaimana lelaki manis itu hidup tanpa dirinya. Bagaimana lelaki manis itu bisa bertahan. Satu atau dua kali, ia pernah ingin menelepon, tapi berubah pikiran. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Hyukjae setelah perpisahan mereka. Karena, setelah semua urusan perceraian selesai, lelaki manis itu menghilang.

Kini, Donghae merasa sangat wajar jika Hyukjae bersikap seperti itu. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Orang brengsek seperti dirinya memang tidak pantas mendapatkan pengampunan, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Tidak pantas mendapatkan sebuah tempat.

Tapi, tunggu... apa itu berarti ia menyerah? Seorang Lee Donghae takluk oleh hidup? Sinting! Justru ia yang harus menaklukan hidup! Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak akan menyerah, hanya mengulur waktu, dan mencari tahu. Akan ada saat yang tepat. Sekian lama ia belajar untuk menjadi pemenang dan tidak akan mundur oleh apa pun.

Donghae meraih CD Richard Marx dari atas meja. Ditatapnya sesaat, memperhatikan daftar lagu disana. Dengan cepat, ia membuka bungkusnya dan memasang di CD player. Ditekannya sembarang angka di remote control, lalu mengalun lagu dari penyanyi bersuara serak itu.

I can't hide, it's true

I still burn for you

Your memory just win't let me go

Until I find you again

-"Until I Find U Again", Richard Marx—

Isapan rokoknya terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang menyentaknya. Ia seakan-akan menemukan sebuah ruang gelap yang hanya ada gambar-gambar Hyukjae di dalamnya. Berputar dengan semua yang pernah mereka lalui. Dimatikan rokoknya, termenung sesaat, lalu mengusap wajahnya. Ia gusar.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai^^ aku balik lagi~ hihihi~ oh iya, setelah aku pikir-pikir aku bakal update perbab aja, biar gak bikin bingung, terus biar kalian tambah penasaran sama novel keren ini. Maaf untuk yang kemarin udah setuju update dua bab /bow/ Aku usahain biar update cepet ^^ Maaf juga untuk banyaknya typo yang bertebaran. Thanks untuk semua review kalian, maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu ^^

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	8. Chapter 8

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 8

What I gotta do to make you want me

What I gotta do to be heard

What do I say when it's all over

And sorry seems to be the hardest word

-"Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word", Elthon John—

.

.

 **Maafkan jika mata ini mengkhianatiku, tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa dirimu.**

Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Haru. Mereka berdiri di depan gedung tempat lomba akan berlangsung, menunggu guru-guru dan teman-teman yang lain. Sekeliling ramai, sibuk oleh rombongan sekolah lain yang berdatangan. Haru tampak tak sabar. Anak itu berjingkat-jingkat, melihat ke arah gerbang.

Udara hangat berembus. Suara anak-anak yang berpadu dengan suara-suara lain memberikan warna lain untuk hari itu. Donghae berdiri gusar. Beberapa hari, ia tidak melihat mantan istrinya, kini ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi dirinya ketika harus berhadapan dengan lelaki manis itu. Ia menggembungkan pipi dan mengembuskan napas, berusaha tetap tenang.

Donghae menatap keramaian di depannya dan tanpa sadar mengikuti gerak mobil yang memasuki gerbang. Hyukjae, Sungmin dan dua anak lain bersama ibunya, turun dari mobil itu. Melihat lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, tubuh Donghae menegang. Dan, ia seperti jatuh berdebum keras saat Hyukjae benar-benar berada di depannya, menyapa Haru.

Kalau ingin mengatakan lelaki manis itu sebagai hantu, tidak sepenuhnya salah. Hyukjae memang hantu yang membayangi malam-malamnya. Hantu yang membuatnya takut menghadapi dirinya sendiri. Sorot mata lelaki manis itu dingin saat mereka bertemu pandang. Sekilas terasa menghakimi. Donghae mengalihkan pandangan untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan dan kegelisahannya.

Hyukjae mengiring anak-anak menuju ruangan tempat lomba. Langkah Haru terlihat sangat bersemangat. Matanya berbinar, tidak ada takut atau ragu menghadapi lomba yang akan ia ikuti. Anak itu menggandeng erat tangan ayahnya yang melangkah pelan dibelakangnya. Donghae sesekali mencuri pandang lelaki manis yang tengah berbicara dengan salah satu murid. Kenapa pada saat seperti ini ia justru memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan?

Ruangan tempat lomba cukup luas dan tertutup. Bangku-bangku mungil tertata rapi ditengah. Hyukjae dan Sungmin membawa anak-anak murid mereka ke kursi masing-masing sesuai nomor urut. Haru duduk dibarisan tengah. Hyukjae membantunya memeriksa perlengkapan menggambarnya. Sesaat, diusapnya rambut depan anak itu dan tersenyum, memberi semangat.

Donghae menatap keduanya dari jauh. Tampak sangat akrab. Dengan sangat perhatian, Hyukjae membantu meraut pensil warna dan merapikan alat gambar lain. Ia diam-diam merutuki kenyataan. Kenapa lelaki manis itu yang berada di sana? Kenapa Hyukjae harus sedekat itu dengan Haru? Donghae menangkap ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari sorot mata kedua lelaki dan gadis beda generasi itu.

Ketika Hyukjae selesai membantu Haru dan kembali menegakkan badan, sorot mata mereka beradu. Dalam beberapa detik, keadaan seperti senyap. Donghae segera menundukkan pandangannya. Sorot mata lelaki manis itu selalu menyentak rasa bersalahnya. Sial!

Tepat pukul sembilan, panitia memberi pengarahan kepada para peserta. Tentang tata pelaksanaan lomba, cara pewarnaan, dan gambar-gambar yang masuk dalam tema. Lalu, panitia membagikan ketas gambar beserta pensil dan penghapus.

Donghae berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada, cukup tegang melihat Haru. Lucu. Putrinya yang akan menghadapi lomba, justru dia yang tidak tenang. Bebarapa anak terlihat tatapannya kosong, tetapi Haru seperti menunggu kapan lomba dimulai. Kaki mungilnya bergoyang-goyang tak sabar. Ia tersenyum getir. Merasakan dirinya bercermin pada anak itu. Semangatnya. Keinginannya yang kuat meraih sesuatu. Keras kepala.

"Minum?" Sungmin memberikan air mineral gelas padanya.

"Terima kasih, Sungmin-ah." Donghae tersenyum.

"Ingin ikut duduk disana?" Sungmin menunjuk tempat Hyukjae dan dua orangtua murid duduk.

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku di sini saja."

"Oke." Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sambil menusukkan sedotan, Donghae duduk bersama orangtua peserta lain. Ekor matanya melihat Hyukjae sedang berbicara dengan Sungmin. Mereka tampak berbicara serius sambil mendekatkan telinga karena riuh-rendahnya suara dalam ruangan. Donghae mengamati setiap geraknya. Senyum lelaki manis itu pada Sungmin terlihat manis. Menyadari kegilaannya menyukai memandangi lelaki manis itu, ia segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke Haru dan menghela napas panjang.

 _How many dreams will end?_

 _How long I can pretend?_

Kenapa dalam benaknya tiba-tiba mengingat lagu itu? Donghae memegang kuat-kuat air mineral gelasnya. Ia hampir meremukkan benda itu. Tentu saja ia bukan orang yang benar-benar bodoh. Ia sadar, sangat mustahil mengindari keinginannya melihat lelaki manis itu. Matanya berkhianat. Brengsek!

.

.

.

Hyukjae melirik lelaki yang sedang menatap lurus ke deretan peserta. Hatinya ingin menjerit kesal. Gema kekesalannya bergeretak dalam batinnya. Mata mereka sempat bertemu dan Hyukjae semakin kesal melihat tatapan mata sendu itu. Membius.

"Sepertinya Haru mempunyai peluang besar," bisik Sungmin di sebelahnya.

Hyukjae lekas mengalihkan matanya dan mengangguk. "Iya. Dia berbeda dengan yang lain."

Lalu, Sungmin menyikut pelan sahabatnya sambil melirik ke arah laki-laki yang duduk di dekat satu baris dengan mereka. "Kau sudah menyapa Donghae?"

"Haruskah?" Hyukjae acuh tak acuh.

"Ya! Donghae, kan, ayahnya Haru." Sungmin hampir tergelak mendengar tanggapan sahabatnya. "Tidak ada urusan pribadi disini, Hyuk."

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Ia kembali melirik Donghae, tetapi tidak bergerak di tempatnya. Memang tidak ada urusan pribadi disini. Tapi, ia tidak ingin menyapa atau bersuara dengan lelaki itu. Rasanya, ia masih tersisa luapan amarah yang belum terselesaikan saat ia menginginkan Donghae menjauh darinya. Dan luapan itu bisa tumpah kapan saja.

Satu jam pertama lomba telah usai. Sebagian anak ada yang masih menggambar sketsa dasar, ada yang menangis karena tidak bisa, ada yang sudah mewarnai, dan ada yang corat-coret tidak jelas bentuknya. Suasana yang semula tenang, berubah ramai. Guru pendamping dan orangtua ikut sibuk memberi arahan pada anak-anaknya.

Haru adalah salah satu anak yang duduk tenang dimejanya. Pensil warna berganti-ganti cepat. Wajahnya tampak serius, tidak terganggu oleh riuh-rendah suara sekelilingnya. Matanya pun tidak beralih dari kertas gambar di depannya.

Hyukjae berusaha melihat lebih dekat meski tidak melewati batas guru pendamping. Dari garis-garisnya, ia tahu gadis kecil itu menggambar kupu-kupu dan bunga. Tema lomba gambar kali ini adalah mencintai alam. Untuk anak seusia Haru, gambar itu mewakili tema dengan sangat baik.

Saat mencium aroma parfum seseorang di sampingnya, Hyukjae terkesiap. Dilihatnya Donghae berdiri di sampingnya, memperhatikan putrinya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup cepat. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sama-sama memandang lurus kerah Haru.

"Dia menggambar kupu-kupu." gumam Donghae.

"Ya," jawab Hyukjae pelan.

Astaga! kenapa ia menanggapinya? Hyukje merutuki diri menyadari reaksi dirinya. Donghae menoleh padanya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, saling memandang tanpa saling bicara. Darah Hyukjae mengalir lebih cepat. Mau tak mau, ia mengaku kalau terhipnotis aroma laki-laki itu dan juga tatapannya. Tubuhnya seakan membeku.

"Maaf, permisi." Seorang guru melintas di samping mereka.

Hyukjae segera tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada peserta lomba di hadapannya. Berusaha keras tidak memperdulikan lelaki di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum pada Haru saat gadis kecil itu menatapnya. Seperti biasa, Haru sangat manis. Darahnya masih berdesir, tetapi Hyukjae berusaha menenangkan diri.

Saat mendengar lelaki itu berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, Hyukjae ingin tidak peduli, tetapi tidak dapat mencegah matanya untuk melirik. Wajah lelaki itu tampak serius membicarakan sesuatu dan agak menjauh. Percakapannya tidak lama. Donghae memasukan ponsel ke sakunya dan kembali menatap Haru. Hyukjae menyesali dirinya, kenapa bagitu peduli dan kenapa masih berdiri disana? Kenapa menikmati keseriusan wajah mantan suaminya? Gila!

Donghae terdiam, matanya kali ini tidak berpaling. Hyukjae gelisah terus berada disampingnya. Ada yang berdenyut di tubuhnya mengingat masa lalu mereka. Kehadiran Donghae dengan kenangan dalam situasi yang berbeda ini, memberikan efek emosi naik-turun. Sama seperti perasaan yang tumpang tindih dengan rasa sakit, kecewa, dan sisa amarahnya.

"Saya ke sana dulu." Hyukjae menunjuk tempat duduknya. Donghae mengangguk, memberinya jalan.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia sulit bernapas. Wangi parfum lelaki itu masih terasa, masih begitu kuat. Ini bukan tentang kupu-kupu, bukan tentang Haru. Ini tentang dirinya, perasaannya, dan Donghae. Matanya mengerjap seraya menarik napas dalam.

.

.

.

Peserta, guru pendamping, dan orangtua duduk menunggu keputusan lomba dengan wajah tegang. Ketua panitia lomba sedang memberikan kata-kata penutup sebelum mengumumkan pemenang lomba. Sebagian anak ada yang bercanda, membuat ruangan cukup ramai oleh suara mereka.

Saat pembacaan hasil lomba, Hyukjae merengkuh erat bahu Haru. Mendebarkan. Terlebih lagi, dari urutan juara harapan ketiga sampai juara ketiga disebutkan, nama Haru tidak disebutkan. Jantungnya terasa berhenti.

"Lee Haru, Chukkae!"

Hyukjae langsung memeluk Haru. Anak itu juga tampak tidak kalah gembira. Ruangan dipenuhi gemuruh tepuk tangan. Saat melepaskan pelukannya, Hyukjae bertemu pandang dengan Donghae yang tidak kalah bahagia. Lelaki itu mengucapkan "Terima kasih." lewat gerak mulutnya, tanpa suara.

Panitia menyuruh para pemenang untuk berdiri didepan. Haru tersenyum ceria di sana. Beberapa orangtua dan guru tampak memfoto mereka, termasuk Sungmin yang sebelumnya memberikan pelukan erat untuk anak itu. Lalu, ketua dewan juri membagikan piala, piagam, dan bingkisan untuk masing-masing pemenang.

"Kau sebagai gurunya juga menang, Hyuk." ujar Sungmin dengan senyum sumringah.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Haru punya kemampuan, Ming. Dia menjadi pemenang atas kemampuannya sendiri." Ia tidak dapat menahan air mata haru melihat Haru memegang piala dang piagamnya.

Donghae memeluk putrinya, menciuminya, dan menggendongnya. "Hebat anak Appa!" Diciumnya sekali lagi. Haru membalas pelukannya dengan mata penuh binar gembira.

"Selamat ya, Haru!" Hyukjae mengusap pipi bulat itu.

"Gomawo, Sonsengnim." Haru masih menggelayut manja dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Appa mau kasih hadiah buat Haru. Terus, kita makan es krim. Mau?" Donghae menarik hidung mungil itu pelan.

Haru mengangguk. "Sama Sonsengnim juga, ya?"

Donghae terkejut mendengar permintaan itu. Tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Hyukjae tidak kalah tercengang, bingung memberi jawaban. Ia menatap Sungmin, tetapi sahabatnya mengendikkan bahu. Namun, ia tahu, kali ini tidak bisa menolak permintaan gadis kecil itu. Senyumnya terulas.

.

.

.

 **Namun, Tuhan bisa membaca apa yang tak bisa dibaca oleh pandanganmu.**

Haru berdiri di depan sebuah rak tinggi dan besar berisi bermacam-macam boneka. Bola matanya bergerak dari sudut ke sudut, mencari boneka yang diinginkannya. Mulut mungilnya belum mengucapkan apa pun. Sorot matanya menggambarkan kebingungannya. Donghae meraih boneka singa kecil dan menyodorkan padanya, tetapi anak itu menggeleng. Begitu juga saat disodorkan boneka panda. Donghae berjongkok di sampingnya, berbicara sesuatu sambil menunjuk boneka-boneka. Donghae tertawa sambil mengalungkan lengan di leher ayahnya.

Siapa sebenarnya lelaki yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri itu? Hyukjae menatap keduanya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di bawah dada. Matanya tak percaya bahwa lelaki itu adalah Donghae, mantan suaminya. Dari mana Donghae mendapatkan kelembutan, perhatian, dan sifat kebapakannya? Dongahe yang Hyukjae kenal, tidak menyukai anak-anak. Dia bukan tipe orang yang begitu melihat anak-anak langsung tersentuh dengan kelucuannya. Bahkan, dia akan menghindar. Bagi Donghae, seorang anak adalah ancaman. Dengan tangisnya, jeritannya, rengekannya. Donghae tidak pernah mengatakan jelas kenapa, hanya itu yang selalu dikatakannya dulu.

" _Kemana kondom-kondomku, Hyuk." tanya Donghae seraya mengaduk-aduk isi laci lemarinya._

" _Bisa kita melakukannya tanpa kondom?" Hyukjae menatap serius suaminya. "Aku sudah berhenti minum pil penunda kehamilan sejak dua minggu yang lalu." Ya, walaupun Hyukjae seorang lelaki, tetapi dia mempunyai potensi untuk mengandung. Karena dia adalah lelaki spesial. Dan Donghae sudah mengetahui hal tersebut._

" _Apa?" Mata Donghae menyipit. Ditutupnya laci agak kasar. "Kenapa tidak bilang dulu denganku? Kau selalu mengambil keputusan sendiri!"_

" _Aku juga ingin seperti yang lain, Hae. Aku ingin merasakan hamil, melahirkan, merawat anak. Kau yang tidak memikirkan perasaanku!" Hyukjae merasakan luapan kekesalan memandang wajah dingin tanpa rasa bersalah dihadpannya._

" _Aku usdah bilangm Hyuk. Kita akan punya anak! Tapi, tidak sekarang! Aku butuh waktu!"_

Hyukjae tersenyum getir. Donghae tidak membutuhkan waktu, tetapi waktu yang memilih saatnya. Anak itu hadir bukan dari rahimnya. Dan, kini Hyukjae mendapati dirinya dalam suasana hati yang aneh—seperti mimpi. Dulu, ia pernah meminta Tuhan untuk membukakan hati lelaki itu. Sayangnya, jawaban-Nya terlampau jauh rentang waktunya.

"Hmm... kalau begitu boneka monyet saja." Donghae mengambil boneka monyet dari rak, membawa kedepan anaknya.

"Shirreo! Matanya serem!" Haru menepis boneka itu dan menutup matanya sendiri dengan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa serem? Lucu, kan?" Donghae mengamati boneka itu.

"Matanya hitam, Appa!" Haru menunjuk mata boneka itu seraya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, hendak menangis karena takut.

Donghae mengernyit. "Kalau matanya putih, nanti seperti hantu."

"Hiiiii!" Haru bersembunyi dibahunya.

Hyukjae menahan tawa mendengarnya. Ia sudah sering melihat adegan seperti ini di banyak film, dan ia pikir, ia mengerti. Tetapi, sekarang, Hyukjae tahu, ia sama sekali belum memahami. Bagaimana seorang Ayah menghibur putrinya. Bagaimana lelucon sederhana membuat tawa. Dadanya tiba-tiba menghangat. Ia merasakan tengah berada diujung pintu masuk sebuah dunia yang terpisah dari masa lalunya. Di depannya, bagaimana panggung pementasan drama, dengan dua orang itu berada ditengah dalam pencahayaan hijau kecoklatan. Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengan perasannya?

"Sonsengnim, Haru pilih boneka yang mana?" Haru kini berdiri didepannya.

Hyukjae mengikuti langkah anak itu ke rak. Ia mengamati satu-satu boneka disana dan mengambil salah satunya. "Kalau boneka beruang ini? Cantik, ada pitanya." Ia menyodorkan boneka beruang putih berpita merah muda.

"Wah... Ne, Yeppeo!" Haru langsung memeluk boneka itu.

Hyukjae mengusap rambut Haru sekilas, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, ia menoleh dan mendapati Donghae sedang tersenyum, tipis padanya. Hyukjae tidak tahu emosi macam apa yang hadir dalam dirinya. Ia membalas senyum itu singkat, kemudian mengajak kedua orang itu ke meja kasir. Dalam hati, Hyukjae berharap emosi atau perasaan apa pun yang sempat hadir hanyalah ilusinya.

.

.

.

Kedai es krim sore itu cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang sedang mengobrol di sudut ruangan dan seorang perempuan asyik sendiri membaca buku di meja sebelah. Hyukjae menikmati es krim blue sensation—rasa mint, cokelat chip dan wafer—sambil berusaha menghiraukan sepasang ayah dan anak yang duduk berhadapan di sampingnya. Keduanya juga sedang menikmati es krim masing-masing sehingga tidak terdengar suara apa pun di meja mereka. Namun, dibalik sikap tenangnya, Hyukjae cemas. Cemas akan dirinya. Cemas tidak akan bisa menghadapi hal-hal tak terduga.

Hyukjae menahan napas ketika Donghae bergerak mengusap es krim disekitar mulut Haru. Bentuk-bentuk perhatian kecil yang jarang ada dalam diri lelaki itu sebelumnya. Donghae adalah orang yang tidak mau peduli hal remeh-temeh. Kalau bisa diselesaikan dengan telepon, bayar, dan beres, kenapa harus repot. Namun, bagaimana Donghae mematahkan wafer dari gelasnya menjadi kecil-kecil dan memasukannya ke es krim cokelat putrinya benar-benar tidak pernah dibayangkan. Sebelah tangan Haru memeluk boneka beruangnya, sementara tangan yang lain menyendok es krim. Hyukjae tersenyum padanya

"Sonsengnim, eskrimnya rasa apa?" Tanya Haru.

"Mint." Hyukjae menggeser gelasnya ke Haru. "Mau?"

"Mint itu rasanya seperti apa?" Haru melihat es krim dalam gelas Hyukjae yang belum banyak berubah bentuknya itu.

"Mint itu dingin, Sayang. Ada pedesnya seperti permen." ujar Donghae.

Haru penasaran dengan es krim itu. Ia menyendok sedikit dan wajahnya mengerut. "Rasanya aneh." Anak itu menjauhkan gelas itu sambil menggeleng.

Hyukjae tertawa kecil melihatnya. Menggemaskan sekalin. Bersama Haru memang menyenangka. Terasa ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk terus dinikmati. Menatapnya membuat takjub, yang menghadirkan kasih sayang. Benarkah ini sebuah perasaan sayang? Namun, ia adalah seperti kebanyakan orang lain. Ia pernah menikah dan pernah begitu menginginkan buah hati. Ironisnya, ia jatuh cinta pada anak ini.

"Sonsengnim, mau coba es krim Haru tidak?" tanya Haru dengan nada sedikit manja.

"Mau." Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Tapi, Haru suapi, Ne?"

"Boleh."

Haru menyendok es krim dari gelasnya, lalu menjulurkan ke mulut gurunya itu. Tetapi karena tangan mungil itu bergerak terlalu cepat, es krim yang sudah cair jatuh ke bajunya.

"Sebentar, saya ambilkan tissu." Donghae beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tidak usah. Biar saya ambil sendiri." Hyukjae ikut berdiri.

Donghae bergerak lebih dulu ke meja sebelah, lalu meletakkan kotak tisuu di meja mereka. Diambilkannya beberapa lembar dan diulurkannya ke Hyukjae. "Ini."

Hyukjae menatap dingin. Ia mendiamkan tissu di tangan lelaki itu dan dengan cepat mendorong tempat tissu ke arahnya. Namun, ia tidak melihat gelas es krim Donghae berada di samping kotak tissu. Gelas itu miring tanpa bisa dicegah, melewati batas meja, jatuh ke pangkuan Donghae. Sebagian mengotori bajunya, sementara sisa yang lain tumpah dicelana.

Hyukjae membeku di tempatnya melihat kemeja Donghae berubah kecokelatan dibagian depan. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Tubuh Hyukjae kaku. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong.

 _Donghae tersenyum geli memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang membersihkan pakaiannya dari tumpahan saus steak. "Aku baru tahu kalau aku sebegitu tampannya, sampai-sampai kau terpesona."_

 _Hyukjae mendongak, menatap jengkel lelaki itu. "Ya! Percaya diri sekali! Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk memotongkan dagingnya, lalu mengagetkanku!"_

" _Kau kaget ketika aku bilang, kau seksi malam ini?" Donghae berkata pelan pada Hyukjae yang kini berdiri disampingnya, membilas saputangan di wastafel. Mereka berada di tempat cuci tangan sebuah restoran. Donghae mengecup leher istrinya. "Tapi kau memang seksi memakai pakaian ini. Membuatku ingin segera kembali kerumah."_

 _Hyukjae mendorong sedikit tubuh suaminya, membuat lelaki itu serta merta tertawa dan ia bertambah jengkel. "Nanti dulu, Hae. Aku belum memberi hadiah untukmu sebagai ucapan selamat karena kau dapat proyek bagus, kan?"_

" _Kau saja sebagai hadiahnya," bisik Donghae._

Hyukjae berkedip, menyadari dirinya hanyut dalam memori itu. Mulutnya terkatup. Wajahnya memerah. Napasnya tercekat dan denyut nadinyan menguat.

Donghae sendiri tampak terkejut. Ia terpaku menatap wajah tegang Hyukjae. Dingin es krim menyentuh kulitnya. Tahu mereka di tatap oleh pelayan dan pengunjung lain, Donghae lekas membenahi es krim dicelananya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Masih dengan sisa keterkejutannya, Hyukjae berusaha duduk tenang. Ia mengira dirinya sudah bisa mengatasi situasi dengan cukup baik. Tetapi, sekarang ia resah. Sayangnya, ada rasa yang lupa ia singkirkan lebih dulu. Dan, mengingat kebersamaan mereka memunculkan kembali rasa tersebut.

.

.

.

Tidak ada suara di dalam mobil. Haru terlelap di jok belakang setelah lelah berceloteh panjang. Radio yang sengaja dikecilkan terdengar seperti bisik-bisik. Udara yang masuk dari jendela karena pendingin rusak, seperti membekukan kedua orang yang duduk berdampingan sama-sama menatap lurus kejalan kompleks perumahan. Lampu merkuri menerangi wajah keduanya, tampak datar dan gusar.

Donghae bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan situasi antara dirinya dan Hyukjae seperti ini. Harum lelaki manis itu mengusiknya, tetapi ia tetap tenang mengendarai mobil. Mulutnya tertahan saat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Bukan saat tepat memulai percakapan. Donghae pun tahu, Hyukjae akan menolak seberapa pun kerasnya berusaha. Mungkin, sebaiknya ia menunggu hingga Hyukjae yang melakukannya.

Ketika Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangan, Donghae melirik mengawasinya. Rambut lembutnya terlihat mengilat terkena cahaya. Kedua tungkainya yang dibalut jeans abu-abu bertumpuan, memperlihatkan sikap duduk tenang. Donghae ingat, setiap marah, Hyukjae selalu seperti itu. Diam. Tenang. Tidak ingin menunjukkan gejolak amarahnya. Hyukjae selalu membuat Donghae hampir gila jika berhadapan dengan dirinya seperti ini.

Donghae fokus pada jalan yang mengecil supaya tidak menyerah pada dorongan untuk memulai sesuatu dengan lelaki manis itu. Ia ingin menatap sepasang mata bulat itu. Ia ingin melihat Hyukjae tersenyum. Tuhan, ia banar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuat keinginan-keinginan itu hadir. Benar kata Hyukjae, mereka bukan siapa-siapa lagi, lalu mengapa harapan lain hadir? Apakah sejauh ini rasa bersalah membawanya?

Donghae meragukanya. Tetapi, ia berusaha keras bahwa itulah alasannya. Ia sendiri tidak punya gambaran jelas apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Sekedar maaf atau bukan itu. Satu fakta yang ia ingat, mereka mantan suami-istri. Mereka saling mengenal dan tahu apa yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bersama.

Mobil terhenti didepan rumah berpagar hitam. Donghae tentu tahu betul itu rumah Bibi Jang. Mereka sempat menginap disana saat liburan natal ditahun pertama pernikahan. Lampu merkuri tidak seluruhnya menyala, membuat jalan lebih remang daripada beberapa tahun lalu.

"Terima kasih." ujar Hyukaje pelan dan datar tanpa menatapnya. Kemudia, ia keluar dari mobil.

Donghae melihat punggung lelaki manis itu menjauh ke pintu pagar. Hyukjae tidak berbalik lagi untuk sekedar melambaikan tangan atau memberikan senyuman. Tubuhnya menghilang di balik pagar. Donghae menghembuskan napas panjang dan berat. Aroma manis Hyukjae tertinggal didalamnya. Matanya terpejam sesaat, menikmatinya, lalu ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Ada apa dan kenapa sebenarnya dengan semua ini? Donghae merasa kenyataan membawa alur hidup mereka pada sebuah garis tipis, yang membuat salah satu atau keduanya terperosok. Dan ia tidak pernah tahu, siapa yang ditentukan sang waktu jatuh lebih dulu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai^^ balik lagi hihihi~ Aku mau minta maaf karena bab kemarin tenyata typonya banyak banget. Semoga di bab ini typo mulai berkurang. Kalau typo masih banyak juga mungkin bakal dapet julukan miss typo /.\ Dan juga, aku mau minta maaf, sepertinya ini bakal dijadiin mpreg. Semoga teman-teman tidak keberatan. Terima kasih atas review kalian^^

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	9. Chapter 9

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 9

I am no a hero

I am not an angel

Man who's trying to love her

-"In her eyes", Josh Groban-

.

.

 **Rasa ajaib itu membuatku menemukanmu di antara beribu bayangan.**

Aroma ramen yang baru dihidangkan langsung menyergap indra penciuman Donghae dan Yesung. Mereka sedang berada di kedai ramen dengan gaya old style—sangat sederhana. Meja-meja kayu berjejer lengkap dengan bangku plastik. Semua meja hampir penuh sehingga terasa sangat riuh.

Yesung tidak memberi komentar apa-apa tentang rumah makan ini karena hari ini Donghae melunasi janjinya untuk mentraktir saat mendapatkan gaji pertamanya. Sahabatnya itu memesan dua mangkuk ramen dan minuman yang siap disantap dihadapannya.

"Sebaiknya, Hae, daripada kau mentraktirku, lebih baik kau simpan uang makanku untuk anakmu. Lumayan kan?" ujar Yesung.

"Janji tetap janji, Yesung-ah, ingat itu!" Donghae mengaduk ramennya.

Yesung mengangkat bahu. "Oh ya, tadi aku lihat surat dari Jung Corp di mejamu." Ia mulai menyuap ramennya.

"Ya, aku sudah baca."

"Kau pernah melamar disana?" tanya Yesung.

"Beberapa bulan lalu."

"Dan surat tadi?" Yesung bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya.

"Aku diterima." Donghae terdengar tidak begitu tertarik. Ia mengunyah ramennya seraya melemparkan pandangannya ke meja lain, lalu kembali menatap sahabatnya sekilas. "Tapi, aku menolaknya."

"Apa? Kau gila, Hae!" Yesung meneguk minumnya karena hampir tersedak, berusaha mengatur napas, dan kembali bicara. "Kau menolak Jung Corp? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Hae. Seharusnya kau bersyukur, kan? Kau bisa memperbaiki hidup, bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Donghae menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu, Yesung-ah. Tapi, saat aku menikmati hidupku di sini, aku mulai berpikir untuk tidak mengejar sesuatu yang tidak aku butuhkan, karena kalau aku sudah berada di dalamnya, aku akan sulit keluar."

"Kau lucu, Hae." Yesung menelan makanannya, kemudian tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini? Hyukjae?" Ia asal menebak.

Donghae menelan makanannya susah payah. Tiba-tiba, bayangan lelaki manis itu melintas dalam benaknya dan sebuah perasaan yanng sempat hadir ketika berkedekatan dengannya muncul. Donghae berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya. "Bukan." jawabnya tenang. "Karena diriku sendiri. Karena hidupku. Karena Haru." Ia menatap sahabatnya. "Kalau kau pernah merasakan kehilangan, kau pasti tahu, Yesung-ah, sesuatu yang hilang sulit untuk kita miliki lagi."

Sebelah alis Yesung naik mendengar penuturan itu. Ada nada yang tidak biasa disana. "Hae, boleh aku tahu, selama lima tahun kau pernah memikirkan Hyukjae?" Yesung bertanya ragu-ragu.

Donghae menghela napas panjang dan mengusap keningnya yang dipenuhi keringat karena pedas. "Kadang-kadang."

"Pernah berpikir kalau kau masih mencintai dia?" Yesung memikirkan yang lebih sederhana. "Maksudku, kau masih tertarik?"

Donghae menghindari tatapannya. Ia meneguk minumannya dan mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimanapu, kami pernah hidup bersama."

Yesung mengangguk-angguk. Ia menyudahi makannya dan meneguk minumnya. Sejenak ikut terdiam, mengikuti suasana yang diciptakan Donghae.

"Aku suka berpikir saja, bagaimana cara terbaik untuk sebuah permohonan maaf." Donghae menyuap makanannya yang terakhir.

Yesung tersenyum simpul. Ia menepuk bahu laki-laki itu. "Kita punya banyak kesempatan, Hae. Tapi, dari kesempatan-kesempatan itu, hanya ada satu kesempatan emas, yang mungkin jarang kita dapatkan."

"Satu dan sekali seumur hidup. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan datangnya."

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga! Hyukjae menghembuskan napas lega setelah berhasil menumpuk mainan anak-anak ke dalam satu kardus. Hampir dua jam ia melakukannya dan pinggangnya seakan-akan remuk. Sejenak ia berdiri, menghimpun kekuatan sebelum membawa kardus itu ke ruang guru. Diseka peluh yang membasahi keningnya, lalu menarik, menahan dan menghembuskan napas. Dilakukannya berulang kali.

Setelah merasa energinya cukup, Hyukjae membawa kardus itu dengan langkah pelan keluar dari pintu kelas. Namun, ketika dibatas lantai, tubuhnya goyah dan mainan-mainan jatuh. Hyukjae mendengus kesal. Ia meletakkan kardus di lantai dan memunguti mainan-mainan itu.

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Tangannya meraih satu-satu mainan dengan sedikit gemetar. Hampir kehabisan tenaga. Kepalanya terasa pening dan tubuhnya lemas. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk meredakan kunang-kunang di matanya. Dilihatnya sekeliling sudah sepi. Sungmin pamit lebih dulu karena anaknya sakit. Dan penjaga sekolah entah berada dimana. Hyukjae mulai merasa putus asa.

Suara langkah kaki membuat Hyukjae mengangkat wajah. Dilihatnya Donghae melangkah kearah kelas, lalu berhenti tidak jauh darinya. Donghae tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sementara matanya melihat mainan di lantai. Lelaki itu segera berjongkok, meraih benda-benda itu dan memasukkannya ke kardus.

Hyukjae memperhatikan wajah Donghae. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa darahnya tiba-tiba mengalir deras. Lelaki itu masih membisu dan tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangan pada mainan-mainan, berusaha keras mengendalikan dirinya dan menyembunyikan detak jantungnya. Dengan sisa tenaga, ia ikut memasukkan mainan ke kardus. Otaknya ditugaskan untuk tidak menghiraukan aroma apa pun yang tertiup dari laki-laki itu. Tetapi, sesekali, matanya mencuri pandang ke wajah yang menunduk itu. Aura karismatik memancar.

Setelah semua mainan berada di dalam kardus, Donghae membawakan kardus itu ke ruang guru. Hyukjae berjalan di sisinya. Kenapa terasa begitu nyaman? Kenapa ia tidak lagi merasa terusik? Tapi, tidak. Hyukjae menolak semua itu dalam hati. Ini hanya perasaan yang sekejap muncul karena ia begitu lelah dan ia tidak mampu berpikir. Hyukjae mengikuti langkah laki-laki itu memasuki ruang guru dengan ekspresi setenang mungkin.

Kardus itu diletakkan Donghae dimejanya. Laki-laki itu menghembuskan napas, membuang lelahnya. Hyukjae memberikan air mineral gelas pada Donghae tanpa berkata-kata. Donghae mengulas senyum tipis dan singkat. Sial! Hyukjae kesal pada reaksi tubuhnya menghadapi senyum itu. Ingin rasanya ia menyuruh laki-laki itu segera keluar dari ruang guru karena semakin lama kehadirannya membuat pengap dan sulit bernapas.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Hyukjae datar.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" Donghae meneguk minumannya. Suaranya seperti tidak mengandung emosi apa pun.

Hyukjae menggelang. Tubuhnya semakin kaku. Darahnya mengalir semakin cepat. Benar-benar tidak biasa. Ia suka menatap sosok yang berdiri didekatnya. Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya? Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum bertanya. "Ada keperluan apa Anda kembali ke sekolah?"

"Tempat minum Haru ketinggalan. Boleh saya ke kelas mengambilnya?"

"Silakan." Hyukjae menganggukkan kepala dan memaksakan senyumnya. Ia bisa bernapas lega melihat Donghae keluar ruang guru. Matanya mengikuti punggung itu menjauh. Mengapa hanya menatapnya saja mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat? Apa diam-diam ia mulai terlena pada Donghae? Tidak! Ia tidak akan membuat dirinya masuk (lagi) kedalam perangkap laki-laki itu. Tidak akan pernah!

.

.

.

Udara sejak pagi tidak begitu cerah. Langit dipayungi awan hitam, bersembunyi di balik daun-daun yang bergoyang ditiup angin. Hari menuju senja, angin terasa semakin dingin. Bebarapa kali sempat terasa derunya, meniup debu dan menerbangkan daun-daun kering. Hyukjae mengusap lengannya mengusir dingin seraya melangkah ke belakang sekolah. Senyumnya mengembang melihat gadis kecil berikat dua sedang menyentuh ikan-ikan dikolam. Saat ikan-ikan bergerak menyipratkan air, anak itu tertawa.

Selama seminggu ini, baru hari ini Hyukjae bisa berada begitu dekat dengan Haru tanpa kehadiran Donghae. Kali terakhir ia bertemu Donghae, saat lelaki itu membantunya membawakan mainan. Hari-hari lainnya, ia tidak pernah datang lagi. Ada yang berbeda saja rasanya, tidak tahu dimana. Seperti kebiasan yang tiba-tiba saja berubah. Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah memang keadaan seperti ini yang ia inginkan?

Hyukjae berjongkok disamping Haru. "Haru sedang apa?"

"Main sama ikan-ikan." Haru mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangannya terus berusaha menggapai makhluk licin itu.

"Haru suka ikan?" Hyukjae menikmati keriangan wajah mungil itu.

Haru mentap Sonsengnimnya dan mengangguk. Rambutnya bergerak mengiringi gerakan kepalanya. "Iya, Sonsengnim. Dulu Appa punya ikan kecil-kecil, tapi terus ikan-ikannya mati. Soalnya, Appa pulang malam terus, ikannya tidak dikasih makan."

"Appa suka pulang malam?" Sebenarnya, Hyukjae tidak aneh dengan hal itu. Kesibukan Donghae dikantor membuat lelaki itu sulit membagi waktu. Dalam sehari, bisa ada beberapa kali rapat, belum lagi jika harus rapat di luar kota. Mengingat hal itu membuat Hyukjae bertanya-tanya, siapa seseorang lain yang sekarang behubungan dengan Donghae setelah Sohyun? Ia tahu banar, sifat buruk tentunya tidak mudah diubah.

"Sekarang tidak, Sonsengnim." Geral mulut Haru menambah kelucuannya. "Appa, kan, setiap hari mengajak Haru ke tempat Yesung Ahjussi, terus Haru menunggu Appa kerja." Anak itu kembali tertawa saat ikan menyipratkannya air.

 _Yesung?_ Kening Hyukjae mengerut. Sejak kapan cafe Yesung berubah menjadi penitipan anak? Setahunya, kantor cabang tempat Donghae bekerja tidak berada didekat jalan Busan. Atau Donghae sengaja menitipkan Haru pada Yesung dan menjemputnya saat pulang? Kenapa tidak mencari jasa pembantu saja? Hyukjae semakin tidak mengerti alur pikiran lelaki itu.

Kemudian, Hyukjae mendengus kesal. Kenapa ia begitu peduli? Kenapa begitu ingin tahu? Ia tidak perlu mengurusi kehidupan Donghae. Tidak perlu mencari tahu. Namun, bagaimana pun caranya ia tidak peduli, ia tidak bisa mendustai hatinya yang gusar.

Terdengar suara langkah terhenti di belakang mereka. Hyukjae dan Haru sama-sama menoleh. Donghae berdiri disana dengan penampilan cukup berantakan. Lengan kemejanya digulung asal-aslan, kusut, rambutnya yang biasa tersisir rapi, tampak tak beraturan. Haru langsung berlari ke pelukan lelaki itu.

Hyukjae dan Donghae sama-sama terdiam. Wajah keduanya memperlihatkan ketenangan sekaligus kegusaran yang sama. Hyukjae menunggu lelaki itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya tentang apa saja. Tetapi, sampai beberapa saat berlalu, Donghae masih tidak melontarkan apa pun, hanya berkata pelan pada Haru dan anak itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Haru." Hanya itu yang terucap bibir Donghae sebelum melangkah pergi.

Deru angin cukup kencang terdengar di sekitar yang senyap. Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang terus mengecil hingga menghilang dibalik bangunan. Donghae mengerti hidupnya tidak ingin diganggu, tidak ingin ditanyai sesuatu dari masa lalu mereka. Namun, kali ini, perasaannya bukan lega, melainkan kecewa.

.

.

.

 **Sekian lama aku bagai terperangkap dalam jeruji, kini aku terpaku melihatmu melemparkan kunci dan menunggu di depan pintu.**

Matahari mencapai titik kulminasinya. Begitu terik. Panasnya terasa hingga di bawah kulit. Embusan angin terasa kering. Tidak ada sisa kesejukan di udara. Jalan tanah terasa berat untuk dilewati.

Jika saja tidak sedang dikejar-kejar waktu sampai di rumah, Hyukjae akan menikmati perjalanan seperti saat ini. Namun nyatanya, ia benar-benar tidak tenang, ditambah dengan bayangan-bayangan yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini.

Rak di kelas ada yang rusak, baru bisa diperbaiki usai pelajaran. Seorang orangtua murid berpidato panjang menceritakan kegembiraannya karena anaknya sudah bisa membaca lancar. Tidak ada yang membantunya mengambil kumpulan dokumen diatas lemari besar sehingga ia harus menggunakan tangga yang sudah goyang dan terjatuh. Kakinya begitu nyeri karena terkilir. Dan sekarang, ban sepedanya bocor. Benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

Hyukjae hampir berteriak frustasi. Dengan susah payah, ia menuntun sepedanya sambil menggigit bibir menahan nyeri. Langkahnya tertatih mencari tempat teduh. Begitu melihat sebuah pohon besar, ia segera bersandar dibatangnya. Perlahan-lahan, dihelanya napas, mencoba mengurangi sesaknya, lalu diusapnya peluh di dahi seraya menahan nyeri yang semakin terasa. Rumah bibi Jang masih sangat jauh. Ia tidak akan sanggup bertahan sejauh itu.

Hyukjae menghimpun tenaga untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Sekelilingnya sepi, tidak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong. Kepalanya terasa pening oleh panas yang menyengat. Seluruh otot-ototnya lemas.

"Hyukjae!"

Mata lelaki manis itu melebar mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Donghae! Lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan sedikit tergesa. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Hyukjae memandanginya tak percaya. Sejak Donghae datang lagi dalam hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasakan lega dan senang sekaligus seperti ini.

"Lee Sonsengnim, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae panik.

"Kaki saya sakit...," gumam Hyukjae lirih.

"Masih bisa jalan?"

Hyukjae berusaha menggerakkan kakinya, tetapi rasa sakit langsung menyerangnya. Ia berpegangan pada pundak Donghae sambil menggigit bibir. Lelaki itu segera menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Sebelum sempat berkata-kata, Hyukjae terkejut merasakan lengan kokoh lelaki itu melingkari pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

Darah Hyukjae berdesir mendapati dirinya merasa nyaman dan terlindungi berada dalam rengkuhan Donghae. Kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang itu, mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri. Tubuh Donghae memberinya kehangatan. Rasa hangat yang begitu dikenalnya.

Lewat sudut matanya, Hyukjae melirik wajah Donghae, yang tampak cemas. Tidak ada gurat lelah meski peluh mulai menuruni pelipisnya. Lelaki ini yang dulu sangat dicintainya. Lelaki ini dulu tempat ia menitipkan angannya. Lelaki yang meninggalkannya. Lelaki yang menghancurkan mimpi-mimpinya. Juga lelaki yang sekarang membuatnya tak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Hyukjae gelisah oleh keinginannya berlama-lama dalam kenyamanan ini.

Donghae membuka pintu depan mobilnya, lalu membantu Hyukjae masuk dan duduk. "Jangan banyak bergerak dulu."

"Sepeda saya?"

"Saya ikat dibagasi. Tunggu sebentar."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Perasaannya semakin sulit dimengerti. Bentuk perhatiannya sangat berbeda dari sikap Donghae di ujung rumah tangga mereka. Benarkah yang dikatakan Sungmin, perjalanan waktu bisa mengubah Donghae?

Saat duduk dibelakang kemudi, Donghae mengatur napasnya. Setelah sedikit tenang, ia baru mulai bicara. "Maaf lama. Tadi aku ke minimarket diujung jalan dulu." Diulurkannya air mineral botol. "Minumlah."

Minimarket di ujung jalan? Hyukjae terhenyak. Lelaki itu berjalan sejauh itu dipanas terik seperti ini hanya untuk membelikan air mineral untuknya? Hyukjae menunduk, menyembunyikan resahnya. "Terima kasih." Ia meneguk teh manisnya. Cairan itu memberikan energi baru untuknya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Donghae, masih dengan anda cemas.

"Ya." Senyum tipis Donghae mengembang. "Terima kasih banyak."

Donghae membalas senyumnya.

Senyum dilekuk bibir seimbang itu membuat Hyukjae tertegun. Tanpa pernah diduganya, hatinya bergetar hingga nyaris tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata pekat itu seakan-akan menjelajah ke segala sudut hatinya. Dengan susah payah, Hyukjae menoleh, meredakan getar di dadanya. "Mana Haru?" Hyukje melihat kursi belakang yang kosong.

"Dia ada di rumah. Tadi saya antar dia pulang dulu, baru beli perlengkapan cat. Kebetulan, anak tetangga main dirumah." Donghae menunjuk bungkusan berisi kaleng cat dan kuas di bawah kursi belakang.

Hyukjae mengangguk-angguk saja. Kepalanya disandarkan di jok, merasa tubuhnya lebih ringan. Sesekali ia melihat lelaki yang berkonsentrasi menyetir itu, tidak tahu bagaimana mengutarakan rasa terima kasihnya. Hatinya jauh lebih lega dengan keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Bibi Seo, pembantu rumah tangga di rumah Bibi Jang, segera membantu Hyukae begitu melihatnya turun dari mobil Donghae dengan dirangkul. Ia kebetulan baru akan menutup pintu pagar setelah Bibi Jang pergi dengan taksi langganannya. Tangannya segera merangkul Hyukjae memasuki halaman rumah, sementara Donghae menurunkan sepeda.

Mata Donghae menatap punggung lelaki manis yang tertatih itu. Perasaannya masih cemas. Ia tidak tahu pikiran macam apa yang membawanya bertemu Hyukjae tengah mengerang sakit di jalan. Apakah itu satu kesempatan yang dikatakan Yesung? Ataukah takdir yang menuntutnya untuk menyelamatkan lelaki manis yang pernah mengisi hidupnya itu?

Setelah meletakan sepeda di halaman, Donghae melangkah masuk kerumah. Aroma sejuk menguar dari rumput-rumput dan pepohonan hijau. Begitu di depan pintu ruang tengah dilihatnya Hyukjae menyelonjorkan kakinya. Bibirnya merintih pelan menahan sakit.

Bibi Seo datang membawa tatakan cangkir berisi minyak dan balsam, lalu duduk di depan Hyukjae. Tetapi sebelum tangan pembantu yang sudah berumur itu bergerak, Donghae mengambil tatakan cangkir dari tangannya.

"Biar saya saja, Bibi Seo." Donghae tersenyum. Ia menggantikan Bibi Seo duduk di depan lelaki manis itu.

Mata Hyukjae sesaat mengikuti langkah Bibi Seo ke belakang lalu beralih pada Donghae di dekatnya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika Donghae meraih kakinya. Waktu seakan berhenti untuknya. Ia menatap wajah laki-laki yang memperhatikan bengkak kakinya. Diakuinya, Donghae cukup ahli dalam meluruskan urat seperti ini.

Donghae mengambil minyak dan menatap Hyukjae. "Tahan, ya."

Hyukjae mengerang ketika tangan Donghae meluruskan urat di kakinya yang terjepit. Tekanan pada urat itu cukup dalam membuat sakitnya begitu menusuk hingga sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Ia merasakan saraf-saraf tubuhnya memberi respons dan tulang-tulangnya saling tekan. Donghae mengulangi tekanan itu beberapa kali. Hyukjae memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan desakan nyeri.

"Masih berdenyut?" tanya Donghae dengan mimik khawatir.

"Sudah tidak." Bibir Hyukjae mengulas senyum tipis.

Donghae memijat kaki Hyukjae perlahan. Hyukjae terus memandangi laki-laki itu. Kemejanya kusut. Rambutnya yang biasanya tersisir rapi tampak jatuh di sekitar wajahnya. Garis rahang yang tidak begitu tegas. Kulitnya yang kelihatan sedikit lebih gelap. Entah bagaimana, rasa sakitnya tidak terasa. Ia merasa nyaman dan aman. Selama beberapa saat, keheningan tercipta diantara mereka.

Saat Donghae mengangkat wajah, matanya bertemu dengan mata Hyukjae. Gerakan tangannya semakin pelan hingga terhenti. Suasan hening membuat tubuh mereka jadi kaku. Donghae menatap lurus sepasang mata bulat itu. Dengan kulit cerah dan rambut yang terlihat sangat lembut, sinar kecantikan Hyukjae memancar. Sorot matanya lebih ramah, tampak menyenangkan. Donghae mendenguk ludah. Ia merasakan gemuruh dalam dadanya. Lama-lama dalam keadaan ini bisa membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Tuan Donghae ingin minum apa?

Pertanyaan Bibi Seo membuat keduanya saling mengalihkan pandangan. Ada semburat kemerahan di wajah Hyukjae. Donghae merutuki dirinya dan menjaga sikapnya agar terlihat tenang.

"Kopi saja, Bibi Seo." ujar Donghae dengan suara setenang mungkin. Melihat pembantu itu pergi ke dapur, ia mengembalikan tatapannya pada Hyukjae. "Sudah enakan?" Hyukjae mengangguk kecil. Dari matanya, terlihat ada sesuatu yang ingin diungkapkannya, namun berusaha disembunyikannya.

Donghae beranjak dari depan Hyukjae ke kursi disampingnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya, gugup. Matanya mengelilingi isi ruang depan rumah itu, mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau sudah makan, Hae? Kalau belum, Bibi Seo akan menyiapkan untukmu." ujar Hyukjae.

"Aku sudah makan, Hyuk." Donghae seperti ingin lelaki manis itu menggulang pertanyaannya. Ia tidak ingin salah dengar sapaan 'mu' tadi. Donghae mengembangkan senyumnya ragu-ragu. Hangat mendengar perhatian itu.

Kemudian Bibi Seo datang membawa kopi. "Ini, Tuan." Diletakkannya cangkir itu diatas meja, lalu duduk di depan Hyukjae, melanjutkan pijatan Donghae.

Donghae merasa lebih tenang melihat wajah Hyukjae lebih segar dibandingkan beberapa jam lalu. Diseruput kopinya perlahan, "Terima kasih, Bibi Seo." Ia mengangkat cangkirnya di depan Bibi Seo.

"Iya, Tuan."

Donghae kembali menatap Hyukjae. "Kau ingin aku antarkan ke dokter, Hyuk?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Terima kasih, Hae. Aku sudah merepotkanmu." Ia berkata lembut sambil memperhatikan penampilan Donghae yang berantakan. "Hae, kau sebaiknya istirahat. Lagipula kasihan Haru dirumah."

Donghae menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Oke. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Sekali lagi. Terima kasih, ya."

Donghae tersenyum dan melangkah pergi. Batinnya meringis. Hatinya seperti mencair. Ia masih ingat bagaimana perpisahan mereka. Matanya dan Hyukjae menyala oleh amarah, namun kali ini ia seperti berada di dalam ketenangan telaga mata bulat itu. Sangat damai.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu mobilnya, ia tercentung. Donghae mulai tak percaya dirinya bisa bersikap normal jika berada di dekat Hyukjae. Ia menghela napas pelan, lalu masuk kembali ke mobil. Donghae memukul stir, resah. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi dirinya sendiri. Mungkin lebih baik ia menyingkir dulu, menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tertegun. Mengapa ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu? Mengapa ia terhanyut dalam labirin pekat mata itu? Mengapa jantungnya berdebar? Mengapa ia begitu menikmati saat-saat bersama Donghae? Mengapa?

Apakah ia masih memiliki perasaan pada lelaki itu? Tapi, tidak. Perasaannya sudah terhapus lima tahun lalu. Jika begitu, apa yang membuatnya uring-uringan begini? Hyukjae menatap kakinya yang mengilat oleh minyak. Terasa kulit Donghae yang hangat dang kering. Membuatnya merasa dekat. Lalu, lagi-lagi Hyukjae mendesah. Ia semakin resah. Kemana kebenciannya, amarahnya, rasa sakitnya? Hyukjae semakin tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Hyukjae membaringkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit. Masih terasa tangan kokoh itu memijat kakinya. Masih terbayang lengannya yang kokoh dan sorot matanya yang membius.

"Chagi." Bibi Jang membuka pintu kamar perlahan, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Bagaimana kakimu? Sudah enakan?" Perempuan paruh baya itu melihat kaki keponakannya.

"Sudah, Bibi." Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, Bibi khawatir dengar kau jatuh tadi." Bibi Jang menepuk punggung tangan Hyukjae. "Kata Bibi Seo, tadi ada lelaki yang mengantarmu. Siapa dia chagi? Pacarmu?"

"Bukan, Bibi." Hyukjae memandang perempuan yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri itu. Wajahnya semakin dipenuhi kerutan. Ia menjilat bibir dengan ragu-ragu berkata, "Donghae."

Kening Bibi Jang mengerut. "Donghae..., mantan suamimu?"

"Iya, Bibi." Jantung Hyukjae berdebar kencang.

Bibi Jang menghela napas dan menggeleng. "Aneh-aneh saja. Dia kan sudah menikah dengan perempuan lain kan?"

"Istrinya meninggal, Bibi."

"Memangnya kau sendiri masih punya perasaan sama dia?"

Hyukjae terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang tiba-tiba dari bibi-nya itu. Itu seperti pertanyaan yang disuarakan batinnya. Ia lekas menetralkan suaranya. "Kenapa Bibi bertanya begitu? Kami sudah berpisah. Sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing. Kalau begitu, apa mungkin masih menyimpan perasaan?"

"Siapa bilang tidak mungkin? Pasti mungkin. Pamanmu sudah meninggal tapi Bibi masih mencintainya. Apalagi, kau, chagi, mantan suamimu masih hidup." Bibi Jang menatap lekat keponakannya. "Dia sedang mempir ke Busan?"

"Dia tinggal disini, Bibi."

"Kalian sering bertemu?"

Hyukjae tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hanya mengangguk saja.

"Jadi, benar. Kau masih punya perasaan sama dia kan?"

Hyukjae tidak bisa segera menjawab. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Debaran kencang tiba-tiba menyerbu dadanya. Namun, segera dialihkan dengan mengambil gelas di meja samping tempat tidur dan meneguknya. Apa benar seperti yang dikatakan Bibi? Apa perasaan itu masih ada, tapi tak pernah diakui keberadaannya?

"Chagi..." Bibi Jang menatap lembut. "Sebelum kau menikah. Eomma-mu cerita ke Bibi kalau dia sudah bicara dengan Donghae. Eomma-mu bertanya, serius apa tidak denganmu. Katanya serius. Eomma-mu juga bilang, kalau cuma suka sesaat, ya jangan. Tapi, Donghae tetap mau denganmu. Eomma-mu dan Bibi heran, dia itu sukses, tampan, pasti banyak perempuan mau sama dia. Ya benar saja kan? Dia punya simpanan lain." Bibi Jang mengusap lengan keponakannya. "Tapi, jodoh memang urusan Tuhan. Bibi Cuma ingin kau tidak terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. Bibi ingin kau bahagia, ingin yang terbaik buatmu."

Hyukjae menggigit bibir. Rona merah wajahnya pias. Bibirnya bergetar menahan gejolak dadanya. Hatinya bimbang. Dan begitu pintu kamar ditutup oleh Bibi Jang, ruangan jadi terasa mengecil. Hyukjae lekas menggeleng. Perasaannya bukan cinta. Bukan. Ini hanya sebuah simpati saja karena lelaki itu menolongnya. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Hyukjae kembali membaringkan tubuhnya menatap jendela. Hujan kembali turun diiringi angin menderu-deru. Butir-butir air tampak dikaca jendela. Ia masih tidak mengerti. Tidak dapat berpikir. Tidak dapat menghentikan perasaan yang hadir. Dan kini, ada perasaan takut meremang. Hyukjae menghela napas panjang berharap malam bisa segera menghentikan semua ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	10. Chapter 10

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 10

No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected what you did to my heart

When I lost hope were there to remind me

This is the start

-"At the Begining", Richard Marx-

.

.

 **Dan aku mulai mengulurkan tangan, menerimamu sebagai tamu yang singgah di teras duniaku.**

Hyukjae menghentikan sepedanya di depan sebuah rumah berhalaman luas. Mendadak ia ragu dengan langkah yang diambilnya. Ragu apakah ini jalan yang tepat untuk mengobati kegelisahannya. Tapi, sekarang ia sudah berada disana, menghitung-hitung kemungkinan berbalik, dan membatalkan niatnya.

Sebentuk harapan muncul di hati Hyukjae melihat sedan silver di halaman, memantapkannya untuk melanjutkan langkah. Hyukjae melihat selot pagar tidak terkunci. Digerakkannya perlahan seraya menuntun sepedanya masuk, melintas batu-batu kecil.

Dulu, Hyukjae suka memandangi halaman rumah ini. Sangat asri, penuh berbagai tumbuhan. Di sudut depan terdapat kolam ikan yang kini kering. Kandang merpati berjejer di samping rumah terlihat kosong. Biasanya, lelaki paruh baya, Ayah Donghae menerbangkan sore hari dan menunggu burung-burung pulang ke kandang dengan gerakan menukik yang begitu elok. Kini halaman ini terasa sepi. Tidak ada siulan-siulan lelaki paruh baya itu.

Sampai di teras, Hyukjae mengerutkan kening melihat peralatan cat berantakan. Donghae mengecat sendiri? Bukankah keluarganya punya tukang langganan? Hyukjae semakin bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan lelaki itu. Saat menginjakkan kaki lebih jauh, kerutan keningnya semakin dalam melihat lantai teras keabuan yang dulu selalu mengilap, berdebu tebal dan meninggalkan jejak kaki. Dua kursi jati juga terlihat tidak terawat. Tidak adakah yang membantu lelaki itu mengurus rumah? Bukankah Donghae bisa dengan mudah membayar jasa pembantu?

Masih dengan perasaan tak percaya, Hyukjae menekan bel di samping pintu. Dadanya berdebar tak menentu. Lama ia tidak melihat Donghae sejak lelaki itu menolongnya. Bermalam-malam ia dibayangi wajah lelaki itu, tidak tahu kenapa, yang membuatnya gelisah. Dan kegelisahan membuatnya tak nyaman.

Terdengar suara gaduh di dalam, seperti benda berjatuhan. Hyukjae mengintip lewat jendela, tetapi sayangnya tertutup tirai. Ia kembali menunggu di depan pintu seraya menebak-nebak, apa yang sedang dilakukan Donghae, lalu menarik napas dalam mendengar kunci pintu diputar.

Daun pintu dibuka, dan Donghae muncul di sana. Lelaki itu tampak terkejut mendapati siapa tamunya. Ekspresinya kosong. Beku. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, namun terasa berkilo-kilo kilometer.

Hyukjae tidak kalah terkejut. Tubuhnya seakan merekat kuat pada lantai yang dipijaknya, tidak bisa bergerak. Penampilan lelaki itu sangat berantakan. Wajah dan lengannya penuh dengan serpihan tepung. Sedang membuat apa Donghae di dapur? Rasanya baru tahu lelaki ini suka bergelut di dapur, tempat yang paling tidak disukainya.

"Annyeong." sapa Hyukjae dengan suara setenang mungkin.

"Annyeong." balas Donghae dengan sikap canggung.

"Maaf langsung masuk. Pagarnya tidak dikunci." Hyukjae menunjuk pintu gerbang dengan ibu jarinya.

Donghae melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk lelaki manis itu dan teringat. " Ah, ya! Aku lupa kunci pas pulang dari supermarket." Lalu ditatapnya Hyukjae dari atas sampai bawah. "Kakimu masih sakit?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa." Hyukjae menarik sebuah senyum tipis.

"Appa!" Haru berlari menghampiri lelaki itu. Wajahnya tidak kalah kotor dengan Donghae. Mata mungilnya langsung melebar senang melihat kehadiran Hyukjae disana. "Sonsengnim!"

"Annyeong, Haru." Hyukjae mengusap sekilas rambut anak itu.

Kehadiran Haru menembus kesadaran Hyukjae. Ia memberikan kantong plastik putih pada Donghae. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Donghae menerimanya dan membuka sedikit kantong itu. "Apa isinya?"

"Chiken doritang. Masih suka?" Hyukjae menguatkan lutut agar tidak gemetaran.

"Dengan kimchi?" Donghae seakan tak percaya. Ada nada senang dalam suaranya.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Dan pedas." Kemudian ia memberikan kantong plastik satu lagi ke Haru. "Untuk Haru. Sonsengnim buatin ayam goreng. Suka?"

"Suka!" Haru menyahut riang.

"Mau masuk, Hyuk? Makan bersama? Kebetulan kami sedang membuat donat." Donghae melebarkan pintu agar lelaki itu masuk.

Donat? Hyukjae tercengang. Sejak kapan Donghae bisa membuat donat? Ia mengikuti langkah Haru ke dalam rumah. Ruang depan gelap dan pengap. Tirai jendela seperti tidak pernah dibuka. Lantai di dalam berdebu tidak kalah tebal dengan diteras. Ruang tengah terlihat berantakan. Boneka, buku, majalah, dan koran berserakan di lantai. Rumah ini benar-benar tidak terurus.

Ketika berada didapur, Hyukjae merasa berada di lokasi pasca perang. Kulit telur, tepung terigu, toples gula, bungkus ragi, tak beraturan. Tumpahan tepung terigu memenuhi sudut lantai. Piring dan gelas kotor menumpuk. Sampah menggunung di tempat sampah. Hyukjae melihat adonan donat dalam baskom kecil, membuatnya hampir tergelak. Benar saja dugaannya, Donghae tidak akan bersahabat dengan masak-memasak. Adonan terlalu banyak margarin seperti itu tidak akan mengembang.

"Buruk?" tanya Donghae tak yakin melihat raut wajah Hyukjae.

"Tiga dari sepuluh, Hae." Hyukjae tertawa.

"Seburuk itu?" Donghae membelalakan matanya. Ia menunjukkan buku resep ke depan Hyukjae. "Aku mengikuti langkah-langkah disini."

Dilihatnya buku resep itu, lalu kembali menatap lelaki yang masih tampak penasaran itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku buatkan adonan baru?"

Donghae terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap adonan buatannya dan mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Oke!" Hyukjae mengusap rambut Haru di sampingnya. "Haru mau bantu Sonsengnim buat donat?"

"Mau!" Haru tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Kau mau ikut membantu?" Hyukjae berpaling pada Donghae.

"Sebaiknya, aku beres-beres ruang makan," tukas Donghae seraya melangkah ke luar dapur.

Hyukjae tertawa kecil melihat lelaki itu berlalu. Mereka tidak pernah tertawa bersama di tahun terakhir pernikahan. Tidak pernah melakukan hal menyenangkan. Tidak pernah lagi lelaki itu datang ke dapur, mengejutkannya dengan ciuman lembut. Tidak pernah lagi ia mengomel karena lelaki itu menumpuk sampah berhari-hari. Juga tidak pernah ada lagi sesuatu yang mereka bagi. Kehidupan milik mereka masing-masing. Dua orang asing.

Sebuah perasaan hangat menjalari dadanya, nyaman. Tetapi ia juga merasakan sesak meningat bagaimana Donghae meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam kamar setelah mengatakan akan mengurus perceraian mereka. Lelaki itu meninggalkannya dan tidak menyediakan pilihan untuknya.

Mendengar suara nyaring Haru memanggilnya, perhatian Hyukjae teralihkan. Ditatapnya mata pekat anak itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa harus berada di sini. Mengapa begitu ingin melihat lelaki itu dan putrinya itu. Mengapa kegelisahannya hilang saat bersama keduanya. Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. Mungkin ini hanya satu dari sekian banyak pemahaman.

.

.

.

Donghae meletakkan piring-piring kotor bekas makan di tempat cuci piring. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, berharap menormalkan nadinya yang berdenyut cepat. Kegilaan apa lagi sekarang dengan menghadirkan Hyukjae di rumahnya? Pikir Donghae bingung. Ia masih setengah percaya, lelaki manis itu yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Apa memang ini kesempatan itu?

Dengan gelisah, Donghae mengusap wajahnya. Di luar kehendaknya, ia seakan dibawa masuk dalam binar keakraban Hyukjae dan Haru di ruang makan ke dalam suasana berbeda denagn lima tahun belakangan. Mendengarkan celoteh panjang Haru, mendengar tawa, dan merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Satu-satunya aroma yang tercium setiap hari dirumah ini adalah aroma pengap rumah yang lama tak ditinggali. Namun, hari ini, aroma manis Hyukjae ikut membaur, membuat segalanya menjadi lain. Ia mengingat hangat senyum lelaki manis itu, sikap lembutnya, sorot penuh perhatiannya.

Benar-benar sinting! Pasti semua hanya tipuan imajinasinya. Ia mungkin kelelahan mengecat rumah sehingga otaknya tidak bekerja sempurna. Diambilnya satu piring dan dibukanya keran.

" _Mau dengar pendapat Eomma, Hae?" Ibu menatap lekat Donghae setelah acara pemberkatan dengan Sohyun. "Jujur, Eomma tidak begitu suka dengan Sohyun."_

" _Sudahlah, Eomma." tukas Donghae tak sabar. "Eomma jangan banyak berharap aku akan bersatu lagi dengan Hyukjae."_

" _Eomma cuma tidak mau kau menyesal, Hae." Sang Ibu mengusap lengan putra bungsunya itu. "Apa yang benar di mata kita, belum tentu benar dimata Tuhan."_

Gerakan tangan Donghae berhenti ketika pintu dapur dibuka. Ia menoleh, melihat Hyukjae berjalan mendekat, membawa piring-piring kotor yang tersisa diruang makan. Dengan sigap, Donghae meraih piring-piring itu. Mata mereka bertemu. Nadinya kembali berdetak cepat.

"Mau kopi?" Donghae mengalihkan pandangan sambil menumpuk piring-piring itu.

"Biar aku yang buat." Hyukjae mengambil dua gelas, juga toples berisi kopi dan gula. "Haru sedang menggambar di dalam." Katanya sambil menyendokkan kopi kedalam kedua gelas itu.

Donghae menanggapi dengan senyum tipis. Ia mengusapkan sabun ke piring yang sudah dibasuh air. Otaknya bekerja keras mencerna keadaan. Rasa gelisah dan cemas mengaduk-aduk hatinya, membuatnya tidak dapat memusatkan perhatian pada piring di tangannya. Ia berusaha menghindari Hyukjae, tetapi benaknya menikmati keberadaan lelaki manis itu. Seperti waktu berputar kembali, ke beberapa tahun lalu.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku membersihkan dapur, Hyuk. Seharusnya, kau tidak usah repot-repot." Kata Donghae.

"Tidak masalah! Aku heran saja, kau betah melihat rumah seperti kapal pecah begini, Hae." Hyukjae menatapnya singkat.

Donghae hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tawar.

Selesai mengaduk kopi, Hyukjae menaruh dua gelas itu di tengah meja, lalu ia bersandar di meja dan mengaitkan jemarinya di tepi permukaan. "Mmmm... boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Silahkan." Donghae menoleh sekilas, sementara tangannya masih berkutat dengan piring dan sabun.

"Kenapa pindah ke kota ini?" Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, khawtir pertanyaannya menyinggung.

"Mencari suasana baru. Bosan, kan, di Seoul terus." Ujar Donghae santai. Ia menyelesaikan piring terakhir, kemudian mengambil salah satu gelas kopi yang ditaruh Hyukjae. Menikmati aroma hangat yang menguar dan perlahan menyerputnya. Kopi yang kental dan manis. Ternyata, Hyukjae masih ingat kopi kesukaannya.

"Pindah kerja?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

Tubuh Donghae tidak dapat digerakkan mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Begitulah." Ia meneguk kopinya. Terasa ada gumpalan di tenggorokannya. Ia terperangkap dalam kesalahan masa lalunya. Kesalahan yang dikiranya sudah menghilang dalam putaran waktu, ternyata kembali dalam kentalnya kopi ini.

 _Begitulah._ Jawaban Donghae yang sering di dengar Hyukjae untuk pertanyaan yang tidak ingin dijawabnya atau tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih detail. Hyukjae tahu diri untuk tidak membahas hal itu lebih lanjut dan mengalihkan ke hal lain. "Oh, ya, kau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendiri?" Pandangan Hyukjae menyelidik.

Donghae mengangguk, menghindari tatapan lelaki manis itu. "Siapa lagi? Kita tidak bisa selalu mengandalkan orang lain, kan?"

"Tidak berniat memakai pembantu?" Hyukjae miris melihat lelaki itu terlihat sangat kacau. Matanya letih. Tubuhnya lebih kurus daripada kali pertama ia melihatnya di Kindergaten. Ia ingin bisa menyuruh Donghae istirahat saat ini juga, membuatkan susu cokelat hangat, lalu memijat pelan kepalanya hingga tertidur. _Seperti dulu._ Tapi, mereka bukan siapa-siapa lagi sekarang.

"Santai saja, Hyuk. Aku bisa mengurus semuanya." Donghae meneguk kopinya.

Hyukjae terdiam. Bagaimana bisa ia santai, sementara semua memang tidak terurus? Bahkan, Donghae tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Melihat rambut lelaki itu acak-acakan, Hyukjae gemas ingin menyisiri dengan jarinya. Juga cambang samar yang belum sempat dicukur di sepanjang pipi hingga ke dagunya.

"Kau dan Haru makan ramen terus setiap hari?" Hyukjae menunjuk dua kardus ramen di sudut ruangan.

"Aku yang sering makan ramen. Kalau Haru aku belikan nasi di restoran cepat saji."

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, menekan emosinya. Pantas lelaki itu seperti orang kekurangan gizi. "Kalau meeting sampai malam, Haru dengan siapa dirumah?"

"Tidak ada meeting sampai malam lagi, Hyuk." Donghae meletakan gelas kopinya yang sudah kosong.

.

.

.

Lagu Josh Groban mengalun dari musisi jalan, berpadu dengan dengung percakapan, suara langkah-langkah, dan ramainya kendaraan. Hyukjae duduk gelisah menatap Donghae di depannya yang begitu lahap menyantap samgyeopsal. Ia tidak ingat pasti kapan kali terakhir melihat lelaki itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Memang sulit mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasanya berdekatan, berbagi banyak hal dengannya, dan pernah begitu dicintainya. Ia mengenal betul cara makan lelaki itu.

Hyukjae pernah memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang makan dan mengingat Donghae. Ketika tersadar, ia mengutuk diri karena memori yang seharusnya tak pernah hadir dan membuatnya merasa sendirian.

Perlahan-lahan, Hyukjae menyuap makanannya begitu merasakan Donghae tengah menatapnya. Tatapan yang ingin dilihatnya, tetapi harus ia hindari. Dengan merasakannya saja, bisa membuat getaran halusn sepanjang tubuhnya. Lalu, ketika mengangkat wajah, ia mengira tatapan itu sudah beralih, ternyata lelaki itu sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku jadi ingat waktu kita terpaksa makan di sini karena hujan. Padahal, kita baru makan Ramen." Ujar Donghae dengan pandangan menerawang.

Cahaya lampu di dalam tenda memancarkan pesona gelap lelaki itu. Donghae masih dengan ketampanannya. Alis tebalnya. Tulang rahangnya yang samar. Bentuk bibir tipis yang seimbang. Hyukjae berusaha mengendalikan resahnya. "Hmm... itu waktu kita ke sini mendadak, kan? Kau datang ke tempat bimbingan belajarku ketika aku sedang mengajar, lalu kau bilang ke atasanku kalau keluargaku ada yang sakit."

Donghae tertawa mengingatnya. Matanya menatap jauh, seakan-akan kejadian berada di depan rumahnya. "Atasanmu itu percaya sekali padaku, asal kau tahu."

"Kau mempunyai ekspresi yang meyakinkan, Hae." Hyukjae ikut tertawa. Lelaki ini memang selalu membuatnya terkejut. Selalu menunjukkan perasaannya dengan hal-hal yang tidak bisa diduganya.

"Aku itu Cuma bilang sedikit kok, Hyuk. Tapi, matanya langsung berair." Donghae menggelengkan kepala. "Aneh-aneh saja."

Tawa mereka mereda dan kembali larut dalam keheningan. Donghae meneguk minumnya dan menatap Hyukjae. Ada keintiman dari sorot mata keduanya. Hyukjae terus meningatkan dirinya pada kenyataan siapa mereka saat ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menyelamatkan diri.

Haru yang duduk di samping Donghae tampak mengantuk. Kepalanya disandarkan di lengan ayahanya. Donghae mengangkat tubuh anak itu kepangkuannya. Ia membisiki sesuatu dan anak itu menggeleng, memilih menekuk diri dalam lipatan lengan Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut depan anak itu. Ia ingat pernah mempunyai mimpi tentang sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Mendengar suara nyaring anak-anak, melihat suaminya bermain dengan mereka, tertawa bersama. Mimpi yang tidak pernah ada. Seseorang tempatnya menyimpan mimpi itu, pergi untuk mengejar mimpinya sendiri.

"Aku merasa lucu, Hyuk." Donghae memeluk tubuh mungil yang tertidur itu. "Terkadang, kita menginginkan sesuatu yang kita miliki untuk tidak pernah hilang. Tetapi, kita lebih sering lengah dan tidak menyadari seusatu itu sebenarnya sudah hilang." Suaranya terdengar lirih.

Hyukjae tidak begitu yakin menangkap apa yang dimaksud Donghae di balik kata-katanya. Ia hanya menerka-nerka dan menanggapi. "Mungkin, tidak benar-benar hilang, Hae. Hanya kita perlu lebih jauh."

Kembali tidak ada suara antara mereka. Membiarkan hiruk-pikuk sekitar melingkupi. Malam terasa hangat. Bukan oleh kepadatan tenda, bukan oleh suara-suara, bukan oleh orang-orang yang melintas memenuhi jalan, tetapi oleh keberadaan diri mereka satu sama lain—tanpa pernah mereka sadari. Ada kekuatan yang tak kentara, seperti pergolakan dalam air sungai yang tenang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	11. Chapter 11

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 11

It's funny what goes through your mind

When you think of times w spent together

Funny but when I think back why we broke up

The reasons seems so well

-"Something to Believe In", Bryan Adams-

.

.

 **Karena setiap kapal butuh samudra untuk berlabuh.**

Sesungguhnya, Hyukjae tidak sedang melamun. Ia sempat melambaikan tangan pada Sungmin yang mengayuh sepeda meninggalkan sekolah. Benar-benar tidak melamun. Kakinya menapaki trotoar menuju jalan besar dengan sisa daya. Hanya pikirannya yang tidak dapat terhindar dari kata-kata Donghae malam itu. _Hilang_ dan _tidak dapat memiliki kembali,_ dua itu yang selalu diingatnya. Apa yang hilang? Apa yang tidak dapat kembali? Hyukjae merasa sosok Donghae menjadi misteri tersendiri.

Kalau kata-kata itu untuknya, segala hal antara mereka memang telah hilang dan tidak mungkin kembali. Tak ada yang tersisa dari semuanya. Namun, tidak ada kata-kata itu bukan untuknya. Donghae tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Hanya _merasa_ mencintai. Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya, merasakan air bekumpul di sana. Ia merasa begitu bodoh berada di sana malam itu, mendengarkan kata-kata itu, berharap untuknya, dan sekarang ia menangis sekaligus merasakan sakit.

Karena semua adalah kesalahan. Hyukje menghela napas panjang seraya menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa harus menangis. Sia-sia. Antara dirinya dan Donghae sudah berakhir lima tahun lalu. Dan, ia akan menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Selamanya.

Bunyi klakson mobil menyentak Hyukjae. Ia tersadar sebuah mobil berhenti persis di sampingnya. Dari balik kemudi, Donghae menurunkan kaca jendela. "Mau kemana?" tanya lelaki itu.

Hyukjae mengulas senyum formal dan berusaha tetap tenang. "Ke toko buku."

"Ingin aku antar?"

Hyukjae sontak menggeleng. "Aku naik bus di depan."

"Hyuk, tapi cuacanya panas." Donghae berkeras.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa." Hyukjae tersenyum sekilas dan mulai melangkah.

Donghae menjalankan mobilnya, menjajari lelaki manis itu. "Kalau aku antar sampai depan? Biarkan aku temani sampai dapat bus."

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti. Tatap matanya mengarah pada lelaki itu. Ia seperti melewati lorong waktu dan berada pada masa ketika Donghae berkeras mengantarnya ke bimbingan belajar, mengikuti langkahnya dengan mobil. Berada dalam situasi ini membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya. Mata sendu itu masih disana, menunggunya. Hyukjae tahu tidak ada jalan lain. Ia masuk ke mobil.

"Kau tidak bawa sepeda hari ini?" tanya Donghae seraya memindahkan perseneling.

"Rantainya rusak. Tadi pagi, aku taruh di bengkel langganan." Hyukjae melihat ke jok belakang yang kosong. "Kemana Haru?"

"Sedang main dengan Yesung."

"Setiap hari main disana." Hyukjae terlihat heran.

"Ya."

Sebelum sempat tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan selanjutnya. Hyukjae melihat sejumlah foto dan sebuah majalah di dashboard. Ia meraih foto-foto itu. Foto-foto saat lomba menggambar dan kebanyakan foto Haru yang tampak lucu saat tertawa. Wajah mungil itu melukiskan kebahagian yang sangat alami. Hyukjae awalnya terkejut, kapan Donghae mengambil foto-foto tersebut. Namun, keterkejutan itu hilang, saat menemukan foto dirinya sendirian sedang tersenyum dari samping. Hyukjae tertegun. Hatinya gusar. Mengapa Donghae mengambil gambarnya?

" _Memangnya, apa yang kau suka dari aku, Hae?"_

" _Senyumanmu."_

Hyukjae menggigit bibir. Senyumnya menghiasi setiap foto yang ditangannya, terlebih satu foto itu. Lensa kamera melukiskan jelas lengkungan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Donghae mengamati raut wajah Hyukjae yang berubah.

Hyukjae jengah mendadak. Kepalanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Mungkinkah lelaki itu salah ambil gambar dan ikut tercetak? Hyukjae berusaha meyakini itu. Ia kembali meletakkan foto itu, lalu meraih majalah otomotif kegemaran Donghae.

"Masih langganan majalah ini?"

"Sudah tidak. Tadi kebetulan aku lihat ditempat penjual majalah."

Hyukjae memang tidak mengerti dunia otomotif, tapi ia suka melihat gambar mobil-mobil hasil modifikasi. Dulu, setiap ada pameran mobil, Donghae pasti mengajaknya. Ia akan mendengarkan percakapan lelaki itu dengan temannya tentang mesin baru, ban, pelek dan segala macamnya. Ada keseruan tersendiri. Ia membalik halaman majalah, melihat gambar mobil sport, dan teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana kabar si Black?"

"Si Black sudah aku jual." Donghae tersenyum miris.

"Dijual? Kenapa?" Hyukjae cukup terkejut mendengarknya. Ia tahu benar bagaimana Donghae menyayangi mobil sport dari Jepang yang dipesannya secara khusus dan tidak pernah berniat menjualnya.

"Sudah waktunya dijual." Suaranya tenang. "Aku membeli tujuh tahun yang lalu." Ia tertawa getir, terpaksa.

"Ya, sebulan setelah ulang tahun perni—" Hyukjae tidak melanjutkan, tetapi masih menatapnya lekat. Lewat mata sendu itu ia mencari tahu, tetapi tidak terbaca. Donghae selalu pintar menyembunyikan segalanya. Ketenangan yang membius.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke toko buku. Kebetulan, aku juga ingin melihat-lihat." Donghae menoleh padanya.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu dan mendesah resah.

.

.

.

Donghae melihat judul-judul novel John Grisham yang berderet di dalam satu kotak. Ada beberapa yang belum ia baca, tetapi merasa tidak begitu tertarik. Donghae menghela napas pelan dan menoleh ke Hyukjae yang berdiri di depan rak buku perkembangan anak yang berada di ujung. Memandangi lelaki manis itu membuat kesendiriannya terasa nyata. Begitu kosong dan lowong jarak antara mereka.

Hyukjae memang mencintai anak-anak. Namun, untuk Donghae, seorang anak adalah keputusan besar lain yang harus diambil dalam hidupnya setelah pernikahan. Ketika lajang, ia menyukai hubungan tanpa ikatan. Ia risih berada dalam hubungan yang serius. Hal itu juga yang terpikir olehnya saat membicarakan perihal anak dengan Hyukjae. Seorang anak akan membentuk sebuah kehidupan lain yang sangat mengikat. Donghae tersenyum getir. Kini, ia seorang ayah dan berada di kehidupan lain itu.

Donghae berpindah ke rak novel sebelahnya. Novel-novel fantasi. Aneh, dulu ia menganggap angin lalu setiap Hyukjae menceritakan novel fantasi yang baru selesai dibacanya. Namun, ketika membaca novel-novel yang ditinggalkan Hyukjae di rak kamar mereka, ia merasa menemukan lelaki itu di sana. Perasaannya tergelitik.

Diantara deratan buku-buku fantasi itu, Donghae menemukan satu judul. Diambilnya buku itu, ditimang sesaat, dan dibawanya ke Hyukjae.

"Pernah menonton film The Time Traveler's Wife?" tanya Donghae seraya menunjukkan buku bersampul kaki seorang anak perempuan berdampingan dengan sepatu lelaki dewasa.

Hyukjae menggerakkan bola matanya, mengingat-ingat, lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Pemainnya Eric Bana dan Rachel McAdams. Kau menonton juga?" ia terdengar tak percaya. Diraihnya buku di tangan Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk. "Aku juga sudah membaca novelnya. Idenya menarik dan menurutku cukup berbeda."

Hyukjae menyipitkan matanya, tampak heran. Ia tahu novel dan buku itu bukan kesukaan Donghae. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku berpikir, suatu waktu kita menginginkan sebuah momen kembali, kita hanya bisa melihatnya, Hyuk. Jadi penonton. Kita tidak bisa mengubah apa-pun yang sudah terjadi."

Hyukjae membolak-balik buku itu, menyembunyikan kegusarannya.

"Dan juga, ketika seseorang tahu tempat di mana dirinya merasa bahagia, sesulit apa pun, asalkan bisa terus berada di tempat itu, pasti akan dilakukannya."

Hyukjae menatapnya. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Donghae memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya dan tersenyum. Menatap manik mata hitam pekat itu, ia merasakan pijar dalam matanya sendiri.

"Aku akan membeli buku ini." Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dengan memasukan buku itu ke kantong belanjanya. "Mm... Hae, kalau kau ingin duluan, tidak apa-apa." Ia berusaha mengembangkan senyum, gugup.

"Kau memangnya ingin kemana lagi?"

"Supermarket. Membeli buah."

"Ya sudah, aku antar saja."

"Tapi—"

Donghae meraih kantong di tangan Hyukjae dan membawanya ke kasir. Bahasa tubuhnya mengisyaratkan tidak ingin membahas lagi. Hyukjae terdiam. Melangkah di samping lelaki itu dengan pandangan penuh ketidakmengertian.

.

.

.

"Cukup sekali, deh, aku ke Supermarket." Donghae menerima ice coffee yang diantarkan pelayan. Saat ini mereka berada di cafe kecil yang khusus menjual berbagai jenis minuman berbahan dasar kopi.

Hyukjae melepaskan tawa seraya mengaduk ice mocca-nya. "Kau sendiri, kan, yang ingin mengantarku."

"Aku kira tidak seramai itu!" Donghae mengerut kesal. Butir-butir peluh terlihat di keningnya.

Mendengar gerutuan Donghae, Hyukjae sadar kalau terkadang merindukan hal itu. Dulu terdengar menyebalkan, tetapi kini ia seperti menemukan sesuatu yang lama hilang. Senyumnya mengembang penuh arti. "Kau ingat sepupuku Taemin?

"Ya. Yang kuliah kuliah kedokteran itu, kan? Kenapa?" Donghae menatap lelaki manis di depannya.

"Semalam dia menelponku. Katanya, dia dilamar." Pandangan Hyukjae berubah meredup. "Lucunya, dia bertanya padaku. Diterima atau tidak."

Donghae meneguk minumannya. Keningnya mengerut. "Apanya yang lucu? Kalau kau kenal siapa dan bagaimana pasangan yang melamar dia, jawab saja."

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Ia menerawang pada jendela yang menampakan jalan didepannya. "Ya, lucu. Dia tanya tepat atau tidak laki-laki itu untuk dia." Ia meletakkan gelasnya. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak. "Tentu dirinya sendiri yang lebih tahu. Menurutku, saat seseorang mengatakan 'yes, I do' berarti dia percaya bahwa pasangannya itu bisa membuatnya bahagia."

Donghae kaku di tempatnya. Napasnya seperti tersumbat batu besar. Kenyataan apa yang baru di dengarnya? Ia merutuki diri oleh rasa bersalahnya. Mengapa ketika lelaki manis ini menyerahkan seluruh kebahagiannya pada dirinya, ia justru menyakitinya? Mengapa ketika lelaki manis ini begitu percaya, ia justru meninggalkannya?

Dering ponsel Donghae memecah keheningan. Yesung. Nama yang tertera di layar. Lelaki itu menjawab sambil beranjak pergi.

Hyukjae memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Ia sempat melihat wajah Donghae mendingin seusai ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Entah mengapa ia ingin mengatakan semua itu. Hatinya ikut gusar bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Aku harus ke cafe. Haru jatuh!" ujar Donghae dengan napas menderu panik. Diletakkannya beberapa lembar won di atas bangku.

"Aku ikut!" Hyukjae beranjak dengan perasaan khawatir. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

.

.

.

Donghae memarkirkan mobil sekenanya di depan cafe. Dengan tergesa. Ia dan Hyukjae keluar dari mobil, lalu berlari memasuki bangunan tersebut. Wajah mereka pusat pasi, seakan-akan tidak memikirkan apa pun lagi, hanya berdoa, semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk pada gadis kecil itu.

Haru duduk di sofa ruangan Yesung. Matanya berair dan wajahnya masih terlihat terkejut. "Sonsengnim..." panggilnya dengan suara serak ketika melihat Hyukjae menghampirinya.

"Maaf, tadi aku lengah. Haru kepeleset. Tapi, aku sudah membawa dia ke klinik. Tidak ada luka, hanya kaget saja." Ujar Yesung pada sahabatnya yang berdiri diujung pintu dengan wajah tegang.

Donghae tersenyum tawar. "Aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa," katanya sambil memeriksa tubuh Haru dengan teliti.

Yesung menepuk bahu lelaki itu. "Aku mengerti. Aku juga seorang ayah, Hae."

Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengangguk. Darahnya terasa mengalir kembali. Jantungnya mulai berdetak. Separuh jiwanya ada pada Haru. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya jika kehilangan anak itu.

"Minum, Hae." Yesung menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih.

Donghae meraih gelas itu dan meneguk isinya. Ia belum bisa berkata apa pun, hanya menatap putrinya yang kini terlelap dipangkuan Hyukjae. Anak itu terlihat lebih tenang dan lebih nyaman. Hyukjae mengusap rambut dan lengannya.

"Haru butuh sosok Ibu, Hae." Yesung ikut melihat ke dalam.

"Aku bisa menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untuk Haru lima tahun ini." Ujar Donghae pelan.

"Ya." Yesung menoleh pada sahabatnya. "Tapi, Haru akan tumbuh, Hae. Menjadi remaja dan dewasa. Kita tidak tahu pergaulan nanti seperti apa. Kalau dia punya ibu, dia akan belajar banyak hal juga."

Donghae kembali meneguk air minumnya. Sampai saat ini, ia belum memikirkan hal itu. Tidak ada seseorang yang mengisi hidupnya setelah Sohyun meninggal. Bukan menutup hati, tetapi ia memikirkan Haru. Ia tidak bisa egois mementingkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tidak bisa mengambil keputusan spontan seperti dulu. Dan, ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat Haru bahagia.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	12. Chapter 12

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 12

Here we are - we've just begun

And after all this time - our time has come

Ya here we are – still goin' strong

Right here in the place where we belong

-"Here I am", Bryan Adams-

.

.

 **Dan kau menyapu berbagai warna, membuat rasa ini terlihat ronanya.**

Benak Hyukjae membara, sementara ia berjalan mengelilingi ruang tengah. Tangannya terulur merapikan majalah, menepuk-nepuk sofa, mengambil mainan yang ditinggalkan Haru di lantai. Dari pintu kamar yang terbuka, terlihat Donghae sedang bercanda dengan Haru sambil memakaikan baju. Tawa keduanya berderai hingga mengisi ruang tengah yang hening. Berada di antara dua orang itu seperti mimpinya—menjadi istri dan ibu sempurna.

 _Istri? Ibu?_

Berkali-kali, Hyukjae memperingatkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menjadi istri dan ibu bagi keduanya. Mustahil. Andai saja kebersamaan mereka tidak pernah ada. Hyukjae tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada keduanya, tapi kehangatan yang dibentuk Donghae dan Haru sulit untuk membuatnya tidak jatuh cinta.

Hyukjae menghela napas pelan melihat baju kotor berada di depan kamar. Donghae selalu lupa menaruh baju kotor di tempatnya. Ia meraih baju-baju itu dan memasukkannya ke keranjang tempat baju kotor. Lalu, ia masuk ke tempat setrika. Setumpuk pakaian bersih belum disentuh sama sekali. Seharian ini, ia, Donghae dan Haru sibuk membersihkan rumah. Hasilnya, rumah ini terlihat lebih baik.

"Haru sudah tidur?"

Suara Donghae di pintu membuat Hyukjae membalikkan tubuh. Menatap lelaki itu membuat hatinya hangat seperti yang ia rasakan setiap kali melihatnya. Setelah mandi dan bercukur, Donghae tampak segar dan menawan. Rambutnya masih basah dan aroma sabun menguar.

Hyukjae tersenyum wajar menanggapinya dan mulai menyetrika.

Donghae melangkah ke dekatnya. "Kau tidak lelah? Seharian tidak istirahat,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menyetrika dua atau tiga baju, lalu aku akan pulang." Ujar Hyukjae tanpa menatap lelaki itu.

Donghae mencabut colokan setrika. "kau suka sekai memaksakan diri, Hyuk." Mata pekatnya tampak bercahaya. Tampa cambang rahangnya menjadi lebih tegas. "Besok aku yang akan menyetrikanya. Kau ingin kopi? Kali ini aku yang buat."

Hyukjae terdiam sejenak membayangkan kopi buatan lelaki itu, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Boleh, tapi—"

"Ya, ya. Tiga sendok kopi, tiga sendok gula, jangan terlalu banyak air." Donghae menyela cepat.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "jangan terlalu kental juga."

Keadaan kembali hening setelah Donghae berlalu. Hyukjae tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan pipi merona. Mengapa ia memikirkan ada takdir lain untuk mereka? Bukankah Donghae sudah memilih jalannya dan tidak ada yang bisa berubah?

Senyum di wajah Hyukjae lekas memudar. Apa yang dipikikannya? Tidak ada kemungkinan lain untuk dirinya dan Donghae. Mungkin benar kata Eomma-nya, hari ini jodoh, besok belum tentu jodoh. Dan seperti kata Donghae, ada kalanya manusia hanya bisa jadi penonton tanpa mengubah apa pun.

Hyukjae masuk ke kamar untuk melihat Haru. Begitu membuka pintu, matanya langsung tertuju pada beberapa lembar foto yang baru dicetak berada di atas di meja dekat tempat tidur. Foto mereka bertiga tersenyum lepas di sana dengan latar belakang Danau disebuah taman. Tadi sebelum Hyukjae terdampar di ruamahnya, Donghae dan Haru mengajak Hyukjae bejalan-jalan, menculiknya setelah rapat di Kindergaten selesai. _Sebuah keluarga_ , desahnya dalam hati. Diambilnya sebuah foto untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hyukjae duduk di tepi tempat tidur, mengapati Haru dalam buaian mimpi. Dada Hyukjae terasa hangat menatap wajah mungil itu. _Haru sayang Sonsengnim,_ dan gadis kecil ini menciumnya. Hyukjae tersenyum bahagia. Dengan lembut, ia membelai rambut tebal Hyukjae. Saat tidur pu, Haru begit mirip dengan Donghae. Ketenangannya, tarikan napas yang halus, dan caranya meletakkan tangan dibawah bantal.

Perlahan-lahan, Hyukjae merebahkan setengaj badannya di samping Haru. Mencium keningnya dalam-dalam. Lalu, meraih tangan mungil itu dan meletakkannya di pipi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan anak ini. Tanpa disangka, emosi yang tertahan muncul ke permukaan, membuat air mata mengenah di pelupuk matanya, dan mengalir turun membasahi bantal.

.

.

.

Dalam beberapa malam, Donghae bermimpi bertemu Hyukjae. Keadaan yang sama seperti ini—berdekatan. Di antara mimpi dan nyata, satu hal yang tak dapat diubah, takdir. Kuasa Tuhan yang menentukan mereka berada di jalan masing-masing. Melihat mata kecoklatan itu, ia ingat sinar bahagia di sana. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin melihat sinar itu lagi karena hanya itu yang terpenting.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae melihat Hyukjae menurunkan gelas di bibirnya. Mereka duduk berdampingan di bangku halaman samping. Lampu taman yang remang, memantulkan cahaya keemasan pada lelaki manis itu.

Hyukjae meneguk cairan hitam itu. "Masih encer. Tapi sudah ada kemajuan, tidak pahit lagi."

"Berarti, aku belajar dengan baik, kan?" ujar Donghae dengan nada bangga.

"Kebiasaan jelekmu tidak pernah berubah. Cepat merasa puas." Hyukjae melirik jengkel.

Donghae mengangkat bahu santai dan menyeruput kopinya. "Bagaimana kabar keluargamu, Hyuk? Eomma, Appa dan Sora Nonna?"

"Appa meninggal beberapa bulan setelah kita berpisah. Radang paru-paru. Kau tahu sendiri, kan?" matanya menelusuri gelasnya. "Eomma meninggal dua tahun sesudahnya. Penyakit jantungnya semakin parah." Hyukaje menghela napas. "Kalau Sora Nonna, sampai sekarang masih sendir. Sejak Seokmin Hyung meninggal, dia hanya bekerja dan mengurus anak."

Donghae yang hendak meminum kopinya, terpana sesaat. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau Eomm dan Appa sudah tidak ada."

"Aku memang tidak ingin memberi tahumu, Hae." Mata Hyukjae berubah kelam. "Aku pikir, tidak ada yang perlu kita saling ketahui lagi. Kau menjalani hidupmu, aku menjalani hidupku."

Donghae mengembuskan napasnya dan menelan ludah. Pahit. Ditatapnya Hyukjae yang tengah menunduk. "Dulu, Appa suka main catur, kan, Hyuk?" ia mengingat-ingat.

Hyukjae tersenyum membayangkannya."Sejak kau tidak pernah datang ke rumah, Appa malas main catur. Teman-temannya tidak bisa sepertimu, katanya."

Donghae tertawa. Ia senang sekaligus sedih mengingat mantan Ayah mertuanya. Hatinya bergolak merasakan amarah pada dirinya sendiri. "Appa selalu mengajakku main catur setiap aku datang. Dan, aku tidak boleh kemana-mana kalau Appa belum menang." Ia menengadahkan kepalanya agar panas matanya tidak keluar. "Aku sering mengalah, tapi Appa tahu. Appa bilang, banyak orang belajar untuk menang dan sudah seharusnya juga orang belajar untuk mengalah."

Jemari Hyukjae mengelilingi tubuh gelas. Matanya menunduk menatap sisa kopi di dalam gelas. "Kadang-kadang, kita lupa mempersiapkan diri menerima kekalahan." Ia berpaling pada Donghae. "Mungkin, karena kita terlalu banyak berharap yang baik-baik, jadi bingung berbuat apa saat menghadapi hal terburuk."

Donghae diam membalas tatapannya. Mungkin, dirinya lupa mempersiapkan diri menjadi seorang yang kalah. Hatinya tertawa getir. "Oh, ya, dalam lima tahun ini..., kau mempunyai pacar? Atau teman dekat laki-laki?" tanyanya berusaha it adalah pertanyaan biasa tetapi sebenarnya ia resah.

Hyukjae melempar pandangan ke arah lain dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan laki-laki."

Donghae tertegun. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, berusaha menyelidiki mata lelaki manis itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Hyukjae mendesah pelan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku khawatir dengan banyak hal."

Perkataan itu membuat Donghae tercenung. Ia menatap wajah Hyukjae yang kehilangan ronanya. Penyesalannya mengental. "Suatu hari, kau pasti mendapatkan seseorang yang baik, yang bisa membuatmu bahagia." Donghae menahan sesak, mengucapkannya.

Hyukjae kembali menatapnya. "Kau sendiri? Berapa kali ganti pasangan lima tahun ini?"

Donghae tertawa pelan dan getir seraya menggeleng. "Tidak ada, Hyuk?"

"Kenapa?" Sorot mata Hyukjae penuh tanda tanya.

"Karena Haru." Donghae mengembangkan senyum ringan. "Saat ada Haru, aku berpikir, seseorang yang menjadi pasanganku nanti bukan hanya perlu mencintaiku, tapi juga Haru. Tidak ada artinya kan, kalau aku bahagia, tapi Haru tidak."

Hyukjae merasa mata Donghae menyimpan sebentuk emosi yang sulit terbaca. Dan mengingat Haru membuat perasaannya berubah sedih. Anak yang sangat manis. Tidak terbayang bila berpisah dengan kerianganny. Tapi, hari itu pasti ada.

Sekilas, Donghae melihat sesuatu di pipi Hyukjae. "Maaf, ada benang menempel." Ia mengulurkan tangan mengusap pipinya. Namun, merasakan kulit halus lelaki manis itu mengalirkan detak yang cukup cepat di dadanya. Mata kecoklatan itu menatap lurus ke matanya. Rambut hitamnya berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu. Aroma manisnya menyergap. Tubuhnya menegang. Seluruh sel tubuhnya bergolak.

Hyukjae tidak berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya membeku. Membiarkan tangan lelaki itu tetap di wajahnya. Tubuh mereka begitu dekat, saling memandang dengan getaran dan gejolak yang sama.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae lebih lama. Ada begitu banyak yang terkumpul di bawah sadarnya, begitu banyak yang ingin diberitahukannya, tetapi ia tidak punya kata-kata uang tepat. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat dan tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Kecantikan Hyukjae membuatnya tidak berkutik.

Tangan Donghae turun ke dagu Hyukjae, menyentuh lembut. Mata Hyukjae dengan bulu mata tebal, serupa telaga—tenang, tetapi menghanyutkan—membuat Donghae berperang dengan batinnya untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir kissable itu. Bibir yang selalu dikecupnya dulu. "Kau masih seperti cokelat." Gumam Donghae sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae. Hangat napas Hyukjae menerpa wajahnya. Aroma manisnya semakin kuat. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ia ingin menciumnya, tetapi seluruh tubuh Donghae bereaksi seperti alarm tanda bahaya. Dialihkan bibirnya mencium pipi Hyukjae yang kemerahan. " Sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah membantuku membereskan rumah." Ia beranjak dari kursi ddan melangkah menjauh.

Sinting! Donghae mengawasi kepergian Hyukjae dengan berbagai penyesalan. Beruntung ia bisa menggunakan akal sehat. Beruntung ia tahu posisi mereka. Sangat konyol jika ia mencium mantan istrinya. Mengapa memikirkan perkataan Yesung tentang ibu untuk Haru membuatnya menginginkan Hyukaje? Bisakah takdir di antara mereka berubah? Donghae mengusap wajahnya, menjernihkan pikirannya untuk lebih memahami kehendak dan keadaan.

.

.

.

Sepanjang malam, Hyukjae tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Donghae hampir mencium bibirnya dan beralih mencium pipinya. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang masih terasa panas oleh bibir lelaki itu. Rasa terkejutnya masih terasa. Dadanya berdebar kencang dan napasnya seperti berhenti. Reaksi dirinya pun membuat tidak kalah terkejut. Ia terdiam, seakan-akan menunggu dan membiarkan Donghae menciumnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? Mengapa ia tidak bisa berpikir bahwa lelaki yang berada di dekatnya adalah mantan suaminya—yang telah menceraikannya? Seorang yang pernah hadi dalam hidupnya. Mereka pernah berbagi banyak hal. Ia tak memungkiri, ia selalu menyukai sentuhan Donghae. Ia menikmati sensasi lelaki itu saat mereka bercinta. Lembut. Menggetarkan. Membuatnya melambung.

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. Resah. Ia mendengar gumaman Donghae, seperti yang selalu dikatakannya dulu, dirinya seperti cokelat—manis, lembut, menenangkan. Tubuhnya berguling menghadap dinding. Dipeluknya guling erat-erat. Selama lima tahun ia memang tidak pernah membuka hati untuk lelaki mana pun. Ia tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi. Tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Tidak mau dikhianati lagi. Terlebih, ia belum bisa melupakan Donghae. Ia begitu mencintai lelaki itu dulu dan membuatnya benar-benar pergi, seperti merelakan separuh hidupnya dibawa lelaki itu.

Mungkinkah seharusnya ia memang melupakan masa lalu, melupakan Donghae, dan membangun hidupnya kembali dengan lelaki lain? Tetapi kenyataannya lelaki yang dicintainya kembali dalam hidupnya dengan pesona yang sama, dengan banyak kilasan indah antara mereka. Apakah ia bisa percaya ini cara Tuhan mempertemukan mereka kembali? Apakah ia bisa percaya lelaki itu memang untuknya?

Hyukjae mendesah pelan. Hatinya semakin gelisah. Ia membayangkan foto dirinya, Haru, dan Donghae di taman. Lelaki itu mengubah dirinya begitu jauh. Hyukjae menggigit bibir. Apakah Donghae juga merasakan keresahan ini? Apakah Donghae juga berharap waktu mereka kembali? Apakah semua itu cukup membuktikan bahwa Donghae mencintainya tidak akan mempermainkannya lagi?

Kepala Hyukjae mulai berdenyut-denyut. Ia tidak mampu untuk berpikir lagi. Mungkin, ia harus melihat lebih jernih sebelum memutuskan sesuatu. Mungkin, ia harus meyakinkan diri sebelum berpikir memang ada kemungkinan lain untuk mereka. Hyukjae menarik napas dalam dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	13. Chapter 13

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 13

Every day that I'm here with you

I know that it feels right

And I've got to be near you every day

-"Best In Me", Blue—

.

.

 **Membawa serta cintamu yang tak pernah usai.**

Sepasang mata pekat Donghae berbinar melihat Haru menunggu empat temannya berlari melintasi lapangan mengantarkan tongkat plastik kecil. Orang tua disekelilingnya ramai berseru atau bertepuk tangan memberi semangat kepada anak-anak mereka. Dada Donghae langsung disesaki energi ketika kaki anak keempat dalam regu semakin mendekat pada putrinya hingga Haru menggapai tongkat itu. Anak itu berlari menuju sebuah tiga terowongan warna-warni. Tubuh mungilnya bergerak cepat merangkak dalam terowongan hingga berhasil mencapai ujung dan melonjak riang.

"Appa, Haru juara dua!" Haru berlari ke arah Donghae sambil memegang hadiah berupa bingkisan berpita merah.

"Hebat anak Appa!" Donghae berjongkok, mengusap peluh di wajah anak itu. "Susah tidak lari estafet?"

Haru menggeleng. "Kan kata Sonsengnim tidak boleh bilang susah, Appa."

Mendengar nama itu, Donghae teringat lelaki manis yang belum dilihatnya sejak datang ke lapangan ini. Matanya berkeliling, namun tidak menemukannya di antara keramaian. Donghae menggandeng Haru ke luar area lomba sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Hyukjae.

Mendengar guru olahraga memanggil namanya, Haru berlari menghampirinya, berkumpul bersama teman-teman satu kelompoknya. Donghae tersenyum melihat semangat gadis kecilnya. Kuncir duanya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

Semenjak Hyukjae hadir dalam hidup Haru, anak itu mulai menyukai pernak-pernik yang terlihat girly. Hyukjae memang lelaki, tapi dia bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama Haru. Merias wajah, belajar mengikat dan mengepang rambut, memasak bersama, mendongeng dan hal-hal sederhana lain.

Tawa Hyukjae dan Haru dalam hari-harinya membuatnya ikut bahagia. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang lama tidak dirasakannya. Jika dunianya adalah puzzle, sekarang kepingannya mulai disusun satu per satu. Memang masih jauh dari sempurna, tetapi ia akan berusaha keras menyempurnakannya.

Donghae mengecek bungkus rokoknya. Tersisa dua batang. Berarti ia harus ke luar sebentar membeli rokok. Sesaat Donghae menoleh, memastikan Haru baik-baik saja, lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar. Matanya melihat bangku-bangku panjang di sisi lapangan penuh. Namun, langkahnya melambat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya duduk disana.

Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sedang duduk di salah satu bangku panjang bersama seorang laki-laki. Donghae mengerutkan alis, memperhatikan lebih jelas siapa lelaki yang sedang bersama mantan istrinya. Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian olahraga, pasti seorang guru Kindergaten juga. Sebuah bungkusan diberikan lelaki itu kepada Hyukjae dan lelaki manis itu tampak senang melihat isinya. Rahang Donghae mengeras. Apa isinya hingga membuat Hyukjae senang?

Jantung Donghae berdegup cepat. Tangannya mengepal. Matanya berkilat-kilat. Wajahnya mengeras. Donghae menahan napas melihat tatapan bersahabat Hyukjae. Obrolannya tampak akrab dan sikap Hyukjae tidak canggung. Seperti Hyukjae yang dulu hadir dalam hidupnya. Kini, sikap, tatapan, dan raut wajah itu tidak pernah diperlihatkan kepadanya. Rasa kehilangan, amarah, dan penyesalan, bercampur di dadanya.

" _Ada masalah dikantor?" Hyukjae berkata pelan seraya menatap lekat Donghae yang berdiam di depan laptop. Sejak sore, laki-laki itu berada di ruang kerjanya._

 _Donghae bergeming. Menatap istrinya yang khawatir tidak mengurangi beban pikirannya. Percuma cerita. Lelaki manis itu tidak akan mengerti masalahnya. Tidak akan bisa membantunya._

" _Aku buatkan susu, ya? Agar kau bisa istirahat, Sayang." Hyukjae tersenyum dan mencium pipi suaminya. "Aku selalu ada untukmu." Bisiknya._

Lelaki manis itu memang selalu ada untuknya, tetapi ia mengabaikannya. Hyukjae tidak mengerti dunia bisnis yang digelutinya, tetapi mampu menjadi lebih dari seorang sahabat untuk berbagi.

Donghae menghela napas berat dalam melanjutkan langkah ke pintu keluar. Ia perlu udara segar untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

.

.

.

Hampir setengah jam Donghae keluar dari area lapangan, kini ia kembali dan mendapati Hyukjae masih duduk di tempat yang sama bersama Haru. Keduanya bercanda tawa sambil menikmati makanan yang diberikan panitia. Haru memanggil Donghae sambil melambaikan tangan. Donghae tersenyum tipis, melangkahkan kakinya dengan enggan.

"Punyamu Hae." Hyukjae memberikan kotak makanan.

Donghae meletakkan kotak makananan itu disampingnya. Bayangan Hyukjae bersama laki-laki lain menambah rasa bersalahnya. Kalau saja ia tidak menahan emosinya, ia pasti sudah menghampiri lelaki itu dan menarik kerah bajunya. Dihelanya napas berat. Donghae sadar, saat ini, lelaki mana pun boleh menginginkan Hyukjae.

"Siapa tadi?" tanya Donghae dingin seraya menyalakan rokok.

"Siapa?" Hyukjae mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Laki-laki yang tadi ngobrol dengan mu?" pandangan Donghe mengarah ke lapangan.

Hyukjae menatap bingung, Donghae marah, itu jelas terlihat dari sikapnya yang tidak mau melihat ke arahnya. Tapi, mendengar pertanyaan lelaki itu, membuat kerutan keningnya makin dalam. Donghae cemburu? "Minho. Guru di sebuah kindergaten juga. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa" Donghae menghembuskan rokoknya. "Sudah lama kenal dengan dia?"

"Dua tahunan." Hyukjae semakin bingung. Menurutnya, dengan status mereka seperti ini, tidak perlu ada cemburu. Memangnya untuk apa cemburu, kecuali Donghae masih...

Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Belum pernah ia merasakan kesal, marah, dan takut sekaligus seperti ini. Ia bukan seseorang yang lemah. Namun, melihat kemungkinan ada seseorang lain yang akan memiliki Hyukjae, dan kesadaran dirinya bukan siapa-siapa lagi untuk lelaki manis itu, membuat ia merasa lemah, tidak memiliki kekuatan apa pun.

Melihat sebuah bungkusan didekatnya, Donghae teringat bungkusan itu yang diberikan lelaki itu untuk Hyukjae. Ia membuka bungkusan itu dan tercenung melihat isinya. Sebuah tempat makan berisi Kimbap? Hal biasa seperti ini yang membuat Hyukjae senang?

"Kimbap ini dari si Minho itu?" suara Donghae masih terdengar dingin.

Hyukjae menoleh pada tempat makan di tangan Donghae. "Iya. Makan saja. Rasanya enak. Minho membuatnya sendiri."

Donghae memasukkan kembali tempat makan dan mendengus. "Tidak lapar."

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Donghae menghisap rokoknya dengan pandangan kosong mengarah ke lapangan, sementara Hyukjae sibuk mengusap wajah Haru dari sisa makanan. Lalu, anak itu duduk di tengah kedua orang dewasa yang terdiam. Matanya memperhatikan Hyukjae dan Donghae bergantian.

"Sonsengnim sama Appa pakai jam tangan samaan, ya!" ujar Haru memecah keheningan.

Keduanya sama-sama melihat jam tangan masing-masing. Hyukjae yang terbiasa mengenakan jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kanan, membuat kedua benda itu berdampingan. Kemudian mereka mengangkat wajah, saling menatap. Tanpa kata-kata, Hyukjae dan Donghae menyadari masa lalu belum sepenuhnya pergi.

Mata Donghae turun pada jam tangan Hyukjae. Mungkin mereka berdua telah kehilangan cinta, tetapi jam tangan itu seolah-olah berkata Donghe punya arti besar untuk lelaki manis itu. Dan, mungkin itu juga alasannya mengenakan jam—ini karena lelaki manis di sampingnya memiliki arti bersar untuk hidupnya.

"Aku suka modelnya." Gumam Hyukjae.

"Aku juga." Donghae memandangi jamnya. "Tahun lalu, aku beli jam warna hitam. Modelnya maskulin, tetapi aku hanya memakainya selama seminggu."

"Kenapa?"

Donghae kembali menatap Hyukjae. "Tidak tahu kenapa, Hyuk. Aku merasa tidak lengkap jika tidak memakai jam tangan ini."

Keduanya tidak tahu apakah sebuah kebodohan mereka masih mengenakan jam tangan itu. Mata mereka bertemu, memandang masih ada masa lalu yang terbuka untuk di jelajahi. Atau, mungkin bukan masa lalu, melainkan masa yang lain.

Donghae menaikan Haru ke pangkuan, lalu beralih pada Hyukjae. Senyum tipisnya terulas. Ia merasa harus berbuat sesuatu untuk lelaki manis itu, tidak peduli sesulit apa pun. "Malam minggu ini kau ada acara?"

Hyukjae terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Aku berniat mengajakmu makan malam dirumah." Donghae menatap lekat dengan sorot serius. "Aku ingin memasak sesuatu."

Hyukjae mengernyit. "Kau? Memasak?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Tidak meyakinkan, ya?"

"Jujur, tidak, Hae. Aku masih mengingat nasi goreng buatanmu rasanya tidak karuan."

"Tapi, kau belum mencoba masakanku sekarang, kan?" Donghae berkeras.

"Kau akan memasak apa?"

Donghae kebingungan sendiri. Tetapi, harga dirinya dipertahankan di sini! "Apa saja. Saat ini, belum terpikir. Kau akan datang?"

"Hmmm... oke." Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Oke." Ulang Donghae mantap. Dalam dirinya, muncul sebuah dorongan untuk membuat lelaki manis ini tidak dimiliki siapa pun, kecuali dirinya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja, termasuk melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya.

.

.

.

 **Aku merasa menemukan cermin dan bayang-bayanganku ada pada dirimu.**

Donghae menatap hidangan yang telah tersaji di atas meja makan dengan pandangan puas. Spageti, jus strawberry dan es krim vanilla bercampur potongan buah. Ia berjam-jam berada di dapur bersama Haru membuat semuanya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya memasak, tidak bisa menduga-duga rasanya seperti apa. Namun, jika dilihat dari tampilannya, sepertinya tidak buruk. Mungkin Hyukjae akan menaikan nilainya menjadi tujuh atau delapan.

Suara lonceng jam kayu besar di ruang tengah membuat Donghae tersadar belum menata meja. Ia mengambil dua tempat lilin, sebuah vas berisi rangkaian bunga mawar segar yang dibelinya tadi pagi, dua piring, dua gelas, juga dua kain lap kecil berwarna putih. Donghae merasakan perutnya bergolak karena gugup.

Apakah ia melakukan ini karena tidak ingin kalah dengan si Minho itu? Hanya itu? Donghae merasa keinginannya lebih daripada itu. Apa salah merayu mantan istrinya? Ia dan Hyukjae sama-sama sendiri, tidak terikat dengan seseorang.

Pikiran Donghae penuh oleh sekelumit hal. Setiap menatap foto dirinya, Hyukjae, dan Haru di taman, ia membayangkan sebuah keluarga. Keluarga yang utuh. Keluarga yang bahagia. Keluarga yang saling memiliki. Dan, ia merasa mungkin ini sebuah kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan untuk mereka.

Donghae melihat jam dinding dan langsung panik. Hyukjae akan segera tiba, sedangkan ia belum bersiap-siap. Donghae masuk ke kamar, mengenakan celana biru gelap dan kemeja krem. Diusapkannya sedikit mousse di rambutnya dan menyemprotkan parfume. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan biasanya. Donghae tertawa dalam hati saat berdiri di depan cermin. Kepanikannya sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu.

Suara bel pintu membuat Donghae terkejut. Ia melangkah cepat menghampiri pintu dan segera membukanya. Mata Donghae melebar melihat penampilan Hyukjae. Kapan kali terakhir ia melihat Hyukjae begitu mempesona? Riasan wajah sederhana, tetapi memperjelas kecantikannya. Mata bulat hitamnya terlihat keemasan terlihat tertimpa lampu.

"Aku terlambat?" tanya Hyukjae melihat ekspresi wajah lelaki di depannya.

"Tidak." Kata Donghae dengan serak. Ia mundur agar Hyukjae dapat melewatinya. Keharuman dari kulit Hyukjae melekat di udara, membuat perut Donghae kram.

Donghae mengikuti Hyukjae tanpa mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari tubuh Hyukjae. Ketika Hyukjae melepas mantelnya, ia bisa melihat keindahan tubuh lelaki manis itu dalam balutan sweater warna putih dan jeans berwarna hitam. Sangat pas dengan tubuh Hyukjae, terlihat anggun dan begitu imut disaat bersamaan. Donghae merasakan hantaman hasratnya. Sial!

"Haru dimana?" Hyukjae melihat ruang tengah yang kosong.

"Tidur." Donghae meraih jemari lelaki manis itu untuk mengajak mengikuti langkahnya. Ia berusaha mengembalikan ketenangannya merasakan lembut kulit lelaki manis itu.

Hyukjae pikir ia sedang bermimpi. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Kau yang menata semua ini?" Hyukjae berkedip kesekian kali. Ia yakin sudah salah lihat, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Iya. Kenapa? Buruk?" Donghae tampak tak yakin.

"Ini bukan buruk, Hae..." Hyukjae berbalik menatapnya dan tersenyum. "ini indah."

Donghae menarik kursi untuk lelaki manis itu. "Kau cantik malam ini." Bisiknya.

Pipi Hyukjae bersemu. "Oh, ya? Dulu kau bilang aku seperti badut."

"Kapan aku bilang kau seperti badut?" Donghae menyalakan dua lilin di meja, lalu duduk di depan Hyukjae.

"Waktu kita akan ke pesta pernikahan anak atasanmu!" Hyukjae berkata jengkel.

Alis Donghae naik mendengarnya. "Apa iya?" ia memajukan tubuhnya, memandang lebih dekat mata bulat itu. "Tapi, kau sungguh cantik."

"Iya, seperti badut,kan?" raut wajah Hyukjae berubah kesal.

"Seperti lelaki manis yang aku tawari taksi denganku dulu." Donghae tersenyum penuh arti sehingga pipi lelaki manis di depannya kembali bersemu. Tawanya lepas ketika Hyukjae menggerakan mulutnya, menyebut gombal tanpa suara.

Kemudian, mata Hyukjae menyapu sekeliling meja. "Kau yang memasak spageti ini?" Hyukjae menunjuk piring besar di tengah meja berisi spageti saus bolognese dengan daging cincang dan taburan keju.

"Ya! Aku membeli buku resep kemarin dan langsung ke supermarket." Donghae menyendokkan makanan itu ke piring Hyukjae. Ia menanti dengan harap-harap cemas. Mungkin, sebentar lagi lelaki manis itu akan memuntahkannya atau menertawakan rasanya yang tidak jelas.

Hyukjae menyendok sedikit bumbu spageti. "Enak." Ujarnya seraya mengulas senyum.

Hyukjae pasti sedang menghiburnya, pikir Donghae. Ia menyendok makanan itu ke piringnya sendiri dan menyuapnya. Memang tidak buruk, tetapi ia tidak yakin kalau rasa seperti adalah enak.

"Seandainya sejak dulu kau belajar memasak, aku pasti punya waktu luang lebih setelah mengajar." Hyukjae tertawa.

 _Dulu._ Mungkin Hyukjae benar, ia terlalu cepat puas sehingga lupa kalau mempertahankan lebih sulit daripada meraih sesuatu. Ia baru tahu, berbuat sesuatu untuk orang yang berarti, seburuk apa pun hasilnya, ada kelegaan tersendiri. Karena seseorang di depannya itu lebih dari sekedar memahami dirinya. Donghae tersenyum, merasakan hangat ruangan itu.

"Kalau bukan dulu, tetapi besok dan hari-hari selanjutnya, Hyuk?" Donghae mentap dalam mata kecoklatan itu.

Hyukjae tampak tertegun. "Maksudmu?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Makan spagetinya." Ia memandang lelaki manis yang duduk di seberang meja makan. Lelaki manis itu yang delapan tahun lalu dinikahinya, yang mampu tersenyum dalam moment seperti apa pun bersamanya, yang mau menunggu tak peduli seberapa lama.

Seluruh perasaan yang begitu dikenal Donghae menerjang hatinya. Dan, terlintas di dalam benaknya untuk berbuat lebih banyak lagi agar senyum lelaki manis itu tetap disana.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tak mengerti apa keinginannya sebenarnya. Seingatnya keinginannya tidak berubah. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang dan nyaman seperti hari-hari biasa. Namun, yang membuatnya bingung adalah kenyataan bahwa hampir setiap detik Donghae hadir dalam pikirannya. Hyukjae sudah berusaha keras agar bayangan lelaki itu dapat hilang dari pikirannya meski tak mampu.

Perasaan yang hadir kini terlalu menakutkan untuk dipertimbangkan, terlalu tidak mungkin untuk diikuti, dan terlalu berisiko untuk dilanjutkan. Lalu, apa yang menjadi jaminan mereka kelak?

Hyukjae menumpuk piring-piring kotor di meja makan. Hatinya tidak menentu menghadapi kenyataan yang hadir untuk dirinya dan Donghae. Sesaat ia terdiam menatap piring-piring itu hingga tanpa sadar mengarah ke jam tangannya. Ada memori yang sangat kental disana.

 _Donghae menggenggam jemari Hyukjae, meremasnya lembut. "Sayang, kau suka model jam di pojok itu tidak?" ia menunjuk sepasang jam tangan stainless di dalam lemari kaca._

" _Bagus. Tapi ini yang di tengah lebih terlihat manis, Hae." Hyukjae menunjuk jam tangan stainless berwarna biru tua._

" _Tapi, nanti aku terlihat manis." Donghae tersenyum menggoda._

 _Hyukjae melirik jengkel sambil mengurucutkan bibir._

 _Donghae tertawa tanpa suara. Sekilas, diciumnya rambut istrinya, lalu kembali melihat-lihat isi lemari kaca. "Kau pilih mana selain yang tadi, Hyuk?"_

 _Hyukjae mengamati satu per satu. Semuanya menarik, mempunyai ciri khas masing-masing. Tapi, ini ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang spesial dan berarti untuk dirinya dan Donghae. Lalu, matanya tertunjuk pada sepasangan jam tangan stainless warna coklat. "Hae, lihat yang disebelah warna biru tadi."_

 _Lelaki itu mengikuti telunjuk istrinya. Sesaat, ia mengamati. "Pertama dilihat sederhana, tapi semakin dilihat kelihatan mewah. Benar, kan?"_

" _Ya." Hyukjae mengangguk._

 _Donghae memanggil petugas toko untuk melihat barang. Sepasang jam itu tampak keemasan tertimpa lampu kekuningan. Di sisi lingkaran, terdapat garis-garis tipis. Keduanya memandangi benda itu, lalu saling tatap._

" _Suka?" Donghae bertanya pelan._

" _Iya. Aku juga?" Hyukjae menatap suaminya lekat._

 _Donghae kembali melihat jam itu. "Ya! Kalau semakin diperhatikan, aku jadi mengingatmu."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Kau memang sederhana, tapi kau istimewa."_

Mata Hyukjae memanas. Dadanya sesak.

"Es krim mu, Hyuk?"

Hyukjae berbalik menatap mata pekat Donghae. Masih lelaki yang sama. Tampan, penuh pesona gelap, dan sangat menarik. Selama beberapa detik, Hyukjae terpaku. Ia sulit bernapas.

Donghae meletakkan dua gelas berisi es krim di meja makan. Wajahnya berubah cemas. Dijulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Hyukjae. "Kenapa?

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya lirih. Tanpa bisa dekendalikan air matanya keluar.

"Tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa, Hyuk." Donghae menghapus air mata di sudut mata lelaki manis itu. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku..." _Mencintaimu, Hae. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu._ Tapi tidak mampu mengucapkannya. Di luar dugaannya, Donghae meraih tubuhnya ke pelukan. Hangat. Menenteramkan. Seandainya masa lalu mereka hanya mimpi dan lelaki ini tidak pernah pergi...

"Apa boleh kita punya...," suara Hyukjae pelan dan ragu di dada bidang itu, "... harapan, Hae?"

Donghae meletakan dagunya di puncak kepala Hyukjae. "Boleh. Kenapa tidak?"

"Walaupun kelihatannya tidak mungkin?" Hyukjae berkata sedih.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" Donghae mempererat pelukannya.

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati degup jantung lelaki itu. Hyukjae tidak mengerti mengapa semua jadi tak terkendali lagi. Harusnya, ia melupakan seluruh memori mereka. Namun, semakin ia berusaha melupakan, semua semakin mengental.

Sudah sekian lama Hyukjae membangun pertahanan terhadap Donghae. Ia juga membutuhkan waktu panjang mengobati rasa sakitnya. Namun, jika mencintai adalah sebuah kesalahan, ia tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang menjadi pembenarannya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae duduk di tikar yang terhampar di atas rumput, menikmati angin yang berhembus sejuk. Perpaduan biru langit dengan hijau perbukitan, suara gemerisik daun-daun di pohon besar yang menaunginya. Di langit, terlihat layang-layang warna-warni menentang garak angin dari mulut Haru saat menarik layang-layang bersama Donghae. Sebuah lengkungan terlihat di bibirnya, merasakan hangat.

Mau tidak mau, Hyukjae mengikuti kehidupan seperti ini yang pernah ada dalam impiannya. Sambil mengamati Donghae yang dengan sabar membantu Haru menarik dan mengulur layang-layang, Hyukjae menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Apa mungkin ia bisa percaya pada sosok itu lagi, menggantungkan mimpi di sana dan berharap kenyataan untuk mereka benar-benar ada. Ketika Donghae menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum, dada Hyukjae berdebar. Ia tersipu-sipu, mengalihkan matanya dari mata pekat itu ke buku di tangannya.

Haru berlari menghampiri Hyukjae ketika lelah bermain. Anak itu langsung menjatuhkan diri kepangkuannya. Hyukjae meletakan bukunya dan memberikan tempat minum kepada anak itu. Di peluknya tubuh gadis kecil itu sambil melayangkan tatapan pada Donghae. Dilihatnya lelaki itu berjalan ke arah mereka dengan membawa layang-layang yang benangnya sudah digulung rapi.

Donghae duduk di sisi Hyukjae seraya mengambil botol air minum. Diusapnya rambut Haru sejenak, lalu berbaring di tikar menatap langit. Padang rumput diselimuti keheningan. Angin bertiup menerbangkan anak-anak rambut. Perlahan-lahan, Donghae memejamkan mata, menikmati kedamaian.

"Sonsengnim, Haru mengantuk." Ujar Haru sambil mengucek matanya.

Hyukjae menarik bantal kecil, yang semula menjadi sandarannya, agar Haru bisa meletakkan kepalanya. Ia ikut berbaring dalam posisi miring karena Haru memeluknya, bersandar di dadanya. Anak itu telah tertidur. Hyukjae mengusap punggung mungilnya. Matanya sendiri terasa berat, tetapi dipaksakannya menatap Donghae yang terlihat begitu tenang.

"Siapa yang tinggal dirumah... Gangnam sekarang, Hae?" Hyukjae hampir menyebut rumah _kita_ dalam pertanyaanya.

Donghae membuka mata, menoleh ke arahnya. "Tidak ada. Setelah kita berpisah, aku menyewa apartemen di Seoul dan rumah itu kosong. Tapi, aku menyuruh paman Kim untuk merawat kebun, kolam renang dan bersih-berih."

Hyukjae hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman. Entah mengapa ia rindu rumah itu. Rumahnya dan Donghae. Dengan rumput yang segar setiap pagi, kolam renang yang berair dingin, tetapi hangat jika berada di dalamnya, ruang tengah yang luas, kamar mereka yang harum. Ia yakin paman Kim—pembantu Eomma Donghae—bisa tetap menjaga keindahannya.

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu, Hyuk?" Donghae ikut memiringkan badannya menghadap lelaki manis itu. "Aku tidak tahu ini gila atau tidak, tapi aku merasa sedang berada dirumah itu. Diatas rumput halaman belakang, mencium aroma air kolam."

"Bukankah bagimu rumah itu tidak spesial?" Hyukjae menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba saja datang mendera hatinya.

Sesaat, tercipta keheningan antara mereka. Mata keduanya saling membaca apa yang masing-masing di simpan. Tentang kehilangan, kerinduan, perpisahan, rasa sakit, kemarahan, kebencian, kekecewaan, rasa bersalah, dan berjalan.

Donghae melepaskan genggamannya, berganti mengusap pipi Hyukjae. Rindu membuatnya sesak. "Seandainya aku bisa mengubang apa yang terjadi, Hae." Ujarnya pelan dan lirih.

Tangan Hyukjae menyentuh tangan yang berada di wajahnya. Suasana yang begitu kental antara mereka. Ia merasa seperti _pulang_. Rasa nyaman, aman, dan utuh, seperti tidak akan pernah berakhir. Perasaan yang hadir sangat mereka kenal. Hyukjae merasa ruang yang pernah ada dalam hatinya kembali terbuka kerena lelaki itu mulai melihatnya. Sebagai dirinya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, ari matanya mengalir.

Donghae mengusap pipi yang basah itu. "Aku salah ngomong, ya?"

Hyukjae menggeleng sambil mengulas senyum. _Tetap di sini, Hae. Karena setiap aku membuka mata, aku tahu kau bersamaku._ Bulir bening matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Mungkin, ia bisa mulai percaya. Mungkin, ini satu langkah awal menuju langkah-langkah berikutnya. Hatinya menyimpan resah, tetapi ia juga tahu dari segala kelumit kehidupan tersedia berbagai kemungkinan—salah satunya ada diantara mereka.

Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya, meraih tubuh Hyukjae dan Haru dalam pelukannya. Matanya terpejam, menahan desakan. Nalurinya untuk melindungi kedua lelaki manis dan gadis kecil ini muncul. Kalau ada kesempatan dari Tuhan untuk dirinya dan Hyukjae, tidak akan dilepaskannya lagi lelaki manis ini. Tidak akan dibiarkannya terluka. Tidak akan dibiarkannya sinar bahagia di matanya menghilang. Donghae menunduk, mencium puncak kepala Hyukjae, dalam dan lama.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf, Maaf, Maaf, untuk semuanya. Ini ngareeeetttttttt banget kan? Sekali lagi Maaf. Tiba-tiba penyakit males ngetik datang. Terus juga tugas-tugas kuliah datang silih berganti T.T

Untuk bab 14 aku kayaknya bisa update tahun depan deh, gak apa-apa kan? Kkkkkkk~ fanfic remake ini aku janji bakal di selesaikan sampai Endingnya, karena aku udah niat dari awal. Oh iya maaf juga untuk typo yang bertebaran /bow/

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review.

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey.


	14. Chapter 14

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 14

We can make a million promise

But we still won't change

It isn't right to stay together

When we only bring each other pain

-"I Don't Wanna Cry", Mariah Carey—

 **Biarkan rasa ini menjelma seperti apa adanya—seperti yang seharusnya.**

Bus berhenti di depan sebuah penginapan, mengarahkan pandangan seluruh penumpangnya ke sekeliling. Begitu pintu dibuka, aroma segar, hangat, dan sejuk merasuki indra penciuman mereka. Begitu hijau dan sedikit berkabut. Dedaunan di pohon tinggi tampak keperakan terkena cahaya matahari.

"Kita sudah sampai ya, Appa?" tanya Haru.

"Iya. Sayang." Donghae tersenyum.

Begitu kaki mereka turun dari bus, terasa rumput masih basah. Harum bunga yang tersusun rapi di sekitar pagar masuk, menguar, menciptakan suasana pagi yang lebih semarak. Haru segera bergabung bersama teman-temannya, berlarian dengan tawa riang.

"Anak-anak, kajja, berbaris dulu! Setelah ini kita sarapan, lalu nanti kalian jalan-jalan naik kuda ke air terjun. Mau tidak?" ujar Sungmin dengan pengeras suara yang dikalungkan di lehernya.

"Mau!" anak-anak menjawab serempak. Dengan patuh, mereka membuat barisan dibantu Hyukjae. Para orang tua yang ikut berdiri di samping bus, memperhatikan anak-anak mereka berbaris rapi, menunggu sang guru memberi arahan.

Sungmin melihat wajah serius anak-anak itu mendengarkan pengarahannya. Begitu selesai, ia mempersilakan para orang tua untuk mengambil kunci kamar masing-masing, lalu ke restoran untuk sarapan. Anak-anak mengikuti orangtuanya sambil bercanda tawa.

Restoran hotel berada di belakang, menghadap ke gunung Geumjeong. Bangunan hotel merupakan bangunan lama, tetapi sangat terawat, terlihat antik, dengan kamar-kamarnya yang cukup besar, juga nyaman dan bersih. Dari tempat restoran yang terbuka, tampak pemandangan cemara di bukit dan kabut yang melingkupi puncak gunung Geumjeong.

Matahari tampak sempurna bersinar dari balik gunung yang menjulang tinggi. Udara dingin masih menerpa kulit, berbaur dengan aroma Bbokeumbbop yang menjadi menu sarapan mereka. Kue-kue berjejer rapi di satu meja panjang.

Ketika sampai di restoran usai menaruh tas di kamar, Donghae melihat Hyukjae tengah berkeliling, memperhatikan anak muridnya mengambil makanan dengan rapi, lalu lelaki manis itu duduk di samping Haru, membujuknya agar mau makan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum, masih berdiri di tempatnya. Haru memang belum pernah makan Bbokeumbbop yang dimasak dengan daging dan kimchi. Aromanya pasti aneh. Anak itu menggeleng berulang kali hingga akhirnya mau menerima satu suapan kecil. Seperti seorang ibu dan putrinya. Senyum hangat mengembang di bibirnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajah, menyadari kehadiran Donghae di sana dan tersenyum penuh arti. Donghae melangkah ke meja prasmanan, mengambil makanan lalu duduk di depan Haru yang masih disuapi Sonsengnimnya.

"Haru mau dagingnya saja, Sonsengnim." Haru menunjuk daging-daging dalam makanannya itu.

"Biar aku saja yang suapi, Hyuk." Donghae hendak meraih sendok di tangan lelaki manis itu.

Hyukjae menolak, menghindari tangan Donghae, "Biarkan aku saja. Nanti makananmu dingin. Kau tidak suka makanan dingin, kan?"

Hati Donghae dipenuhi oleh rasa bahagia. Hangat. Begini lebih baik. Sangat baik. Ia tidak ingat kapan kali terakhir merasakan hidupnya tanpa beban seperti ini. Merasa memiliki seseorang dan dimiliki. "Tapi, kau sendiri belum sarapan, kan, Hyuk?"

"Aku belum begitu lapar kok." Hyukjae menyendok makanan itu, lalu dijulurkannya ke bibir Haru. Anak itu kembali menggeleng kali ini. "Kenapa, Haru? Sudah kenyang?"

Haru mengambil sendok dari tangan Hyukjae dan berganti menjulurkan ke Sonsengnimnya itu. Beberapa beberapa butir nasi berjatuhan di meja karena anak itu memegang sendok terburu-buru dan hampir di ujungnya. "Sonsengnim makan juga."

Hyukjae menerima suapan itu dan tersenyum. Matanya berbinar. Terlihat rona merah di wajahnya. Sinar bahagia di mata hitam pekat itu kembali. Kali ini terlihat begitu cerah.

"Biar aku ambilkan lagi." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hyukjae, Donghae ke meja prasmanan dan kembali dengan sepiring makanan yang ada di tangannya. Diletakan piring itu di depan Hyukjae. "Makanlah, Hyuk."

Hyukjae menatap piring di depannya. Perlahan, ia menyuap makananya seraya menatap laki-laki itu. Wajahnya menghangat. Ada sesuatu di mata Donghae yang membuatnya ingin berlama-lama di sana, tapi ia segera beralih agar tidak menjadi perhatian.

Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aroma manis tubuh Hyukjae terhirup olehnya. Membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam dadanya. Ia ingin tidak peduli pada apa pun lagi. Ia tidak ingin Hyukjae beranjak di sana. Cukup melihatnya saja, dan ia tahu lelaki manis itu masih berada dalam dunianya.

.

.

.

Donghae menurunkan Haru dari atas punggung kuda cokelat kehitaman, lalu menggandeng tangannya kearah pintu masuk air terjun yang berada di sekitar hotel. Orang-orang banyak berlalu lalang di sana. Donghae dan Haru melewati tangga panjang yang melingkar menuju air terjun. Anak-anak lain sudah mendahului mereka, banyak yang menangis karena kelelahan.

Haru bersorak riang sambil menunjuk ke atas pohon, melihat monyet-monyet bergelantungan di antara pepohonan. Anak itu berloncat-loncat seakan ingin menggapainya. Donghae mengajaknya melihat sambil berjalan. Haru masih tampak antusias pada monyet-monyet itu. Tangan mungilnya terus menunjuk pada monyet yang dilihatnya melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain.

Di tempat perhentian, Sungmin bersama orang tua dan anaknya duduk berkumpul, bermain sesuatu yang seru. Suara jeritan monyet, desis-desis, dan kicau burung, berpadu dengan gemuruh air terjun. Semakin ke bawah, suara-suara itu makin berbaur dengan air terjun yang percikannya sungguh sangat indah.

Haru mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, membuat kucir duanya bergoyang-goyang. Matanya melihat sekeliling, lalu kembali menunjuk hal-hal baru yang dilihatnya. Tangga demi tangga mereka turuni seakan tak ada habisnya. Donghae merasa suasana tempat ini banyak berubah, termasuk air terjunnya. Sewaktu kecil, ia sering ke sini, dan saat itu, ia bisa merasakan percikan air terjun dari anak tangga yang jauh dan tangganya pun basah. Tetapi, sekarang, percikan airnya baru terasa ketika sudah dekat.

Sampai di air terjun, Haru berlari menghampiri Hyukjae bersama orang tua murid dan anak-anak yang merasakan air terjun. Donghae menatap bukit-bukit di sekelilingnya. Ia duduk di sebuah batu besar. Kakinya turun perlahan menyentuh air. Dingin. Embun beruap uap air yang menerpa wajah, terasa segar.

"Appa!" seru Haru yang kini berada di pangkuan Hyukjae.

Suara gemericik air dan suara air yang jatuh menghantam bebatuan di kaki bukit berbaur dengan derai tawa anak-anak menimbulkan suasana tersendiri. Daun-daun memantulkan cahaya matahari di bulir-bulir air permukannya. Rumput-rumput tampak basah oleh percikan air.

Setelah lima tahun, hati Donghae kini disesaki kebahagiaan. Terlebih melihat senyum pemilik mata hitam pekat itu. Membuat hidupnya mulai terisi. Memang belum sepenuhnya, tetapi ia akan menjaga yang telah ada agar jangan sampai menghilang lagi.

" _Aku janji, kita akan punya anak. Tapi, tidak sekarang." Donghae menatap lekat Hyukjae._

" _Yaksok?"_

" _Ne, Yaksok."_

 _Hyukjae mengusap wajah suaminya yang terdiam. "Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat anak kita berlarian di rumah ini, Hae. Mungkin dia mempunyai mata sepertimu. Menenangkan. Punya rambut sepertiku. Jadi setiap melihatnya ada diri kita dalam dirinya."_

Donghae memandangi tawa Hyukjae dan Haru. Mereka seperti ibu dan putrinya sedang bermain. Donghae kini meyakini ia menginginkan banyak moment kembali, menginginkan dirinya dan Hyukjae memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki, menyatukan moment yang sempat hilang dengan moment baru yang mereka melewati.

 _Kita akan mengisi masa-masa yang tertunda, Hyuk_ , putusnya dalam hati. Donghae akan menghadapi apa pun, tidak peduli terjal dan berliku, karena ia menginginkan lelaki manis itu untuk hidupnya. Selamanya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam, menikmati udara dingin dan sedikit berkabut di bawah pohon-pohon tinggi, tidak jauh dari air terjun. Ia duduk bersama Donghae, menatap anak-anak bermain dan bernyanyi bersama Sungmin dan orang tua murid di kejauhan. Hyukjae tersenyum menatap keceriaan dan keriangan wajah-wajah mungil itu.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, Hyuk?" tanya Donghae pelan seraya menyingkirkan serangga kecil di dagu lelaki manis itu.

"Apa?"

Donghae menunjuk sekilas empat orang di atas tikar. Mereka sedang makan dengan mata menyimpan binar bahagia. "Sebuah Keluarga."

"Keluarga?" Hyukjae balas menatapnya. Pipinya memanas menyadari jemari lelaki tampan itu mengait jemarinya. Aroma alam berbaur dengan aroma sitrun yang kental dari tubuh Donghae, membuat kehangatan menyelusup di dirinya.

"Seorang pendamping hidup yang membangunkanku dengan kelitik di telapak kaki. Yang membuatkan susu cokelat setiap pagi. Yang cerewet setiap hari karena aku membuat rumah berantakan. Yang menungguku, sampai-sampai tertidur di teras." Donghae tersenyum pahit dengan pandangan menerawang. Ada harapan samar dalam pekat matanya. "Aku sadar, aku tidak butuh sesuatu yang berlebihan, Hyuk. Aku hanya butuh seseorang yang selalu ada untukku dalam keadaan senang dan susah."

Hyukjae menggigit bibir, mencoba mencerna kata-kata laki-laki itu. Donghae menginginkan sebuah keluarga bersamanya lagi? Mungkinkah? Tapi, mereka berdua pernah punya dan tidak berhasil.

Cinta. Satu kata itu, mungkinkah cukup untuk membuatnya percaya dan kembali membangun sebuah keluarga? Dan, apakah Donghae mencintainya? Hyukjae meletakkan kepalanya di bahu bidang laki-laki itu. Ia ingin bisa percaya keinginannya bukan sesuatu yang mustahil. Matanya terpejam, menikmati hangat bibir Donghae menciumi rambutnya. Sesaat Hyukjae merasakan sengatan keraguan, tapi ia lekas menyapunya dan memilih unuk menikmati hari ini.

.

.

.

 **Namun, aku menyadari tidak pernah ada kata "kita".**

Hyukjae membuka jendela kamar lebar-lebar, memandangi halaman luas yang luas dan masih tampak asri di punggung Gunung Geumjong. Ia bertumpu di bingkai jendela, menikmati aroma bunga yang menyegarkan. Angin berhembus masuk, mengirimkan campuran dingin dan hangat yang menjalari kulitnya.

Masih terbayang dalam benaknya bagaimana Donghae menciumnya siang itu, bagaimana Donghae menggenggam erat tangannya, bagaimana Donghae menatap matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya kembali di jalari getaran halus. Namun, itu tidak lama. Ketika sebuah suara hadir di dalam kamar, senyumnya perlahan memudar.

"Melamun, Hyuk? Hati-hati disini banyak makhluk halus." Sungmin di belakangnya merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Perjalanan dari Busan ke Gunung Geumjong memang tidak sejauh dari Seoul, tetapi mengatur anak-anak sebelum berangkat, sepanjang perjalanan, hingga sampai siang tadi, diakuinya sangat melelahkan. Matanya terpejam, tetapi tidak benar-benar tidur.

Hyukjae tersenyum geli. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, Ming! Aku sedang menikmati udara sejuk disini." Ia merentangkan tangannya menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Rasanya, sudah lama tidak menghirup udara sesegar ini."

Sungmin yang masih memejamkan mata, menjawab. "Iya kalau disini rasanya tentram..." ia membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit kamar. "Aku jadi ingin makan Hotteok, Dakkochi, Kkochi-eomuk, Hweori Gamja, Hodugwaja."

Hyukjae tertawa mendengar ocehan sahabatnya. "Kau itu aneh-aneh saja, Ming."

"Oh, ya, Hyuk, aku senang kau sudah bisa baik-baikan dengan Donghae." Sungmin menumpukan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan di tempat tidur, menatap sahabatnya.

"Baik-baikan apa, Ming?" pipi Hyukjae merona. Ia lekas berbalik menatap ke luar jendela, menyembunyikan geliat di dalam dirinya.

"Ya, memafkan kesalahn dia. Tidak ada salahnya kalau kalian masih cinta, Hyuk. Kau yakin dia masih cinta kan?" Sungmin tersenyum mengerti melihat sikap tubuh lelaki manis di dekatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati apa yang sebenarnya ingin aku nikmati, Ming." Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. Perasaan hangat mengaliri hatinya mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Donghae dan Haru.

Sungmin melirik sekilas jam tangan di tangannya. "Oh, ya, Hyuk. Aku ke kamar anak muridku sebentar ya. Tadi orang tuanya minta bantuan."

Hyukjae mengangguk, mengikuti gerakan sahabatnya keluar kamar dengan matanya. Keheningan tercipta di ruangan itu. Hyukjae menatap perbukitan yang tampak mengurungnya di sana. Ia meraih selembar foto dari tasnya. Senyum bahagia merekah menatap dirinya, gambar Donghae dan Haru yang ada di foto itu. Disentuhnya wajah lelaki itu, lalu berganti menyentuh wajah Haru. _Sebuah keluarga_. Lagi-lagi hal itu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Perasaanya hangat.

Suara ketukan membuat Hyukjae menoleh. Ia menahan tawa, mengira-ngira. Hyukjae melupakan sesuatu. Namun, ia terkejut mendapati Haru berdiri di sana dengan napas tersendat-sendat. Matanya merah dan berair. Hyukjae langsung mengajak anak itu masuk. Hatinya di penuhi kekhawatiran. Haru jatuh dan terluka.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Hyukjae mengusap pipi Haru setelah anak itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memberikannya minum.

"Sonsengnim, kenapa Eomma Haru ada di surga? Haru mau ada Eomma. Teman-teman Haru punya Eomma, tapi Haru tidak punya." Napas Haru tersendat-sendat.

Eomma? Sohyun? Hyukjae tercengang. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Anak ini membutuhkan ibunya, bukan dirinya. Semua bayangan masa lalu membanjiri pikirannya. Rasa sakit dari luka yang terbuka menikmatinya. Tangannya yang menyentuh lengan Haru seakan-akan mati rasa. Kedatangan anak ini membuatnya menjadi seorang manusia nyata.

"Haru mau ada Eomma, Sonsengnim." Haru menjatuhkan kepala ke dada Sonsengnimnya. Kembali menangis. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar.

Haru melingkarkan tangan ke tubuh Haru, merengkuhnya. Jantungnya seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. Wajahnya pias. Semua yang di lakukannya bersama Donghae tidak jelas arahnya, hanya kesia-siaan belaka. Mulutnya belum mampu membuka. Hatinya menggelepar kesakitan. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, bulir bening mengaliri pipinya.

.

.

.

Haru terlelap setelah merasa lelah. Buku gambar anak itu jatuh di lantai bersama pensilnya. Sisa-sisa air mata terlihat di pipinya. Kuncir dua rambutnya tidak lagi rapi. Dari napasnya terdengar sisa-sisa tangis, meski tetap tenang dan tidak mengigau.

Masih dalam keterkejutan dan belum sepenuhnya sadar apa yang di dengarnya dari mulut anak itu, Hyukjae meraih buku gambar yang tergeletak di kamar. Napasnya tertahan melihat gambar di halaman pertama. Gambar tiga orang di sana dengan tulisan besar-besar Haru di bawahnya. Appa, Eomma, Haru. Ini adalah sebuah realitas. Sebuah kenyataan yang menghanguskan mimpi dan harapannya.

Tidak ada seorang Hyukjae di dalam dunia Haru dan Donghae. Keduanya membutuhkan dan sangat mencintai Sohyun. Kesedihan mencekam batinnya. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang berharga. Sesuatu yang semula berada dalam simpul kuat, harus dilepas paksa. Mereka telah berpisah, memantapkan diri di jalur yang berbeda. Sekat di antara mereka begitu tebal.

 _Aku hanyalah pecundang!_ Pikir Hyukjae dalam kesunyian. Ia memberikan diri terhanyut dalam kehidupan Donghae terjebak di dalamnya. Di dalam dunia yang tak pernah menyediakan tempat untuk dirinya. Hatinya terhempas. Sakit. Perih. Ngilu. Wajah Donghae, Haru dan Sohyun berlintas dalam pikirannya, membuat tanah yang dipijaknya amblasdan terperosok dalam kegelapan.

" _Donghae itu laki-laki tidak benar, Hyuk! Dia bilang tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya? Alasan klise! Itu hanya pembenarannya supaya berselingkuh! Sebenarnya, dia saja yang bisa setia!"_

Perkataan Leeteuk Hyung seperti halilintar lain dalam kepalanya. Donghae sejak dulu memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Tidak pernah menganggapnya penting. Tidak benar-benar melihatnya. Hanya sebagai perhentian sementara sebelum menemukan perhentian sebenarnya. Lelaki itu tidak akan pernah puas sebelum membiarkan Hyukjae terjatuh semakin dalam. Donghae hanya memberikan harapan palsu yang membuat dirinya terlena untuk mengikutinya.

"Kau kenapa Hyuk?" Sungmin berdiri di depannya, menatap bingung sahabatnya yang duduk di karpet dengan wajah pucat.

Hyukjae menggeleng dan memaksakan senyumnya. Ia menutup buku gambar Haru, memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Aku akan mencari udara di luar dulu, Ming. Titip Haru, ya."

Sungmin mengangguk meski tatapan matanya menyiratkan tanda tanya besar mengikuti langkah Hyukjae hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

Hyukjae melangkah ke lobi hotel. Ia butuh udara segar untuk mengurangi kekacauan hidupnya. Semua yang melintas tidak dihiraukannya. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan semua kata-kata Haru dan gambar itu. Dalam dunia anak itu hanya ada Donghae dan Sohyun—orang tuanya. Dua orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya dan kini berhasil menghanguskan yang tersisa.

Embusan dingin angin malam membekukan tulang-tulang dan sendinya. Hyukjae memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia lupa membawa Sweater karena terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya. Di helanya napas panjang, tetapi tidak juga mengurangi bebannya.

"Hyuk,"

Sebuah tepukan di bahu mencairkan kebekuan lelaki manis itu. Refleks Hyukjae menoleh. Donghae berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum terulas di bibirnya.

"Haru di kamarmu? Tadi, aku lihat di kamar temannya tidak ada." Donghae sudah berdiri di sampingnya, ikut menatap keremangan malam di depan hotel.

"Iya, dengan Sungmin." Hyukjae mengiyakan seraya mengalihkan pandangan. Suaranya terdengar dingin.

"Kau ingin makan? Samgyetang sepertinya enak."

Hyukjae terdiam, menimbang-nimbang. Dirasakannya hangat tangan Donghae mengenggam tangannya, menggeser sedikit tubuh mereka, membiarkan tamu-tamu yang baru datang memasuki hotel. Ia benci harus merasakan getar yang di alirkan lelaki itu di saat gamangnya.

"Kau belum makan juga, kan? Tadi pas di bus aku lihat ada yang jual Samgyetang di sebelah sana." Donghae menunjuk kanan hotel.

Hyukjae tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya. Tubuhnya benar-benar goyah. Otaknya belum memberi reaksi pertahanan macam apa yang akan di lakukannya. Di luar kendalinya, ia mengikuti Donghae yang masih menggenggam tangannya melangkah ke luar hotel. Ia harus melepas segala jerat, tetapi tangan lelaki itu terlalu hangat.

.

.

.

Semilir angin dengan pegunungan berbaur dengan aroma hangat makanan, memenuhi warung makan yang ramai. Suara tawa dan percakapan berdengung-dengung. Denting sendok dan garpu beradu dengan piring ikut meramaikan warung yang tidak seberapa itu.

Berbeda dengan riuh-rendahnya suara sekitar, meja Donghae dan Hyukjae hening. Samgyetang yang telah tersaji di meja, sama sekali belum disentuh. Donghae menatap lelaki manis dengan pandangan bingung. Dalam satu hari ini, ia melihat tawa, senyum, dan binar mata Hyukjae, tetapi sekarang seperti lenyap.

Donghae meletakkan kembali sendok yang baru diraihnya. Di tatapnya Hyukjae yang termangu manatap makanan di depannya. "Hyuk, kau kenapa?"

Hyukjae bergeming, seakan-akan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"Hyukjae?" Donghae menunduk, mendekat pada wajah lelaki manis itu.

Hyukjae mengangkat pandangannya. Ekspresinya sangat tenang dan datar. Tidak ada kata-kata yang ke luar dari mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa?" ulang Donghae.

Alis Hyukjae terangkat. "Kenapa? Tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok."

Donghae mengernyit mendengar tanggapan itu. Gusar. Ia kehilangan selera makanannya menghadapi Hyukjae seperti ini. "Ada masalah dengan anak-anak?" tanyanya masih dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa." Hyukjae dengan tenang mulai menyantap makananya.

Donghae meneguk minuman hangatnya. Berusaha menjaga emosinya. Ia tahu benar, Hyukjae sedang marah. Sikapnya selalu seperti ini. Tapi lelaki manis itu berarti Hyukjae marah pada dirinya?

Kerut di kening Donghae makin dalam mendengar kata-kata itu. Apa salahnya hari ini? Karena menggenggam tangannya di air terjun? Ia kenal betul Hyukjae bukan lelaki manis yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. "Kau kenapa Hyuk?"

Hyukjae menghentikan makannya. Ia menatap Donghae dengan sorot beku. Bibirnya sama sekali tidak mengulas senyum. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak. "Kau mencintai Sohyun, Hae?" pandangannya berubah menjadi pisau yang siap menusuk. Suaranya datar dan dingin.

Jantung Donghae berdentum. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar pertanyaan itu dari bibir Hyukjae. Kepalanya sibuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hal itu. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Seandainya keadaan berubah dan Sohyun masih hidup, kalian pasti jadi keluarga bahagia, ya? Kau tidak mungkin bersamaku seperti sekarang. Haru tidak akan mengenalku." Hyukjae tersenyum getir dan melanjutkan makannya.

Tangan Donghae terkepal. Rahangnya mengeras. I a benar-benar tidak ingin makan sekarang. Dihelanya napas dalam-dalam untuk menghadapi Hyukjae. Otaknya tidak mampu berpikir. Diteguk lagi tehnya, tetapi malah membuat hatinya semakin resah. Suaranya tercekat. Semua yang sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya tentang mereka seakan-akan menjauh dan masuk kembali menjadi sebuah angan.

.

.

.

"Gerimis," ucap Hyukjae sambil menatap langit. Tetes air menimpa wajahnya. Tangannya bersatu di dada, menghalau dingin.

Donghae yang berjalan di samping Hyukjae mempercepat langkah. Wajahnya dipenuhi tetes-tetes air. Deru gemuruh memenuhi langit. Angin bertiup kencang, membawa rintik air berpencar. Tanpa bisa di hindari, hujan menderas. Jarak menuju hotel masih cukup jauh dan tidak mungkin memaksakan diri berjalan dalam hujan sederas ini.

Donghae melihat sekelilingnya yang sepi, penerangan sangat kurang, dan samar matanya menemukan sebuah gubuk tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bediri. Ia menggenggam tangan Hyukjae, membawanya ke sebuah gubuk di pojok jalan itu. Gubuk itu dilingkupi atap depan yang cukup lebar sehingga mereka bisa berteduh di sana, meski sesekali angin menerpa, membawa titik-titik hujan.

"Maaf, jadi membuatmu basah kuyup begini." Ujar Donghae.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab hanya merekatkan tangan pada tubuhnya. Angin bertiup kencang, membuatnya gemetar. Perlahan ia melirik laki-laki di sampingnya, Donghae tengah memalingkan muka. Hyukjae resah. Ia ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam hati dan pikiran Donghae sebenarnya. Apa yang sedang di lihat mata pekatnya. Dan apakah mereka masih berada dalam dunia yang sama meski tubuh mereka begitu dekat.

Kilatan cahaya dan suara guntur begitu keras. Hujan semakin deras turun. Tiupan angin kencang membekukkan tubuh mereka. Dingin begitu menyengat. Hyukjae merasakan aroma khas Donghae diantara hujan dan empasan angin. Mata pekatnya mereflesikan titik hujan. Hyukjae merasakan dirinya berada di putaran waktu masa lalu ketika pertama mereka bertemu. Ketika ia jatuh cinta, ketika ia terpesona, ketika ia begitu menginginkan Donghae. Ngilu di dadanya berubah menjadi desakan yang membuatnya sulit bernapas, berpadu dengan rasa takut.

Donghae membuka sedikit pintu gubuk, melihat ke dalam. Bentuk bangunan itu seperti bekas tempat kedai. Sama sekali tidak ada cahaya. Ada triplek besar di depannya dan beberapa bangku yang sudah patah. Lelaki itu mengajaknya mendekat ke pintu, memperlihatkan dipan kecil menempel pada dinding depan gubuk. "Duduklah" ujarnya seraya melebarkan daun pintu.

Karena tubuhnya semakin gemetar, Hyukjae tidak mampu menolak. Hujan sepertinya masih lama reda. Ia duduk dengan gelisah menatap ke dalam gubuk yang gelap. Berada di tempat tanpa sinar sepeti ini, membuat sarafnya menegang. Dialihkan matanya pada Donghae yang berdiri di bingkai pintu, menatap ke jalan yang begitu lenggang. Kedua tangan lelaki itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ikut gemetar. Ragu-ragu Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh siku Donghae. Ketika laki-laki itu menoleh, ia menepuk sisi dipan yang masih luas di sebelahnya. "Duduk, Hae." Senyumnya terulas tipis.

"Terima kasih." Donghae duduk di sana sambil mengembuskan napas berulang kali untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Matanya mengelilingi isi gubuk yang gelap, tidak terlihat seseorang atau benda apa pun di sudut-sudutnya, lalu berhenti di mata hitam pekat yang tengah memandanginya.

Hyukjae tidak mengerti, apakah hujan dan dingin yang telah membekukan tubuhnya. Aliran nadinya seakan ikut berhenti. Di sekitar benar-benar sunyi dan kosong. Mungkin hal yang salah mengajak lelaki tampan itu duduk disampingnya, tetapi ia menikmati wajah basah itu. Wajah yang dulu mampu membuatnya mau menukar apa pun asalkan tetap bersamanya. Wajah yang dulu selalu hadir dalam detik waktunya. Wajah yang masih memenuhi dunianya.

"Kau pucat, Hyuk." Donghae menatap khawatir. Tangannya menyentuh kening dan pipi lelaki manis itu, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. "Kau pusing?

Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia merasakan aliran hangat dari tangan Donghae, mengaliri darahnya. Dengan sedikit gemetar, laki-laki itu mengusap air yang berada di wajah Hyukjae. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak perlahan dalam sel tubuhnya, mengalirkan udara halus menyentuh syaraf-syarafnya. Suara lembutnya mengembuskan hangat napas di relung telinganya. Seulas senyuman terliat dalam lekuk bibir Donghae. Senyum yang selalu dirindukan Hyukjae. Tanpa bisa berkata-kata, ia membiarkan Donghae meraih tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Maaf," bisik Donghae, serupa bisikan pada malam-malam mereka. Laki-laki itu merangkumnya, menyandarkan kepala Hyukjae di dadanya. Begitu dekat, begitu tidak berjarak. Detak jantung Donghae menjadi irama tersendiri di telinganya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan satu detak pun.

"Aku jadi ingat saat kau sedang sakit, Hyuk." Gumam Donghae di dahi Hyukjae. "Kau gemetaran seperti ini dan aku memelukmu sampai pagi."

"Cokelat panas." Hyukjae tertawa di dadanya. Tawa kosong. Hatinya bertambah perih.

Donghae ikut tertawa, "Sampai sekarang aku masih sulit untuk membedakan mana bubuk coklat dan mana bubuk kopi, Hyuk."

"Kalau begitu, artinya kau harus lebih banyak belajar." Hyukjae menengadahkan wajahnya, masih dengan tawanya. Ia diliputi perasaan bahagia mendengar laki-laki itu tertawa. Lepas. Renyah sekali. _Jangan keluarkan aku dari dunia laki-laki ini sekarang,_ pintanya. Ia ingin bisa mendengar lebih lama. Hingga tawa itu berhenti, Hyukjae masih menatapnya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, namun tidak mampu. Mata pekat itu menatapnya dalam, membuatnya semakin tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hey, lelaki manis penungang taksi." Bisik Donghae dengan nada jahil.

Hyukjae tersenyum. Ia rindu panggilan itu. Ia rindu momen-momen ketika Donghae membisikinya seraya memeluk erat pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia rindu segala yang ada pada Donghae. _Seandainya dulu aku bisa lebih mengertimu, apa kau akan tetap bersamaku, Hae?_ Jemari Hyukjae menyusuri sepanjang pipi Donghae, merasakan sisa cambang samar yang tak tercukur di rahangnya. Menyusuri kelopak bibir berlekuk seimbang, lengkung alir tebal, garis sepanjang pelipis, dan kulit sepanjang dagu ke lehernya. Dadanya semakin sesak ketika menyadari sangat mencintai lelaki tampan ini sehingga begitu sulit melepasnya pergi.

Dongahe mengetatkan pelukannya. Embusan napasnya hangat menerpa wajah Hyukjae. Mata Donghae menjelajahi wajah Hyukjae, sedikit demi sedikit turun ke bibir padat itu, lalu kembali ke mata Hyukjae. Ada hasrat yang berkoar di mata Donghae, membuatnya menelan ludah susah payah.

"Hae..." panggilan Hyukjae terdengar sangat pelan karena bibirnya terkunci bibir Donghae. Mata Hyukjae terpejam menikmati kelembutan ciuman itu. Seperti melayang. Memabukkan. Hyukjae merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat keras hingga membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia membiarkan lidah lelaki tampan itu menyelinap masuk, menyentuh kedalaman mulutnya. Pembuluh darahnya terasa panas dan saraf-saraf tubuhnya menggelenyar. Samar-samar telinganya mendengar pintu gubuk di tutup.

Seakan kejadian berlangsung lambat, Hyukjae merasakan tulang-tulangnya lemas. Kehangatan lelaki itu menyelimutinya. Jemari Donghae menyusup ke rambutnya, menahan bagian belakang lehernya, dan ibu jarinya mengelus sepanjang lehernya. Hingga beberapa saat bibir laki-laki tampan itu terbuka, menghentikan ciuman. Dalam kegelepan, mereka saling mendengarkan napas yang membawa aliran hangat keseluruh tubuh keduanya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hyukjae melingkarkan lengan di pundak Donghae, menyatukan kembali bibir mereka dan merapatkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya memagut dengan dorongan yang sama besarnya. Ciumannya seperti sebuah penguasaan atas lelaki tampan itu.

Tubuh Donghae bergetar di bawah sentuhan Hyukjae. Tangan lelaki manis itu menyusup dalam polo shirt Donghae, menelusuri pundaknya, liat kulit dadanya, perutnya, dan berkeliaran menuju ikat pinggangnya. Donghae tersentak dan dorongan dalam dirinya menjadi tidak terkendali. Seluruh akal sehatnya hilang terbang. Benar dan salah seakan tidak penting.

Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae perlahan. Bahkan, terasa seperti kapas saat berbaring bersisian di atas bangku. Bibir Donghae memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di kelopak mata, sepanjang pipi, dan dagu Hyukjae, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leher lelaki manis itu sementara tangannya membuka kancing baju Hyukjae. Donghae membelai kulit yang kini terbuka, membuat Hyukjae menggelinjang.

Mereka sama-sama merasakan kehampaan yang begitu dalam. Hampa yang membuat mereka saling merindukan. Semakin merasakan rindu itu, tanpa memikirkan apa pun lagi. Hyukjae bergerak merapat pada Donghae, bibirnya mencari-cari bibir maskulin itu. Ada angan tipis berbaur imaji dalam kepalanya. Ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Ia ingin mengalami kembali apa yang pernah mereka bagi.

Bibir Donghae turun menyusuri lehernya, bahunya, tulang selangkanya, dan terus bergerak ke bawah. Terdengar suara rintihan parau dari mulut Hyukjae merasakan bibir, lidah dan gigi Donghae di bagian sensitifnya. Sensasi yang diberikan lelaki itu mampu menenggelamkannya. Dan ketika sentuhan-sentuhan itu hilang. Hyukjae merasakan deru napas mereka bertemu di udara.

Hyukjae menyentuh wajah lelaki tampan itu, seperti merasakan sesuatu kembali dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu yang ingin dimiliki selamanya, dan tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun mengambil Donghae dari sisinya. Tidak akn pernah! Hyukjae mencengkram bahu kokoh itu ketika Donghae bergerak membawanya ke penjelajahan lebih jauh. Menyesatkannya. Membuatnya kehilangan arah. Apakah ini nyata atu ilusi?

.

.

.

Guntur kembali terdengar begitu keras. hujan masih deras. Helaan napas terdengar dalam gubuk yang senyap. Hyukjae membenamkan diri di lekuk bahu Donghae yang terkulai di sisinya. Tangannya memeluk perut Donghae. Ia mendengar degup jantung yang kuat. Merasakan napas hangat Donghae yang tidak teratur membelai pipinya. Menikmati ciuman kecil lelaki tampan itu di kelopak matanya dan sepanjang pelipisnya. Ini seperti sensai malam-malam mereka. Semua masih sama. Semua begitu dikenalnya.

Donghae menyentuh dagu Hyukjae, memutar wajah lelaki manis itu, dan kembali mencium bibirnya. Ia menyukai kelembutan tubuh Hyukjae. Harumnya. Barisan gigi kecil. Geliat dan lengkungan yang membuatnya semakin bergairah. Sentuhan jemari Hyukjae di tubuhnya. Juga rintihan namanya penanda akhir percintaan mereka.

Hyukjae melepaskan bibirnya dan meringkuk dalam pelukan Donghae. Baru beberapa saat memejamkan mata karena kantuk, suara Haru menggema dalam telinganya _. Eomma, Appa, Haru_. Tulisan dan gambar itu membayang. Sosok Sohyun hadir dibenaknya. Kelegaan dalam dirinya hilang begitu saja. Wajah Donghae dalam matanya menggelap. Ia lekas melepas pelukannya dari pinggang Donghae, menjauhkan tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi bangku membelakangi lelaki manis itu. Matanya terpejam erat menyadari Donghae bukan miliknya lagi.

Donghae ikut beranjak. Ia meraih pakaiannya dan duduk di sisi lain bangku. Menyadari sikap Hyukjae, ia tahu lelaki manis itu menyesali apa yang baru terjadi. Begitu juga dirinya yang tidak mengerti mengapa lepas kendali. Ia mengurut kening dengan pandangan kegelapan. Selama beberapa saat, ia tidak bergerak. Mulutnya tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Kepalanya tidak mampu berpikir. Suasana dingin yang hadir antara mereka menjadi berbeda.

Dengan gemetar dan masih membisu, Hyukjae mengenakan pakaiannya. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu larut dengan semua ini? Bagaimana dirinya bisa berubah agresif menginginkan Donghae dalam kemelut masa lalu mereka? Sebelum membenahi beberapa kancing, ia kembali duduk. "Apa yang baru saja kita lakukan, Hae?" suaranya bergetar.

Donghae menarik napas berat dan memejamkan mata sesaat. Kekesalan menderanya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Hyuk?"

"Karena aku tahu apa maksudmu!" Hyukjae berkata tajam dan menusuk. Amarahnya meluap. Sekujur tubuhnya di lingkupi emosi karena frustasi. "Apa sebutan untuk permainan ini, Hae?" tanya Hyukjae sinis.

Donghae yang baru saja menarik resleting celana jeansnya mengernyit. "Permainan? Apa maksudmu, Hyuk?"

"Aku tahu kau sedang mempermainkanku! Kau belum puas menyakitiku!" Hyukjae semakin kesal. Seorang bajingan tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi malaikat! Ingin ia bisa menampar, meninju, memukul, atau menendangnya kuat-kuat. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menghadapi laki-laki ini.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu! Kenapa kau berpikir sesempit itu?" Donghae memandangnya lelaki manis dalam kegelapan itu tak percaya. Dalam suaranya, terdengar getar emosi.

"Aku berpikiran sempit, katamu?" Hyukjae merasakan amarahnya semakin naik. "Aku melihat kenyataan! Kau tiba-tiba datang lagi dalam kehidupanku, dekat denganku, sengaja mengajakku makan malam, lalu kehujanan dan berteduh disini karena tahu aku tidak dapat menolakmu!"

"Kau menyalahkanku, Hyuk? Kau pikir aku menjebakmu?" Donghae mendengus kesal, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Suaranya juga terdengar tajam. "Kita melakukannya karean kita menginginkannya! Dan, aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu!"

Luapan emosi berubah menjadi desakan dalam dadanya. Hyukjae berusaha menahan napa. "Ya, kau sedang mempermainkanku! Dari dulu, kau selalu mempermainkanku! Karena aku tahu, saat bersamaku, pikiran dan perasaanmu bukan untukku!"

Donghae menarik napas dalam, berusaha meredakan emosinya. Ia merasa menjadi orang linglung dengan perkataan Hyukjae. "Kau tahu dari mana? Apa kau menyebut nama seseorang lain tadi?"

"Karena kau tidak pernah mencintai aku, Hae! Karena kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada!" Matanya memanas. "Kau meninggalkanku untuk Sohyun karena dia lebih berarti untukmu, kan? Karena kau bahagia bersama dia? Karena kau mencintai dia?" Matanya penuh air. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengalir begitu saja bersamaan dengan amarahnya.

"Hyuk..." Donghae mencoba bergerak mendekat untuk meraih tangannya, tetapi ditepis kasar. Ia menghela napas berat. "Kau dengar aku dulu!"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun!" wajah Hyukjae mengeras. Seorang penipu dan pengkhianat pasti mampu mengolah kata untuk membuatnya percaya. "Memang itu kan yang terjadi tadi? Kau bersamaku, tapi dalam matamu bukan aku?"

"Hyuk..." Donghae benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Raut wajahnya berubah bingung dan putus asa. Kesadarannya yang lambat mengaliri otaknya membuatnya tidak mampu berpikir. Ia frustasi.

Hyukjae berusaha menguasai diri. Dihelanya napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu dari dulu kau Cuma menganggapku mainan! Setelah bosan, kau tinggalkan aku begitu saja! Bodohnya, saat bersama kau dan Haru, aku berharap kau mulai melihatku sebagai aku, tapi aku salah!" Air matanya menngalir.

"Hyuk, dengarkan aku dulu..." Donghae ingin meraih lelaki manis itu kedalam pelukannya. Namun, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Rasa sakit mulai menjalari hatinya mendengar emosi berbalut isakan lelaki manis itu.

"Tidak! Aku salah menilai kau sudah berubah, Hae! Kau tetap kau!" bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. "Kau egois! Kau yang tidak pernah mengerti aku! Kau yang tidak pernah peduli denganku!"

Donghae tertegun. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi pasti tidak ada yang benar diucapkannya saat ini. Hanya bisa mendengar dengan kecamuk dalam pikirannya. Hanya mendengar ucapan masa lalunya seperti bumerang dalam telinganya.

"Kau brengsek!" tanpa peduli apa pun lagi, Hyukjae membuka kasar pintu gubuk dan meninggalkannya. Hujan masih deras. Guntur masih terdengar. Semua berubah hening dan sunyi penuh ketakutan, kekecewaan, dan ketidakmungkinan.

.

.

.

"Brengsek!" rutuk Donghae. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap kosong keluar gubuk, menyisakan tetes-tetes hujan yang telah reda. Gila! Tolol! Donghae terus memaki dirinya sendiri. Tangannya memukul-mukul keras bangku unttuk meredakan frustasinya.

Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh rasa sakit yang menusuk. Hyukjae tidak membiarkan dirinya menjelaskan bahwa bersamanya, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kembali, merasa menemukan hidupnya dan merasa di sana pencariannya harus berhenti. Hyukjae adalah bagian terpenting dari segala yang hilang dari hidupnya.

Ia mencintai Hyukjae. Sangat mencintainya. Dan, memang hanya lelaki manis itu. Sejak kali pertama melihat mata hitam pekat itu, sejak mencium aroma manis tubuhnya, sejak berdekatan dengannya membuatnya begitu tergila-gila. Kehidupannya lebih kosong saat mereka berpisah. Tidak ada yang menunggunya pulang kerja sampai tertidur di teras. Tidak ada kopi untuknya. Tidak ada makanan kesukaanya. Tidak ada yang menemaninya di ruang kerja, meski hanya untuk melihatnya.

" _Karena menurutku, ketika seseorang mengatakan 'yes, I do' dia tahu lelaki itu yang bisa membuatnya bahagia."_

Donghae ingin meninju kepalanya sendiri. Dirinyalah yang telah menghancurkan Hyukjae. Ia meninggalkan Hyukjae untuk seseorang lain. Ia mengabaikan Hyukjae untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti dan sekarang, ia tidak mungkin mengharapkannya kembali. Hal ini tidak adil bagi Hyukjae. Ia meninggalkannya dan berharap keajaiban? Mustahil!

Ia ingin berteriak kencang. Menyesali kenapa banyak hal yang baru ia sadari sekarang. Kenapa ia tidak pernah benar-benar membaca saat Hyukjae masih menjadi miliknya? Kenapa memilih meninggalkannya? Kenapa ia tidak pernah merakasan lelaki manis itu benar-benar mencintainya? Kenapa ia tidak pernah tahu lelaki manis itu begitu mengerti dan peduli padanya? Kenapa?

Ia merasa semua begitu gila. Mungkin, dirinya pun memang sudah gila. Gila karena hidupnya tidak berjalan nirmal. Gila karena tidak ada sesuatu hal pun yang benar. Gila karena keadaan sudah berubah ketika ia begitu menginginkan Hyukjae kembali dan lelaki manis itu tidak bisa mengerti. Donghae menumpukan siku di paha, lalu meremas rabutnya kuat-kuat.

Laki-laki ini merasakan kegelisahan, ketakutan, dan kecemasan mengaduk-aduk hatinya. Matanya terpejam, sementara otaknya bekerja keras memikirkan cara mengatasi semua ini. Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari kenyataan ini. Tangannya masih meremas rambutnya, menguat. Desau angin malam mengisi keheningan yang tercipta di gubuk itu.

.

.

.

Hyukjae bersandar di pintu ketika sampai di kamar. Ia berusaha mengatur napas seraya memandang Haru yang terlelap di samping Sungmin. Dadanya begitu sesak. Bagitu ngilu. Pikirannya terserap pada peristiwa yang tak pernah dibayangkannya dan pada rentetan masa lalu. Ia merasa sangat kacau.

Donghae bukan lagi miliknya. Lelaki itu telah memutuskan meninggalkannya untuk Sohyun dan Haru. Telah memilih mengakhiri. Telah memorak-porandakan hidup dan hatinya. Dunia mereka benar-benar telah terpisah. Hyukjae memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan Donghae lagi? Mengapa ia menaruh kembali harapan lamanya pada lelaki itu?

" _Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sohyun, Hyuk."_

" _Haru mau ada Eomma disini, Sonsengnim."_

Mata Hyukjae memanas mendengar gaung itu. Bendungannya penuh. Katakan, Hae, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa menyiksaku? Hatinya bagai dicabik-cabik. Detak jantungnya terasa seperti hantaman keras bertubi-tubi. Dari awal. Donghae memang bukan untuknya. Donghae tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Tidak ada jalan penghubung bagi mereka, tetapi ia memaksa membuat jalan itu.

Hyukjae segera masuk ke kamar mandi ketika tidak dapat menahan lagi air matanya. Tubunya merosot ke lantai, terisak di antara kedua lututnya.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Hyukjae tahu betul siapa Donghae, tapi membiarkan dirinya masuk ke jeratannya untuk kali kedua. Donghae sedang membuat permainan yang tidak menjadikan lelaki itu penetu arahnya, melainkan Hyukjae. Dengan sangat baik, Donghae memainkan perannya hingga suatu hari bisa memutarbalikkan Hyukjae sebagai tersangka utama. Bajingan tengik! Amarah Hyukjae meluap-luap. Dadanya semakin terasa penuh oleh gelombang berbagai emosi.

Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta, selain kepada Donghae. Pada pesonanya, pada mata pekatnya, pada sikapnya, pada bentuk perjuangannya, pada setiap perhatiannya. Kehadiran Donghae dalam hidupnya lagi, membuatnya tidak dapat berhenti mencintainya. Ia tidak bisa menghindari perasaanya sendiri. Ia membiarkan Donghae masuk kedunianya, membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta kepada Haru, membiarkan masa lalu dan ini berbaur. Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa ia begitu ingin Donghae berada di dekatnya meskipun tahu hati lelaki itu tidak ada padanya? Ia tahu bahwa tidak bisa mengharapkan apa pun dari seseorang yang pernah mengkhianatinya. Donghae hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan. Hanya menjadikannya sesuatu yang lain dalam bayang-bayang Sohyun.

" _Aku mencintaimu. Selalu jadi rahasia antara aku dan kau."_

Kenapa Donghae mengatakan mencintainya dulu, tetapi cintainya tidak benar-benar nyata? Kenapa Donghae mengkhianatinya jika memang mencintainya? Apakah karena khilaf—seperti semua alasan?

Hyukjae bangkit menghampiri westafel dengan sisa kekuatannya. Ia bersandar di westafel dan menatap bayangannya di cermin. Bayangan seorang lelaki manis yang tampak sangat berantakan dan frustasi terpantul di sana. Semakin menatap bayangannya sendiri, kemarahan dan keputusasaan menyelimuti hatinya menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja ia dan Donghae lakukan. Mengapa ia begitu tolol? Berbagai emosi bergolak di dalam dadanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Donghae tidak mungkin melakukannya karena cinta. Laki-laki itu mencintainya, hanya mempermainkan perasaannya!

Air mata amarah menjadi kilat di mata Hyukjae. Ia kesal pada diri sendiri, sekesal yang dirasakannya terhadap Donghae. Kemana kewaspadaannya? Kemana benteng pertahannya? Kemana rasa sakit hati yang dulu membuatnya begitu membenci laki-laki itu? Kemana?

Perlahan-lahan, Hyukjae membuka keran dan membasuh wajahnya. Walaupun ia sadar, air dingin tidak dapat melegakan perasaanya. Ingin ia meninju lelaki manis itu di dalam cermin atau memaki keras-keras karena kehilangan akal sehatnya saat bersama Donghae. Tidak ada harapan di antara mereka. Tidak ada kemungkinan apa pun.

Air keran dibiarkannya terus mengalir, sementara Hyukjae memejamkan mata, berusaha mengatasi gejolak gejolak hatinya. Bayangan-banyangan kembli menyapu-nyapu benaknya di antara keraguan dan ketakutannya. Dingin dinding kamar mandi menyelimutinya, membekukan sekujur tubuh. Kepedihan yang tajam menusuk-nusuk batinnya. Hening menebarkan kehampaan. Otaknya kosong. Ia tidak sanggup memikirkan atau merasakan apa pun. Kepalanya berdenyut. Tubuhnya nyeri. Seluruh selnya diremas-remas. Tidak ada cerita indah seperti dongeng untuk dirinya dan Donghae. Dan. Semua memang sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ada yang masih ingat remake novel ini? Maafin aku yang ngingkarin janji, dulu bilangnya pas awal tahun baru mau di update, tapi malah ketunda lama. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa malas ngetik dateng ke aku. Aku ini memang plin-plan, jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya. Untuk bab selanjutnya aku usahain update cepet.

Maaf juga karena sepertinya bab ini banyak typo sama gak nyambung masalah tempatnya /bow/

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	15. Chapter 15

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 15

I should have seen it coming

I should've read the signs

Anyway

I guess is it's over

-"Fool Again", Westlife-

.

.

 **Ada harap di hatiku meski tahu itu mungkin sia-sia**

Anak-anak tampak gembira ketika sampai di Danau Nomunho yang berada di tenggara Gunung Geumjong—arah sebaliknya dari letak air terjun. Matahari bersinar cerah, tersisa semburat kuning keemasan yang menyepuh dedauan. Beberapa orang terlihat berjalan-jalan di jalan yang mengelilingi Danau. Anak-anak berseru gembira sambil menunjuk ke danau yang berair biru kehijauan. Hyukjae dan Sungmin tampak sibuk memberi arahan kepada murid-murid mereka, menjelaskan apa saja yang ada di sana.

Hyukjae merangkul anak-anak muridnya mendekat ke danau. Pandangannya melayang ke permukaan danau yang tenang. Kabut tipis masih melingkupi udara pagi itu. Latar belakang perbukitan yang lebat membuat danau tampak indah. Seorang anak di sebelah kananya menunjuk burung-burung yang terbang dari arah perbukitan. Hyukjae mengusap kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia mengagumi perbukitan di sekeliling danau dan kapas-kapas langit yang menyelimuti puncak Gunung Geumjong.

Mendengar pekik senang seorang anak tidak jauh darinya, Hyukjae menoleh, melihat Haru mengusap-usap tubuh kuda yang datang menawarkan tunggangan. Hyukjae tersenyum menatap keriangannya. Namun, ketika lelaki di samping anak itu melihatnya, ia buru-buru memalingkan wajah. Pagi ini, Hyukjae memoleh sedikit membubuhkan bedak agar menutupi kantong mata yang membengkak akibat menangis semalaman.

Dalam hati, Hyukjae berdoa, semoga Donghae berbelas kasihan untuk menghindarinya. Ia tahu lelaki itu tahu bagaimana perasaannya semalam, jadi sakan cukup peka menghadapinya hari ini. Hyukjae memang tidak mungkin berbicara jujur tentang hatinya—hal yang paling mustahil. Lelaki itu hanya menginginkan pemuasan biologisnya. Bukan cinta. Bukan perasaan lain. Hanya sebentuk permainan untuk menyakitinya.

Udara dingin mulai merayapi leher dan pipinya sehingga Hyukjae menaikkan kerah sweaternya. Ia terpaku, menguatkan pegangan di anak di depannya. Perasaannya mulai tidak menentukan, berdebar, dan diam-diam mulai gemetar. Detik dan menit berlalu dalam senyap. Meskipun Hyukjae berusaha keras tenang, ia tidak dapat menghentikan detak jantungnya. Lalu, ia menarik napas lega ketika Donghae berhenti di sebuah pohon besar tidak jauh dari tempatnya, memberikan minum untuk Haru.

Hyukjae benar-benar tidak dapat memusatkan perhatiannya. Setiap kali menangkap bayangan langkah Donghae, tubuhnya langsung menegang, takut tiba-tiba lelaki itu muncul. Anak-anak di sekelilingnya menghambur ke orang tua mereka, duduk nyaman di bawah pohon besar. Sementara itu, tubuh Hyukjae masih kaku di tempat, berdiri menatap hutan cemara, bukit-bukit tinggi, dan perahu berlayar warna-warni yang tertambat di ujung danau.

"Astaga, Hyukjae, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sungmin saat menghampirinya. Ia menyentuh lengannya, cemas. "Kau sakit, Hyuk? Wajahmu pucat."

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ming."

"Terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Donghae semalam?" mata Sungmin menatap dalam, seakan-akan membaca sesuatu di balik sorot mata kecoklatan sahabatnya.

Sesuatu? Hyukjae menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Ya, mereke bercinta. Tentu itu lebih dari sesuatu. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ia mengusap lengannya, mengusir dingin. "Hanya saja, aku sadar betul perjalanan waktu benar-benar tidak mengubah apa pun."

"Kau dan Donghae bertengkar?" Sungmin semakin bertanya-tanya mendengar penuturan lelaki manis itu. Bisa dirasakannya keresahan Hyukjae dari sikap tubuhnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa. "aku merasa tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi." Ada nyeri, ada sakit saat mengucapkannya. Reaksi tubuhnya mendustai apa yang diucapkannya. Ada desakan di dadanya, tapi berusaha di tahannya.

"Hyuk, bukankah kau bilang, kau menikmati apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau nikmati?" Sungmin tampak bingung sekaligus penasaran. Ia mencari jawaban dari pandangan Hyukjae. "Dan, apa yang ingin kau nikmati itu bersama Donghae, kan?"

Desakan itu semakin kuat. Matanya mengerjap untuk mengusir segala resahnya dan menguatkan diri. Ia menatap Sungmin tegas. "Aku ingin bersikap realistis sekarang, Ming! Dan melupakan semua harapan konyol!" tersirat emosi di dalam suaranya yang bergetar.

Hening. Hyukjae menarik napas dalam, mengusir gundah yang mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Ia melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin, mengikuti beberapa orang tua dan anaknya ke arah sungai yang menjadi pengairan perkebunan. Senyumnya diulas begitu tenang. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan tulisan Haru, tidak ingin mengingat ucapan Haru, tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam, tidak ingin memikirkan masa lalu, dan segalanya. Ia lelah. Butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri dan menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata Donghae memandangi puncak bukit yang berselimut kabut. Danau di depannya begitu tenang. Membayangkan kedalamannya, ia seperti menatap mata Hyukjae. Lelaki manis itu sama sekali tidak mau melihatnya kini, hanya mengajak Haru jalan bersama teman-temannya tanpa mengatakan apa pun padanya. Matanya bergerak menatap langit, tertumbuk pada awan-awan menutupi perbukitan dengan selimut basah transparan. Ia merasa benar-benar kacau.

Hari-hari yang di lewatinya di Busan membuatnya sedikit banyak mengerti tentang perbedaan membutuhkan dan menginginkan. Ia benar-benar tidak peka. Bodoh. Atau dulu ia memang benar-benar tidak mau tahu? Akhirnya, ia bisa membaca senyum, tawa, dan tangis Hyukjae. Dan, akhirnya, ia juga bisa mengerti mengapa Hyukjae mau menunggunya sepanjang malam, bahkan saat sakit sekalipun. Karena Hyukjae benar-benar mencintainya. Karena Hyukjae mau mengorbankan apa pun untuknya. Karena Hyukjae adalah keajaiban yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"Hae."

Donghae melihat Sungmin berdiri di sampingya. Ia tersenyum tipis karena tidak mampu bersuara. Lalu mengembalikan pandangan ke danau. Speedboat terlihat berlalu lalang disana. Suara music tradisional terdengar memenuhi sekeliling danau. Anak-anak berkumpul di sana, menonton dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Hyukjae." Sungmin membuka suara. Ia menatap laki-laki yang memandangi danau dengan sorot sendunya. "Tapi, aku ingin kau jujur, apa kau masih mencintai Hyukjae?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Ming." Suaranya terdengar datar, tetapi mengandung emosi yang ia sendiri tidak dapat menerkanya.

"Ya, kau masih mencintainya."

Perkataan Sungmin membuat Donghae menoleh. "Tidak sesimpel itu, Ming."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Memang tidak sesimpel itu. Masalah kalian bukan hanya perkara cinta atau tidak cinta. Kalian pernah hidup bersama, berbagai banyak hal, lalu berpisah dan akhirnya bertemu lagi." Ia melemparkan pandangan pada air kehijauan itu.

Hening sesaat antara mereka. Angin dingin berembus. Aroma syamgyupsal yang dimakan dua orang di samping mereka menguar. Namun, sama sekali tidak menggoda. Mulut Donghae terasa pahit untuk menelan sesuatu dan kepalanya berdenyut. Ia mengeluarkan rokoknya.

Sungmin mentap Donghae. "Seseorang mana pun pasti akan bersikap sama seperti Hyukjae jika di khianati. Marah, kecewa, sakit, pedih, perih. Maaf aku bicara seperti ini." Meliha anggukan Donghae, ia melanjutkan. "Aku tahu Hyukjae saat itu berusaha keras mempertahankan pernikahan kalian. Tapi, dia akhirnya menyerah, karena sadar tidak punya pertahanan apa pun. Dan, kau memilih meninggalkannya."

Donghae menoleh ke arah lain dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

" _Kau ini kerasukan apa sebenarnya, Hae? Melupakan istri. Menghamili anak orang. Dan sekarang ingin bercerai?"_

Ia ingat-ingat ucapan Eommanya dulu. Di hatinya, terasa ada benda berat yang membentur keras. ngilu. Batinnya terus merutuk.

"Perceraian jadi ujian terbesar untuk semua yang mengalaminya. Karena itu, aku mengajak Hyukjae mengajar di Kindergaten. Aku tidak ingin Hyukjae terpuruk." Sungmin menghela napas panjang. "Dan, kau datang lagi bersama Haru. Aku tahu itu beban berat untuk Hyukjae. Dia berusaha menghadapi keadaan. Aku senang melihat kalian bisa dekat lagi. Sampai kemarin aku dengar dia bilang ingin menikmati apa yang sebenarnya dia ingin nikmati. Artinya dia bahagia, kan?" melihat pandangan Donghae langsung beralih padanya, Sungmin sadar tersimpan sesuatu di wajah lelaki tampan itu. "Tapi, tadi dia bilang ingin bersikap realistis sekarang dan melupakan semua harapan konyol."

Realistis? Harapan konyol? Donghae terperangah. Tubuhnya terasa goyah meski tetap tegak berdiri. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Kisah kalian lucu, Hae." Sungmin tertawa getir. "Tapi, pernah kau berpikir kalau ini takdir?"

Donghae merasakan hatinya ikut tertawa. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. "Awalnya aku pikir hanya kebetulan, tapi belakangan aku mulai berpikir ini mungkin takdir."

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Kesempatan, Ming."

"Kesempatan untuk?"

"Memperbaiki segalanya." Donghae kembali menatap kosong danau. "Tapi, kalau kesempatan itu tidak ada. Aku hanya menginginkan Hyukjae memaafkanku. Itu saja."

"Mungkin Hyukjae perlu waktu memahami ini semua, Hae. Memberikan kesempatan kepada orang yang pernah menyakiti kita, bukan hal yang mudah, kan?"

Donghae merasa berada di ruang gelap. Pengap. Keributan anak-anak terdengar dari kejauhan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia merasa ada sebuah gulungan yang menyerapnya hingga tandas. Diisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, mengalirkan resahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	16. Chapter 16

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 16

When you go

Would you even turn to say

"I don't love you

Like i did

Yesterday"

-"I don't Love You", My Chemical Romance"-

.

.

 **Karena aku percaya, tak pernah ada kata salah untuk cinta.**

Sambil membawa buku dalam dekapan. Hyukjae membuka pintu kelas lebih lebar. Ia memberikan senyum pada Kim Sonsengnim yang baru menemuinya dan melihatnya melangkah pergi. Namun, saat menangkap sosok Donghae, tubuhnya tak bergerak. Ada sebentuk emosi yang muncul meski tahu lelaki itu tidak melihatnya.

Sejak kapan Donghae dan Haru berada disana? Dan sedang apa? Pandangan Donghae terlihat kosong. Apa yang lelaki tampan itu pikirkan?

Sesaat terbesit untuk tidak menghiraukan dan melangkah ke ruang guru. Tetapi, tubuhnya menolak. Hyukjae tetap berdiri di sana, memandangi Donghae dengan getar di dadanya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Bukan rasa marah yang dirasakannya kini, melainkan kecewa dan takut. Donghae adalah sebentuk labirin dengan likunya. Hyukjae merasa tidak akan mampu masuk ke tempat itu dan tersesat.

"Sonsengnim!" Haru memanggil riang, membuat Donghae ikut menoleh. Anak itu berlari mendekati Hyukjae dengan senyumnya yang membawa damai.

Hyukjae mengusap rambut anak itu. "Ada yang ketinggalan, Haru?"

Sebelum Haru sempat menjawab, Donghae lebih cepat menyahuti. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Hyuk." Nada suaranya terdengar tenang, tetapi mengandung sesuatu yang berat.

"Saya tidak bisa. Banyak yang harus saya urus." Jawaban Hyukjae terdengar formal, sama datar dan dinginnya dengan sorot matanya.

"Sebentar saja." Donghae mengiba.

"Saya benar-benar tidak bisa." Hyukjae mempertegas wajahnya.

"Hyuk, aku mohon." Matanya benar-benar menyorotkan sebuah permohonan. Sekilas, Donghae melirik Haru yang menatap kedua orang dewasa itu. "Kita keluar, makan es krim?"

Mata Haru melebar. "Haru mau es krim!"

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat. Ia ragu. Bingung. Ditatapnya bening mata Haru. Selalu, ia merasa terjebak jika berhadapan dengan anak itu. Ingin ia bisa mengucapkan penolakan, tapi tubuhnya mengkhianatinya, ia mengangguk. Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. Kali ini, ia kembali bertanya-tanya, apa yang diinginkan Donghae darinya.

.

.

.

Sebuah taman yang ramai oleh anak-anak yang menaiki permainan terasa sepi bagi Donghae dan Hyukjae yang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, menatap Haru bermain dalam keheningan. Tidak ada suara yang keluar di antara mereka. Tubuh mereka pun tidak ada yang bergerak.

Selama di kedai es krim, Donghae merasakan lidahnya kelu. Ia menelan setiap es krim yang masuk ke mulutnya dan terasa pahit. Ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk menjelaskan pada Hyukjae. Dan, memilih kedai es krim yang berarti membuat mereka dekat dengan Haru, itu pilihan salah. Tidak mungkin mereka mendiskusikan atau bertengkar di depan anak itu.

Di sampingnya, terdengar Hyukjae membersihkan kerongkongan. Donghae melirik sekilas. Mendadak, ia disergap keraguan, apakah Hyukjae akan mendengarkan dan mengerti? Atau apakah ia harus bersikap jika lelaki itu bergerak menjauh?

"Hyuk..." perlahan, Donghae membuka suara. Hatinya masih diliputi keraguan. Melihat lelaki manis itu hanya menoleh tanpa mengatakan apa pun, jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Untuk?" tanggapannya terdengar begitu dingin. Pandangannya tidak berpindah dari Haru.

Donghae menjilat bibir yang terasa kering. Ia berusaha mencari kata-kata. Ditatapnya lelaki manis itu lekat. Lekuk wajahnya dari samping dengan rambut yang bergerak tertiup angin terlihat sangat tenang, tanpa ekspresi . "Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian malam itu. Mungkin, itu memang salahku sepenuhnya. Apa yang terjadi benar-benar di luar kehendakku. Aku tidak bermaksud sejauh itu."

"Lalu?" suaranya masih datar.

"Hyukjae..." Donghae menahan gejolak hatinya. "Aku ingin membicarakan serius tentang kita."

Hyukjae menoleh dengan kening mengerut. "Kita?" ia hampir tertawa, merasa sangat lucu dengan kata itu. "Ada apa dengan kita, Tuan Donghae? Saya guru Haru dan Tuan adalah orangtua murid saya. Bukan begitu?"

Donghae menekan emosinya. Sorot mata dan nada bicara lelaki manis itu mengisyaratkan semua ini tidak penting. "Hyuk, apa menurutmu sebuah kesalahan kalau kita memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan berharap bisa kembali seperti dulu?"

Kerutan di kening Hyukjae semakin dalam. Matanya memandang seperti mendenga sebuah lelucon. Ia tidak menanggapinya, membiarkan lelaki tampan itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa? Kau menganggap itu juga salah?" Donghae menahan napas, terlihat rahangnya mengeras. "Dan, apa juga sebuah kesalahan ketika aku menyadari kebodohanku saat bertemu denganmu disini, aku tidak menginginkan apa pun lagi, tidak ingin melihat atau mendengar apa pun lagi. Aku ingin tetap disini, melihatmu. Aku ingin terus bersamamu. Apa itu salah, Hyukjae?"

"Tahu kenapa saya tertawa, Tuan Donghae?" Hyukjae kini menatap tegas. "Karena Anda yang lebih dulu menganggap semua adalah kesalahan!"

"Ya! Dan aku tahu kesalahanku, Hyuk! Aku mencoba memperbaikinya!" Donghae menatap dengan kilatan di matanya. Terasa remuk redam. Ia hampir menggeram.

Hyukjae menyeringai seakan tak peduli. "Tuan Donghae, sebuah kesalah kalau Anda menganggap ada sesuatu yang lebih dari hubungan ini!"

Donghae terdiam, mencoba menyeimbangkan antara emosi dan pikirannya. Gejolaknya semakin mendidih. Rahangnya yang mengeras menunjukkan urat-urat kekesalannya. Ia diantara gamang, bingung, marah. Ditatapnya Hyukjae lebih lekat dan tahu ada yang tersembunyi di sana, berbeda dengan gerak yang ditunjukkannya.

"Dan satu hal lagi, Tuan Donghae," Hyukjae tampak berusaha menguasai diri. "Saya tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa lagi terhadap Anda."

Jantung Donghae seperti di tinju begitu keras. Jika ini ring, ia sudah tertata mundur atau terjatuh berdebum. Hampir K.O. "Bisa ulangi, Hyukjae?" suaranya bergetar.

Hyukjae menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap lurus, dan berkata mantap, "Saya tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa lagi terhadap Anda."

Donghae terkesiap. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Wajahnya memucat. Ternyata, ia tidak butuh persiapan apa pun karena lelaki manis itu telah menyiapkan arahnya sendiri, berbeda dengannya. Sesaat, Donghae tidak dapat berkata-kata. Tidak dapat bergerak. Ia merasakan dinginnya Hyukjae mampu membekukkan semua harapannya. "Kau bohong, Hyuk...," desis Donghae.

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam, lalu berkata. "sebaiknya, kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi di luar jam perlajaran, Tuan Donghae." Ia mengenakan tas dan bersiap berdiri. "Saya permisi."

Donghae menatap lelaki manis itu melangkah pergi melewatinya. Jiwanya luruh bersama masa-masa yang hilang. Namun, dengan sisa kekuatan, ia ikut berdiri, mengejar, dan berhenti tidak jauh di belakang Hyukjae. "Hyuk! Kalau aku bilang, aku tidak bahagia bersama Sohyun, apa kau percaya?"

Hyukjae mematung memunggunginya. Sama sekali tidak menggerakan kepalanya menoleh.

"Setelah kita bercerai, setiap pulang kerja, aku mencarimu, Hyuk! Aku ingin kau menunggu ku!" Suara Donghae keras dan bergetar. Ia tahu orang-orang melihat kearahnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. "Aku bingung, Hyukjae! Aku stress! Aku jalani hiudp yang aku pilih, tapi kenyataan yang aku lihat, bukan kau yang ada disampingku!"

Punggung lelaki manis itu masih tegak, tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Donghae merasakan hatinya menjerit. Matanya berair. Napasnya naik turun. Suaranya merendah. "Kau ingin dengar alasanku?" Tubuh lelaki manis itu memaku. Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian berkata tegas. "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **Aku sangat mencintaimu.**

Hyukjae mendengar jelas ucapan itu. Detak jantungnya seakan terhenti. Pikirannya mendadak kosong, seperti berada dalam kehampaan. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku. Dirasakannya Donghae meraih tangannya, namun ia segera melepaskannya.

Setengah berlari, Hyukjae meninggalkan taman. Ia harus pergi. Ia harus menghentikan semua ini.

Sempat di dengarnya panggilan Haru. Ia ingin menoleh, tapi sang otak melarangnya. Ia menghentikan becak dan segera naik. Ada kepedihan samar. Ditariknya napas berat. Ia memang harus melakukan ini. Hyukjae menguatkan hati. Harus. Matanya mengerjap, mengalirkan bulir membasahi pipinya.

Mata Hyukjae menangkap sisa bayang Donghae di kejauhan. Ia tidak mau membiarkan hatinya memilih kembali pada laki-laki tampan itu. Selamanya, ia akan menyimpan baik-baik sosok Donghae. Ia akan mengingatnya suatu waktu untuk menebus rindu pelukannya, tatapannya, hangat tubuhnya, lembut ciumannya. Air matanya kembali bergulir. _Tuhan, jangan kehendaki tubuhku berbalik._ Karena, ia tahu, ketika ia berada begitu dekat dengan Donghae, ia tidak tahu bagaiman melepasnya.

Aku sangat mencintaimu.

Kata-kata itu terus menggema, membuat sakitnya semakin terasa.

Hingga beberapa lama, ia menyadari sopir taksi menanyakan tujuannya untuk kesekian kali. Ia hanya menyuruhnya jalan. Tidak peduli kemana pun, asalkan membawa pergi hatinya.

Drrrrt.

Satu pesan masuk: Donghae.

Maaf.

Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Tapi masih bolehkah aku menyimpan harapan yang tak terbatas untukmu, Hyukjae?

Hyukjae terdiam menatap ponselnya. Jarinya tidak mengetik apa pun. Ia benar-benar goyah, tetapi tidak mempuntai sesuatu apa pun menjadi pertahanannya. Bening air matanya jatu di atas layar itu. Memang dirinya yang ingin tenggelam dalam gelap pesona Donghae. Kini, ia tidak mampu mencari jalan keluar karena sudah terlanjur jauh.

Aku sangat mencintaimu.

Kali ini, disuarakan hatinya sendiri.

Hyukjae menunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, mulai terisak-isak.

.

.

.

 **Tidak tersisa harapan. Satu atau sekecil apa pun.**

Donghae duduk gamang sambil melihat Haru makan bimbimbapnya dengan lahap, sedangkan miliknya masih utuh belum tersentuh. Ia hanya meneguh kopi hangatnya, kehilangan selera makan. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada apa yang terjadi. Hyukjae memilih mengakhiri semuanya. Mengakhiri.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan? Ketika kembali ke kota ini, ia tidak mempunyai pikiran apa pun hingga pertemuannya dengan Hyukjae membuatnya segalanya jadi lain. Ia menginginkan lelaki manis itu dan sadar hanya dengan Hyukjae ia merasakan bahagia. Hanya dengan lelaki manis itu—satu-satunya.

"Appa tidak makan?" Haru menatap ayahnya dengan mata polosnya.

"Appa sudah kenyang, Sayang. Haru mau tambah?" Donghae mengusap sekitar mulut putrinya dengan tisu.

"Haru menggeleng. "Aniyo, Haru kenyang." Anak itu menyedot jus strawberry-nya, lalu kembali menatap ayahnya yang murung. "Appa, kenapa Sonsengnim tidak mau pulang bersama?"

"Sonsengnim ada perlu, Sayang." Donghae tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan putrinya. Sejak melihat Hyukjae meninggalkan mereka, selalu itu yang ditanyakan.

"Haru sayang Appa." Haru menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan lelaki itu.

"Oh ya?" Donghae pura-pura tak percaya seraya mengusap rambut anak itu. Hatinya sedikit terhibur.

"Haru sayang sama Sonsengnim juga."

Kali ini, pernyataan putrinya itu membuat jantungnya yang lebam, di pukul lebih keras. kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, perutnya perih. Bagaimana menjelaskan pada Haru bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersama-sama lagi? Bagaimana jika anak ini tahu benar-benar berpisah dari gurunya? Kelak, hari itu akan ada. Tapi, ia tidak tahu kalau hadir lebih awal. Disisirnya rambut Haru. Anak ini terlalu kecil untuk memahami semuanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	17. Chapter 17

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 17

If I could turn back the time.

I would put you first in my life.

-"Don't Say Is Too Late", Westlife-

.

.

 **Karena dirimu adalah bintang di langit, sementara aku hanyalah pasir lautan.**

Daun-daun masih basah oleh sisa hujan yang mengguyur sepanjang pagi. Desau angin dingin menusuk sendi-sendi tubuh Donghae yang tengah bersandar pada mobilnya, menatap ke halaman sekolah. Anak-anak berhamburan ke luar dari kelas. Refleks dicarinya Hyukjae di depan pintu kelas. Detik itu juga Donghae merasakan ngilu. Jantungnya memukul-mukul kencang. Hyukjae berdiri di sana, tetapi ia tidak akan pernah lagi bisa melihatnya lebih dekat.

Betapa pun menginginkannya, Donghae tidak mungkin memilikinya. Ia sedang benar-benar berhenti harapan. Cinta yang hadir di antara mereka berada di ruang dan waktu yangsalah. Dan, ia telah kalah.

Bolehkah tetap menunggu?

Donghae menggeleng. Seharusnya, ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada awal tanpa akhir. Seorang pelari akan mencapai garis finis dan selesai. Perpisahannya dengan Hyukjae kali ini mengajarkannya memahami bahwa mencintai berarti belajar mengerti. Juga memahami untuk melihat lebih jeli karena manusia tidak bisa benar-benar membaca dirinya sendiri.

"Appa!" Haru berlari ke arahnya.

Donghae berjongkok. "Belajar apa hari ini?" Diusapnya pipi putrinya.

"Belajar membaca." Haru tersenyum manis. "Kita jadi makan pizza, Appa?"

"Jadi dong!" Donghae bangkit berdiri membukakan pintu depan untuk putrinya.

"Haru mau duduk di belakang saja. Nanti, kan Sonsengnim duduk di depan." Anak itu berdiri di depan pintu belakang mobil.

Donghae tersenyum getir. Ditelannya ludah susah payah. Pahit. "Sonsengnim tidak bisa ikut, Haru."

Wajah Haru berubah terkejut. "Kenapa Sonsengnim tidak ikut?"

"Sonsengnim banyak kerjaan, Sayang." Di tatapnya gadis kecilnya dengan pandangan merana. Saat Haru masuk ke pintu depan mobil tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Donghae memejamkan matanya. Ia menghela napas berat. Lalu, berjalan memutar ke pintu kemudi. Ditatapnya Haru yang mengerutkan bibirnya, tidak mau menatapnya. "Nanti Appa belikan es krim juga, Haru mau kan?" ia mencoba merayu.

Haru masih terdiam. Tatapannya lurus kedepan.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke Haru. "Haru, besok-besok saja yan kita ajak Sonsengnim. Sekarang, Haru makan pizza berdua sama Appa dulu."

Haru menoleh, kerutan di bibirnya berkurang. "Besok Sonsengnim ikut kita, Appa?"

"Mmm..., Appa tanya dulu, ya. Sonsengnim masih banyak kerjaan atau tidak, oke?" donghae merutuki diri karena berjani macam-macam pada putrinya.

Haru mengangguk, tidak berkata-kata. Terlihat raut sedih di wajahnya yang menunduk.

Donghae mencium kepala Haru. Lama. Matanya terpejam erat. Meluapkan gelisah dan pilu hatinya. Menutupi kesedihannya. Membungkus ketidakberdayaannya. Mengurai sesal yang terus mendera. Mungkin, kesalahannya tidak akan tertebus oleh apa pun.

.

.

.

Bayangan Haru berlari ke luar sekolah melintas di benak Hyukjae ketika menghempaskan tubuh ke kursinya. Semangatnya menguap. Tubuhnya terasa tak berdaya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap kosong meja yang penuh tumpukan buku dan kertas. Bukan al mudah melupakan kebersamaan mereka. Tapi, jika di teruskan, ia akan terluka lebih dalam lagi. Ia tidak mau berada dalam dunia rekayasa. Ia ingin dicintai tulus sebagai dirinya dan tidak pernah terbagi lagi.

"Kau mau dengar alasanku? Karena aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Hyukjae memjamkan mata. Ia tidak boleh bimbang. Tidak, jangan lakukan it atau pilihan untuknya tidak pernah ada. Kebimbangan adalah kelemahan hati. Ia tidak selemah itu dan harus memunculkan kembali benteng pertahanannya yang dibangunnya bertahun-tahun. Ia kuat. Ia bisa menghadapi semua ini.

Hyukjae menghela napas berat dan membuka mata. Semua ini memang akibat kebodohannya membiarkan dirinya dekat setelah Donghae menolongnya dengan datang kerumahnya dan membuat semuanya seperti ini. Sungguh bodoh!

Semakin mengingat semuanya, percintaan mereka malam itu mengental. Hyukjae mendengus kesal. Seharusnya, ia tidak menyerah di luar akal sehatnya yang menginginkan sentuhan Donghae—meskipun ia harus berterima kasih lelaki itu _bermain aman_. Ia tidak mau mengandung anak Donghae dengan status mereka seperti ini. Ia juga tidak mau menikah dengan Donghae karena anak. Harga dirinya tidak serendah itu! Kebahagiannya tidak akan pernah digadaikan untuk sebuah kepalsuan. Dan, ia tidak mau lagi memiliki cinta yang terbelah karena hatinya tidak mampu berbagi.

Keadaan tidak bisa diubah dan mengakhiri adalah satu-satunya pilihan.

.

.

.

Angin yang membawaku padamu, menghempaskan kembali tubuhku karena jarak kita tidak terbatas.

Pasar malam terasa lengang untuk Donghae. Suara ingar-bingar musik, teriakan kegembiraan, langkah-langkah sekeliling, sirine permainan-permainan, seperti dengung jauh. Keramaian yang terlihat layaknya bayangan buram, tanpa setitik pun warna. Hanya ada dirinya menggandeng Haru, berada di tengah, melihat-lihat mana yang mereka tuju.

"Appa, Sonsengnim banyak kerjaannya sampai kapan? Haru kan mau jalan-jalan sam Sonsengnim," ujar Haru kesal.

Sonsengnim tidak mau bertemu Appa lagi, Haru. Donghae berjongkok, menatap binar rindu di mata Haru, sama seperti rindu di matanya. Diusapnya pipi gadis kecil itu. "Appa tidak tahu, Sayang."

"Haru mau sama Sonsengnim..." Hidung anak itu kembang kempis. Bibirnya bergetar. Matanya berair.

Haru telah menemukan sosok ibu dalam diri Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum pahit dan getir. Sekarang, anak ini menginginkan _ibunya_. "Haru jalan berdua sama Appa saja, ya?"

"Haru mau jalan sama Sonsengnim! Haru mau main sama Sonsengnim! Haru mau tidur di peluk Sonsengnim!" Haru hampir menjerit dalam tangis.

Donghae merengkuh anak itu dan menggendongnya. Di usapnya rambut tebal itu yang terkulai di bahunya, terisak. Donghae menciumi kepalanya, menahan sakitnya sendiri. "Haru mau naik bianglala tidak?" tanya Donghae pelan di telinganya.

Haru menoleh mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk ayahnya, menatap putaran besar dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu warna-warni. "Mau." Gadis kecil itu mengangguk sambil mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Donghae melangkah ke tempat pembelian karcis, kemudian mendapatkan kesempatan pertama naik bianglala. Haru duduk di pangkuannya, bersandar di dadanya. Keduanya menatap ke luar, melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu bertebaran di pasar malam. Musik masih terdengar keras, tetapi tidak mengusik keheningan mereka. Napas Haru masih tersendat-sendat.

"Haru mau permen tidak?" Donghae menjulurkan dua permen ke depan anak itu.

"Permen dari Sonsengnim, ya?" Senyum Haru mengembang.

Donghae menelan ludah. "Iya." Ia membukakan satu permen dan menyuapkan ke bibir Haru. Putrinya lebih tenang, merasa _Sonsengnimnya_ bersama permen itu. Donghae mengingat bagaimana raut wajah Haru ketika bersama Hyukjae. Senyumnya riang, tawanya lepas, matanya berbinar. Ia merasa bisa berbagi tugas dengan lelaki manis itu. Namun, kini ia harus kembali memainkan peran ganda dan harus membuat Haru belajar melupakan _ibunya._

"Haru kangen Sonsengnim." Ujar Haru pelan.

Donghae mencium rambut Haru. Ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Seandainya Hyukjae bisa mendengar ucapan Haru. Seandainya Hyukjae bisa mengerti bahwa ia tidak pernah menjadi bayang-bayang siapa pun. Donghae mencintai lelaki manis itu sebagai Hyukjae apa adanya.

Saat bianglala berhenti, guntur terdengar dan kilat terlihat membelah langit. Gerimis mulai turun. Donghae segera menggendong putrinya turun dan melangkah cepat ke parkiran. Bodohnya, ia lupa membawa jaket Haru. Jantungnya berdegup cepat karena khawatir.

"Appa, Haru mau naik itu." Haru menunjuk komedi putar.

"Hujan, Haru."

Gerimis berubah menjadi hujan yang kian deras. Orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut berlari menyelamatkan diri dari kebasahan. Nadinya berdetak cepat, membuat darahnya mengalir deras. Langkahnya semakin cepat.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menuang rebuasan jahe, gula dan daun pandan ke dalam gelas. Sepanjang hari, cuaca tidak cerah dan sekarang hujan turun deras. Di kamar, ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Hanya menatap langit-langit. Pikirannya tidak menentu, terus mengarah ke sulur-sulur tak terbatas. Tetapi, yang paling diingatnya adalah dua wajah itu, Donghae dan Haru. Dua orang yang dicintainya, dua orang yang membuatnya berbeda, dua orang yang membuat berbagai rasa hadir tanpa tahu harus diberi nama apa. Manusia memiliki segala keterbatasan, karena itu tidak mungkin mendapatkan semua yang diinginkan.

Hyukjae menyeruput minuman jahe buatannya. Aliran hangat turun melalui kerongkongannya, mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Di luar jendela dapur, hujan masih turun deras. Diam-diam, ia membayangkan Haru. Anak itu seperti hujan—mengalirkan kamarau tanpa pernah disadarinya. Hyukjae menghela napas pelan, menekan kerinduannya.

"Belum tidur?" Bibi Jang masuk ke dapur dan ikut menuang minuman jahe sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik keponakannya. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Cuma belum mengantuk." Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Sungguh?" Bibi Jang terlihat khawatir.

"Iya, Bibi."

"Yasudah, Bibi mau tidur. Kau juga tidur, ya" Bibi Jang mengusap lengan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae kembali mengulas senyum, menatap perempuan paruh baya itu berlalu. Ia meneguk minumannya dan menatap hujan. Mata pekat Haru hadir disana. Senyumnya, keceriannya, keriangannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menakan serangkaian nomor ponsel Dongae. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara nyaring itu. Tapi, tidak! Hyukjae mengurungkan niatnya. Ia sudah mengatakan pada Donghae agar mereka tidak perlu berhubungan lagi, bagaimana mungkin ia menghubunginya lebih dulu? Bodoh!

Drrrrrttt.

Nama Donghae tertera di layar.

Kenapa bisa lelaki itu menelpon balik dirinya? Hyukjae mengerutkan kening. Ia ingin membiarkan, tetapi perasaanya tiba-tiba resah. Dengan ragu-ragu. Ia menekan tombol untuk menjawab.

"Halo," jawabnya dingin.

"Hyuk, maaf menganggu. Boleh aku minta tolong?" suara Donghae terdengar panik.

"Haru kenapa?" entah dari mana datangnya, ia bisa menduga terjadi sesuatu dengan anak itu.

"Haru panas tinggi, Hyuk! Bisa kerumah?"

Gadis kecilnya sakit? Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Rasa cemas menguasai Hyukjae. Bagaimana jika... Tidak! Ia tidak mau berpikir macam-macam. Ditelannya ludah susah payah, ikut didera panik. "Aku kesana sekarang."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	18. Chapter 18

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 18

I need to understand

Why you and I come to an end

-"Broken Vow", Josh Groban-

.

.

 **Kita saling menatap, tetapi tak dapat saling menyentuh, bagai dua bayangan.**

Donghae gelisah. Sudah bekali-kali digantinya kompres Haru, tetapi panasnya belum juga turun. Gadis kecil itu merintih dan bergumam tidak jelas. Tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut, gemetar dan keluar keringat dingin. Donghae membetulkan letak selimut putrinya itu seraya tak henti mengucap doa. Ia begitu takut kehilangan makhluk mungil itu.

Detik-detik terus berjalan. Sekarang, pukul sepuluh malam. Donghae menyibak tirai jendela ruang depan. Hyukjae belum datang juga. Atau... benar-benar tidak akan datang? Hujan lebat di luar, membuat rumah ini terasa dingin. Hatinya bertambah gusar membayangkan Haru, membayangkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi, dan membayangkan hidupnya akan begitu sepi untukk dinikmati sendiri.

Donghae duduk lemas memandangi jam dinding. Otaknya terasa buntu, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa atau bagaimana. Waktu terasa panjang tanpa akir pasti. Donghae mengusap wajanya, merasakan kepalanya sendiri ikut berdenyut-denyut.

Suara bel langsung membuatnya bangkit menyibak tirai jendela. Hyukjae berdiri di balik pagar rumah mengenakan mantel hujan bersama sepedanya. Di luar begitu gelap, tetapi remang cahaya lampu jalan dan lampu depan rumahnya cukup menerangi wajah lelaki manis itu. Senyum Donghae mengembang. Tuhan menjawab doanya. Setengah berlari menerobos hujan, ia membukakan pintu pagar.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Donghae, menghela napas lega.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Dalam sejekap, mereka saling tatap, membisu. Sama-sama tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Pada detik berikutnya, Hyukjae tersadar. "Bagaimana keadaan Haru?" suaranya menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Masih demam" Donghae menutup kembali pagar dan membantu Hyukjae menuntun sepeda ke pelataran rumah.

Hyukjae membuka mantel hujannya seraya berjalan masuk. Langkahnya sedikit terburu-buru menuju kamar. Ia mendekati tempat tidur, melihat gadis kecil itu menggigil. Perlahan-lahan, diulurkannya tangan menyentuh kening Haru. Panas.

"Tadi, aku mengajak di jalan-jalan pasar malam. Sepertinya, Haru kelelahan dan kedinginan karena hujan." Ujar Donghae yang berdiri di sisi pintu. Matanya menatap Haru sedih.

Hyukjae masih tidak menanggapi. Ia kembali menyentuh tubuh Haru, merasakan dingin dan sekitar tengkuknya basah. "Hae, ada handuk kering?"

Donghae segera mengambilkannya. Ia ikut duduk di samping tempat tidur, memperhatikan lelaki manis itu mengusap tengkuk Haru. "Haru..." Ia mengusap lengan putrinya ketika melihatnya membuka mata.

Haru melihat sekelilingnya. Mungkin terasa pusing sehingga sulit menegaskan pandangannya. "Sonsengnim..." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya. Lemah.

"Iya Sayang. Ssshh..." Hyukjae mengusap rambutnya, membiarkan anak itu kembali tertidur. Lalu ia menoleh pada Donghae. "Kau sudah kasih obat penurun panas, Hae?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Belum"

Hyukjae terbelalak. "Belum dikasih apa-apa?" Menyadari suaranya terlalu keras, ia melirik Haru dan mengecilkan suaranya. "Hae, dia panas tinggi!"

"Aku tidak tahu obatnya apa, Hyuk! Aku takut memberikan obat sembarangan."

"Kau bisa tanta ke apotek atau cepat-cepat ke dokter, kan? Bagaimana kalau Haru terkena demam berdarah atau typus atau apa?" Napas Hyukjae naik turun karena emosi dan panik. Ia mengambil handuk kecil di kening Haru dan memerasnya di baskom.

"Aku—"

Hyukjae seakan-akan tidak peduli penjelasan laki-laki itu selanjutnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. "Aku telepon klinik dulu. Siapa tahu masih buka." Ia segera keluar kamar membawa ponselnya.

Donghae menatap punggung Hyukjae. Ia tahu lelaki manis itu tidak kalah paniknya, tidak kalah cemasnya. Tetapi, ia tidak ingin suasana antara mereka seperti ini. Donghae mendesah pasrah dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Haru.

.

.

.

Donghae mengembuskan napas lega ketika kembali ke mobil. Tidak ada yang serius dengan Haru. Hanya radang tenggorokan, begitu kata dokter. Ia merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak normal. Anak itu terkulai lemas di pangkuan Hyukjae. Wajahnya masih kuyu dan matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap sayu. Donghae tersenyum, padanya. Haru hanya mampu menggerakan bibirnya sedikit dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hyukjae.

"Haru lapar, Sayang?" tanya Hyukjae pelan, seperti berbisik. Gadis kecil itu menggeleng lemah, tangannya memegang erat lengan Hyukjae. Lelaki manis itu mengusap rambutnya, menyentuhkan pipinya di kening Haru untuk tahu suhu badannya, dan sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya. Hatinya bergetar menyadari bahwa ia begitu menyayangi gadis kecil ini.

"Maaf selalu merepotkanmu, Hyuk." Ujar Donghae seraya menjalankan mobil. Ekor matanya melihat sesaat perhatian Hyukjae terhadap putrinya. Dada Donghae berdesir, lalu merasakan nyeri.

Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya dan menoleh keluar jendela. Tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya, sementara tangannya masih mengusap rambut Haru yang kini terlelap. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ada yang berkecamuk, ada yang mengganjal, ada yang merekat erat pada bibirnya sehingga tak mampu membuka. Kulitnya merasakan dingin dari jendela mobil yang terbuka. Malam yang dingin, sisa hujan masuk ke mobil, membekukan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengucapkan terima kasih, Hyuk." Donghae menyesali basa-basi ini.

Hyukjae bungkam, terus memperhatikan jalan. Otaknya tidak mampu berpikir, tidak mampu membayangkan apa pun. Ada resah menyelinap di antara degupan jantungnya. Sesaat. Ia memejamkan mata, meredakan gejolak dadanya dan menghela napas panjang.

Donghae sibuk merangkai kalimat dalam benaknya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Hyukjae semakin menjauh darinya karena satu hal yang ia mulai sadari dengan jelas, ia tidak bisa menjauh dari lelaki manis itu. Donghae ingin waktu berhenti beberapa menit saja, atau setidaknya, keadaan dingin ini mencair sesaat.

"Hyuk, kau..." Donghae memikirkan pertanyaan yang tepat. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Sialnya, ia kembali berbasa-basi.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Hyukjae dengan nada datar. Ia bermaksud melempar senyum, tapi segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hyuk..." Donghae menelan ludah. "Tentang kita—"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu lagi, Hae" Hyukjae terus menatap keluar jendela. Sudut hatinya tergelitik rasa lain, yang ingin cepat-cepat ia hilangkan.

Jakun Donghae naik turun menahan emosi dan kesedihannya yang bercampur-aduk di dalam dadanya. Tangannya meremas erat setir. Udara malam membuat atmosfer antara mereka semakin dingin. Otaknya tiba-tiba berubah tumpul, tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu untuk jalan keluar.

"Hyuk, aku—"

"Aku tidak butuh dengar apa pun, Hae. Cukup! Sekarang kita ke apotek, lalu aku pulang." Hyukjae mengatur napas.

Donghae tidak membantah. Suasana hening. Hujan masih rintik-rintik. Tetesnya terpias mengenai wajah mereka. Mobil menyusuri jalan yang sedikit berbatu dan becek. Jaraknya terasa tanpa ujung.

Setelah lama menunggu di apotek dekat rumah, ternyata obat yang mereka butuhkan tidak ada. Donghae khawatir Haru semakin kedinginan kalau terlalu lama terkena udara malam, jadi ia memutuskan segera mengantar lelaki manis dan gadis kecil itu pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hyukjae segera membawa Haru ke kamar tidur. Napas gadis kecil itu masih berat dan wajahnya pucat. Ia mengusap rambutnya. Haru begitu pulas.

"Hyuk, kau bersedia menunggu sebentar, kan? Aku akan ke apotek dekat minimarket." Donghae berdiri di depan kamar.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh padanya. Ia menyelimuti Haru dan kembali mengompresnya.

"Gomawo." Donghae menatap sekilas.

.

.

.

Donghae kembali ke ruma lewat pukul dua belas malam. Suasana rumah yang hening membuatnya membayangkan dunianya begit sepi seperti ini. Sendirian. Tidak memiliki siapa atau apa pun. Dingin dan hujan malam ini seakan-akan meresap ke dinding-dinding rumah, membekukan dirinya. Bungkusan obat diletakan di meja makan.

Dari pintu kamar yang terbuka, Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang tertidur di sisi tempat tidur sambil menggenggam erat jemari Haru. Dibukanya pintu lebih lebar, memandangi wajah Hyukjae yang terbingkai rambut hitam mengilap dan napasnya yang naik-turun teratur. Donghae merasa bersalah membuat lelaki manis itu tampak kelelahan, sekaligus ingin melindunginya.

Donghae melangkah perlahan ke sisi lelaki manis itu agar jangan sampai terbangun. Hyukjae akan kedinginan jika dibiarkan sebagian tubuhnya di lantai. Beberapa saat Donghae berpikir, lalu dengan hati-hati mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur, di samping Haru. Hyukjae bergumam pelan seraya memutar tubuhnya ke pinggir tempat tidur. Donghae masih membungkuk di sisi tempat tidur, menikmati aroma manis lelaki berkulit putih itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambutnya, tetapi dibatalkannya.

Donghae mengambilkan selimut dan menyematkannya di tubuh Hyukjae. Matanya tertaut lama pada lelaki manis itu. Jatungnya berdegup kencang. Ia merindukan Hyukjae. Mengingat mimik wajahnya, suaranya, dandanannya yang natural, kepeduliannya. Seharusnya, ia dulu tetap sadar bahwa Hyukjae selalu menjadi pengecualian. Hyukjae tidak pernah memina apa pun yang berlebihan, begitu juga saat dari kehidupannya. Hyukjae pergi membawa barang-barangnya sendiri dan—tanpa sadar—juga sisi hati yang mencintainya.

Memang hanya Hyukjae yang ada di hatinya. Tidak ada Sohyun. Tidak juga seseorang lain. Sifat dan sikap lelaki manis itu yang membuatnya nyaman, membuatnya merasa berarti, membuatnya selalu ingin begitu, membuatnya tidak peduli pada apa pun, asalkan bisa bersama Hyukjae. Kemana hati dan pikirannya dulu, begitu tega membuat lelaki manis itu terluka?

Aku menginginkanmu, Hyuk, dan aku membutuhkanmu. Bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya kepada Hyukjae? Bagaimana memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya akan kehilangan Hyukjae lagi? Apakah ia masih memiliki keberuntungan untuk bisa meluluhkan hati lelaki manis itu seperti dulu? Ia benar-benar takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Hyukjae memang tidak pernah ada lagi untuknya.

Kalau saja Donghae bisa menukar rasa sakit Hyukjae dengan apa saja. Kalau saja bisa memutar waktu dan mengembalikan Hyukjae menjadi miliknya. Donghae duduk di lantai samping tempat tidur, memandangi wajah Hyukjae dari dekat. Napasnya hangat. Aroma tubuhnya begitu manis. Semanis permen. Seandainya bisa membisikkan kata-kata seperti dulu sebelum tidur, _hei lelaki manis penuggang taksi, aku mencintaimu._ Donghae tertawa getir dalam hati.

Rambut Hyukjae yang terlihat lembut, Donghae mengulurkan tangan rambut yang jatuh di dahi Hyukjae. Kecantikannya tidak pernah berubah. Hyukjae memang tidak pernah berubah. Donghae memajukan wajahnya sedikit, mengecup kening Hyukjae singkat. Mungkin, itu yang terakhir sebelum kenyataan membawanya ke sisi terburuk.

Donghae berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu. Sebelum meraih handle pintu, ia menoleh, memastikan lelaki manis dan gadis kecil beda generasi itu tidur tenang. Dengan hati-hati agar tidak menganggu, Donghae membuka pintu dan mematikan lampu.

.

.

.

 **Bagiku dirimu tetap nyata.**

Sedikit demi sedikit, Hyukjae membuka mata, merasakan sesuatu yang menyilaukan. Disentuhnya selimut lembut yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Matanya mengernyit merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Ketika menatap langit-langit, ia tersentak kaget. Ia ketiduran! Jantungnya berdegup kencang menyadari Donghae membetulkan letak tidurnya dan menyelimutinya.

Hyukjae menoleh pada Haru yang masih terlelap. Ia mengulurkan tangan memegang dahi Haru, masih panas dan wajahnya masih merah, tetapi sudah tidak menggigil. Terdengar beberapa kali anak itu batuk. Hyukjae menyibak selimut. Haru butuh sarapan dan obatnya.

Sebelum sempat melangkah jauh, pintu kamar dibuka. Donghae berdiri di sana dengan nampan berisi air putih, roti, dan obat. Laki-laki itu tampak segar, penuh aroma sabun—meski matanya terlihat lelah. "Haru sudah minum obat penurun panas semalam. Aku ingin membangunkanmu, tapi kau lelap sekali. Aku takut menganggu." Ujar Donghae.

"Seharusnya, bangunkan aku saja. Aku tidak enak dengan tetangga dan Bibi Jang kalau tahu menginap disini." Hyukjae meraih nampan itu dan kembali duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Matanya menghindari kontak dengan laki-laki tampan itu.

"Maaf." Donghae tampak bingung antara menyesal dan perasaan lain yang dirasakannya. Kakinya tetap berdiri di dekat tempat tidur dan matanya mengawasi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membasahi handuk dan kembali meletakkannya di kening Haru. Lalu, ia menepuk pelan pipi Haru. "Haru..." panggilnya.

Haru membuka mata. "Sonsengnim." Panggilnya terdengar lega karena mendapati Hyukjae masih bersamanya. Lalu, ia menoleh lemah. "Appa mana?"

"Appa disini , Sayang." Donghae segera mendekat dan mendudukkan putrinya dengan bantal ditumpuk untuk menyangga punggungnya.

"Haru makan dulu, ya, kan harus minum obat." Hyukjae mengusap tangan Haru sambil menyodorkan roti.

Anak itu menggeleng. "Tenggorokan Haru tidak enak, Sonsengnim."

"Haru harus makan, kalau tidak, nanti lama sembuhnya. Sonsengnim suapi, ne? Mau, kan?" Hyukjae menatap penuh kelembutan. "Nanti kita jalan-jalan lagi, mau, kan?"

Haru mengangguk. Matanya menatap kedua orang dewasa disisinya dengan saya. Ia menerima suapan roti kecil-kecil dan mulai batuk-batuk. Wajahnya semakin memerah. "Kenyang" ia menolak suapan di depan mulutnya.

Hyukjae mendekatkan air ke bibir mungil itu. "Minum yang banyak, Sayang." Tangannya mengusap rambut anak itu. Hatinya terus diliputi kekhawatiran melihat Haru seperti ini.

Donghae di sisi tempat tidur yang lain menuangkan obat sirup ke sendok putih cekung dan mengulurkannya ke bibir mungil itu. "Minum obat dulu, biar bisa gambar lagi." Bujuknya. Anak itu menerima suapan obat dengan patuh. Lalu, Donghae membantu putrinya kembali berbaring.

"Haru tidur, ya." Hyukjae kembali mengganti kompres dan mengusap wajah Haru yang masih sayu.

"Haru mau Appa mendongeng?" Donghae tersenyum pada putrinya.

"Mau." Haru menggerakan bibirnya pelan.

Hyukjae membereskan sisa roti, gelas, dan botol obat. Telinganya mencuri dengar Donghae berdongeng dengan suara pelan sambil mengusap kepala putrinya. Sesaat, Hyukjae tertegun tak bersuara. Seandainya ia tidak perlu berada sejauh ini di antara dua orang itu. Seandainya Donghae tidak membukakan pintu untuknya masuk. Seandainya ia tidak perlu merasakan sesal dan sakit sekaligus seperti ini.

"Aku akan buat bubur dulu." Hyukjae lekas menutup pintu kamar agar bisa mengatur napas. Matanya terpejam erat sesaat, kemudian membawa nampan ke dapur dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

.

Pagi semakin menampakkan cerahnya, semburat warna yang berbeda di wajah Hyukjae. Lelaki manis itu sibuk mengelilingi dapur. Mencuci piring menengok panci berisi bubur, menggoreng ayam, menyediakan kecap dan mangkuk di pantry, juga memasukkan piring-piring bersih ke rak. Ketika menyadari ada seseorang memperhatikannya, Hyukjae menoleh. Tepat, di jendela dapur di depannya, Donghae menyembulkan wajahnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya. Hyukjae menghentikan gerakannya dan mereka saling bertatapan.

"Haru sudah tidur." Ucap Donghae saat berada di pintu dapur.

Hyukjae tidak menanggapi. Ia mengelap tangannya dan kembali memastikan semua di dalam dapur sudah beres. "Buburnya sudah matang." Ujarnya pelan.

"Terima kasih, Hyuk." Donghae merasa tercekat seraya merutuki dirinya. Ia menyadari perasannya mendebarkan, kuat, dan hangat.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Aku pulang dulu." Ia melangkah melewati laki-laki itu.

Sebelum langkah lelaki manis itu jauh, Donghae mengejarnya. "Sebentar, Hyuk."

Hyukjae menatapnya, tidak mengerti dengan arti sorot mata laki-laki di hadapannya ini. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?" Dalam suaranya, tersirat rasa lelah dan jengah.

Donghae menelan ludah susah payang. Keheningan menengahi suasana cukup lama. Ia memandang Hyukjae dalam, tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Wajahnya tampak tenggelam dalam ekspresi frustasi.

"Hae?" Hyukjae menunggu.

"Aku..." Donghae menghela napas sesaat. "Aku ketakutan membayangkan kau benar-benar pergi dari hidupku dan Haru, Hyukjae."

Mata Hyukjae membesar tak percaya. Ia tertawa. "Kau ketakukan?" Diulangnya perkataan itu dan berkata sinis, "Hae, bukannya kau yang pergi meninggalkanku lebih dulu?"

"Hyuk, aku bodoh, tuli, buta! Aku tidak menyadari arti hadirnya kau dalam hidupku!" Tatapan Donghae terlihat merana.

"Sekarang, kau menyadari itu?" sergah Hyukjae, masih tak percaya. "Terlambat, Hae!"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, Hyukjae." Kata Donghae dengan mimik putus asa.

Hyukjae terdiam menatap Donghae dengan wajah datar. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Kembali hening. Kembali terdengar helaan napas berat.

"Aku tahu ini harapan yang sia-sia. Aku tahu keadaan tidak bisa berubah. Tapi..." Donghae menarik napas dalam. "Bisa kau beri kesempatan untukku agar bisa memperbaiki semuanya?"

Hyukjae terdiam. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ia mulai tidak mengerti ke mana arah membawanya kini. Sungguh, percakapan ini seperti membawanya ke dunia percakapan remaja. Mereka melakukan kesalahan, mereka berpisah, lalu mereka kembali bersama. Berputar dalam arus hubungan seperti itu.

Donghae meraih tangan lelaki manis itu. Digenggamnya erat. "Hyuk, kau dengar aku tadi?"

Hyukjae menghimpun seluruh kekuatannya. "Kita pernah bersama, Donghae. Kita pernah membangun mimpi. Aku memikirkan semuanya panjang lima tahun ini. Aku bahagia pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu. Aku merasa nyaman dan meraka kau orang yang akan mendampingi aku selamanya." Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ditahannya sekuat tenaga agar tidak menetes. "Tapi, aku salah, Hae."

Donghae membawa tangan Hyukjae ke pipinya. Suaranya bergetar. "Aku ingin kau jadi bagian dalam hidupku lagi, Hyuk. Karena hanya kau dan selalu kau."

"Hae..." Air matanya menetes juga dan segera diusapnya, "Kita bukan remaja lagi. Alasan mencintai tidak pernah cukup untuk membangun sebuah pernikahan!"

"Maksudmu?" Donghae merasakan hangan kulit Hyukjae di wajahnya yang membuat semakin khawatir dan ketakutan. Ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang semakin kuat didadanya.

"Aku takut, Hae. Aku mencoba menjalani hidupku setelah kau meninggalkanku. Aku belajar melupakanmu sampai kau datah lagi dalam hidupku. Dekat denganku. Memberi harapan padaku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa." Matanya basah, tidak dapat lagi menahan bendungannya. "Aku takut merasakan sakit lagi, Hae."

"Kau pikir aku tidak takut, Hyuk?" Mata Donghae ikut berair.

"Perasaan takut kita berbeda, Hae!"

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku takut kau mencintaiku dengan segala yang kau miliki dan perasanku tidak bisa sesempurna itu." Ia menatap manik mata kecoklataan itu. "Walaupun pernah ada orang lain dalam hidupku, tapi aku sadar, aku tidak bahagia. Dan, aku tahu kenapa. Karena dia bukan kau."

"Hae..." Hyukjae menarik sebelah tangannya dari pipi laki-laki itu. "Aku tidak ingin memulai sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Saat ini dan seterusnya. Kau mengerti itu, kan?"

Donghae merasakan tubuhnya menegang. "Aku tidak mengerti, Hyuk. Ada banyak hal yang tidak mungkin. Banyak hal yang tidak punya masa depan. Tapi, setidaknya, kita punya, Hyuk—sekecil apa pun."

"Hae, kita tidak bisa. Kita tidak punya masa depan itu." Hyukjae menatapnya lekat. "Kita pernah gagal, Donghae. Aku hanya tidak ingin kita melakukan kesalahan yang sama, itu saja."

Donghae diam. Wajahnya terlihat muram dan penuh penyesalan. Bola matanya bergerak mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menatap sepasang mata di depannya, mata lelaki manis yang memberikannya banyak hal.

"Aku memang tidak bisa kasih jaminan apa pun, tapi aku akan berusaha untukmu." Suara Donghae terdengar lirih. Hatinya bergejolak perih. Badannya bergetar.

Hyukjae menatapnya dengan diliputi keraguan. Ada serpihan amarah, ada serpihan kekecewaan, ada begitu banyak rasa takut. Waktu seakan-akan melambat. Keheningan menyisir pagi yang redup oleh awan gelap.

"Aku percaya orang bisa berubah, Hae. Tapi, orang bisa lepas kendali lagi dalam satu detik saja." Air matanya mengalir. "Kau tidak bisa mengubah itu, kan? Kau tidak bisa memegang kendali dirimu sendiri?"

Donghae memejamkan mata, tidak mampu mendengar atau melihat lelaki manis itu didepannya seperti itu. Dirasakannya, matanya semakin memanas. Donghae mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap pipi Hyukjae. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi sekarang. Ia hanya ingin Hyukjae percaya, ingin Hyukjae memaafkannya, dan ingin Hyukjae memberinya satu kesempatan terakhir. Hatinya terpilih menghadapi semua ini.

"Mungkin, dulu seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawaran satu taksi denganmu, Hae. Kita tidak perlu saling mengenal, karena kita tidak pernah berada di arah yang sama." Hyukjae menghela napas. "Aku hanya menjadi jalan lain sampai kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, bukan benar-benar menjadi jalan yang sedang kau tempu, bukan benar-benar menjadi jalan yang sedang kau tempuh. Dan, aku tidak pernah bisa jadi jalan lain itu lagi." Hati Hyukjae hancur saat itu juga.

"Kau tidak pernah menjadi jalan lain buatku, Hyukjae." Donghae menahan sesaknya.

Hyukjae merasakan dadanya berdetak kencang. Ia bimbang. Bisakah ia memberi Donghae kesempatan? Ia tidak memungkiri, ia masih mencintai laki-laki ini. Tetapi, ia masih takut untuk percaya. Ia takut semua tidak seindah harapannya semula, tidak seperti yang dia inginkan. Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengurangi sesaknya.

"Aku..." Air matanya kembali mengalir. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Hae. Sebaiknya, kita hidup seperti ini saja karena hidupku lebi tenang sekarang. Dan, aku yakin, hidupmu juga akan lebih tenang tanpa aku."

"Hyukjae, hidupku tidak lebih mudah tanpa kau."

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata tidak semakin deras. Dirasakannya tangan Donghae menangkupkan wajahnya, mengusap pipinya, dan mengangkat dagunya agar mereka bertatapan. "Satu-satunya alasanku adalah kau, tidak ada seseorang yang lain."

Hyukjae tidak mampu berkata-kata. Donghae memeluknya, membuat Hyukjae merasa kaku, sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak. Laki-laki itu mendekapnya erat. Hyukjae tidak apa yang harus ia lakukan, hanya saja, seandainya mampu, ia ingin berada dalam dekapan ini selamanya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Donghae di telinganya.

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya. Saat ini, mereka tidak berjarak, tetapi, sesungguhnya, jarak mereka begitu jauh. Sangat jauh. Hyukjae membayangkan masa depan mereka terlalu mustahil. Semua kejadian berkelebatan di dalam pikirannya. Pandangan mata Donghae membuat lelaki manis itu gamang. Perasannya buram.

Hyukjae menatapnya lekat. "Maafkan aku juga." Ia mencoba bertahan dalam tatapannya. "Kita benar-benar tidak bisa. Semua memang sudah selesai, Hae. Lima tahu lalu."

Donghae membeku di tempatnya menatap senyum Hyukjae. Senyum yang sulit ia mengerti. Senyum di paksakan yang terlihat begitu pahit.

"Aku permisi." Hyukjae mengusap matanya, lalu melangkah menjauh.

Donghae melihat Hyukjae berlalu meninggalkannya. Tubuhnya terpaku. Udara di sekitarnya terasa semakin menyesakkan. Kenyataan ini menyakitkan. Sel-sel dalam tubuhnya seakan-akan hancur. Remuk. Satu-satu pemandangan di sekililingnya memudar. Tidak dapat dia ingkari lagi kenyataan yang terhampar di depannya.

Matanya mengabur. Dadanya sesak. Berkeping-keping kenangan berada di benaknya. Ia tidak pernah tahu dan tidak pernah ingin memilih mana yang harus dilupakan, mana yang harus tetap disimpannya. Satu hal yang di pahaminya kini, belajar mencintai berarti belajar memiliki, dan belajar memiliki berarti juga belajar merelekannya pergi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai, masih nunggu FF Remake ini? Terima kasih untuk semua review kalian. Dan, maaf kalau typo masih bertebaran. Oh ya, buat informasi nih, bentar lagi FF Remake ini bakalan Ending. Jadi yang udah pada penasaran Hyukjae mau balikan lagi sama Donghae atau tidak, tunggu sebentar lagi ya^^

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	19. Chapter 19

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 19

And I don't know to laugh or cry

I don't know wheter to live or die

And it cuts like a knife

-"She's Out of My Life", Josh Groban-

.

.

 **Ternyata, kita tidak pernah berlari. Hanya berdiri menatap dalam mimpi.**

Hyukjae menggambar garis bayangan simestris yang membuat lingkaran terlihat seperti telur dan menggambar bulatan lebih kecil di depannya, juga setengah lingkaran di kanan-kirinya. Lalu, ia menggambar bulatan yang lebih kecil lagi di atas bulatan kecil itu dan menggarisnya. Diberinya dua titik sebagai matanya. Hyukjae tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat gambar buatannya.

Anak-anak di kelas mengikuti gambarnya dengan serius. Mereka mencoret-coret kertas gambarnya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah papan tulis. Seperti biasa, terdengar ribut-ribut kecil di sudut kelas. Taejun mengambil penghapus temannya dan membuatnya menangis. Hyukjae melerai kedua anak itu dengan memberi pengertian, tetapi Taejun tetap menginginkan penghapus itu hingga keduanya sama-sama menangis.

Untuk Hyukjae, keributan itu berada di tingkat umum dan hari itu merupakan hari yang berjalan cukup baik. Ia berhasil melerai Taejun, berhasil mendiamkan seorang anak yang menangis, juga berhasil mengatasi seorang anak yang mengompol. Bukan hari yang buruk. Hyukjae berdiri memperhatikan satu-satu muridnya dan terhenti pada sosok Haru yang tampak asyik sendiri menggambar. Senyumnya langsung mengembang.

"Haru sudah sehat, Sayang?" Hyukjae berjongkok di samping gadis kecil itu. Tiga hari Haru tidak masuk setelah malam ia merawatnya itu. Wajah anak ini sudah lebih segar.

"Sudah." Haru mengangguk. Lesung pipi yang mucul saat ia tersenyum membuatnya menggemaskan. "Bubur buatan Sonsengnim enak."

"Oh ya? Haru mau lagi?" Hyukjae mengusap pipi bulat itu.

"Iya" Haru menjawab penuh semangat.

Hyukjae kembali memperhatikan gambar gadis itu yang sudah membentuk kepala anjing. Lucu. Sebelah kepala anjing diberi warna putih keabu-abuan, sedangkan sebelah lagi diberi warna cokelat. Tampak anjing itu sedang tersenyum. Goresan tangan Haru selalu manis, semanis pemilik mata sendu mungil itu.

"Sonsengnim..." tiba-tiba Haru menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Raut wajahnya yang semula ceria, berubah sendu. Matanya meredup.

"Kenapa, Haru?" Sontak Hyukjae cemas. Disentuhnya kening anak itu, tetapi suhu badannya normal.

"Kata Appa, Haru sama Appa mau pindah ke Seoul." Suaranya terdengar sedih.

Pindah ke Seoul? Hyukjae tertegun menatap anak itu. Berarti waktunya juga tidak lama lagi bersama Haru? Entah darimana, ada desakan didadanya yang membuatnya merasa sesak. Dia akan kehilangan Haru? Apakah setelah penolkannya, Donghae memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul?

"Nanti Haru masih bisa ketemu Sonsengnim, tidak?" Haru menatapnya dengan sorot yang mampu membuat siapa saja terenyuh. Tangannya yang memegang pensil, belum bergerak untuk melanjutkan.

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam, menguatkan hatinya untuk tetap bicara. "Sonsengnim tidak tahu, Sayang. Tapi, kalau Sonsengnim ada waktu, nanti kita pasti bisa ketemu. Ya?" diusapnya rambut Haru dan ditatapnya lekat bening mata itu.

"Sonsengnim kangen sama Haru nanti?" Wajah mungil itu menunjukkan ingin menangis.

"Tentu, Sayang." Hyukjae merasakan desakan dalam dadanya mulai naik. Ia kembali menarik napas dalam, tidak ingin menangis di depan anak-anak muridnya.

"Appa bilang, Haru pasti bisa belajar sendiri." Hidung Haru sudah kembang-kempis menahan tangis. "Tapi, Haru mau ada Sonsengnim. Haru mau terus sama-sama Sonsengnim. Jalan-jalan sama Sonsengnim."

"Haru punya Appa, kan? Punya Halmonie?" rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menangis, tetapi terus ditahannya. Semakin ia sulit untuk bernapas.

"Tapi, Haru maunya ada Sonsengnim juga." Mata bening itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Hyukjae tersenyum menenangkan. Diusapnya terus rambut anak itu. Ini jawaban dari kegelisahannya. Wajah Haru yang menangis, yang tidak mungkin bisa diraihnya lagi. Menatapnya makin lekat, bayangan seluruhnya silih berganti muncul seperti benang hampir putus yang sulit dipahaminya.

Sisi terdalam hatinya masih tidak bisa memaafkan atau tidak mengerti apa makna semua ini. Hyukjae tidak berkata sepatah pun lagi. Mungkin, dia tidak akan bisa seperti ini dengan Haru. Selamanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja di cafe ini. Donghae merapikan kertas yang telah dipilah-pilahnya menjadi dua tumpuk. Beberapa catatan keuangan juga sudah dirampungkannya. Sudah selesai. Sejenak, Donghae termenung memandangi meja kerjanya. Kepulangannya ke Seoul lebih ironis daripada saat kedatangannya ke kota ini. Kehilangan seseorang—yang baru disadarinya—begitu berarti dalam hidupnya.

Ia kalah. Telak.

Lebih pahit. Lebih nyeri.

Donghae berjalan ke luar toko, mencari suasana lain untuk mengurangi gundahnya. Namun, ramai dan padatnya lalu lintas Busan, justru menambah penatnya. Suara pedagang-pedagang menawarkan dagangan, suara klakson, juga udara hangat benar-benar gaduh. Donghae tidak bergerak, tetapi tetap berdiri memandangi jalan dan memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya. Tidak ada sap atau aroma apa pun yang menganggu, tapi Donghae merasa sesak.

Sedikit berjalan kedai kecil, Donghae memesan kopi vanilla kesuakaanya. Diembuskan asap dari hidungnya dan mengisap rokoknya. Ia tidak mampu berpikir lagi. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan apa pun. Memang ini terbaik. Pergi sebelum jatuh lebih dalam lagi. Donghae tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa atau apa, karena kenyataannya, ia pernah menyakiti lelaki manis itu.

"Sedang makan? Kebetulan aku juga sedang lapar," kata Yesung yang menghampirinya. Ia langsung memesan makanan.

Donghae menatap sahabatnya sekilas. "Hanya duduk-duduk saja." Ia menyeruput kopinya. "Kerjaan aku taruh di meja."

"Aku sudah cek." Yesung menerima piring dari penjual. "Kapan berangkat ke Seoul?"

"Lusa." Donghae sedang malas untuk bercakap-cakap panjang. Diembuskan asap rokoknya, sementara matanya menatap kosong gelas berisi kopi didepannya.

"Kau tahu, Hae." Yesung menunda untuk menyuap saat menyadari sikap sahabatnya, "kenapa waktu dulu kau minta pendapat tentang Sohyun, aku tidak jawab? Karena aku menyesali sikapmu. Pernikahanmu dan Hyukjae tidak lancar bukan karena kalian tidak cocok. Tapi, kalian belum berhasil memperbaiki." Yesung menghela napas panjang. "Kalau atap bocor, kita cari tahu kan di mana bolongnya? Itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan, bukan menghancurkan rumahnya."

Donghae tersenyum getir tanpa menoleh. "Sayangnya, aku baru tahu di mana bolongnya saat aku dan Hyukjae bukan siapa-siapa lagi."

"Setidaknya, Hyukjae tahu apa yang kau lakukan untuk memperbaikinya." Yesung menepuk bahu laki-laki itu.

Donghae tersenyum, tidak menanggapi. Perasaanya semakin tidak menentu, membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkata-kata. Dimatikan rokoknya dalam asbak plastik dan kembali diteguk kopinya.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Yesung melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang, sedangkan Donghae masih berusaha mengatasi kegelisahannya. Mata mereka tertuju ke arah masing-masing. Donghae tahu kali ini, tidak ada pilihan untuknya. Tidak ada lasan lagi untuk bertahan. Kalau lubang bocor itu sudah terlanjur rapuh, tidak ada jalan lain selain membiarkan begitu selamanya.

"Kau akan menerima tawaran JungCorp?" tanya Yesung.

"Mungkin. Aku belum tahu." Donghae mengangkat bahu, lalu beranjak dari kusinya. "Aku ke cafe. Ada yang lupa aku bereskan."

Yesung mengernyit sesaat, tetapi lekas mengangguk. "Ya sudah." Dan ketika sahabatnya sudah berbalik, ia berkata, "Hasil akhir bergantung bagaimana Tuhan menentukan semuanya untuk kalian, Hae."

Donghae tidak menjawab meski mendengarkan jelas. Ia memberikan uang kepada penjual dan berlalu.

.

.

.

Hari ini mungkin jadi hari terakhir Donghae dan Haru berada di sekolah ini, juga di kota ini. Setelah hari-hari yang mereka lalui, semua benar-benar berlalu. Seperti datangnya hujan yang membuka hatinya kembali untuk Donghae, tanpa isyarat. Dan, semua harus berhenti begitu saja, diam-diam.

Hyukjae menyalami anak-anak muridnya saat jam pelajaran berakhir. Haru masih tetap tersenyum manis. Melihatnya, Hyukjae sadar, gadis kecil itu tidak baik-baik saja. Ia tidak ingin anak itu pergi. Tanpa sadar digigitnya bibir. Pedih menekan ulu hati. _Kenapa jadi begitu sulit?_

Setiap malam, Hyukjae menutup mata, membayangkan mereka. Setiap bertemu Haru dan Donghae, dan melihat laki-laki itu berjalan memunggunginya tanpa pernah menoleh lagi. Ego memaksa Hyukjae tidak mengacuhkannya, tidak memberikannya ruang sedikit pun. Meski ia ingin. Sangat ingin.

Murid-murid seluruhnya sudah keluar kelas menghambur kepelukan orangtuanya. Diantara penjemput, Hyukjae menemukan Donghae di sana, yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan ketika ia menatapnya. Hyukjae menarik napas panjang, memantapkan hati untuk bicara dengannya.

"Hae." Sapanya pelan.

Donghae mencoba tersenyum. "Hai,"

"Kau akan kembali ke Seoul?" Hyukjae merasa begitu ketakutan ketika bayangan kehilangan menyergapnya.

"Ya." Donghae tetap berusaha mengalihkan matanya pada Haru.

Hyukjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Diusapnya rambut Haru yang berada di samping laki-laki itu. Melihat mata bening gadis kecil itu, membuat dadanya sesak. Ia akan kehilangan anak ini. Ia akan kehilangan detik riangnya, detik candanya, detik lucunya. Ia akan kehilangan semua yang ada pada mereka.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Hyuk." Donghae menelan ludahnya susah payah, berusaha tersenyum getir. "Kau pasti bahagia, aku tahu itu."

Ucapan itu membuat lidah Hyukjae kelu tidak bisa berkata sepatah pun. Desakan dalam dadanya semakin kuat. Sakitnya semakin terasa.

"Kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku. Pasti jauh lebih baik." Mata laki-laki tampan itu memerah dan berair. Suaranya bergetar. "Yang akan menjagamu, mencintaimu, selalu ada untukmu, tidak pernah menyakitimu, dan tidak pernah meninggalkanmu."

Senyap. Rasanya sunyi sekali. Halaman sekolah terasa mengecil, serupa dengan kotak kecil. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada gerak. Hyukjae menemukan kenyataan bahwa dia akan kehilangan laki-laki itu—lagi. Kehilangan yang benar-benar hilang. Lenyap.

"Maaf." Suara Hyukjae terdengar sangat pelan. Ia merasakan sebuah luka baru.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Hyuk. Benar-benar minta maaf untuk semuanya." Donghae tersenyum miris. "Maaf karena aku tiba-tiba datang ke hidupmu, maaf karena aku memintamu kembali, maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengubah apa pun." Ia berusaha menghela napas menahan desakan dadanya dan melanjutkannya. "Hyuk, aku tidak akan mencari pembenaran apa pun lagi. Satu hal yang benar adalah..." suaranya berubah serak, "Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Ada nyeri meremang di sudut benak Hyukjae. Tatapan mata Donghae begitu pedih. Laki-laki itu ada di depannya, tapi perlahan semakin jauh. Lalu, ia memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan bening yang jatuh dari ujung matanya. _Aku mencintaimu_. Kalimat itu berdengung di telinganya dan juga disuarakan hatinya.

Air mata Hyukjae bergulir kembali, tetapi lekas disembunyikannya dengan berjongok, memberikan segenggam permen untuk Haru. "Kalau Haru ingat Sonsengnim, Haru makan satu permen ini, ya, Sayang." diusapnya pipi bulat itu, dibetulkan pini anak itu yang sedikit berantakan, dan dicium keningnya dalam. "Sonsengnim sayang Haru."

"Haru juga Sayang Sonsengnim." Jawab gadis kecil itu polos/

Hyukjae meraihnya ke dalam pelukan. Diciumnya rambut Haru berkali-kali. _Gadis kecilku_. Air matanya tumpah disana. Ia sangat bisa masuk dalam dunianya. _Tuhan, aku masih ingin bersamanya. Aku masih ingin mencintainya._ Diciumnya lagi Haru, membuat dadanya semakin perih. Ia butuh sesuatu agar tubuhnya tidak roboh ketika melepaskan anak ini.

"Sonsengnim kenapa?" Haru melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu mengusap wajah lelaki manis itu. Bibir anak itu ikut bergetar melihat kesedihan di wajah Hyukjae dan akhirnya ikut menangis.

"Sayang..." Hyukjae tersenyum seraya mengusap rambutnya. Diusapnya wajah mungil itu. "Haru jangan nakal, ya." Dicuilnya hidung anak itu.

Haru mengangguk dengan isakan tertahan. "Haru janji tidak nakal. Tapi, nanti Haru ketemu Sonsengnim lagi, kan? Haru bisa main sama Sonsengnim lagi, kan?"

Hyukjae kemali mencium kening Haru dan tersenyum pilu. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Donghae sungguh tidak ingin pergi. Ia ingin tinggal dan melihat lelaki manis itu. Jika tidak bisa memilikinya, asalkan ia bisa melihatnya bahagia, lebih dari cukup. Tapi, ia tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Ia harus memberikan Hyukjae dunia yang diinginkannya. Dunia tanpa dirinya dan Haru. "Kami pamit, Hyuk." Ujar Donghae. Ia berbalik sambil menggandeng tangan Haru, melangkah pergi tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Hyukjae tertegun gamang. Nanar ditatapnya Haru menjauh. Dua orang itu sudah pergi. Perlahan-lahan, mereka menghilang meninggalkan debu yang tertiup angin. Hyukjae memejamkan mata. Semua mengabur dalam genangan air matanya. Selesai sudah. Semua kisah yang ada dalam perjalanan ini terurai, menjadi kisah-kisah kecil.

Lalu, sunyi. Sepi. Terasa pedih menekan ulu hati. Hyukjae benar-benar sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	20. Chapter 20

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 20

I didn't come here for cryin'

Didn't come here to breakdown

It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end

-"How am I supposed to Live Without You", Michael Bolton-

 **Dari segalanya, ketiadaan tatap pada akhirnya.**

Dunia tidak pernah sesepi ini sebelumnya. Ruang kelas yang ramai oleh suara anak-anak seperti senyap dan terasa luas. Anak-anak itu berlarian, tertawa, berteriak, bisik-bisik, tetapi meninggalkan Hyukjae dalam lingkaran suasana yang berada di luar keriangan itu. Ia hanya memiliki lantai yang dipijaknya dan tubuhnya sendiri, selebihnya tidak dikenalnya lagi.

Hyukjae tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kepergian Donghae dan Haru membawa pengaruh besar dalam hidupnya. Ia kira semua akan berjalan baik seperti lima tahunnya, tetapi menyadari dua orang itu benar-benar telah pergi, membuatnya hampa. Tidak terlihat lagi laki-laki yang sering mengintip di jendela, menyapanya dengan senyum. Tidak ada lagi anak yang selalu mengangkat tangan paling pertama untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

Banyak anak berbakat di kelasnya, tidak kalah cekatan dengan Haru. Di barisan depan, Hichan, sedang membaca cukup keras kata per kata. Lancar tanpa kendala. Di sudut kanan, Yerin, bergantian membaca tidak kalah lancar. Namun, melihat anak-anak itu tidak pernah menggetarkan hatinya seperti ketika ia bertemu anak satu itu. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala, setiap anak memiliki pesonanya masing-masing, ia hanya belum menemukan itu pada anak-anak lain.

Setelah Yerin selesai membaca, Hyukjae membimbing Eunha, anak perempuan yang kini duduk di tempat Haru. Ia berusaha meningkatkan konsentrasinya dengan anak di dekatnya. Eunha tampak kesuliatan mengeja per huruf. Sesekali, anak itu berhenti membaca dengan mengerutkan kening. Entah datang dari mana, bayangan Haru berpendar pada tubuh anak itu. Kucir duanya, lesung pipinya, mata bulatnya, mimik seriusnya.

"Ayo, Ha—" Hyukjae menyadari kesalahannya. Anak itu bukan Haru. Sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya bahwa Haru sudah tidak berada di kelas itu lagi. Mata anak perempuan yang berdiri itu terpaku terpaku padanya. "Ayo, coba lagi, Eunha. I-bu. Ibu." Hyukjae memaksakan senyumnya terlihat biasa saja.

"i-bu. Ibu. Me-ma-sa-k. Memasak." Eunha tampak sedikit gugup karena diperhatikan sedemikian rupa oleh gurunya.

Jantung Hyukjae berdetak seperti detik-detik jarum jam. Ia tidak bisa mengenal jelas bagaimana suara Eunha menyebutkan kata-kata itu. Telinganya bergaung suara-suara Haru yang membuatnya merasa anak itu berada di sekitarnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata, terus berusaha memperhatikan pikirannya pada Eunha.

"Sudah, Sonsengnim." Ujar Eunha.

"Sudah?" Hyukjae baru menyadari ketika buku di tangan anak itu sudah diturunkan. Ia sempat terpana hingga akhirnya mengusap rambut Eunha dan beranjak dari sisinya. Apa yang terjadi pada pikirannya? Ia tidak bisa terus mengajar dengan memori-memori Haru berlintas di benaknya.

"Hmm..., sekarang coba Mingyu." Hyukjae menunduk pada anak di samping Taejun yang malu-malu. Semoga saja dengan mengalihkan ke arah lain, pikiran itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Sayangnya, ia salah. Mendengarkan dengan jelas ucapan-ucapan Mingyu pun, nama Haru tetap memasuki pikirannya.

Sebentar lagi, kelas berakhir. Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya. Di teguhkannya hati berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan Haru dari benaknya. Hidup Haru akan baik-baik saja. Anak itu pasti melupakannya pelan-pelan, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu membantu Mingyu mengucapkan kata yang dibacanya dengan benar.

.

.

.

Hyukjae duduk diam di halaman sekolah memandangi permainan-permainan yang kosong. Sepi dan hening sekitarnya. Hanya terdengar gemerisik daun tertiup angin. Matanya menerawang. Kesendiriannya mengingatkannya akan peristiwa-peristiwa yang di alaminya lima bulan lalu. Seakan sudah begitu lama terjadi, tetapi begitu merekat di dalam dirinya.

Terdengar langkah pelan seseorang di belakangnya. Hyukjae menoleh. Dilihatnya Sungmin menghampirinya dengan senyum menenangkan. Selama beberapa minggu ini, Sungmin mengawasi sahabatnya itu. Terlihat banyak perubahan, meski Hyukjae berusaha tetap ceria di depan anak-anak muridnya. Sungmin bisa menerka Hyukjae tersiksa dengan keputusannya sendiri, tetapi entah mengapa, sahabatnya itu terlalu takut mengakuinya.

"Terkadang, kita harus jujur pada diri kita sendiri, Hyuk." Ujar Sungmin yang kini duduk disampingnya.

Hyukjae menoleh, menatap manik mata sahabatnya. "Aku tidak pernah membohongi diriku sendiri, Ming." Tukasnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sendirian disini? Tidak ada yang kau tunggu, kan?" Sungmin melemparkan pandangannya ke halaman sekolah. "Kau sudah membuat keputusan, berarti tidak ada yang harus disesali."

Hyukjae menarik napas panjang. Ia mencoba meredakan keresahannya. "Aku hanya ingin disini, Ming. Dan aku tidak menyesali apa pun." Ditekannya napasnya agar debaran jantungnya tidak terdengar.

Hening sesaat antara mereka. Angin membelai kulit keduanya. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Keduanya memandang jauh halaman sekolah yang sunyi itu. Lalu, Sungmin menarik sahabatnya itu. Ada gurat kesedihan. Ada gurat kegundahan.

"Seandainya kau melakukan kesalahan, Hyuk, pada seseorang. Kesalahan besar yang sulit untuk dimaafkan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin mencari-cari jalan agar membuka pikiran sahabatnya. Ia tidak bisa jika harus melihat Hyukjae seperti ini setiap hari.

Hyukjae terdiam sejanak. Di telannya ludah untuk mengisi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. "Aku tidak tahu, Ming." Jawabnya pelan. "Mungkin, aku akan coba meminta maaf."

"Kalau seseorang itu tidak mau memaafkanmu? Tidak mau memberikanmu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan?" Sungmin terus menatapnya.

Hyukjae membalas tatapan Sungmin. Ia sulit untuk embuka mulutnya, karena tidak tahu jawaban apa yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu. Kenapa Sungmin justru menanyakan hal ini padanya, seakan-akan sekarang ia pada posisi yang salah? Atau memang begitu adanya? Hyukjae gamang. Kepalanya tidak mampu bekerja cepat.

Sungmin kali ini yang menarik napas. Antara bingung dan khawatir. "Donghae pernah bilang, kalau dia memang tidak pernah dapat kesempatan memperbaiki kesalahannya, dia hanya ingin kau memaafkan dia."

Memaafkannya? Hyukjae bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bukan hanya mengenai maaf, tapi bagaimana membuat dirinya sendiri percaya. Ada banyak pemberian maaf, tapi banyak pula kesalahan terulang. Ada banyak kesempatan, tapi menginginkan kesempatan lain. Terasa denyut-denyut di kepalanya. Hyukjae memejamkan mata.

"Kalau kau ikhlas memaafkannya, hatimu akan jauh lebih lapang, Hyuk." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya. Ditepuknya sekilas bahu Hyukjae. "Jangan samapai kau menyesal." Kemudian, ia meninggalkan sahabatnya itu kembali sendirian di sana.

Hyukjae terdiam mendengar perkataan Sungmin itu. Terbayang sepenggal wajah lelaki itu. Ia tertegun mendalami hatinya sendiri. Masih ada perasaan yang begitu kuat dan masih ada ragu serta takut yang sama besarnya. Tanpa di duga, kerinduan menyeruak dalam dadanya. Rindu yang membuatnya sesak.

.

.

.

Apa yang kebanyakan orang harapkan di hari ulangtahunnya? Atau tidak mengharapkan satu pun seperti dirinya? Hyukjae tersenyum miris. Sungmin mengucapkan selamat ketika ia sampai di sekolah dan Kim Sonsengnim yang kebetulan berada di sana, ikut mengucapkan. Bibi Jang membuatkan kue untuknya. Manis. Namun, entah kenapa, semua itu tidak menyisakan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Seperti angin yang berembus kencang, menerbangkan segala, dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan apa pun.

Hyukjae duduk sendiri di dalam cafe. Mendengarkan canda-tawa sebuah keluarga yang berbaur dengan suara kendaraan di luar cafe. Mereka tampak hangat. Tampak begitu bahagia. Begitu saling memiliki. Terbesit rasa iri di hatinya. Kenangannya bersama Donghae dan Haru di sini hadir. Ia tidak sendirian karena dua orang itu selalu berada dalam memorinya. Hyukjae berusaha tersenyum.

Makanannya baru disentuh sedikit, sama sekali kehilangan selera. Berkali-kali dalam hari ini ia berkata untuk dirinya sendiri, tidak ada kekecewaan, tidak ada kesedihan, tidak ada penyesalan. Ia bisa membuat dirinya sendiri bahagia, tanpa perlu orang lain melakukannya.

Dengan energi yang tersisa, Hyukje menyuapkan makanannya. _Selamat ulang tahun, Hyukjae,_ katanya dalam hati dengan dada nyeri. Ia menghabiskan minumannya, lalu merogoh saku untuk membayar dan menemukan saputangan merah dadu yang diberikan Donghae pada hari ulang tahunnya, dulu. Hari ini, tanpa sengaja, ia menemukan selusin saputangan kesayangannya yang jarang ia gunakannya itu, masih di dalam kotaknya selama bertahun-tahun.

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang."_

Ia ingat saat itu. Ketika pulang dari bimbingan belajar hampir larut malam karena hujan. Saat memasuki rumah, ia begitu terkejut mendapati Donghae berdiri di sana dengan kue kecil, tiga balon, dan sebuah kado. Hyukjae hampir kaku karena begitu tak percaya, lalu langsung menghampiri Donghae. Ditiupnya sebuah lilin kecil di atas kue.

" _Sebutkan tiga permintaan." Ujar Donghae setelah Hyukjae menyuapinya potongan kue._

" _Pertama, aku ingin selalu denganmu. Kedua, aku ingin selalu denganmu. Dan, ketiga..." Hyukjae mengalungkan lengannya ke pundak suaminya saat lelaki tampan itu membopongnya ke kamar, "...aku ingin selalu denganmu." Suaranya semakin mengecil saat bibir Donghae mendekat dan menciumnya mesra._

Tetapi, sekarang tidak ada kejutan. Tidak ada hadiah. Tidak ada ucapan. Tidak ada orang untuk merayakan. Tidak ada kue. _Tidak ada Donghae._

Hyukjae membayar makanannya dan keluar dari cafe. Ia menyusuri jalan setapak, menikmati malam yang ramai. Kota seperti merayakan hari lahirnya, Hyukjae melengkungkan bibirnya. Pendar lampu-lampu, paduan suara-suara, bayang langkah-langkah disekitarnya. Ia merasa menjadi seseorang yang kesepian dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Mendadak gerimis merintik perlahan, menaburkan jarum-jarum tipis samar. Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya, menatap langit malam yang kali ini suram. Gemuruh terdengar. Orang-orang mulai membuka payung dan sebagian berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Namun, Hyukjae bergeming, menikmati kenangannya. Ia membuka tangan, merasakan satu-satu tetes air.

"Hyukjae?" Yesung keluar dari mobilnya dengan membawa payun. "Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku..." Hyukjae melihat ke belakang sejenak. Suaranya terdengar ragu. "Aku tadinya ingin membeli jajangmyeon untuk Bibi, tapi tutup."

"Jajangmyeon di dekat persimpangan itu? Buka kok. Tadi, aku sempat lewati." Yesung menatap penuh tanda tanya.

Hyukjae jadi gusar mendengar jawaban bodohnya itu. "Oh ya? Berarti aku salah lihat." Ia bersuaha mengekspresikannya, tapi tahu tidak berhasil.

"Ya sudah, ikut aku masuk mobil. Bisa-bisa kau masuk angin." Yesung membuka pintu mobil.

"Terima kasih, Yesung. Biarkan aku jalan kaki sampai depan, nanti aku naik bus." Hyukjae terus berusaha menyembunyikan kegusarannya.

"Hyuk, hujan semakin deras!" Yesung kelihatan cukup bingung menghadapinya sekaligus khawatir. "Tidak baik untuk badan."

Hyukjae tidak dapat berpikir. Semua saraf dan organ tubuhnya seakan saling buru. Hujan semakin nyata. Ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menganggukan kepala dan masuk ke mobil.

"Terima kasih." Kata Hyukjae saat melihat Yesung duduk di belakang kemudi. Ia mengusap lengannya yang penuh bulir-bulir air.

"Kau sebenarnya sedang apa, Hyuk? Kalau cari jajangmyeon, tidak mungkin matamu berair seperti ingin menangis begitu, kan?" tanya Yesung masih penasaran serayan melanjankan mobil.

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. "Aku merayakan ulang tahun."

"Siapa yang ulang tahun? Muridmu?"

"Aku," jawab Hyukjae tanpa semangat.

"Jinjja? Saengil chukkae, Hyuk."

"Gomawo." Hyukjae tersenyum tipis.

Yesung melirik lelaki manis disampingnya yang tampak murung. "Donghae terlalu cepat pulang ke Seoul, kalau begitu."

"Memang sudah seharusnya dia pergi." Hyukjae menatap jalan di depannya, menerawang. "Dan sejak awal, seharusnya dia tidak perlu datang."

"Kita sama-sama kenal dia, Hyuk. Dia itu keras, kalau sudah kemauannya, ya harus." Yesung mendesah pelan. "Dia itu lupa, Hyuk, apa yang kita impikan terlalu tinggi, membuat kita lupa apa yang sudah kita miliki." Ia menatap Hyukjae sekilas. "Tapi, saat dia kembali ke sini, dia tahu apa yang hilang dari dirinya, Hyuk. Bahkan, dia rela membuang keinginannya, untuk mengejar apa yang hilang itu. Untukmu, Hyuk."

Hyukjae tertegun. Ia menatap hujan, seperti tidak ingin kehilangan setetes pun rintiknya. Dadanya bergemuruh, sama besarnya dengan gemuruh di langit. "Dia tentu melakukannya untuk dirinya sendiri, Yesung. Dan, yang ada sekarang adalah yang terbaik."

"Terbaik untuk siapa, Hyuk?"

"Untuk kami." Hyukjae menelan ludah. Pahit.

"Kau yakin ini yang terbaik?"

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Sesuatu menggelitik dalam dadanya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Malam semakin kelam dan hujan kian deras, lampu-lampu jalan menghadirkan cahaya samar yang meremang. Nyeri menyelusup dalam dadanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Udah BAB 20 berarti sebentar lagi bakalan Ending. Sekali lagi ini FF bukan karya aku, ini remake dari Novel milik **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media.** Aku disini hanya me-Remake nya menjadi Hae&Hyuk cast. Terima kasih sudah bersedia review di FF Remake ini.

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	21. Chapter 21

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 21

Just to let you know

Exactly the way I feel

To let you know my love is for real

-"Because I Love You", Lionel Richi-

 **Lalu, aku mulai mengerti diriku sendiri.**

Hyukjae meneguk coklat hangatnya yang sudah dingin, lalu kembali memeriksa kain-kain yang akan dibawa ke pasar. Sebagian sudah rampung oleh pegawai Bibi Jang kemarin sore. Tapi, karena hari ini pegawai yang masuk hanya beberapa orang, Hyukjae ikut membantu.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, kebahagiaan yang sempurna itu terasa kalau kita tidak merasakannya sendirian. Manusia bukan dinilai dari masa lalunya kan?"

Hyukjae tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan salah seorang buruh kepada temannya. Tiba-tiba, dalam benaknya, bergaung suara Yesung. _Donghae tahu apa yang hilang dalam hidupnya._ Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya memejamkan mata. Ini bagian terberat yang menusuk-nusuk kesadarannya. Ia berusaha keras menyingkirkan Donghae dalam hidupnya, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang bisa melepaskan lelaki itu dari dalam pikirannya.

Sudah seminggu Hyukjae tidak mengajar. Kim Sonsengnim mengabarkan ada keponakannya yang menjadi guru cadangan. Pikiran dan emosinya berkecamuk. Hyukjae tidak mau apa yang dirasakannya berpengaruh terhadap anak-anak. Anak-anak itu pun tidak akan mengerti yang dirasakannya. Bahkan, bukan hanya mereka, dirinya sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

Sedang apa Haru sekarang? Hyukjae mendesah pelan. Lamunannya selalu mengaruh pada gadis kecil itu. Sesekali, ia suka menyentuuh lukisan tangan mungil Haru untuk mengingat keriangannya.

Kali ini, Hyukjae tidak memungkiri bahwa anak kecil bermata bulat pekat itu membuatnya tahu kehilangan yang benar-benar kehilangan. Haru memang anak yang membuat hidupnya luluh-lantak, tetapi dia juga anak yang memberikan napas lain.

Hyukjae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba menahan tangisnya. Ia mengalihkan pikirannya dengan kembali melipat kain-kain didepannya dan menumpuknya bersama kain-kain yang sudah selesai di periksa. Matanya terpejam sesaat.

"Hyukjae"

Pemilik nama mengangkat wajah, melihat Sungmin berjalan ke arah bangku tempatnya duduk. Sahabatnya itu duduk di sampingnya, menatap sejenak kain-kain berwarna di depannya, lalu meletakkannya kembali.

"Hyuk, aku dan Kim Sonsengnim sepakat untuk memberikan waktu liburan buatmu. Kau kan tidak pernah cuti selama ini," ujar Sungmin.

"Ming, aku tidak perlu—" Raut wajah Hyukjae bingung.

"Kau perlu, Hyuk." Tegas Sungmin.

"Anak-anak?"

"Aku dan Kim Sonsengnim yang urus," Sungmin menepuk punggung tangan Hyukjae. "Jadi, apa yang aku putuskan sekarang? Untuk kalian—kau dan Donghae?"

Hyukjae menelan ludah susah payah. "Tidak ada. Dan, memang tidak ada apa-apa lagi antara kami."

"Hyuk, jangan begitu." Sungmin kini menggenggam tangan Hyukjae, memberi keyakinan. "Kau mencintainya, itu kenyataannya."

"Aku memang mencintainya, Ming." Dada Hyukjae bergemuruh. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama. Aku takut kehilangan. Takut merasakan sakit lagi."

"Hyuk..." Sungmin menatapnya lekat. "Kau tidak sadar apa yang sekarang terjadi?"

Hyukjae mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau kehilangan Donghae dan Haru. Kau juga merasakan sakit, kan?"

Hyukjae terdiam, mencoba untuk berpikir jernih. Matanya menatap lurus kepada sahabatnya. Gemuruh dalam dadanya berubah menjadi debaran halus. Ada ngilu meremang di antaranya.

"Hyuk, aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah untuk siapa pun." Sungmin lebih tenang. "Siapa yang mau gagal membangun rumah tangga? Siapa yang mau dikhianati? Tidak ada. Kau pernah berpikir pertemuan kalian itu takdir? Mungkin, Tuhan ingin menunjukkan jalan lain. Jalan yang terbaik untuk kalian."

Hyukjae masih terdiam. Otaknya terus mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Keberadaan buruh-buruh yang ada di sekitar mereka terasa samar. Hanya ada dirinya dan pikirannya. Tubuhnya seakan membeku seketika, tidak dapat bergerak sedikit pun.

"Ingat kataku, kan, Hyuk? Tidak ada yang lebih sederhana dari memaafkan. Memaafkan diri sendiri. Memaafkan Donghae. Memaafkan masa lalu." Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

Hyukjae memeluknya. Semua kata-kata Sungmin membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, membiarkan air matanya bergulir ke pipinya.

.

.

.

" _Masih tentang Donghae?"_

Hyukjae menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan Hyung-nya. Ia memejamkan mata, tahu kisahnya akan membosankan jika terus-terusan dibahas. Tapi, saat ini, ia benar-benar tidak punya jalan keluar. Kepalanya terasa penuh dan penat. Ia tidak mampu berpikir.

Leeteuk Hyung di seberang ikut mengembuskan napas, mengerti arti diam adiknya. _"Walaupun Hyung sebenarnya masih kesal dengan Donghae, Hyung tahu dia juga cuma manusia—tempatnya salah dan lupa. Donghae sadar kesalahannya, ingin membuka mata hatinya, dan melihat apa yang harus diperjuangkannya. Iya, kan?"_

Tubuh Hyukjae gemetar mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk Hyung. Ia perlu waktu beberapa saat untuk menyerap maknanya. Dan, semua yang dikatakan Leeteuk Hyung benar. Tapi, ia masih tidak menemukan jalan untuk mengatasi semua ini. Dadanya sesak. Matanya penuh air. Ia ingin menangis, tapi khawatir Leeteuk Hyung marah karena untuk Hyung-nya itu, menangis bukanlah penyelesaian.

" _Terserah kau sekarang, Hyuk. Yang bisa memutuskan hanya dirimu sendiri. Hyung cuma ingin bilang, cinta bukan hanya memberi dan menerima, tapi juga memaafkan."_ Saat mendengar rengekan seorang anak kecil, Leeteuk Hyung buru-buru menyudahi telepon.

Hyukjae membuka mata seraya meletakkan ponselnya diatas tempat tidur dengan lemas. Terkadang, Hyukjae iri pada kuatnya hati Leeteuk Hyung. Enam tahun mengurus kedua anaknya sendirian setelah Kangin Hyung, suaminya, meninggal.

Hanya satu alasan Leeteuk Hyung yang membuatnya tetap kuat menjalani hidup: Kim JungWoon dan Kim SuYoung—kedua anaknya.

Air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk mata Hyukjae membayangkan kehidupan Hyung-nya yang tidak mudah. Mungkin Leeteuk Hyung kurang satu hal mengenai cinta, yaitu menguatkan. Betapa pun hati Leeteuk Hyung menangis menghadapi kepergian Kangin Hyung. Betapa pun hidupnya gamang karena harus membesarkan anak-anaknya tanpa pendamping. Betapa pun berat mencari nafkah dari usaha tempat makannya.

" _Kangin Hyung itu hal terindah untuk hidup Hyung,"_ Leeteuk Hyung mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum dan tanpa air mata. Hyung-nya memang tidak pernah terlihat menangis, hanya berkaca-kaca. Sekali Hyukjae melihat air matanya bergulir, saat peringatan sebualan kematian Kangin Hyung.

Apa ia sanggup sekuat Leeteuk Hyung? Apa ia sanggup melepas semua keraguan dan percaya pada Donghae?

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Berbagai macam perasaan merasuki dirinya. Air matanya bergulir. Ia memang berbeda dengan Leeteuk Hyung, tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak bisa menangis. Cengeng.

Hyukjae melihat foto pernikahannya dari dalam laci. Mereka tersenyum, menatap masa depan cerah dan terang seperti yang mereka bayangkan.

" _Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu," bisik Donghae seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping istrinya. Mereka berdiri didepan altar, mengikuti fotografer mengatur gaya. Pengucapan janji suci baru saja berlalu._

" _Ya." Jawab Hyukjae pelan. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan suaminya._

" _Aku bahagia, Hyuk." Ujar Donghae cepat sebelum kamera mengambil gambar mereka._

Sembilan tahun lalu.

Delapan bulan kebersamaan mereka di kota ini. Dan kini, tanpa terasa, sudah lima bulan merek berpisah untuk kali kedua.

"Aku percaya, Tuhan menyatukan aku denganmu, karena takdirku ada padamu."

Mengingat perkataan Donghae itu, membuat Hyukjae lekas meletakkan foto di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Dalam lima bulan ini, ia berusaha melupakan semua kenangan, tetapi sayangnya, ia tidak mampu. Digigitnya bibir merasakan rasa kehilangan semakin menekan ulu hati. Jika Donghae mengatakan mereka masih punya harapan—sekecil apa pun itu—mungkinkah ada akhir cerita yang lain untuk mereka?

" _Kau satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku tetap disini, Hyuk. Aku ingin terus bersamamu."_

" _Donghae rela melepas semua keinginannya demi mengejar apa yang hilang itu. Untukmu, Lee Hyukjae."_

Hyukjae meletakkan foto itu kembali ketika merasakan dadanya sesak. Mungkin ia terkesan munafik dengan menolak Donghae. Tapi, hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya. Berharap bisa lebih bahagia tanpa kehadirannya. Berharap yang terbaik juga untuk mereka. Namun, sayangnya, Sungmin benar. Donghae sudah pergi sekarang, dan—lucunya—ia berharap bisa memutar kembali waktu.

Hyukjae bangkit dari sisi tempat tidur, meraih handuk, dan melangkah ke kamar mandi tanpal memedulikan apa pun di sekitarnya. Sesaat di tatap bayangan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Wajahnya tirus, matanya sedikit bengkak dengan lingkaran hitam samar, tulang-tulangnya menonjol. Tubuhnya memang terasa lebih ringan—mungkin kehilangan beberapa kilo beratnya.

Guyuran air dingin seakan menembus pori-pori kulitnya. Terasa segar. Namun, menandak kepalanya disergap pening yang menyengat dan perutnya yang bergejolak, mual. Hyukjae membungkuk, menumpahkan isi perutnya hingga tubuhnya lemas dan merapat pada dinding. Tanpa bisa ditahan, Hyukjae memeluk lututnya, membiarkan dingin kamar mandi menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya. Ia terisak, meluapkan sesaknya.

 _Aku merindukan mereka._ Ia ingin melewati hari bersama kedua orang itu. Ia ingin melihat tawa dan senyum mereka. Ia ingin merasakan lemut tangan Donghae menyentuhnya, hangat napas Donghae di wajahnya, ciuman ringannya, sorot gelap mata pekat itu.

Matanya semakin memburam.

Tak ada yang tersisa.

Semua sudah benar-benar berakhir.

Hyukjae menelusuri lantai. Tidak ada jalan apa pun di sana. Ia terperangkap dalam kebimbangan yang menyesakkan. Terjebak di sebuah jalan buntu yang membuatnya tidak bisa keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

 **Sehingga aku bisa mengerti dirimu.**

Aroma mint, cokelat dan strawberry berpadu dari tiga gelas es krim di depan Hyukjae. Ia duduk sendirian memandangi ketiga es krim itu. Belum di sentuhnya sama sekali. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membawanya ke tempat itu. Mungkin, keinginannya menikmati cairan dingin dan manis ini. Mungkin, keinginannya mengenang apa yang tertinggal disini. Atau mungkin alasan lain yang benar-benar tidak ia mengerti.

Perlahan-lahan, Hyukjae menyendok satu-satu es krim. Merasakan perpaduannya. Rasa manis mint, cokelat, dan strawberry menyebar dalam rongga mulutnya. Dalam matanya, ia melihat Haru duduk didepannya. Anak itu sedang menyuap es krim penuh semangat sampai memenuhi sekitar mulutnya. Senyum Haru mengembang, menunjukkan lesung pipinya. Menggemaskan. Menatap pipi bulat, rambut dikucir dua, dan sepasang mata pekatnya.

Di samping Haru, Hyukjae melihat Donghae mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris tipis yang pernah ditumpahinya dengan es krim. Donghae sedang disana dengan pesona gelap matanya, menatap lurus. Hyukjae tersenyum. Ia ingin menyapanya. Ingin Donghae meraih tangannya dan mengatakan tidak akan pergi. Tidak akan pernah pergi. Namun, lelaki itu diam. Hanya menampakkan senyum tipis.

Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan ingin meraih tangan Donghae, tetapi kedua orang itu mendadak hilang. Dikerjapkan matanya yang memanas, bertahan untuk tidak menangis. Ia sadar sedang sendirian di sana. Begitu lengang. Kosong. Hampa. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi bahagia. Semua sudah berlalu, menghitam, gelap.

 _Drrt._

Donghae.

Nama itu tertera di layar ponsel itu. Jemari Hyukjae tak berkutik di depan layar ponselnya. Apakah Tuhan mendengar doanya? Apakah lelaki ini memang takdirnya? Perlahan, ia menekan tombol dan menunggu Donghae menyapanya lebih dulu.

" _Halo, Sonsengnim, ya?"_ terdengar sapaan nyaring dan riang.

Haru! Hyukjae hampir memekik senang mendengar suara itu. Kalau ia pernah mengatakan anak ini adalah mimpi buruk, kali ini, cukup dengan mendengar suaranya, ia merasa sedang bermimpi sangat indah. "Halo, Sayang."

" _Sonsengnim, Haru kemarin menang lomba gambar! Terus, Appa belikan boneka beruang warna cokelat. Jadi, sekarang boneka beruang Haru ada dua, Sonsengnim."_ Anak itu berceloteh penuh semangat.

Hyukjae merasakan dadanya menghangat. "Haru pintar!" senyumnya mengembang. Seandainya ia bisa berada di dekatnya, ia akan memeluknya, menciumnya. "Haru sekarang sedang apa, Sayang?"

" _Sedang menemani Appa. Soalnya, Appa sedang sakit."_

"Appa sakit?" ucap Hyukjae lirih dan pelan. Kecemasan hadir di benaknya. Didengarnya suara batuk berdahak di seberang beriringan dengan sebuah lagu mengalun mengisi ruangan. Hyukjae mengenal lagu itu. Membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Sesak.

 _If i could hold you one more time._

 _Like in the days when you were mine._

 _I'd look at you._

 _Till i was blind._

 _So you would stay._

Matanya mendapati sesuatu yang menyembul dari agendanya di atas meja. Foto mereka di sebuah taman. Ekspresi bahagia. Seperti sebuah keluarga. Suami, istri dan anak perempuannya.

" _Kau memang sedarhana, tapi kau istimewa."_

" _Kau punya harapan, Hyuk—sekecil apa pun itu."_

Air mata bergulir ke pipinya. Denyut yang dirasakannya tidak akan cukup untuk membuatnya hidup, kini dirasakannya sangat cepat. Hyukjae menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, terisak tanpa suara.

" _Sonsengnim?"_

Suara Haru membuatnya tersadar anak itu masih disana. Hyukjae merasakan perih menjalari hatinya. "Sonsengnim sayang Haru." Ujarnya dengan mata penuh air. Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkannya dengan sisa dayanya. Ia begitu ingin memeluk Haru, melihatnya tidur, tertawa dan tersenyum.

Mendengarnya menangis, Haru ikut menangis. Napasnya tersendat-sendat. _"Haru sayang Sonsengnim."_ Suaranya tidak terdengar jelas karena dibarengi tangisannya. _"Haru ingin Sonsengnim ada disini. Haru ingin mendengar cerita Sonsengnim cerita. Haru ingin main dengan Sonsengnim. Haru ingin tidur dipeluk Sonsengnim."_

 _Gadis kecilku,_ rintih batinnya. Hyukjae menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya. Mengapa ia mengakhiri terlalu dini? Tubuhnya gemetaran. Masa lalu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan Haru membutuhkannya. Masa lalu tidak akan membuat takdir berubah untuk Haru. Masa lalu tidak akan menjadi akhir cerita ini. Anak itu membutuhkannya. Dan ia membutuhkan keduanya lebih dari apa pun.

" _Hyuk..."_

Suara Donghae terdengar sedikit serak. Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja menggigil. Ia nyaris tidak bisa bernapas. _Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hae? Apa kau bisa mengurus semuanya sendirian sekarang?_ Hyukjae tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Donghae batuk berkali-kali seraya menjauhkan ponselnya. Setelah reda, baru ia kembali bicara. _"Maaf mengganggumu, kau sehat?"_

Mata Hyukjae terpejam. Ia menjawab pelan. "Ya."

Donghae terdiam sejenak, kemudian bicara setelah satu tarikan napas berat. _"Boleh aku bicara satu hal sebelum tutup telepon, Hyuk?"_

"Ya." Hyukjae belum mampu membuka matanya. Ia menikmati suara itu. Bisikan kerinduan menyelinap keluar.

" _Aku merindukanmu."_

Mata Hyukjae seketika terbuka. Lidahnya kelu. Benarkah yang didengarnya? Katakan ini bukan mimpi.

"Hae..." Hyukjae mencoba bicara, tapi telepon sudah terputus. "Aku juga merindukanmu..."

Hyukjae sadar sudah begitu egois. Sangat egois. Kini, ia tahu apa yang harus di kejarnya sekarang. Hyukjae harus mengikuti langah tujuannya. Mewujudkan kebahagiaan bersama dua orang yang akan bersamanya, saling memiliki secara utuh.

Kehidupan memang misteri. Tidak tahu kapan memulai, tidak tahu kapan mengakhiri. Tidak tahu mengapa menghilang, tidak tahu mengapa harus menemukan kembali. Dan, karena setiap rasa butuh ruang. Hyukjae mengejar jarak itu. Sejauh apa pun. Segera. Atau, ia akan kehilangan selamanya.

" _Aku tidak akan mencari pembenaran apa pun lagi. Satu hal yang benar adalah aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sejak sepuluh tahun lalu."_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Dua bab lagi bakalan selesai. Terima kasih yang sudah me-review ff remake ini. ^^

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	22. Chapter 22

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 22

You're the one I've always thought of

I don't know how, but i feel sheltered in your love

You're where I belong

And when you're with me if I close my eyes

There are times I swear I feel like I can fly

For a moment in time

-"When You Say You Love Me," Josh Groban-

 **Ada saatnya kita benar-benar mengerti. Dan, waktu tidak pernah berhenti.**

Ruangan itu hampir seluruhnya kosong. Donghae berdiri di tengahnya, merasakan kehampaan yang dalam, seperti hidupnya yang hanya bisa ia nikmati lewat detak jantungnya. Tersisa beberapa lukisan di dinding, pot besar berisi bunga plastik , dan sebuah foto yang tersimpan di bawah tangga. Donghae membuka pintu kayu kecil di sana dan meraih foto itu. Foto pernikahannya dengan Hyukjae. Ia menyentuh alis, mata, hidung, pipi, dan bibir lelaki manis itu.

" _Kenapa kau ingin menikah denganku, Hae? Bukankah banyak seseorang di luar sana yang lebih daripada aku?"_

Sekarang Donghae tahu jawabannya. Bukan karena kecantikan fisiknya, seperti jawabannya dulu. Namun, karena hidup yang menyenangkan hanya jika bersama lelaki manis ini.

Sekarang, semua memang benar-benar telah selesai. Betapa pun kerasnya ia menghindar, tak bisa disangkal bahwa sisi hatinya yang lain terguncang. Bukan suatu hal yang mudah untuk memulai, begitu juga dengan melupakan. Waktu terasa berhenti untuk Donghae. Tidak ada suara atau gerak apa pun. Tidak ada hangat atau rasa nyaman. Ia sampai pada satu jalan yang tidak memiliki arah balik.

Donghae melangkah ke jendela yang mengarah ke halaman belakang. Di bentangkan daun jendela lebar-lebar. Tercium aroma manis Hyukjae di udara. Donghae memejamkan mata, menikmatinya. Ia merasakan masa-masa lelaki manis itu berada dirumah ini. masih berlama-lama di kolam renang. Masih menunggunya hingga tertidur. Masih tersenyum sambil membawakan kopi. Ketika membuka mata dan tahu Hyukjae tidak ada, dadanya terasa sesak.

" _Hae, coba dengar." Hyukjae masuk ke ruang kerjanya membawa sebuah buku dan membacakannya, 'Aku tidak tahu berapa kali seseorang bisa jatuh cinta pada lelaki sama yang dinikahinya.' Lalu, lelaki manis itu tersenyum dengan binar dimatanya. "Akhirnya, aku tahu kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu setiap hari."_

Ruangan itu masih tenang dan sunyi. Pagi yang hangat terasa dingin menerpa kulit Donghae. Angin yang bertiup menerbangkan ujung rambutnya. Matanya menatap kosong. Jiwanya seakan-akan ikut terbang bersama kenangan itu. Setiap sel tubuhnya berhenti bekerja.

"Tuan, foto dan lukisan-lukisan juga dibawa?" tanya seorang tukang angkut di belakangnya.

Donghae berbalik. Ia menatap foto itu sejenak, merasakan berat, kemudian berkata, "Ya." Matanya mengikuti arah foto dibawa. Langkah-langkah menjauh dan semua kembali hening.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Pada detik berikutnya, Donghae merasakan kelelahan di sekujur tubuhnya. Tidak lama lagi, ia akan kehilangan lelaki manis itu beserta segala memori mereka selamanya.

Haru memanggilnya di ujung pintu. Wajah mungil itu mengerut tak sabar. Sesaat Donghae tidak bergerak, merasakan tulang-tulangnya lolos. Kakinya dipaksakan melangkah. Sekarang, saatnya melepas semuanya karena dari seluruh rentang waktu, inilah jalan yang Tuhan tunjukan untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Hyukjae merasakan kakinya melangkah keluar dari gerbong kereta. Aroma basah sisa hujan menyergap hidungnya. Suara-suara bersahut-sahutan, beriring dengan kereta di jalur lain meninggalkan stasiun. Begitu kental suasana Seoul di sini. Hiruk-pikuknya, kesibukannya, ramainya. Ia hampir tak mengenali kota tempatnya melewati hari-hari sekian tahun.

Di depan stasiun, Hyukjae memberhentikan taksi yang melintas. Hanya satu tempat itu yang ingin ia tuju. Tempatnya menyematkan mimpi agar bisa berubah nyata.

Jalan sepanjang distrik Seocho tampak lengang. Diam-diam, Hyukjae takut pertemuan ini terlalu mustahil. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk tas.

Ketika taksi sedikit sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuannya, Hyukjae merasakan dadanya berdebar. Rasa takut, gugup, bingung, terus menghantuinya. Dalam hati, ia berdoa memohon waktu pada-Nya, agar semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Agar ia tetap bertahan dalam seberat apa pun yang akan ia hadapi.

Taksi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dua lantai berpagar hitam dengan halam depan cukup luas. Sepi, seperti tidak berpenghuni. Apakah Donghae sedang ke luar? Sekilas ia melirik jam tangan dan tersenyum menyadari lelaki itu belum pulang kerja. Hyukjae mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan serangkaian nomor, tapi urung menelepon. Ia ingin memberi kejutan untuk Haru dan Donghae.

Hyukjae mencari kunci cadangan yang masih disimpannya, di dalam tas punggungnya. Tetapi, sebelum tangannya terulur ke pagar, ia tertegun membaca papan bertuliskan "Rumah Ini Dijual" tergantung di pagar. Seketika nyawanya seakan terbang bersama angannya. Serenceng kunci jatuh dari tangannya.

Dijual? Hyukjae masih tidak percaya. Apa ia tidak salah lihat? Papan itu benar tergantung disana. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dadanya sesak. Disentuhnya pagar rumah itu. Rumah yang begitu indah. Tempatnya dan Donghae menyimpan masa depan. Tempatnya menunggu laki-laki itu. Tempatnya berbagi banyak hal. Tempatnya pulang.

Hyukjae menunduk melihat jam tangannya. "Katanya kau merindukanku, Hae." Bisiknya sambil terisak. Sekujur tubuhnya dihantam rasa sakit dan ngilu.

Ada sesuatu yang naik dari dadanya berkumpul di tenggorokan. Suaranya tercekat. Mimpi yang dikiranya akan berubah nyata, ternyata hanya tetap menjadi mimpi. Seharusnya, ia tahu semuanya tak mungkin.

.

.

.

 **Satu dari semua kesempatan menjadi awal dari segalanya.**

Tidak terkunci? Donghae mengernyit melihat gembok rumah itu terbuka. Seingatnya, ia mengunci pagar ketika pergi mengantar Haru tadi pagi. Apa ada seseorang yang masuk? Jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang memikirkan hal itu. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu pagar agar tidak menimbulkan banyak suara dan menutup kembali dengan gerakan yang sama.

Lantai krem di tempat parkir mobil menuju garasi tidak menunjukkan ada satu langkah pun tertinggal di sana. Halam depan dengan rumput baru dipangkas, pohon-pohon berwarna keunguan, dan air mancur kecil di tengahnya, teduh. Suara gemericik air diantara keheningan sepertin ini membuat darahnya berdesir. Tangannya membuka handle pintu utama yang tekunci. Siapa orang yang masuk kerumahnya? Apa pula yang orang itu cari di rumah kosong seperti ini? Donghae semakin waspada.

Tidak ada gema-gema suara di ruang depan, ruang tengah, atau dua kamar yang berada di lantai bawah. Mata Donghae menyipit menyadari pintu kaca besar yang mengarah ke halaman belakang terbuka. Langkahnya dipercepat, tetapi tidak ingin menimbulkan suara. Ia menangkap bayangan seseorang sedang berdiri disana. Napasnya tertahan. Dan ketika semakin mendekat dengan bayangan itu, langkahnya terhenti.

"Hyukjae?" tanyanya seakan suaranya keluar sendiri dari mulutnya.

Donghae tertegun. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tubuhnya. Kebekuan menyerang jiwa dan raganya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bergumul di hatinya menatap punggung lelaki manis dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya lelaki manis itu akan berdiri di sana.

Apa ini hanya ilusi? Donghae ingin percaya, tetapi takut terlalu mustahil. Mungkin, harapannya terlalu membumbung tinggi sehingga tidak siap dengan kenyataan sesuram ini. ia menghela napas putus asa. Namun, ketika mencium aroma manis itu, ia langsung terkesiap. Lelaki manis itu benar-benar nyata.

Hyukjae membalikan badan, kakinya mendadak tidak bisa bergerak, matanya tidak bisa berkedip, sendi-sendinya kaku, dan suaranya hilang. Hyukjae mematung, merasakan debaran jantungnya dan desiran darahnya.

"Hyukjae?" Donghae masih tampak tak percaya. Ia tak henti-hentinya menatap Hyukjae. Tidak ada garis kebahagiaan di wajah lelaki manis itu, yang tampak cekung dibagian bawah matanya berkantung. Tubuhnya jauh lebih kurus. Wajahnya pucat.

Hyukjae benar-benar merasa lemas. Kalau saja ada sesuatu yang menjadi pegangan, tubuhnya akan goyah disana. Mata pekat dengan pesona gelapnya. Leluk bibir tipis yang seimbang dan rahang yang kokoh. Laki-laki itu tampak sedikit berbeda setelah lima bulan tidak melihatnya. Rambutnya memanjang. Cambangnya tipis dibiarkan tumbuh memenuhi dagunya. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat lelah. Satu hal yang sama, lelaki itu tampak tidak terurus.

Donghae menatap cemas. Sepasang bola mata kehitaman Hyukjae tampak berair dan memerah. Pipinya pun terlihat basah. Donghae gelisah. Sejak kapan lelaki manis itu disini? Apakah Tuhan membawa ia sebagai takdirnya?

Dengan pikiran berkecamuk, Hyukjae masih menambatkan matanya di mata pekat itu. Air matanya kembali turun dari bendungannya. Dadanya bergerak tidak teratur mengikuti napasnya yang tersendat.

Donghae merasakan dadanya bergumuruh. Ia melangkah lebih dekat, mengulurkan tangan untuk meluruskan rambut Hyukjae yang tertiup angin. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam mata Hyukjae. Donghae tahu apa yang dicarinya selama ini. Ia bertemu beberapa teman lelaki manis itu setelah kembali ke Seoul, tetapi semua yang diingikannya hanya ada mata lelaki manis itu.

"Kenapa?" ucap Hyukjae pelan. Hanya itu sisa suaranya. Air matanya membentuk dua aliran sungai di pipinya. Ia tidak menghapusnya, tidak ingin kehilangan satu detik pun tatapan yang diingatnya, yang begitu dirindukannya.

Tanpa bisa dikendalikan, Donghae meraih Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya. Direngkuhnya erat. Seperti waktu tak akan pernah berakhir. Donghae memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma manis Hyukjae. Lalu, hening. Segala suara mendadak hilang. Bahkan, tidak terdengar degup jantung mereka. Begitu sunyi.

.

.

.

Lengan kokoh itu masih memeluknya. Hyukjae meringkuk lebih dalam. Ia menyimpan diri dalam pelukan yang tak ingin dilepaskannya. Detak jantung Donghae memenuhi relung telinganya. Ia pernah berhenti dan melepaskannya pergi. Tapi, kali ini tidak. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Donghae membenamkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki mansi itu. Matanya ikut basah. Ingin disekanya, tetapi Donghae terlalu takut Hyukjae akan menghilang jika ia bergerak sedikit saja.

Hyukjae menarik tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah yang membayangi malam-malamnya itu. Mata pekat itu memerah penuh air. Disentuhnya kening dan pipi Donghae. "Kau sudah baikan?"

Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang ramping lelaki manis itu. Perasaannya dilingkupi kecemasan. "Jawab aku dulu, Hyuk. Sejak kapan kaku disini? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?"

"Sejak tadi siang." Hyukjae menjawab pelan. Ditatapnya mata pekat itu lekat. "Kenapa menjual rumah ini?"

"Rumah ini masa depan kita, Hyuk. Tapi katamu, kita tidak punya masa depan,kan?" suara Donghae bergetar.

Hyukjae menunduk, bahunya terguncang. Ia terisak pelan. Dadanya nyeri. "Kalau... akhirnya aku berpikir kita punya?"

Kedua tangan Donghae menangkup wajah Hyukjae, mengangkatnya agar mereka bertatapan. "Kau tahu, Hyuk, aku jadi gila karena kehilanganmu!"

"Aku lebih gila setelah mendengar kau dan Haru sudah pergi!" napas Hyukjae tersendat-sendat karena isakannya.

Air mata turun dari sudut mata Hyukjae. Perlahan diturunkan tangannya dari wajah Hyukjae. Sebelah tangannya mengusap matanya cepat dan meraih tangan Hyukjae, merasakan hangat kulitnya. "Seharusnya kau meminta padaku agar tidak pergi, Hyuk."

Hyukjae mengusap pipinya yang basah. Lalu disentuhnya kembali wajah Donghae. "Kau benar sudah tidak apa-apa, Hae?"

"Hanya flu biasa, Hyuk." Donghae meremas tangan Hyukjae dalam genggamannya. "Seharusnya tadi kau telepon, jadi aku bisa cepat-cepat pulang dari kantor!"

Hyukjae tersenyum menahan desakannya—antara haru dan bahagia. Ia mersakan hangat kulit Donghae dibawah tangannya. "Hae, aku tidak tahu kenapa kita harus bertemu lagi dan kenapa kita harus berada dalam situasi ini. Jujur, aku sering berkhayal kau kembali dalam lima tahun itu, tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Aku berusaha berhenti mencintaimu, berhenti memikirkanmu, tapi tidak bisa."

Donghae terdiam. Terasa dinginnya angin merasuk ke dalam sel-sel tubuhnya. Ada kegelisahan dan penyesalan yang menggeliat dalam dadanya.

Suara Hyukjae terdengar begitu pelan. "Aku sadar, aku bukan bagian dari mu dirimu dan Haru."

Donghae menggeleng. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman tulus. "Hyuk, kau selalu menjadi bagian dari kami. Kau _Ibu_ untuk Haru." Donghae mendenguk ludah. "Tapi, aku juga sadar, Hyuk. Aku salah. Aku mengkhianatimu, meninggalkanmu, aku menyakitimu, meninggalkanmu, aku menyakitimu, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, aku datang lagi padamu, memintamu kembali." Nyeri semakin terasa di dadanya. "Aku tidak ingin jadi egois lagi, Hyuk. Kalau mencintaimu berarti harus melepaskanmu dan itu yang terbaik, aku..." ada getar dalam suaranya. Tidak mampu meredakan getir. "Aku siap."

"Hae..." Hyukjae menyentuh garis sepanjang rahang laki-laki itu. Menghirup aroma sitrun yang kental. Merasakan cambang tipis yang menggelitik jari-jarinya. "Aku datang jauh-jauh ke sini karena ingin bersamamu dan Haru!"

Donghae memeluk lelaki manis itu kembali. Diciumi bahunya, rambutnya. Rasa tidak percaya bertebaran dalam dadanya. Ia merasa tidak cukup layak untuk mendengar semua itu. Hyukjae terlalu sempurna sehingga ia tidak yakin mampu aoa yang dimilikinya sanggup memenuhi semuanya. Namun, ia tidak bisa sedikit pun melonggarkan dirinya dari Hyukjae. Perasaannya begitu menyengat. Begitu luar biasa. Donghae menginginkannya. Membutuhkannya.

"Kalau mencintaiku, berarti harus berada disisiku, Hae." Ujar Hyukjae didadanya.

Mata Donghae terpejam singkat dan ketika membuka, air mata menggelayuti bulu matanya. Aroma manis yang selalu dirindukannya. Kehangatan yang diinginkannya. Diusapkan tangannya di rambut lelaki manis itu. Jakunnya naik turun karena seringnya menelan ludah. "Saat kita bertemu lagi, lalu kita dekat, aku melihat siapa diriku sebenarnya, Hyuk. Aku juga melihat siapa lelaki manis yang aku tinggalkan dulu untuk mengejar sesuatu yang tidak ada, yang sekarang di sini, yang tahu bagaimana berengsek dan bodohnya aku, tapi tetap mencitai aku."

Hyukjae kembali meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu. Luka yang ada memang masih tersimpan di dadanya. Ingatan masa lalu ada dalam memorinya. Namun, ada bentuk kekuatan lain yang memberinya ruang untuk memberikan pengampunan. Untuk laki-laki ini. Untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk masa lalu mereka. "Ketika seseorang tahu tempat dimana dirinya merasa bahagia, sesulit apa pun, asalkan bisa terus berada ditempat itu, pasti akan dilakukannya," bisiknya di dada Donghae.

Donghae melepas pelukkannya, lalu menuntun Hyukjae yang terlihat lemas, duduk disebuah bangku santai yang berada di pinggir kolam renang. Diluruskannya kaki lelaki manis itu agar lebih rileks. "Kau belum ingin makan dari siang, kan? Mau aku pesankan bimbimbap?"

Hyukjae menggeleng dan tersenyum. Sorot matanya berubah muram. "Kau tetap menjual rumah ini, Hae?"

Donghae mengulurkan sebelah tangan yang lain mengusap pipi Hyukjae. "Tidak, Hyuk. Aku berniat membatalkannya saat melihatmu disini."

Tubuh Hyukjae bergetar mendengarnya. Ia beranjak dari sandaran dan memeluk Donghae. Tangannya menyusuri bidang dadar dada lelaki tampan itu. Merasakan kehangatan yang menggetarkan. Kepalanya dialiri sebuah pikiran bahwa ia berada di tempat yang akan ia singgahi selamanya. "Bilang apa pun yang kau inginkan, Hae. Bilang aku harus bagaimana, supaya aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha keras, asal kau bersamaku."

Donghae mengecup puncak kepala lelaki manis itu. "Kau yang paling mengerti aku, Hyukjae. Kau yang paling tahu apa yang aku inginkan."

Hyukjae menengadahkan wajahnya, melihat tatapan lelaki tampan itu. Masih serupa labirin. Tapi ia bersedia tersesat di sana, karena ia sadar ketidakmampuannya untuk mengingkari keinginan tetap berada dalam likunya. "Aku mencintaimu, Hae." Ujarnya parau.

Donghae menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi mata Hyukjae dan mengusap wajahnya. "Kita perbaiki semuanya. Kita mulai dari awal. Kita bangun lagi keluarga kita." Ia menyentuh kulit halus, bibir tebal, kelopak mata dalam, dan bulu mata lentik. "Melihat anak-anak kita tumbuh."

"Anak kita?" ujar Hyukjae pelan, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Anak kita—aku dan kau. Yang katamu punya mata sepertiku, dan mempunyai bibir serta rambut sepertimu." Matanya semakin pekat ketika mendekat, serupa langit malam.

Wajah Hyukjae merona. Ia menyentuh punggung tangan Donghae di wajahnya. Namun ronanya memudar mengingat sesuatu. "Tapi, Hae, seandainya kita gagal lagi?"

"Aku takut berjanji, Hyuk. Tapi kau tidak akan berusaha sendiri. Aku juga akan berusaha keras." Donghae meyakinkan lewat sorot matanya. "Kau mau, kan, kita belajar lebih mengerti, lebih memahami?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, merasakan tubuhnya semakin gemetar menatap mata pekat Donghae. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Aku juga akan belajar untuk percaya."

Donghae meraih wajah Hyukjae dengan satu tangannya. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir kissable lelaki manis itu, lalu menunduk untuk menyapukan ciuman. Sangat lembut dan ringan, membuat bibir lelaki manis itu bergelitik. Hyukjae meletakan tangannya diatas pundak Donghae, menarik perlahan tubuh lelaki itu bersamanya hingga punggungnya kembali bersandar, lalu membalas setiap ciuman dan sentuhannya. Donghae merindukan lelaki manis ini setiap hari, bahkan setiap detik. Dan laki-laki itu bisa merasakan seberapa banyak Hyukjae merindukannya.

Hingga beberapa saat, Donghae menghentikan bibirnya. Matanya meneliti wajah Hyukjae seraya menyapukan ciuman di pelipis lelaki manis itu, kemudian berkata sangat pelan. "Jadi, kau bersedia menikah denganku lagi?"

Hyukjae dapat melihat cinta laki-laki itu dimatanya. Cinta yang selama ini dicarinya. Hyukjae mengusap sepanjang leher ke bahu Donghae dari kancing kemeja yang terbuka. Diembuskannya napasnya di sekita telinga laki-laki itu dan berkata seperti berbisik. "Ya."

Donghae kembali memeluk erat Hyukjae. Sekarang, ia merasa tidak perlu jauh melarikan diri, karena ia punya tempat untuk kembali.

"Haru dimana? Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan dia." Bola mata Hyukjae bergerak menelusuri wajah Donghae yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Haru dirumah Eomma." Donghae menyentuhkan keningnya ke kening Hyukjae. "Tapi, kita di sini dulu sebentar lagi. Aku masih ingin berdua denganmu, sekaligus memikirikan bagaimana menjelaskan ke Eomma dan Leeteuk Hyung kalau aku ingin menikahimu lagi." Ia tertawa.

Hyukjae ikut tertawa seraya mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Donghae.

Sebentuk kesadaran membawa mereka untuk tidak akan membiarkan keadaan seperti ini hilang dari kehidupan. Donghae tersenyum memikat dan penuh kehangatan, lalu kembali menunduk menggoda bibir Hyukaje dengan bibirnya. Ciuman yang membawa hangat temaram senja di dinding-dinding rumah yang kosong, di ruang-ruang yang begitu luas, di dinginnya air kolam renang, dan di diri masing-masing.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai^^ Ini bab 22, disini udah ketahuan kan endingnya gimana? Satu bab lagi selesai, dan aku sekalian update setelah bab ini.

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	23. Chapter 23

COMING HOME

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

.

.

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **COMING HOME** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 23

So keep me awake to memorize you

Give me more time to feel this way

We can't stay like this forever

But i can have you next to me today

-"awake', Josh Groban-

.

.

 **Jejak-jejak yang membawaku pada keajaiban.**

Senja memerah di pantai Gwanggalli. Angin membawa punggung air beriak bergulir, tersusun menjadi serangkaian gelombang yang bergulung dan pecah di bibir pantai, menghapus segala yang tertinggal di pasir. Suara burung-burung terbang rendang menggema di antara tebing-tebing di sebelah timur.

Donghae berdiri memandangi laut lepas, merasakan pasir basah di sela-sela jarinya. Di pantai yang ramai, ketenangannya tidak terusik. Matanya menatap lurus batas cakrawala, biru bercampur kemerahan dan mentari semakin turun. Air laut terasa begitu dingin, tetapi jiwanya terasa hangat. Begitu hangat hingga ia menikmati setiap hela napasnya.

"Appa!"

Mata laki-laki itu menangkap sepasang kaki mungil muncul di sampingnya. Haru menunjukkan botol kecil putih berisi cairan kehijauan yang baru dibelinya. Gelembung sabun. Anak itu sudah lebih tinggi. Kakinya setengah melompat menyibak burung-burung. Haru meniup gelembung sabunnya dan tertawa riang. Semilir angin menerbangkan rambutnya yang dikucir kuda. Senyumnya begitu lepas, seperti samudra tanpa batas.

"Haru, jangan terlalu jauh ke laut, ya!" Hyukjae berseru khawatir karena palung-palung cukup dalam berada di dekat bibir pantai.

Donghae tersenyum pada lelaki manis yang mendekat padanya itu. Masih lelaki manis sederhana, namun memberikan arti besar untuk hidupnya.

"Pa!"

Senyum Donghae melebar melihat Jeno, anak laki-laki berumur dua tahun yang semula tergolek di pundak Hyukjae turun dari gendongan, dan berlari ke arahnya. Ia membungkuk sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya, membiarkan bocah itu masuk ke pelukannya. Diujungnya anak laki-laki itu melewati kepalanya seraya menggelitik perutnya dengan hidung. Anak itu memekik senang. Rambut hitam lurusnya bergerak tertiup angin. Anak itu miniatur dirinya, tetapi memiliki sesuatu yang mirip Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum mengamati ayah dan anak itu berain di sekitar pantai. Kehadiran dua anak itu memang bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Haru dan Jeno memberinya kesadaran bahwa ia memiliki cinta dan pertahanan. Kehangatan mucul dalam hatinya. Ia tertawa ketika Jeno tak sengaja membentur pipi Donghae. Laki-laki itu mengaduh dan minta dicium oleh putranya.

Mendengarkan deburan pantai yang melengkapi keramaian. Semilir angin menerbangkan anak-anak rambut, menyentuh kulit, terasa sejuk. Damai, indah, seperti merasakan waktu berjalan lambat. Hati Hyukjae berdesir begitu Donghae menatapnya. Tatapan begitu dalam, menyentuh dasar hati.

Jenp turun dari gendongan Donghae, berlari ke Hyukjae. Lelaki manis itu maraih tubuh Jeno dan mendudukkan di pangkuan. Diciumnya rambut hitam legam itu. "Jeno ingin minum susu, Sayang?" tanyanya di telinga anak itu.

"Ne!" Jeno mengangguk.

Hyukjae mengeluarkan botol susu dari tas biru besar, lalu di selipkannya diantara dua tangan Jeno agar memegangnya. Anak itu bersandar di tubuhnya, berselonjor menatap laut.

Donghae duduk di sampingnya. Ia menghela napas panjang, menikmati pemandangan ombak yang menggulung tinggi. Senyumnya terulas. Diraihnya tangan Hyukjae dan digenggamnya. "Satu bulan aku di Incheon, rindu tidak?" tanyanya menggoda tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari keelokan pantai. Angin yang sedikit kencang, membuat rambut depannya terurai.

"Sedikit" Hyukjae tertawa seraya meletakkan kepalanya di bahu bidang itu.

"Sedikit lebih banyak, kan?" Donghae mengecup puncak kepala istrinya.

Hyukjae meremas tangan Donghae dalam genggamannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat wajah Donghae dari samping. Sangat segar dan jernih. Rambutnya dipangkas lebih rapi. Matanya berbinar-binar. Bola matanya menatap semburat matahari.

Donghae menoleh. "Maafkan aku kalau dulu aku terlalu bodoh, Hyuk." Ujarnya. Suaranya pelan dan tenang.

"Asalkan kau tetap bersamaku, Haru dan Jeno, hidup kita akan baik-baik saja." Hyukjae mengelus pipinya.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Diciumnya bibir tebal lelaki manis itu. Lembut. Seperti angin yang menggoda. "Aku akan terus berusaha keras," katanya lebih pelan.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Aku percaya."

Donghae mencium telapak tangan lelaki manis itu dan membawa ke pipi. "Kau, Haru dan Jeno adalah yang terpenting bagiku."

Kemudian, mereka kembali menatap matahari yang semakin turun ke batas cakrawala. Burung-burung pulang ke sarang. Langit semakin cerah menuju gelap. Angin semakin terasa dingin. Hyukjae memakaikan jaket Jeno. Anak itu menunjuk burung-burung yang melintas di langit.

Donghae mendekatkan mulut ke Hyukjae. "Ingin mendengar satu rahasia, Hyuk?"

"Apa?" Hyukjae ikut berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu." Diciumnya bagian bawah telinga istrinya.

"Itu rahasia?" Hyukjae sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dan mengernyit, pura-pura bingung.

"Selalu jadi rahasia. Antara aku dan kau."

Hyukjae tertawa. Dipukulnya pelan lengan Donghae. Di depan mereka, Haru berjalan mendekat dengan wajah ceria. Mata pekatnya berbinar.

"Appa, kita jadi makan es krim, kan?" Haru menunduk, menggoda pipi adiknya.

"Haru kan baru sembuh batuknya?" Donghae menatap putrinya, nada suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Eomma..." Haru merajuk sambil menggoyangkan tangan Hyukjae. "Haru mau es krim."

Hyukjae menghela napas. Di tatapnya Donghae yang terdiam dan Haru memasang wajah memohon. "Hadiah untuk juara kelas, Appa," ujarnya lembut kepada suaminya.

"Kan, kemarin katanya hadiahnya jalan-jalan ke Jeju?" Donghae mengernyit.

Hyukjae menepuk punggung tangan suaminya. "Es krim hadiah tambahannya?"

"Es krim!" Jeno berujar girang.

Donghae menyerah. Ia menghela napas pasrah, kalah suara dengan tiga orang yang dicintainya ini. "Oke, kita makan es krim."

Haru memekik senang. Ia memeluk leher Hyukjae dan mencium pipinya. "Haru sayang Eomma." Lalu mencium pipi Donghae. "Haru sayang Appa."

Matahari tinggal seperempat. Gradasi merah kekuningan memenuhi langit dan perlahan mentari senja mulai menghilang dari permukaan laut. Langit berubah gelap. Ombak semakin rendah dan semakin tak terdengar. Donghae menggadeng tangan Jeno dan Hyukjae menggandeng tangan Haru. Anak perempuan itu berceloteh panjang, di sahuti anaknya. Mereka tertawa lepas.

Mungkin ini takdir mereka. Mungkin ini menjadi awal perjalanan mereka yang lain. Mereka pernah melangkah di hutan belantara dan kini mereka ingin mulai diantara hamparan rumput luas. Satu hal yang mereka yakini, Tuhan menciptakan kehidupan begitu adil—manusia tidak lepas dari kesalahan, tetapi memiliki antrean kebaikan yang amat panjang.

.

.

.

Aku menemukanmu

Saat rintik hujan berhenti

Mengubah rona semestamu

Dalam isyarat sunyi

Dan aku menemukanmu

Di sini

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Selesai Remake novel ini. Terima kaih banyak kepada teman-teman yang selama ini dukung buat remake novel yang menurut aku sangat keren ini.

Nanti, sekiranya aku menemukan Novel yang cocok untuk diremake jadi HaeHyuk versi Boys Love akan aku Remake lagi.

Sampai ketemu di lain cerita ^^

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


End file.
